Caleidoscópio
by Tammie Silveira
Summary: Trilogia AURORES - PARTE DOIS. Após a prisão de Nikki Rostova e o julgamento de Mark Rutherford, a atenção de Camila Oliveira se volta para o assassinato de uma criança sem nome, crime que a obrigará a encarar seus próprios demônios. Atenção para: palavrões, lemon, violência.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo **

Mark Rutherford suspirou alto, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos enquanto buscava forças para continuar acordado. Haviam se passado quase cinco horas desde a prisão do garçom maluco que tentara explodir quase todos os diretores naquele encontro anual, e desde então Mark não tivera chances de sequer respirar propriamente. Estava cansado, morto de sono e começando a ficar mal humorado. Diabos, ele já não tivera uma boa noite de sono no dia anterior – passara praticamente a noite em claro – e tudo provava que aquele dia seria o mesmo.

A porta do escritório em que se encontrava se abriu, e uma mulher que ainda conservava feições infantis perguntou em um inglês carregado de sotaque, com voz educada e baixa, como se com medo de interrompê-lo:

- O senhor precisa de alguma coisa, Diretor Rutherford? Talvez algum café ou algo para comer?

Escondendo parte do rosto em uma das mãos, ele usou a outra para dispensar a jovem.

- Não, está tudo bem. Obrigado. – resmungou. A moça pareceu levemente hesitante, sem saber o que fazer, antes de assentir e fechar a porta.

Antes que Mark pudesse achar que havia voltado para o silêncio daquele escritório, a porta se abriu novamente. Mais uma vez, a voz da garota se fez presente:

- Er... Perdão, diretor Rutherford, mas a diretora Oliveira pediu para que eu o avisasse que chegará aqui em breve. Ela disse para que o senhor fique a vontade.

_Eu ficaria se você me deixasse dormir. _Assentiu, respondendo na voz mais educada que conseguiu encontrar:

- Certo. Muito obrigado.

A porta se fechou mais uma vez. Bocejando, passou as duas mãos pelos cabelos e resmungou coisas incompreensíveis, antes de dirigir os olhos cansados para o porta-retratos sobre a escrivaninha. Ali, uma sorridente, estática e adolescente Camila Oliveira parecia aproveitar um dia ensolarado em alguma parte do litoral brasileiro com mais três garotas, a quem ele apenas pode supor quem poderiam ser. Cabelos bagunçados pelo vento e óculos de sol, ela parecia estar em seu auge de alegria, rindo de algo há muito esquecido.

Pegou o retrato para observá-lo mais de perto. Ela ainda possuía feições infantis aqui, ele analisou, curiosamente divertido. Perguntou-se há quantos anos aquela foto poderia ter sido tirada. Depositando-a em seu local de origem, Mark recostou-se à confortável poltrona de couro, fechando os olhos.

Ela mudou tanto, ele pensou de repente. Era uma garota quando a conhecera, simplesmente – não que ele não fosse novo, na época. Era apenas três anos mais velho, afinal. Na época, Camila era um poço de autoconfiança e arrogância. E por que não seria? Havia ingressado na Academia com notas surpreendentes – o suficiente para que até ele, alguém já formado, tomasse conhecimento. Além disso, era adiantada em seus estudos em um ano, algo não muito comum entre os estudantes. A garota pequena e de aparência delicada era a promessa dos professores, àquela época. Entretanto, apesar do talento, pecava por falta de experiência, como qualquer outro novato. Isso prejudicava em algumas situações – ela simplesmente não sabia como agir, faltava-lhe tato necessário.

E a grande promessa se mostrava cheia de falhas.

Ele parecia surpreso agora ao comparar aquela menina escandalosa e risonha com a mulher que comandava dois Departamentos atualmente. Apesar de simpática, educada e de sorrisos fáceis, Mark já não via mais o brilho que estava acostumado a ver em seus olhos – ou que vira, pelo menos quando se encontraram para o que seria a primeira e única missão em que trabalhariam juntos. Ela amadurecera, mas parecia que algo havia se perdido durante esse processo.

Às vezes ele tinha certeza que isso era sua culpa, outras considerava que o cinismo do trabalho e das situações que era obrigada a viver havia corroído sua vivacidade. Rever a alegria nas feições de Camila através daquela foto lembrou-o o quanto ele sentia falta daquele sorriso.

Não, aquilo não era verdade. Ele não sentia falta apenas de um sorriso... Ele sentia falta _dela. _Confiara muitas coisas a ela num período de quase dois anos, o que incluía muito de seus pensamentos e da sua vida em si. Se não era uma grande amiga, Camila Oliveira lhe era alguém muito importante.Se ao menos ele pudesse encontrar um momento adequado para conversar, colocar tudo em ordem, explicar tudo o que havia acontecido, talvez...

Sentiu-se aborrecido ao se lembrar que havia planejado explicar tudo no encontro dos Diretores. Acreditara sinceramente que tudo daria certo – existiram vários momentos em que ela se encontrava sozinha, propiciando uma conversa pessoal e sem a preocupação de intervenção de terceiros – até que descobrisse sobre aquela maldita bomba. Então, todos os seus planos foram substituídos por um aviso à Camila, de modo que nenhum convidado percebesse e criasse um pandemônio por culpa do susto e do medo.

E, após isso, mal tivera tempo para colocar os pensamentos em ordem, e duvidava que conseguisse falar com ela a sós tão cedo.

- Rutherford. Ei, Rutherford, acorde.

Ele foi levemente chacoalhado e acordou assustado, procurando se ajeitar na poltrona. Agarrado nos braços da mesma, ergueu o rosto, seus olhos encontrando os verdes da pessoa a quem estivera justamente pensando. Atrás dele, as luzes artificiais da rua iluminavam o aposento por entre frestas da persiana da enorme janela de vidro.

- Ah, droga – ele murmurou rouco de sono, esfregando o rosto com uma das mãos – Que horas são?

- Quase cinco. – ela respondeu em voz baixa. Daquela maneira, mal parecia que ela não o suportava. Mark surpreendeu-se, percebendo que havia, realmente, cochilado por quase duas horas. Diabos, ele mal percebera! – Michael Stuart enviou ordem para que não tocássemos no corpo do garçom.

A notícia fora direta, sem humor ou expressões. Mark piscou duas vezes, absorvendo a situação, antes de bufar e assentir.

- Quando vamos para a Inglaterra? – perguntou, tornando a esfregar o rosto para tentar afastar o cansaço. Camila o encarou por alguns segundos, em silêncio, antes de perguntar, franzindo o cenho:

- Você quer realmente ir? Você não parece muito -.

- Só preciso de um pouco de café. – ele dispensou sua preocupação, tentando soar educado – E então?

- Michael Stuart só chegará ao Departamento às oito. Temos ainda algumas horas. – ela respondeu, cruzando os braços e encostando-se à sua escrivaninha.

Tempo? Eles tinham _tempo? _Aquilo pareceu uma resposta aos seus pedidos. Com tempo, ele conseguiria conversar com Camila, pelo menos, talvez, o suficiente para esclarecer diversas coisas.

Contudo, sentia que o sono estava o fazendo apressar as coisas. Estava há dois dias acordado, movendo-se como louco de um lado para o outro. E, tinha que dar a mão à palmatória, já estava considerando a possibilidade de falar com a Auror há _meses..._

- Certo. – murmurou. Subitamente, sentiu-se tentado a recostar-se à poltrona mais uma vez e tornar a dormir, mas segurou-se. Ele poderia deixar de falar com ela hoje, pensou. Falaria com ela depois que conseguisse dormir.

Camila pareceu perceber seu cansaço, pois franziu levemente o cenho e comentou:

- Há um aposento que os Curandeiros do IML usam para dormir. Você pode ir para lá, se quiser.

-Não, tudo bem. Só preciso do maldito café. – resmungou, erguendo-se, reclamando mentalmente da dor em seu pescoço por ter dormido de mal jeito. Droga, sabia que precisava falar com ela _agora, _porque tinha leve impressão que, após aquela conversa com Stuart, as coisas ficariam mais corridas. Decidiu então, sem pensar mais sobre o assunto, dizendo: - Camila, precisamos conversar.

Bem, agora não tinha mais jeito de voltar atrás, tinha?

- O quê? Se for para reclamar sobre o fato de eu ter aceitado o pedido de Stuart sem guerra alguma, eu -.

- Não, não é sobre isso. – resmungou, aproximando-se dela. Olhando-a nos olhos, disse: - Preciso falar com você a respeito do que aconteceu seis anos atrás. A respeito da missão Perez. Há muitas coisas que precisam ser esclarecidas.

_**Continua**_


	2. Capítulo Um

_**Capítulo Um**_

_Não era difícil perceber que Mathias Perez, apesar das investidas de todas as belas mulheres presentes, caía rapidamente nas graças da bela advogada recém-integrada para seu crescente império. Entre os inúmeros olhares cobiçosos recebidos durante as festas que ele gostava de dar para seu círculo íntimo, eram os violetas hipnotizantes da jovem loira que ele procurava, sempre em busca de maior aproximação._

_Ela era inteiramente sedutora. Olhos, lábios, corpo, dotada de um humor ácido, ainda que comedido em respostas educadas e discretas. Não menos de uma vez Perez se pegou pensando que aquela mulher não havia nascido para limpar a sujeira que ele e seus homens acabavam deixando pelo caminho, como vinha fazendo tão dedicadamente durante quase um ano. Oh, não, ela definitivamente não havia nascido para servir. _

_Vitória Azevedo nascera para ser rainha. _

_Esse era seu pensamento enquanto, em mais uma de suas reuniões, observava a elegante advogada conversar com a mulher de um de seus sócios. Vez ou outra, seus olhares cruzavam, e Perez sentia-se prazerosamente perdido pela intensidade das palavras não ditas naqueles olhos, ainda que o momento durasse menos que segundos. _

_Vitória abria discretos sorrisos quando isso acontecia, antes de dirigir sua atenção para quem quer que fosse, ele podia ver. A bela mulher sabia como jogar, e Perez não se sentia acanhado ao assumir que era cativo ao poder que a mesma exercia sobre ele. Ora, e por que teria vergonha? Ela não era uma vadia qualquer, dessas que enchiam suas reuniões para satisfazer seus convidados, não._

_Ela era a rainha. _

_- Johnny comentou sobre um novo carregamento._

_Sua atenção foi desviada para o homem que se encontrava ao seu lado, e o encanto sumiu momentaneamente. Apesar de ligeiramente frustrado com o infeliz a quem tinha como um grande aliado, por tê-lo feito tirar os olhos de sua deliciosa advogada, Mathias Perez respondeu educadamente:_

_- Foi um ótimo preço. Simplesmente não tive como ignorar. _

_O homem encolheu os ombros, como se realmente não se importasse. Em seguida, afrouxou mais um pouco a gola de sua camisa branca, evidenciando partes de uma tatuagem que começava em seu pescoço, antes de sorver uma longa tragada de seu charuto. _

_- Imagino que não. – ele respondeu sarcasticamente, com sua voz grossa. Apesar de sinceramente focado na conversa, seus olhos negros e desconfiados não estavam focados em Perez. Perscrutava todo o ambiente, como se procurasse por algo incomum – Vamos deixar os outros trabalhos de lado, então_?

_- Não. – Perez retrucou displicente – O que estamos fazendo agora é indiscutivelmente mais importante. – erguendo uma sobrancelha para o enorme homem, comentou: - Você deveria relaxar, Antônio. Vai acabar espantando todos os meus convidados se continuar encarando como se fosse matar a todos. _

_O gigante soltou uma risada alta, relaxando._

_- Heh... A natureza do meu trabalho acaba causando isso. – disse com voz bem-humorada, tragando mais uma vez. _

_- Faz muito tempo que eu não o obrigo a matar ninguém. – Perez ressaltou calmamente, e o gigante deu de ombros – Ora, não faça essa cara. Desde que saiu da prisão, não tirou uma única vida. Temos passado por tempos tranqüilos. _

Graças a Deus não fui obrigado a matar ninguém, _o homem pensou, mas não expressou sua opinião em voz alta. Noticiar uma opinião completamente contrária a do falecido Antônio Cruz seria suicídio, e praticamente o anúncio de seu disfarce._

_Seria pedir para morrer, e isso não era exagero. _

_- Não importa. – Antônio respondeu humoradamente – Maus hábitos nunca morrem. _

_- Ah, não discordo. – o mexicano riu sarcástico – De qualquer modo, respondendo sua pergunta, as putas que comprei são apenas para substituir as antigas. Você sabe, manter o mercado funcionando, caso todo o planejamento não saia como combinado._

_- Entendo e, aliás, não tiro sua razão. É um homem razoável. – o cumprimentou casualmente, apesar do nojo que sentia de suas próprias palavras. _

Razoável, o meu rabo. _Mark não via à hora de acabar com aquele monstro. _

_

* * *

_

_Um ano e oito meses após a morte de Nikki Rostova, nove de junho de 2008_

Richard Cooper suspirou, desviando a atenção do cadáver para encarar parte de seus subordinados debatendo furiosamente opções a sua frente. Assim como ele, os homens evitavam encarar aquela cena, pois muitos sabiam que suas reações seriam envergonhosas frente a tantos outros Aurores.

Não era uma visão agradável para se ter logo pela manhã. Richard não se surpreenderia se alguns deles até mesmo acabassem vomitando seu café e rosquinhas por causa do sangue, das tripas expostas ou do cheiro fétido, pois até mesmo ele, que já possuía certa experiência com aquelas desordens, sentia-se levemente enjoado.

A menina estava sentada, as costas descansando contra a parede, seu corpo ligeiramente tombado para o lado. Seu intestino delgado estava espalhado em seu colo e o chão, junto com outros órgãos, e as moscas faziam a festa. Os olhos abertos estavam esbranquiçados, e davam uma sensação péssima de que encaravam quem quer que a estudasse; um filete de sangue completava a cena, escorrendo por entre os lábios ressecados e machucados.

Dando as costas ao corpo – e sentindo-se horrível por tomar tal atitude – , o homem saiu do quarto completamente sujo de água da chuva e sangue, e caminhou em direção aos quatro homens que conversavam à sala do minúsculo apartamento.

- Onde está o dono do estabelecimento? – Richard perguntou, dirigindo-se a ninguém em particular daquele grupo.

- Luís Henrique Silva. – respondeu um dos Aurores, o novato do grupo. Possuía cabelos cacheados e castanhos, olhos escuros e ar de alguém que mal saíra do colégio – Conseguimos contatá-lo, estava trabalho em seu estabelecimento -.

- Uma lanchonete da cidade. – continuou outro Auror, de cabelos rapados em estilo militar. Tinha postura completamente séria e endurecida enquanto reportava ao seu chefe – Andrade e Gouveia estão com ele, interrogando-o.

- Certo. – Richard murmurou, desgostoso com a escolha para interrogar o homem. Imaginou Andrade, com a delicadeza de um elefante em uma loja de cristais e Gouveia, um homem que não escondia seu desgosto para trouxas, e aquilo o irritou – E a perícia, onde está? Já deveria estar aqui mesmo antes de -.

- Eduardo Correia teve alguns problemas em contatá-los, por isso estão atrasados. Mas já estão a caminho. – o militar, o Auror Rubens Costa respondeu, dando de ombros, referindo-se ao secretário do Departamento de Investigação Contra as Artes das Trevas – Mas já está bem óbvio o motivo de estarmos aqui, não é? A garota não foi morta do modo tradicional.

- E o que você quer dizer por _modo tradicional_? – o novato, Rafael Sanchez perguntou inconformado. Costa girou os olhos.

- Modo trouxa. Se a garota tivesse recebido tiros, ou qualquer brutalidade que os trouxas costumam fazer, a polícia deles estaria aqui. Não nós.

Richard achou curioso o fato de Costa falar sobre brutalidade, como se aquilo fosse algo exclusivo dos trouxas. Afinal, existia um cadáver dentro de um quarto que deixava claro ter sido vítima de um bruxo, e como diabos aquilo não era brutal?

Camila estava certa. Os bruxos estavam se tornando cada vez mais preconceituosos em relação às espécies diferentes.

- Mas veja, essa incisão feita na garota não parece ter sido por um varinha, e sim algo manual. Além disso, nós ainda não temos certeza se tudo aquilo foi causado por um brux -. – o novato começou, mas Richard o cortou antes que Costa fosse extremamente estúpido com ele.

- Dá para saber, Sanchez. Dá para sentir a magia. Por isso que a polícia não está aqui e sim nós.

Obviamente que Antônio Carlos, um dos muitos Aurores infiltrado na polícia trouxa, percebera que não se tratava de um caso usual quando recebera o comunicado de homicídio. Richard sabia que o homem também sentira o costumeiro arrepio percorrer pela pele enquanto observava os olhos abertos e sem vida da garota encará-lo, sem que pudesse realmente vê-lo.

Ele sentira a magia, assim como todo Auror acostumado com a rotina de seu trabalho sentiria.

A porta de entrada do apartamento se abriu, e dela apareceu um homem mulato e alto, trajando jeans velhos e uma camiseta preta. Diferentemente de muitos, aquele gigante não parecia incomodado com o frio crescente o suficiente para que colocasse uma jaqueta.

- A perícia está aqui, chefe. Subindo as escadas. – disse em sua voz grossa, apontando o polegar esquerdo para trás de si.

- Ótimo.

Não tardou para que Pedro Albuquerque chegasse à porta de entrada do apartamento, munido com sua equipe. De estatura mediana, rosto marcado por rugas de expressão e ligeiramente calvo, o perito chegou de ótimo humor com seu abdome dilatado, evidenciando seu amor pela comida gordurosa, não se importando com o tanto de carne humana que era obrigado a ver diariamente. Ao encontrar Richard, abriu um largo sorriso, mas o Auror não conseguiu se mostrar tão animado.

Na verdade, desanimou-se ao vê-lo ao invés de Helena Oliveira, uma das legistas do Departamento brasileiro. Apesar de seu sucesso com as mulheres – diabos, ele poderia escolher quem quisesse! – a única que não cedia aos seus encantos era Helena, uma das irmãs mais velhas de Camila Oliveira. De postura extremamente profissional, a mulher de cabelos castanhos ondulados e olhos cor de mel parecia desprezá-lo profundamente.

Ou, pelo menos, era o que parecia, até que Helena terminasse em seus lençóis três dias atrás, após boas horas de diversão em um barzinho trouxa qualquer na Vila Madalena. Após isso, sumira das vistas do Auror e sequer dera-lhe chances de se aproximar. Diabos, ela sequer estava em sua cama na manhã seguinte! Richard acordara, e Helena parecia que há muito já havia saído, deixando apenas o vago cheiro de seu corpo e perfume nos lençóis já frios do Auror.

Ela havia evaporado, praticamente. E Richard, ao invés de se sentir satisfeito com o que já havia conseguido – afinal, existiam muitos peixes no mar, ainda, e Helena apenas fora mais uma boa pesca – sentia-se frustrado, quase que rejeitado, como se tivesse levado um fora. Como uma _mulherzinha._

Caramba, por que é que ela havia ido embora? E por que é que ele não se sentia satisfeito?

- Que cheiro horrível! – Pedro exclamou, atraindo a atenção do Auror de volta à realidade. Piscando duas vezes, como se buscando orientar-se, virou-se, dizendo:

- O corpo obviamente parece estar aqui há bem mais do que dois dias.

- Bem, vamos determinar isso, não é? – ele murmurou a pergunta, dirigindo-se calmamente até o dormitório onde estava o corpo de Maria Ninguém, sendo seguido por sua equipe. Richard o acompanhou.

A rotina seguiu-se, a partir daí. Pedro informou a sua hipótese sobre o horário de morte da garota, outros membros da perícia tiravam fotos do local e guardavam vestígios do que consideravam importantes. Richard o escutou atentamente, chegado a até mesmo anotar algumas comentários e observações do homem em um bloco de notas.

Por fim, fechando o bloco, disse com desgosto:

- Não consigo imaginar quem faria isso a uma garota. Deve ter quantos anos, doze, treze?

Encolhendo os ombros, Pedro respondeu enquanto se erguia do chão em que estivera de cócoras por quase trinta minutos, dando seu julgamento rápido sobre a situação:

- Os mesmos monstros de sempre, Cooper. Eles apenas mudam de face e nome, mas é a sempre a mesma coisa.

A resposta fora desanimada, quase triste. Richard não se surpreendeu pelo tom,observando distraído dois homens deitarem, com cuidado quase fraternal, a menina sobre um saco preto, onde seria seu descanso temporário até que passasse pelas mãos de um legista – talvez o próprio Pedro -, onde a violaria ainda mais para descobrir seus segredos, em busca de justiça.

A única diferença era que a menina estava morta, então, pelo menos, sua alma não seria mais desgraçada por toda aquela sujeira. Era o que ele gostava de pensar, para que a tristeza e a raiva não o corroessem.

* * *

- Você fez o _que_? – a mulher de cabelos castanho-avermelhados perguntou, o riso preso em seus olhos, enquanto a mulher ao seu lado parecia engasgar com o tomate cereja que havia acabado de comer.

Helena Oliveira, sentada à frente das duas irmãs, suspirou, como se humilhada.

- Não me faça repetir isso novamente, Sofia. – murmurou, tornando sua atenção para seu almoço; a salada mal havia sido tocada e após contar sua novidade, sentia-se com menos fome ainda para comer qualquer coisa.

Droga, por que havia contado às suas duas irmãs sobre isso? Por que simplesmente não havia decidido que iria apenas almoçar, como toda segunda e quarta-feira, e conversado sobre temas amenos, novidades bobas? Será que sua vida estava tão maçante a ponto que ela acabasse contando coisas que jamais desejaria que as pessoas soubessem?

- Não. Eu _preciso _escutar isso novamente. – Sofia retrucou, balançando a cabeça como se para enfatizar cada palavra sua. Ao seu lado, Karen parecia ter acabado de se recuperar, pois explodira em gargalhadas.

- Richard Cooper? Não é por acaso aquele cara do Departamento que você _detesta, _é? O cara que era parceiro de Mila? Da nossa Mila? Nossa irmã?

- Será que podemos mudar de assunto? Todo mundo no restaurante está olhando para nós por causa desse escândalo da Ká...

- Não, não vamos mudar de assunto. – Sofia determinou, apontando o garfo com um pedaço de carne em sua direção – Você vai nos contar sobre Richard Cooper, Helena, nem que eu tenha que ameaçá-la e torturá-la para isso.

Helena choramingou.

- Eu estava _bêbada...! _

- Meu Deus, e ainda por cima estava bêbada. – Karen comentou, recuperada de seu ataque – Você transa com um cara _daqueles_, e nem para se lembrar de como foi tocar naquela delícia de corpo!

- Ká! – Sofia exclamou, rindo da sinceridade da irmã mais nova.

- O quê? Alguém tem que falar o que todas estão pensando! – Karen se defendeu, o cabelo negro preso em um rabo de cavalo balançando de um lado para o outro em suas costas, enquanto ela balançava a cabeça – Quero dizer, até você tem que admitir que o Rick é _maravilhoso, _Helena, por mais que eu sempre vá preferir o Douglas acima de todos os outros, é claro_. _Se bem que eu acho que você acabou de nos provar que fez muito mais do que simplesmente admitir -.

_- _Ah, parem com isso, vocês duas. – Helena reclamou, envergonhada demais e irritada demais consigo mesma para permitir que as irmãs agora zombassem dela – Eu não devia nem ter comentado isso com vocês.

- Claro que deveria. Somos suas irmãs. Devemos sempre estar juntas, na alegria e na tristeza. – Sofia replicou calmamente, saboreando mais um pedaço de carne – E é muito bom saber que você me arranjou um cunhado decente, pelo menos.

Helena bufou, e Karen tornou a rir.

- Ele _não é _seu cunhado. – Ela rosnou, mas as irmãs não a escutaram. Agora, pareciam entretidas em sua própria discussão.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Karen perguntou, como se ofendida – Douglas é um ótimo cunhado!

- Não estava falando do seu noivo. – Sofia resmungou displicentemente - Adoro o Douglas, ele sabe animar como ninguém uma tarde em família. Estava era desprezando todos os antigos namorados de Helena. Ah, talvez alguns de Mila, também... Ela sabe como ser influenciada pela nossa irmã.

- O quê? – perguntou Helena, inconformada – Como assim você estava -.

- Ah, entendo. – Karen a interrompeu, olhando para Sofia – Bem, nisso você tem razão. Lembra-se daquele babaca de alguns anos atrás... Qual era o nome dele? Ian?

- Qual? Aquele que a trocou por um homem?

- Querem parar com isso? – Helena gemeu. Deus, detestava aquela história até hoje! – Eu não estou falando sobre os _seus _namoros horríveis -.

- Isso! Ele disse que se sentia mais homem quando estava com seu novo namorado do que com Helena. – Karen respondeu animada.

- Talvez seja por que Lena era o macho da relação? – Sofia perguntou, rindo.

- Pelo amor de Deus, até uma ameba sabia ser mais macho que Ian! – Karen desdenhou.

- Tem razão. Você precisa de um cara como Richard, mesmo, Helena. Ele é homem o suficiente para aplacar seu fogo e é um ótimo cara. Divertido, inteligente...

- Gostoso. – Karen interpôs – E, definitivamente, ele seria o macho da relação.

-... E se dá bem com todo mundo na família. Mamãe _adora _o Rick, e papai parece gostar dele.

Helena sentiu-se afundar cada vez mais em sua frustração.

- Alguém já parou para se perguntar o que _eu_ acho? – grunhiu.

- Quem precisa? Você dormiu com ele. Ficou mais do que óbvio que você gosta dele, sente uma enorme atração, mas fica com essa frescura por algum motivo que só Deus sabe. – Sofia respondeu simplesmente.

- Frescura? Ah, pelo amor de Deus -.

Antes que ela pudesse continuar sua reclamação, o Espelho de Duas Facesem sua bolsa apitou escandalosamente, e Helena se calou, ocupando-se em resgatá-lo. Ao consegui-lo, atendeu-o, desculpando-se pela demora.

Pedro deu de ombros, o sorriso simpático de sempre em suas feições.

- Preciso de ajuda, Lena. Há mais um aqui.

Helena suspirou.

- Certo, já estou a caminhou.

Guardou o Espelho, não sabendo se ficava aborrecida de não conseguir terminar o almoço com suas irmãs, ou se ficava feliz porque não precisaria mais escutá-las zombarem de sua cara. Ao colocar a bolsa sobre um dos ombros e se levantar, deixando o dinheiro de sua parte sobre a mesa, Sofia perguntou:

- Mas que pressa toda é essa?

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou Karen, preocupada.

- Pedro precisa de mim, acabou de chegar mais um corpo. Vejo-as em casa.

- Jesus! – Karen reclamou, observando a irmã mais velha desaparecer assim que pisara fora do restaurante – Ela deveria ser determinada assim em seus relacionamentos, não ficar empolgada porque vai ver um morto!

Sofia apenas riu da indignação da irmã.

* * *

Michael Stuart começava a se arrepender da decisão que havia tomado.

Achara, sinceramente, estar certo quando decidira sua posição, e dera seu voto. Agora, um dia e algumas horas mais tarde, começava a se arrepender de tal resolução – não que tivesse percebido sua opinião como um erro, mas simplesmente não agüentava mais a tensão que sua preferência havia causado entre ele e Camila Oliveira. Desde que erguera seu braço, concordando com a exposição de Denis Brosseau, a Auror parecia até mesmo se recusar a reconhecer sua presença próxima a ela.

Não dera muita importância ao ocorrido, inicialmente – imaginava que era apenas uma frustração boba, passageira, e que mais tarde a mulher acalmar-se-ia e conversaria com ele de maneira racional e paciente.

Deus, como ele estava errado.

Desde a decisão do Conselho Geral sobre o caso de Mark Rutherford, Camila não lhe dera atenção. Apesar de estarem dividindo um quarto de hotel e passando praticamente vinte e quatro horas juntos nos últimos oito dias, a Auror não pareceu sentir a necessidade de lhe dirigir algumas palavras além do seco necessário. Apesar de ter sido criado em um ambiente e uma cultura onde a discrição, a educação e a decência deveriam ser privilegiadas acima de tudo, Mike sentia-se frustrado que Camila simplesmente não lhe dissesse qual era seu problema. Chegava ao ponto de nem ao menos se importar caso ela começasse a gritar com ele e fosse completamente estúpida – pelo menos, assim, eles resolveriam o que quer que tenha se rachado entre os dois.

Eles estavam no Ministério da Magia Canadense, no setor de Chaves do Portal, onde esperavam o horário certo para que a Chave de Mike funcionasse. Camila dissera que precisaria resolver algumas coisas ainda antes de poder voltar para casa, então partiria apenas em um ou dois dias.

Estavam em uma sala, sozinhos, com a Chaves a frente dos dois e um relógio de parede pronto para anunciá-los do horário adequado de partida e, nem assim, parecia que sua namorada começaria uma conversa; nem mesmo sabendo que agora eles não se veriam tão cedo, graças as suas vidas corridas.

Camila brincava distraída com um rasgo na calça jeans, à altura do joelho. O furo já estava quatro vezes maior do que o originalmente fabricado, mas ela não parecia se importar. Michael a estudou, em silêncio, com o cenho franzido.

Por que diabos ela simplesmente não dizia? Por que simplesmente não se abria? Nunca, até o presente momento, havia percebido o quanto Camila Oliveira era fechada. Na verdade, sempre achara que ela era bastante temperamental, do tipo que expressava as emoções a qualquer momento.

Contudo, percebera que a mulher poderia estar morrendo, agonizando, transbordando fúria, mas parecia que ela simplesmente guardava todas suas emoções para si. Aliás, o único momento em que a vira revelar qualquer coisa que estivesse pensando foi na hora em que toda a defesa saiu; Robert Swan, antigo chefe do Departamento americano, colocou a mão em seu ombro e lhe deu um breve apertão, dizendo consolos que Mike não conseguiu ouvir. Do outro lado, um Nathan Madison igualmente arrasado tentava lhe animar, obviamente sem sucesso.

Camila parecia não escutá-los. Com o rosto crescentemente vermelho, pediu licença e se retirou, dizendo algo que Mike pensou ouvir como "banheiro". Inicialmente, acreditou que aquela vermelhidão fosse provocada por lágrimas que queriam cair em cascata. Apenas percebeu que aquilo era raiva quando Swan murmurou, observando-a se afastar em passos apressados:

- Ela vai destruir o banheiro.

Não sabia se isso de fato acontecera. Camila já estava com seu rosto inexpressivo quando ele a reencontrou, meia hora mais tarde. Tentou conversar com ela, mas a Auror simplesmente passou ao seu lado, ignorando-o completamente, caminhando em direção aos dois americanos. Nathan apenas ficou próximo ao antigo diretor e a mulher, com sua expressão solene, enquanto Swan abraçava a Auror como um pai consolava um filho.

E, após isso, toda a tensão começara.

Ele não agüentava mais, pensou de repente, observando enraivecido e machucado a mulher abrir ainda mais o rasgo em sua calça. Estava cansado de toda aquela frieza, e diabos, ele vinha de um país conhecido pelo comportamento frígido de seus habitantes!

- E então? Por quanto tempo você vai continuar me ignorando?

Fora estúpido, admitia isso. Apesar de manter a voz calma e baixa, era inegável a nota dolorida e a frustração também emitida. Imediatamente se arrependera, pensando que, se até agora ela não havia se manifestado, realmente após isso não o faria mais. Contudo, antes que pudesse se desculpar surpreendeu-se pela voz de sua namorada responder:

- Enquanto eu lembrar o que aconteceu no Conselho Geral e me sentir irritada com isso, provavelmente.

Não fora voz de alguém machucado, triste pelos acontecimentos, não. Na verdade, a Auror soara seca e resoluta. Mike ergueu o rosto para encarar o dela, e percebeu que ela sequer havia se dado ao trabalho de olhá-lo para responder. Seu queixo estava ligeiramente erguido, em arrogância.

Novamente, a raiva o invadiu.

- Qual é o seu problema, Camila? Não acredito que você esteja tão nervosa por causa de um -.

- Michael, você _não quer _falar sobre isso.

O aviso soara quase como uma ameaça, e ela não pareceu arrependida, como ele estivera outrora pelo tom usado. Mike inspirou profundamente, buscando, sem sucesso, paciência, antes de mandar tudo às favas e responder em tom de afronta:

- Não, eu quero sim. Por que você não fala comigo? Você mal olha na minha cara!

- Michael -.

- Não, Camila. Todo mundo ergueu a mão, mas é _comigo _que você está furiosa! Será -.

- Todo mundo _quem_, Michael? – ela inquiriu, finalmente o encarando. O Auror reconheceu a dor de traição naqueles olhos, como se ele fosse culpado por um crime capital – Você se refere ao júri comprado ou a bancada do Conselho Geral, lambe-botas de Brosseau? É com eles a quem você quer que eu o compare? – seu rosto reassumiu uma tonalidade rosada, o rosto contorcendo-se em raiva. Era a primeira reação que via em seu rosto após quase dois dias.

- P-por Deus, Camila! Você está me ofendendo!

- É mesmo? – Camila desdenhou, rindo sarcasticamente em seguida – Então temos algo em comum, afinal. Estava exatamente assim quando você ergueu o braço, concordando com tudo o que Brosseau havia dito!

Michael franziu o cenho.

- Já parou para, pelo menos, considerar as palavras de Brosseau? Já considerou que talvez ele esteja certo? – questionou, procurando ignorar o ultimo comentário da namorada – ele apresentou pontos significativos, e droga, eu tenho o direito de dar a _minha _opinião, independente de qual seja a sua! Concordei com Brosseau, ele demonstrou pontos que eu nunca tinha analisado antes. Fez sentido tudo o que ele disse.

A mulher agora havia passado do rosado para um vermelho mais expressivo. O punho em seu joelho estava cerrado, e a mandíbula, endurecida.

- Ah, você decidiu que iria entrar na _defesa _para, no fim, perceber por certa ironia do destino que estava errado, e então votar _contra _tudo aquilo que tínhamos batalhado por quase dois anos?

Michael surpreendeu-se que a pergunta não saíra aos gritos. Saíra no mesmo tom das perguntas e respostas anteriores. Contudo, a situação fizera-a bem mais ameaçadora. Não se intimidou.

- Esse é o seu problema, então? Está irritada porque tudo pelo o qual você lutou foi por água abaixo?

- Não é esse o problema! – sua voz se elevou, e seu rosto se contorceu em raiva – Você concordou em retirar uma pessoa competente! Você condenou a um inocente!

Ela estava quase gritando quando dissera a ultima frase. Erguera-se, assim como Mike, que estava igualmente furioso.

- Ninguém disse que Rutherford é culpado, Camila! Tanto que o homem nem está mais preso foi inocentado! Só concordo com Brosseau que ele não é mais competente o suficiente para ser um diretor, muito menos possui psicológico para ser um Auror -.

- _Nem está mais preso_! – ela desdenhou suas palavras, um sorriso furioso presente em suas feições – Será que você consegue escutar sua própria estupidez? Ele sequer deveria ter sido preso, em primeiro lugar! Ele ficou preso por _meses, _quando sequer existia provas de que ele deveria estar ali. Tudo, tudo porque Brosseau é um canalha mal amado capaz de manipular todo aquele local! Você realmente é tão imbecil quanto demonstra?

- Pare de me ofender!

- Não, eu nem comecei a ofendê-lo, Michael. – ela balançou a cabeça - Se eu quisesse -.

O relógio na sala apitou ruidosamente, anunciando que a Chave do Portal de Mike estava pronta para levá-lo de volta a Inglaterra. Dando às costas a namorada – antes que dissesse mais coisas das quais pudesse se arrepender mais tarde -, recolheu os pedaços de dignidade que ainda lhe restavam e rumou em direção a Chave, procurando ignorar o orgulho ferido e quaisquer outros sentimentos.

Camila, contudo, não parecia pronta para uma trégua. Pelo contrário, antes que ele pudesse tocar na velha garrafa que o levaria de volta para casa, Michael a escutou retrucando amargamente, enquanto rumava até a saída:

- Você fala sobre competência, mas você _jamais_ será metade do Auror que Mark é. Afastado ou não, ele sempre será melhor do que você, ou qualquer outro que votou contra ele.

Dando-lhe as costas e não esperando por resposta, Camila fechou a porta da sala atrás de si, deixando um Michael boquiaberto para trás.

**_Continua_**

* * *

**NOTAS: **_Pois é, eu sei que muitos de vocês ficaram "WTF?" quando, subitamente, todos os capítulos desapareceram, deixando apenas um prólogo totalmente diferente do inicial, sem menores explicações. Agora, com uns vinte minutos de tempo antes de ir dormir e voltar para a luta, quero deixar tudo explicadinho para não confundi-los mais :) _

_A Trilogia será reescrita. A_ Ninguém Como Você_ manterá a mesma trama, a única coisa que farei com ela a partir do ano que vem será reeditá-la - afinal, a ideia inicial era apenas um romance, e terminou com uma trama toda maior do que poderia imaginar, praticamente bolada após a fic ter sido criada. Vou só arrumar aquele lance todo de datas, nomes, lugares, essas coisas, nada muito preocupante e do tipo "ZOMG, E AGORA JOSÉ?", só arrumar a cronologia e alguns detalhes que muita gente percebe, mas que eu sou chata demais para deixar errado e depois vir com alguma desculpinha bem _lame _no meio da fic, falando motivos totalmente sem-noção. _

_A _Caleidoscópio, _obviamente, será completamente reescrita. Praticamente toda a trama está diferente, e grande parte dos acontecimentos aqui são consequência da fic passada E presságios do que vai acontecer na última história, _Pequeno Paraíso. _Posso afirmar que existirão variados detalhes aqui que, na última história, serão sufocantes. A respeito do prólogo, para quem não se lembra, quando a Sarah é demitida do DICAT, Mark e Camila estavam presentes, por causa do corpo do cara do atentado - e o prólogo passa justamente antes disso. Ou seja, sim, a fic já começa com a Camila sabendo do lado negro da força - er, da vida do Mark. Ou pelo menos, parte dela. _

_Agora, por que eu mudei a trama? Superficialidade. Reli tudo e pensei "Man, quem escreveu essa porcaria?". Não gostei do desenvolvimento do casal, não gostei da trama, achei-a mal desenvolvida. Vi vários detalhes que poderiam ser melhorados ou até reescritos e pensei "Ok, hora de recomeçar tudo de novo". E desta vez fiz planejamentos e tudo o mais, com direito a planilha e tudo o mais xD. Sobre a lembrança no início do capítulo, é a respeito da Missão Perez - cada capítulo terá um trecho sobre isso, logo no início. Não vai ser para mostrar o desenvolvimento do casal - até porque, os próprios personagens vão admitir que, naquele tempo, não se era possível ter desenvolvimento algum - mas sim para compreender a fic toda num geral. São detalhes bastante importantes, e espero que gostem ;D _

_Sobre a última fic, nem preciso falar. História totalmente revisada em julho, quando entrei em férias. Aliás, revisei todo o trabalho nas duas únicas semanas que consegui descansar - barely. Esse capítulo e o prólogo, aliás, são frutos desse tempo de descanso em julho. Só postei hoje porque estava REALMENTE com vontade de ficar um pouco no computador, do que simplesmente estudar. _

_Sobre as outras fanfics (Minha Doce Noiva, Ritmo Quente, etcs), deixei tudo explicado no meu **profile**. Aos interessados, por favor, chequem! _

_E, finalmente, arrumei as bagunças. Espero que tenham gostado deste novo início, e desta nova trama :) _

_Tammie. _

_**Próximo capítulo: **Harry, Ginny e Sarah fazem sua aparição ;D. _


	3. Capítulo Dois

_**Capítulo Dois**_

_Eram pouco mais de duas e quinze da manhã quando Camila finalmente chegou ao quarto de hotel em que estava hospedada. Fechando a porta atrás de si com cuidado, procurando fazer o menor barulho possível, retirou as sandálias de salto e caminhou descalça até o banheiro, não precisando ligar nenhuma das luzes durante o percurso._

_Quando se encontrou no silêncio do cômodo de azulejos brancos, ligou a luz, evitando observar a si mesma refletida no espelho. Foi até a pia, lavou o rosto com água corrente e em seguida removeu a maquiagem, procurando bloquear qualquer pensamento que pudesse ter, qualquer imagem que pudesse derrubá-la. _

_Ergueu o rosto, notando que já não mais possuía lábios carnudos e vermelhos e sedosos cabelos loiros. Olhos verdes – verde, não violeta, assegurou-se - a fitaram por eternos segundos, e ela suspirou por fim, cansada. Bom, era bom ver a si mesmo, pensou. Pelo menos, assim era capaz de manter em sua cabeça que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo com outra mulher, e não ela. _

_Entraria em pânico caso reconhecesse que a imagem refletida da sedutora loura, que permitia e fingia adorar os sussurros de um monstro em seu ouvido – sussurros esses, que ela jamais repetiria a alguém, nem sob tortura -, estava relacionado a ela. _

_Escovou os dentes, lavou o rosto mais uma vez. Tateou, de olhos fechados, em busca da toalha azul de rosto e, após secar a face no mesmo, encarou-se. _

_Seus olhos focaram nos azuis do homem atrás de si. _

_Camila enrijeceu, fechando os olhos e levando as duas mãos ao peito, murmurando um palavrão. Mark apenas continuou atrás dela, os braços cruzados, estudando-a. _

_- Desculpe se a assustei. – murmurou, mas não parecia realmente sincero. Ela se virou, já recuperada do susto. _

_- Pensei que estivesse dormindo. _

_- Não estava. _

_- Está tudo escuro -._

_- Não estava dormindo. – ele a cortou. _

_Franziu o cenho com a resposta abrupta e seca dele, mas decidiu ignorar qualquer briga que pudesse começar – estava cansada, tão cansada. Tudo o que queria era simplesmente deitar em sua cama e acreditar que nada daquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Queria acordar e ver que tudo não havia passado de um pesadelo. _

_Encolheu os ombros, por fim, virando as costas e estendendo a toalha de rosto. _

_- Deveria então ter um pouco mais de educação, ao invés de ficar invadindo o banheiro comigo dentro. Eu poderia estar, sei lá... Você sabe. – murmurou._

_- Você não estaria despida. Sua roupa está sobre a cama. – ele pontuou tediosamente, colocando as mãos no bolso do jeans, continuando em seu caminho entre o banheiro e o quarto. Pelo reflexo do espelho, Camila percebeu que ele não usava mais as roupas enormes e de grife de Antônio Cruz, mas as suas próprias: uma calça e uma camiseta que obviamente já tiveram dias melhores. _

_Assim como o bom humor dele, ela pensou, franzindo uma sobrancelha. _

_- Que seja. Privacidade é bom do mesmo jeito. – reclamou em voz baixa, mas seu tom deixava claro que, naquela noite, ela realmente não estava com ânimo para se envolver em qualquer briga tola com Mark. Desvencilhando-se dele, saiu do banheiro, ligando agora a luz do quarto de hotel, caminhando em direção às peças de roupa – _sua _roupa, não a de Vitória – que havia separado antes de sair, deixando-as sobre sua cama. Segurando o macio tecido entre as mãos – algo sutilmente familiar, que lhe trazia estranha segurança – lançou um olhar breve em direção à pequena mesa redonda que o quarto dispunha, percebendo os inúmeros mapas e as mais variadas pastas espalhadas sobre o mesmo. A cadeira mais próxima da janela estava ligeiramente afastada, como se seu último ocupante tivesse se esquecido de arrumá-la em seu lugar de origem. Piscou, imaginando Mark debruçado sobre aquele monte de papéis, traçando minuciosamente cada passo, colaborando para seus progressos na operação._

_Seguindo-a desde o banheiro, Mark havia parado próximo ao armário, praticamente oposto à Camila, e a observava em silêncio. A poção polissuco já havia terminado com seu efeito, mas a maquiagem pesada, as jóias caras e o vestido vermelho de cetim ainda estavam ali. Sua expressão fechou-se em uma carranca. _

_Toda aquela imagem não combinava com as feições das feições. Não pela primeira vez, questionou-se da escolha de seus superiores, sobre Camila Oliveira ser, realmente, a melhor opção para aquele tipo de missão. _

_

* * *

_

- Preciso que você assine a papelada necessária para manter o corpo aqui, por favor. – Pedro pediu gentilmente, sorrindo caloroso, quase fraternal, para Helena, enquanto a mesma prendia os cabelos castanhos em um rabo de cavalo, acreditando que já iria realizar alguma incisão em alguém. Ao escutar o pedido, deixou o cabelo cair por sobre os ombros, suspirando.

- Sério? – perguntou num muxoxo. Pedro riu.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Também sinto falta dos auxiliares. – disse bem humorado, desviando seus olhos do cadáver de um homem na faixa de seus trinta anos e encarando o único auxiliar presente, Victor Braga, com ar cúmplice - Desculpe por incomodá-la com isso. – comentou, dirigindo-se à Helena, que estava por trás do vidro da sala de autopsia, em uma escrivaninha - Mas Victor também está com as mãos atarefadas, se é que me entende.

- Não, tudo bem. – Helena o dispensou tranquilamente, pegando a papelada entre as mãos e a lendo – Começo a respeitar os auxiliares, residentes e secretárias. – murmurou, franzindo o cenho em seguida. Pedro assentiu.

- Se tem algo que terei quando o governo tornar a liberar vagas para concursos, será educação e profundo respeito por todos os novatos e pela manutenção da ordem em geral. – ele brincou, tornando seus olhos castanhos para o corpo.

- E profundo desgosto para Carla e Miguel. – Helena retrucou, assinando o formulário, referindo-se aos outros dois legistas – Por que diabos eles foram reclamar dessas férias justo _agora? _É quase como se não percebessem a defasagem que sofremos nos últimos meses -.

- Eles sabiam que Richard lhes daria as benditas. – Pedro respondeu, encolhendo os ombros – Se pedissem enquanto Camila estivesse aqui, saberiam que não receberiam, a menos que o Departamento estivesse na obrigação de dar férias aos subordinados... Você sabe, aquela lei que diz sobre obrigatoriedade de férias em determinado período - o que não era o caso, aliás.

- Richard é idiota. – Helena reclamou sob o bufo, baixinho. Pedro riu.

- Ele é apenas bonzinho demais. Não possui tanto punho firme para liderar um Departamento desse tamanho com uma crise dessas em mãos.

É, Helena sabia disso. Richard Cooper, apesar de ser o tipo de macho alfa em operações e até para liderar equipes, era mole demais quando se tratava de liderança do Departamento. Ele parecia não saber administrar muito bem, e acabava concedendo, por exemplo, pedidos de férias em situações cuja presença dos empregados era essencial.

Em seguida, lembrou-se do que havia comentado com suas irmãs, e ruborizou-se. Pigarreando e tossindo levemente, obrigou-se a se concentrar no formulário e deixar de pensar em todos os flashes de lembranças da noite que passara na cama do subdiretor.

- Aliás, viu as ultimas noticias?

A voz era de alguém que dizia um assunto corriqueiro. Helena ergueu o rosto do recibo, mais uma vez, franzindo o cenho para Pedro, questionando:

- Que notícia?

- O caso Rutherford finalmente terminou.

Aquilo a surpreendeu. Falara com Camila há dois dias, e a irmã não havia lhe dado previsão de volta. Estava participando do caso em defesa do diretor americano, atuando praticamente como uma das principais pessoas da defesa. Tanto que, desde o mês anterior, os acontecimentos haviam se tornando tão corridos que Camila fora obrigada a deixar o Departamento nas mãos de Richard e rumar ao Canadá, dizendo que permaneceria ali até que tudo se resolvesse.

Confusa, disse:

- É mesmo? E o que o jornal disse?

- Parece que ele foi inocentado. Tinha umas duas fotos dele saindo da prisão, acompanhado de duas mulheres e aquele diretor antigo dos Estados Unidos – qual era mesmo o nome dele? O sobrenome dele tinha alguma coisa de ave...

Helena não respondeu. Na verdade, mal prestava atenção agora nos devaneios do colega de trabalho. Seus pensamentos focavam-se inteiramente na informação recebida.

Que estranho. Uma notícia assim seria digna de avisos de sua irmã caçula. Apesar de o homem ser um dos diretores do prestigioso DICAT, Helena nunca ouvira falar no tal Rutherford, pelo menos até que Camila acabasse se envolvendo nessa briga no Conselho Geral. Diferentemente dela, a legista acabou descobrindo que a irmã parecia conhecer o homem há praticamente anos. Não especificara como nem desde quando, mas dissera que o conhecia bem o suficiente para lutar na justiça pelos direitos dele. Para Helena, saber aquilo era o suficiente; confiava plenamente no julgamento da irmã em relação às pessoas.

- Bem, isso é bom. – Helena comentou, pegando uma caneta sobre a escrivaninha para assinar os documentos – Camila deve estar orgulhosa. Estava lutando por isso, afinal.

- Não sei, não. – Pedro retorquiu com descrença – O jornal também informava outras partes do resultado. Parece que Rutherford está no olho da rua.

Ela o encarou, confusa.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Ah, você sabe. O cara do Conselho Geral – Brosseau, acho - acabou por tirá-lo da diretoria _e _do DICAT. Não sei exatamente o motivo, li o artigo muito por cima. Era difícil se concentrar com uma trouxa ao meu lado no metrô quase se jogando em cima de mim para descobrir se as figuras realmente se mexiam ou se era impressão de ótica como uma nova artimanha jornalística.

Bem, Helena agora compreendia o provável motivo para Camila não ter dito nada. Conhecendo a irmã, ela deveria estar uma pilha de nervos. Imaginou se ela já estaria se culpando pelo afastamento do homem do poder.

A porta da sala de autopsia se abriu, e Helena, que estava encostada à escrivaninha, quase escorregou quando avistou Richard Cooper vestindo avental cirúrgico, máscara, luvas e protetores para os pés invadiu o local, olhando curiosamente para Pedro Albuquerque.

Ele não havia percebido que ela, que tentava fugir de suas vistas há três dias, estava na sala ao lado, com os papéis espalhados no chão e uma careta surpresa e assustada em suas feições.

- Ai, droga. – ela murmurou, com a voz estrangulada.

- Albuquerque, quando é que você vai começar a autopsia? – inquiriu, com aquele seu ar petulante e exigente, sempre pertencente não a um líder, mas a um garoto impaciente e extremamente curioso.

- Você quer dizer sobre a garota? – Pedro questionou, erguendo uma sobrancelha – Porque, eu não sei se você percebeu, mas eu estou realizando uma autopsia no exato minuto.

- É, é, eu percebi. – resmungou, dispensando o cadáver. Helena sabia o motivo: além de possuir dificuldades em administrar, Richard parecia não conseguir assistir um corpo sendo aberto. Camila já havia lhe contado que, não uma única vez, já vira o homem se afastar da mesa de autopsia ou procurar alguma cadeira para sentar, tão pálido quanto o morto. Era uma pena que ele jamais tivesse passado mal quando ela era quem assumia a autopsia – adoraria ter lembranças que pudesse rir mais tarde: – Refiro-me à menina encontrada hoje.

- Ah, claro que sim. – o legista respondeu, como se cruelmente divertido pela súbita palidez do subdiretor. Não detestava o homem, apenas achava engraçadas pessoas supostamente fortes, que enfrentavam de tudo, passarem mal com a visão de carne humana; todos eram formados da mesma coisa, afinal – Bem, não sou eu quem vai realizar a autopsia, é Helena.

- Helena? – Richard perguntou, as expressões admitindo nova luz. Helena foi até mesmo capaz de visualizar o canto dos lábios do homem se erguendo, como feliz. Ela grunhiu, ajoelhando-se para recolher os papéis – e também, quem sabe, esconder-se, mas jamais admitiria isso em voz alta.

- Estarei com ela para assistir, obviamente, mas ela será a encarregada pela autopsia.

- Oh, claro, claro. – ele respondeu, procurando soar profissional e sério. Se não estivesse tão aterrorizada e nervosa, Helena teria rido – Falando nela, sabe onde Helena tem estado ultimamente?

_Ai, não, _ela pensou, desesperada. _Não diga nada, Pedro, pelo amor de Deus não diga nada! Eu não estou pronta para isso, Jesus Cristo eu ainda.nã..isso! _

- O que você está falando? – Pedro perguntou, confuso. A legista fechou os olhos, como se xingando sua própria falta de sorte – Helena esteve o tempo inteiro -.

- Chefe! – a porta se abriu mais uma vez, revelando a imagem de um homem em seus aparentes quarenta anos. Possuía cabelos grisalhos em excesso – diferentemente da falta de cabelo em Pedro -, e uma cara marcada por rugas de expressão, especialmente na testa. Ficou parado à porta, com a máscara ao rosto. Por não vestir avental e outros apetrechos, não iria entrar na sala esterilizada para não escutar Pedro reclamar – A equipe alfa acabou de retornar. Torres está na sua sala, para reportar.

-Certo. – o Auror resmungou. Após, dirigiu-se ao secretário-geral – Muito obrigado, Eduardo. Já estou a caminho. Importa-se, Pedro?

- Fique à vontade.

- Peça para Helena me avisar sobre o horário da autopsia, tudo bem?

Após a resposta do legista, o Auror saiu da sala. Helena finalmente se levantou, e seus olhos encontraram os admirados de Pedro.

- O que diabos você está fazendo aí? – surpreendeu-se, franzindo o cenho enquanto a legista sorria amarelo, arrumando seu avental branco.

- Oh, não se incomode em perguntar isso. – ela murmurou, envergonhada.

* * *

Ginny Weasley inspirou profundamente ao finalmente terminar de ler – e assinar – o formulário enorme requisitado pelo AMI norueguês, autorizando a utilização de um grupo de Aurores britânicos para auxiliar em uma operação relativamente simples. Largando-se de qualquer jeito na confortável cadeira, a Auror fechou os olhos e gemeu baixinho, pensando o quanto detestava aquela parte burocrática do trabalho. Se soubesse o quanto aquilo iria privá-la da real diversão, pensou, talvez jamais tivesse aceitado o cargo de chefe da área internacional quando Mike a nomeou.

Assinar papéis, viver em reuniões – bah. Ginny se tornara Auror para entrar em campo, ajudar efetivamente, não para se tornar a droga de uma executiva.

- Dormindo em horário de serviço? Nunca pensei que viveria o suficiente para ver uma cena dessas.

- _Harry?_

Ginny abriu os olhos, sorrindo mesmo antes seu olhar que focalizasse a figura de Harry Potter a sua frente, confirmando suas suspeitas. O som irônico e rouco de sua voz foram o suficiente para que os ânimos da mulher reacendessem, e suas expressões iluminavam conforme tomava conhecimento de que seu noivo – a quem estivera fora do país por quase dois meses – retornara.

E parecia ter acabado de chegar. Vestido com jeans e uma regata preta, o homem estava uma bagunça: terra, sujeira, machucados e suor, todos misturados, por toda a figura.

Isso não a preocupou, nem diminuiu seu desejo de abraçá-lo e beijá-lo por um bom tempo, dizendo o quanto sentira sua falta, entre outras fases as quais Harry não conseguiu compreender muito bem. Mesmo consciente da bagunça que estava, e da noção que ainda precisava reportar a Michael Stuart sobre o retorno de seu grupo, Harry retribuiu os abraços e beijos, segurando-a com força em seus braços por fim, satisfeito e subitamente percebendo o quanto sentira falta dela. Envolveu-a, deitando a bochecha nos cheirosos cabelos ruivos de sua noiva, e suspirou, permitindo um leve sorriso em suas feições.

- Deus, como eu senti sua falta. – Ginny murmurou, afastando-se dele o suficiente para que pudesse encará-lo. Harry apenas abriu um largo sorriso, beijando-a de leve nos lábios mais uma vez – Nunca mais deixe Mike lhe dar uma operação dessas, entendeu? Melhor, largue o emprego. Assim você pode ficar todos os dias em casa – em minha casa, no caso. Sua vizinha ainda me dá medo.

Harry riu, torcendo o nariz da noiva levemente, brincalhão, antes de se afastar.

- Pobre senhora Hobbes. Ela é uma velhinha muito simpática... – disse, e riu ainda mais quando a careta de Ginny discordou de sua opinião imediatamente – Mas é. Eu também senti sua falta. – eles se encararam, os olhares suaves e amorosos um para o outro. Sorriram levemente, até que Harry balançou a cabeça, procurando se situar e compreender que _ainda _estava a serviço – De qualquer modo, por mais que minha vontade seja ficar aqui o dia inteiro ao seu lado, preciso ainda falar com Stuart sobre a operação, você sabe, redigir relatório, reportar, toda aquela... – ele se calou quando viu a expressão de Ginny - ... O que foi, Gin?

Ela cruzou os braços, suspirando. Harry pareceu ainda mais confuso ao perceber a exasperação da mulher.

- Michael. – ela respondeu, parecendo ainda mais exasperada – Olhe, faça essa tal reunião com ele ser a mais rápida possível, entendeu?

- Mas por que ele -.

- Não tenho menor ideia. Ele voltou ontem de viagem, e hoje já está fazendo a vida de todos os Aurores um verdadeiro inferno. Sem contar o quão cretino está a cada frase dita. – murmurou a ultima frase, bufando – De qualquer modo, pegue leve com ele, ok? Conhecendo você, é bem capaz dele acabar mandando-o para outra operação, e só o faça retornar depois de dez anos.

- Oi! O que quer dizer com "_conhecendo você"_? – perguntou, fingindo ofendido. Ginny o encarou com um olhar que mostrava ser óbvio o motivo até para uma criança de três anos.

- Harry, apenas – simplesmente não o provoque, nem o enfureça ainda mais.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu finjo total obediência ao cara. – deu de ombros, parecendo indiferente, mas olhando nos olhos de Ginny para que ela soubesse que ele estava sendo completamente sincero.

- E vá cuidar desses ferimentos. – ela mandou.

- Farei isso assim que sair da sala de Stuart. – acenando para a noiva, encaminhou-se para a porta do escritório de Ginny quando se virou, como se tivesse lembrado de algo – Quer sair para jantar hoje? Parece que abriu um restaurante interessante próximo a loja dos gêmeos.

Ginny retornou ao seu assento e, ao encarar o noivo, abriu um largo sorriso e, descansando o queixo as duas mãos, disse:

- Claro, depois que você tirar todo esse fedor do corpo.

O olhar esperançoso de Harry dissolveu-se, suas expressões formando uma careta. Com bico, deu as costas, resmungando baixinho:

- ... não parecia tão incomodada com isso quando pulou em cima de mim...

Quando a porta se fechou, Ginny caiu na gargalhada. O sorriso que ficou como vestígio em seu rosto apenas morreu quase vinte minutos mais tarde, quando seu Espelho de Duas Faces projetou a imagem de Sarah Malfoy, que lhe presenteou com noticias que pareciam explicar o comportamento de seu chefe.

- Mamãe ainda está indignada com essa demissão do Mark. – explicou. Ao fundo, Ginny conseguiu escutar gritos e risadas infantis, e imaginou o que os gêmeos poderiam estar aprontando – Quero dizer – Sarah continuou – Eu também fiquei, é claro. Conheço-o praticamente desde criança, ele praticamente cresceu dormindo em casa, e agora -.

- Espere um pouco. – Ginny a interrompeu – Como assim Rutherford foi demitido?

- Caramba Ginny, em que mundo você vive? – a melhor amiga questionou, erguendo uma sobrancelha – O resultado do julgamento saiu ontem, praticamente todos os jornais anunciaram.

- A papelada tem sido um pouco exagerada ultimamente. – a amiga respondeu, dando de ombros – mas então ele foi condenado?

- Não, ele foi inocentado, mas ao mesmo tempo Brosseau o destituiu do cargo. Mas parece que Brosseau armou uma votação, ou alguma coisa do tipo – não que isso tenha sido dito nos jornais. Nathan disse que foi tão óbvio o quanto o cara estava envolvido pessoalmente que até suas decisões foram baseadas em -.

Enquanto a amiga tagarelava, Ginny pensava no furioso comportamento de seu chefe. Faz sentido, ela pensou, que Mike esteja revoltado com esse resultado. Afinal, ele não estava na defesa? Há duas semanas, partira para o Canadá dizendo que daria suporte ao caso – apesar de Ginny ter plena consciência que a única pessoa a quem ele queria dar suporte era a namorada.

_É claro, ele ficaria zangado ao saber que dera errado algo que defendia, _pensou. _Mas por que _tanta _manifestação? Não é como se Rutherford fosse um grande amigo, ou um grande aliado. _

_Então por que – _

- ... Ele disse que só o olhar dela seria capaz de fazer picadinhos de Mike. E deixou bem claro o quanto concordaria com ela, caso o fizesse.

- Uh – ah – o _que? _

Sarah a encarou por alguns segundos.

- Ginny, você tem prestado atenção em _alguma coisa _que eu disse até agora? – o olhar embaraçado da amiga foi o suficiente para lhe responder. Bufou – Mike votou a favor de Brosseau.

Ela piscou.

- Ele foi contra a defesa? – perguntou, confusa – Mas Mike não estava na defesa? Quero dizer, Camila assumiu a defesa, não foi? Como -.

- É isso que estou falando. O voto dele foi praticamente decisivo, e no ultimo instante votou a favor de Brosseau.

_Uh-oh. _Agora sim os detalhes pareciam se encaixar.

- Nathan disse que Camila parecia pronta para armar um inferno no lugar. – Sarah continuou.

É claro. A Auror detestava perder em qualquer coisa na vida, assim como qualquer bruxo cuidadosamente selecionado para participar do departamento que em pouco tempo viria a substituir todo um grupo de Aurores do Ministério da Magia, Ginny pensou, recordando-se de seu primeiro ano na Academia, em um dia próximo das férias de Natal, quando decidira assistir a aula de duelos da turma do ultimo ano. Ela ainda era capaz de se lembrar de cada detalhe da então veterana Camila Oliveira, estirada ao chão em um campo aberto, parecendo incapaz de se levantar, enquanto seu oponente também jazia, exausto, há alguns metros de distância.

O que havia surpreendido tanto Ginny naquela cena era as tentativas da mulher em se levantar e gritar, afirmando que "ainda não estava acabado", não até que ela vencesse, até que seu oponente desistisse – mas como ela ou o oponente lutariam? A veterana mal conseguia se _arrastar..._

Ver tamanha garra dos veteranos assustara Ginny, o suficiente para que ela se questionasse se possuía tanto ímpeto quanto qualquer um deles.

_Não, _pensou, sorrindo ligeiramente nostálgica, _eu pensei que não possuísse, que não tinha o que era necessário para ser Auror._

Até, é claro, ser ela a próxima veterana a se arrastar, exigindo sua vitoria, dois anos mais tarde.

- Mas e agora? O que vai acontecer com o Departamento?

- Tudo indica que Nathan vai assumir... Aliás, é por isso que eu sei da maioria dos detalhes. Nathan está furioso com isso, ele não queria o Departamento. Já achava um saco cuidar do serviço secreto, agora ter que pegar um local _inteiro -._

_- _E Rutherford? Até agora, você não disse o que ele acha sobre tudo isso.

Sarah deu de ombros.

- Não falei com ele ainda. Mas, pelo que Nathan disse, Mark parecia bastante -.

_- POTTER! _

Ambas silenciaram com o urro poderoso. Sarah arregalou os olhos e Ginny entreabriu os lábios, sem realmente dizer alguma coisa.

- Mas que -.

No fim, escutaram uma sonora gargalhada, seguida de xingamentos revoltados. Ginny fechou os olhos e suspirou.

- Harry, seu grande _idiota_. – ela murmurou, ignorando as perguntas da melhor amiga sobre o que havia acontecido – Eu _disse _para você não provocá-lo.

Ela ainda podia escutar seu noivo rindo, e sentiu-se zangada. _Se Michael o mandar para mais uma operação de longo prazo, pode apostar que farei o possível para tirar esse riso do seu rosto, Potter. _

**_Continua. _**

* * *

**NOTAS:** _Para quem se interessar pela minha vida privada, a FUVEST não deu certo, de novo - por puro nervosismo. Fiz a prova ontem, de novo porque estava irritada com meu desempenho, e para minha incredulidade, se tivesse feito a droga da prova com tranquilidade - e não surtando - teria tirado 78. Setenta.. Setenta. E. FUCKING. Oito. Mas não, eu surtei na prova, desesperei e o resultado foi... Bom, sem mais detalhes. Foi medíocre. _

_Pronto, já esbravejei. Passei para a segunda fase da UEL, também :) e esse final de semana tenho UFMG. Faltam ainda Mackenzie (apesar de não querer) e UFSC. Mas já me acalmei em relação a tudo - tarde demais... - se não passar em nada, paciência. Mais um ano de cursinho e bola pra frente. _

_Talvez depois do dia 20 de dezembro eu volte a postar com mais regularidade nas fics, mas depois de tanta confusão eu nem garanto mais nada - assim como nem garanto mais aquele calendário que fiz no meu perfil para o ano que vem. Mas ah, paciência também. Mas tentarei dar meu máximo, prometo. Minha meta é terminar essas fanfics e finalmente dar espaço para escrever um livro - uma ideia MUITO sem noção que vem me incomodando HÁ MESES, praticamente; mas quero apenas desenvolver tudo e pensar se é realmente algo bom para se escrever quando tudo estiver mais calmo, então... _

_Agradeço aos comentários e a quem continua acompanhando a trilogia! :D Fiquei sabendo que quem já havia postado reviews logado agora não consegue mais, mas não se preocupem. Só de saber que há ainda gente que não se esqueceu de mim bom o suficiente, e feliz xD _

_Aliás, notícia para quem quer: se der para atualizar a partir do dia 20 de dezembro, aguardem atualizações de Ritmo Quente e Minha Doce Noiva. Na Sombra do Inimigo terá trama reestruturada caso não for deletada - ou seja, mais uma que eu vou mudar tudo, de novo :P Se tudo der certo, a trama será UA, também (ou com a mescla já existente de mundo bruxo com mudo trouxa, veremos. Várias possibilidades, e meu enfoque atual é a trilogia, que finalmente tem todos os pingos nos "i"s). _

_Agradecimentos a **layla black, Bruna, Sophie Potter Malfoy e Pedro. **_

_**Pedro: **Falando nisso, eu te devo explicações! xD Antônio Cruz era realmente o Mark disfarçado, e Vitória Azevedo é a Camila. Espero que essa confusão de personagens desapareça logo! hahaha _

_Sobre Richard e Helena, no original eles não teriam envolvimento algum até o final da trama. Acelerei um pouco as coisas e compliquei algumas situações, no caso xD Aqui já teve o erro deles terminarem bêbados na cama... Então, sim, essa parte foi alterada. _

_Sobre o Mike, ele votou por realmente acreditar que Brosseau foi mais "justo" com toda a situação... Mas sobre ciúmes, garanto que ele jogará isso na cara de Camila, e não será nada agradável. :) _

_E sim! Nathan é irmão da Sarah, que é casada com Malfoy e tem dois filhos xD E Nathan é praticamente amigo de infância de Mark. _

_Sofia é a irmã advogada de Camila, e Karen é dona de uma rede de resorts. _

_Agora, as principais duvidas: _

_1. Os protagonistas da última fic serão Harry e Ginny. Mas todos os outros aparecerão e/ou terão participação fundamental em toda a história - salvo, talvez, Richard e Helena, ou Karen, Sofia e cia. Se aparecerem, serão uma cena ou outra. _

_2. A Na Sombra do Inimigo eu disse ali em cima xD Mas ainda vou retardar um pouco nessa resposta, ok? :B _

_3. Obrigada pela motivação! Caguei na FUVEST, mas vamos esperar pelas outras, né? Ou cursinho, sei lá. Me acalmei depois de domingo xD _


	4. Capítulo Três

_**Capítulo Três**_

_- Ele comentou sobre... Sobre Você-Sabe-Quem, hoje. _

_Mark ergueu os olhos do mapa que tomara sua atenção há quase duas horas e meia, o rosto contorcido em uma careta. Observou atentamente sua parceira, que havia se encostado à parede ao lado da janela, do outro lado da mesa que ele utilizava. Apesar de ter os calcanhares cruzados e as mãos dentro do bolso do jeans, ele percebeu a tensão em seus ombros, seu maxilar, seu rosto. Camila estava tão agitada quanto ele – se não mais._

_Provavelmente mais. _

_- O que ele disse? – perguntou, ao mesmo tempo em que seu tom não exigia respostas tanto assim. _

_- Nada que seja muito útil para nós. – ela murmurou, olhando a deserta rua pela janela, ou fingindo que o fazia._

_- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou irritadiço, os mapas a sua frente já completamente esquecidos. _

_- Apenas disse se sentir satisfeito com esses rumores de guerra. – Camila respondeu frustrada, direcionando seus olhos nos dele – toda essa agitação, todo esse clima de medo, de incompreensão... Pessoas morrem diariamente, aos montes, mas ninguém sabe exatamente quem está de qual lado. Ele diz que isso tem - Tem o ajudado muito. _

_Ela esperou alguma reação agitada por parte do Auror – alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa _que acabasse por levantar o próprio humor, que lhe acrescentasse algum estímulo. Contudo, decepcionou-se quando percebeu os ombros dele curvarem ligeiramente, e murmurar algo incompreensível aos seus ouvidos. _

_- Nada que nos diga que ele está em busca ou já possui uma parceria com ele. – disse após algum tempo._

_Ela tornou a encarar a rua, tentando se concentrar na má iluminação de um dos postes, mas as palavras dele já haviam feito seu estrago – ela já sentia como se ele tivesse criticado o seu trabalho, como se menosprezasse seus esforços, apesar de ter nítida consciência que aquela não fora sua intenção._

_Seus lábios comprimiram-se. _

_- Não. – foi sua resposta, meramente audível. _

_- Apesar de ser óbvio que ele a possui. _

_- Bem, o que adianta apenas nossa palavra quando não temos provas o suficiente? – questionou, encostando a testa no vidro sujo. Apesar de existir um luxuoso quarto de hotel no nome de Vitória Azevedo, na pequena cidade que Perez praticamente controlava, era ali, escondida naquele buraco chamado de hotel, fora da cidade, que dormia todas as noites. Fora desesperador, de inicio, conseguir mudar-se de um local para o outro sem levantar suspeitas, mas aos poucos ela havia pegado o jeito. _

_Pegar o jeito, no entanto, não significava deixar tudo mais fácil. _

_Mark franziu o cenho, percebendo a frustração de sua parceira. Debateu-se durante alguns segundos se deveria ou não questioná-la, fazê-la desabafar, mas desistiu – não era como se eles fossem grandes amigos, ou qualquer coisa do tipo, afinal. Sim, eram parceiros, mas suas preocupações principais eram a respeito da operação; problemas internos que se ferrassem._

_Bem, pelo menos era isso que ele procurava dizer a si mesmo o tempo inteiro, sempre que ela chegava de suas festinhas com Perez, com as bochechas afogueadas e respostas monossilábicas. Ou com definitivo silêncio, tendo apenas seu olhar enojado como significação de algum sentimento._

_- Mas já temos inúmeras provas, não temos? Digo – ele se atrapalhou quando ela o encarou, olhos verdes o mirando inconformados – Temos contas bancárias, provas de merdas que ele vem fazendo -._

_- Não é o suficiente, você sabe disso. – Camila retrucou com falta de apreço – Perez é uma cara importante no cenário político. Além disso, com toda essa agitação de guerra, sabe quanto tempo um processo formal contra ele demoraria? Talvez a guerra acabaria, Você-Sabe-Quem venceria e eles sequer teriam aberto sua pasta. Quero dizer, não estaríamos nesta posição se Swan ou Ferreira tivessem conseguido derrubá-lo da maneira... Bem, do jeito que deveria ser, certo? Além disso, as pessoas daqui _o adoram, _e não foi mais de uma vez que li os jornais não economizarem em elogios. Apenas algo como -._

_- Uma prova de que esse suposto santo está ligado com Você-Sabe-Quem faria com que tudo fosse mais rápido na justiça, e que não houvesse pressão popular. – Mark terminou por ela, assentindo cansado – Eu sei. _

_- E, assim, acabaríamos ajudando na guerra, também. – Camila completou baixinho, desolada._

_- Quando foi que tudo ficou tão distorcido? – ele sussurrou, inconformado, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos – Ele tem escravizado _crianças, _pelo amor de Deus. Ele as vende, as compram, as revendem, as colocam nas mãos de pedófilos e as pessoas só veriam o monstro que ele é caso ele seja relacionado a um cretino pior do que ele? _

_- A maioria não sabe disso. – ela objetou. Mark sabia que ela concordava com ele, mas a desilusão da realidade fora mais forte em suas palavras – Além disso, ele distrai a população constantemente, seja com festivais sem importância, seja com discursos acalorados e cheios de esperança, ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Em um meio incerto, só recebendo tragédias a cada momento, alegrias momentâneas pode ser uma verdadeira dádiva. Nunca foi difícil controlar as pessoas quando elas não têm muita, ou nenhuma idéia, do que está acontecendo, na verdade. _

_Silenciaram, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. De repente, todo o esforço que dedicavam naquele trabalho parecia em vão. Estavam há quase sete meses daquele jeito, praticamente escondendo-se da própria sombra – quando não fingindo serem outras pessoas – e nada parecia ter progredido, além do cansaço físico e psicológico que sofriam constantemente. _

_Mark ergueu o rosto, estudando o estresse nas feições jovens de sua parceira; à fraca luz ambiente, ele percebeu os inúmeros cortes vermelhos espalhados pelo lábio inferior rosado da mulher, conseqüência de inúmeras mordidas da dona, em um tique nervoso para controlar sua ansiedade. Também percebeu a palidez, algo que não conseguia notar com freqüência graças ao quase permanente disfarce de Vitória Azevedo, e as marcas escuras embaixo dos olhos. _

_Apesar de não possuir culpa, sentiu-se responsável pela situação que Camila se encontrava; três meses atrás, enquanto ele ainda podia exercer o papel de Antônio Cruz – antes que Perez anunciasse não precisar mais de seus serviços como assassino, e ele fosse obrigado a se retirar - ela ainda parecia mais viva, apesar das circunstâncias. _

_Suspirou._

_- Camila -._

_- Preciso dormir. – a Auror anunciou subitamente, desencostando-se da janela – Tenho que sair – Perez quer se encontrar comigo amanhã cedo. Ou hoje, no caso – murmurou desgostosa, observando o relógio de pulso. Já sabe o que vai fazer amanhã?_

_Mark comprimiu sutilmente os lábios, procurando ignorar o repentino incômodo que sentiu a menção do encontro com Perez. Somando-se a desolação que sentia, provavelmente a mesma que a dela, perguntou-se porque diabos aquela mulher estava arriscando sua vida, sacrificando sua dignidade ao deixar que aquele pervertido doentio simplesmente _lhe dirigisse a atenção –.

_- Vou continuar revirando o lixo. – respondeu, colocando todos os outros pensamentos em xeque. Eles tinham uma operação para completar, eles tinham um trabalho a fazer. Suas opiniões, seus sentimentos, não importavam... Não quando os mesmos pudessem atrapalhar com tudo, ainda mais aproximá-los de modo que qualquer erro pudesse acabar com ambos – Você sabe, procurar por informações, conversar com os moradores..._

_Ela assentiu, mas pareceu sinceramente preocupada ao dizer, encarando-o:_

_- Tome cuidado. Se Perez souber que há um forasteiro na cidade, sabendo mais do que deveria -._

_- Não se preocupe comigo. – retrucou secamente._

Consigo tomar conta de mim, _completou a si mesmo, observando Camila cobrir-se com o lençol. Franziu o cenho, percebendo o quanto a figura sob os lençóis parecia pequena e frágil, nada semelhante a garota arrogante e mandona. _Mas quem é que vai tomar conta de _você_, enquanto você deliberadamente vende sua vida em busca de nada além que informações?

_

* * *

_

Suas irmãs provavelmente já não estariam mais em casa.

Embora se sentisse ligeiramente mal por tais sensações, Camila ficou satisfeito de poder chegar a uma casa vazia; silenciosa, em que ela ainda não precisaria dar qualquer tipo de explicação. Apesar de ter gastado dois dias no Canadá praticamente fazendo _nada _além de buscar um pouco de paz, a Auror ainda não se sentia preparada para encarar a vida de frente – não sem que acabasse descontando sua raiva em algum pobre coitado, e isso ela não poderia se dar ao luxo de fazer. Ocupava uma posição de autoridade, droga, como poderia orientar seu próprio grupo se ela não seguia as regras?

O relógio em seu punho esquerdo deu um pequeno _bip, _anunciando nove horas da manhã, e Camila continuou a caminhada em direção ao seu apartamento, agora apenas há duas quadras de distância, as mãos nos bolsos do moletom escuro. Apesar do céu azul, o tempo estava realmente gelado, e o vento ligeiramente frio parecia diminuir a sensação térmica ainda mais.

Do outro lado da rua, próximo àquelas praças arborizadas costumeiras em certos bairros paulistanos, observou duas mulheres já próximas da meia-idade, realizando sua caminhada matinal, entre risos e fofocas, e um homem de shorts e regata correndo, suor escorrendo pelo seu rosto avermelhado, não parecendo tão afetado pelo frio. Apesar do primeiro pensamento da Auror ter sido repleto de escárnio a respeito da predisposição daquele homem ao exibir seus músculos enormes – _provavelmente o tipo de babaca que passa o dia numa academia para arrancar a camiseta e exibir seu corpo em uma dança na primeira oportunidade que tiver, _disse a si mesma, o lábio curvando-se em pequeno deboche -, curiosamente algo naquela figura lhe chamara a atenção, o suficiente para que ela gastasse mais do que apenas dez segundos encarando-o.

_Os cabelos -._

Mike provavelmente teria o mesmo tom e mesmo corte, quando mais novo, quando mechas brancas não tivessem clareado seu cabelo.

Demorou mais do que ela gostaria de admitir perceber a linha de seus raciocínios – perceber em _quem _estava pensando. Frustrada, corando ligeiramente – esperando que, a qualquer momento, alguém aparecesse e a culpasse por algo -, Camila acelerou o passo, reduzindo-o apenas quando o porteiro de seu prédio a cumprimentou, sorrindo largamente.

- Ah, bom dia Camila! Caramba, faz um bom tempo que eu não a vejo. Estava quase achando que você tinha se mudado, ou alguma coisa assim. Mas então vi Helena e Sofia, e achei estranho. Aí talvez pensei que você tivesse casado, ou talvez -.

Ela ainda estava com o rosto contorcido em irritação quando encarou o velho simpático, que falava sem parar. Esforçou-se para retribuir o sorriso, ser afável, ainda que as lembranças dos últimos dias inundassem seus pensamentos, enfurecendo-a.

Só de pensar naquela maldita mão _erguida, concordando -._

- Estive viajando a negócios. – ela disse agradavelmente, não disponibilizando mais nenhuma informação a respeito de sua ausência. Erguendo a mala que trazia consigo, mostrou-a, como se confirmasse suas palavras – Foi um período corrido.

- Eu imagino, eu imagino. – ele riu – Só de imaginar a papelada que a senhora deve ler todos os dias, meus poucos cabelos restantes já ameaçam cair. – encarando-a, ele perguntou: - A senhora é advogada, não é?

O sorriso pareceu ainda mais forçado em seu rosto. Ah, cara, detestava mentir para uma pessoa tão bondosa como o "seu Hélio"... Mas o que poderia fazer? Vivia entre os trouxas, não era como se simplesmente pudesse responder algo como "Não, seu Hélio, eu sou Auror. O senhor sabe, uma espécie de policia bruxa".

Assentiu.

- Sou sim, senhor. Há alguma correspondência para mim? – perguntou, mais para desviar o assunto do que qualquer outra coisa; não esperava por nenhuma carta, obviamente – as corujas cuidavam da correspondência, afinal.

Contudo, para sua surpresa, o velho arregalou os olhos, murmurando um pequeno "nossa!" antes de adentrar em sua cabine, dizendo:

- Ainda bem que você mencionou, Mila! Já ia esquecendo dessa caixa -.

- Caixa? – murmurou, fazendo uma careta confusa – Mas que -.

Ela não precisou chegar além daquelas palavras, não quando o homem surgiu com um enorme pacote branco, enfeitado por um exuberante laço vermelho.

- Chegou hoje, umas duas horas atrás. – ele disse, entregando-o a Camila – Fiquei surpreso com o tamanho do pacote – er, quero dizer, deve ser algo realmente caro, não é?

Ele corou com sua falta de tato. A Auror não respondeu; simplesmente recolheu o pacote, segurando-o em um dos braços enquanto o outro ainda cuidava da mala de viagem, mas sua expressão demonstrava nada além de profundo desgosto, provando o quanto ela _não _parecia tocada com tal demonstração de afeto.

_Nojo. _

_Como -._

- Obrigada, seu Hélio. – disse mecanicamente, em voz baixa. Procurou sorrir para o velho, mas não fora muito bem sucedida, suas expressões contorcendo-se em uma careta um tanto quanto esquisita – Bem, acho que vou tirar um descanso. Essa mudança de fuso tem deixado minha cabeça um tanto confusa.

- Ah, vai sim, vai sim! – ele acenou, mas a mulher já não o encarava mais, desaparecendo pelo hall de entrada do prédio.

O caminho até o décimo oitavo andar fora tortuoso. Sob as vistas da câmera de segurança do elevador, Camila não poderia simplesmente largar o pacote ali no chão, desejando mais do que qualquer coisa que aquela porcaria simplesmente sumisse de suas vistas. Qual explicação daria a seu Hélio, quando ele a reencontrasse? Ela não sabia se conseguiria bolar qualquer desculpa para justificar -.

_Eu pensei que isso havia acabado. Eu realmente pensei que isso havia acabado. _

_Como ele descobriu meu endereço?_

Ela se apressou para o aconchego – e agora, segurança – de seu apartamento assim que as portas do elevador se abriram. Caçou as chaves em seu bolso traseiro, o desespero crescente em seu corpo.

Ao finalmente conseguir abrir a porta, Camila estava perto de um colapso.

As malas foram largadas de qualquer jeito na sala, próxima a mesa de jantar, enquanto ela praticamente corria em direção ao seu quarto, rumo à suíte. Abriu a porta, praticamente destruindo o pacote em mãos. O conteúdo, as fitas vermelhas e o papel branco pararam imediatamente dentro do vaso sanitário, e não demorou em que ela, atônita, apertasse a descarga repetidas vezes.

A mistura de vermelho, branco e água dançou em seus olhos por questão de segundos e, ofegante, a Auror encostou-se a parede, percebendo o quão trêmula estavam suas mãos e pernas. Sentia-se encurralada, perdida, e toda a confusão com o Conselho Geral, Mike e sua mão erguida há muito havia sumido de seus pensamentos.

Na verdade, tudo o que conseguia ver eram mãos, mãos cheias de calos a apertando e a humilhando, machucando-a, com risos variados ao fundo... Pessoas se divertindo da situação _dela, _zombando de sua vexação...

"_Então hoje será nossa primeira discussão, querida?"_

Deus, ela ainda se sentia capaz de _sentir _cada toque, cada detalhe de uma situação -.

Gritos. Ela ainda conseguia se lembrar do som dos próprios gritos, do próprio choro, do próprio _desespero -._

O barulho do vaso sanitário finalmente acordara-a de seu próprio pesadelo - entupira-o.

Como se o patético da situação a trouxesse de volta a realidade, Camila desencostou-se da parede e suspirou, um misto de tédio e irritação em sua respiração. Sacando a varinha, sumiu com todo aquele lixo de flores e embrulho com um único floreio. Em seguida, o vaso sanitário apresentava-se como se nunca tivesse se transformado em vitima do desespero da Auror. Ainda com semblante fechado, colocando seu medo em xeque, substituindo-o pela raiva, pisou firme até a pia, pronta para lavar o rosto e retornar a própria vida.

Os olhos verdes ainda estavam vivos em terror, no entanto, ela percebeu ao encarar a própria imagem refletida no espelho. A vulnerabilidade mal escondida nos próprios olhos, mesclado com a agressividade de suas feições a enojou.

_Está tudo bem, _disse endurecida para a imagem, furiosa com aquele medo, furiosa com a vulnerabilidade de seus próprios olhos, traindo toda a determinação presente em seu rosto, _Está tudo bem. _

Não há como alguém machucá-la. Não hoje.

Não mais.

_

* * *

_

Dane-se o período de descanso.

Camila entrou no prédio do Departamento de Investigação Contra as Artes das Trevas quase uma hora depois de ter chegado ao seu apartamento. Com o queixo erguido e a postura empertigada, andou com passos firmes pelo corredor cinzento, dando boas-vindas ao barulho enlouquecedor de Aurores conversando em voz alta, correndo de um lado para o outro, risadas e telefones, tudo contrastado com o som do trânsito paulista na São Paulo trouxa, tão próxima a eles.

Trabalhar, manter a mente distante do que lhe incomodava era melhor do que mofar dentro de casa, buscando algum retiro espiritual inexistente. Contudo, ela não esperava que em menos de cinco minutos a sua entrada no prédio Eduardo Correia, o secretário-geral, encontrasse-a e já começasse a entupi-la com todas as informações essenciais durante sua ausência. Encontros, negociações, operações mais importantes que já haviam terminado e/ou ainda estavam em curso. Dois minutos mais tarde, e a Auror sentia sua cabeça doendo com o tanto de informações.

E pensar que o homem sequer lhe desejara um bom dia.

Caminhando ao lado do homem gorducho e de grossa cabeleira cinza, Camila levou uma das mãos à têmpora, enquanto perguntava com leve mal humor:

- Onde está Richard? Acredito que ele pode me dar uma explicação detalhada sobre o progresso da reunião com os diretores asiáticos -.

- Da última vez que chequei, Cooper rumava para o necrotério. – Eduardo respondeu com ligeiro desprezo. Acostumada com o desgosto que o homem nutria pelo imprevisível e espontâneo Richard Cooper, ela fingiu não perceber o tom de sua voz – Assumiu como Auror-chefe o caso de uma menina assassinada há alguns dias.

Ela o encarou, franzindo o cenho. Claro, por culpa da disponibilidade de homens para o trabalho, não era incomum ela ou Richard assumirem operações quando necessário – e, nos últimos tempos, isso era praticamente freqüente. Entretanto, tanto ela quanto ele geralmente encarregavam-se de casos bem mais -.

Balançou a cabeça, girando nos calcanhares e refazendo seu caminho pelos corredores do Departamento, um Eduardo Correia atônito atrás de si, questionando-a de maneira incansável. Ela o ignorou.

Quando Camila finalmente abriu a porta do necrotério, que dava vista para os escritórios dos legistas, seus olhos encontraram de imediatos os verdes acinzentados de Richard Cooper. Ele parecia pronto para girar a maçaneta.

- Camila? – questionou, fazendo uma careta – Você não voltava somente amanhã? O que foi que -.

- _Mila! _

A atenção da Auror foi imediatamente desviada do homem, sua atenção agora colocada sobre a mulher de cabelos castanhos e cacheados, cortados à altura do pescoço, vestida inteiramente de branco. Ela ainda vestia o avental cirúrgico.

- Helena?

A irmã mais velha abriu um largo sorriso, os olhos amendoados aquecendo toda sua expressão em uma recepção calorosa. Ela fechou a porta do escritório, aproximando-se dela e de Richard, dizendo:

- Eu a abraçaria e diria o quanto senti sua falta, mas acho que já basta eu cheirando a formol por hoje.

Richard pareceu ligeiramente pálido àquela constatação. Ambas as mulheres preferiram deixar as piadinhas a respeito de sua fraqueza para mais tarde.

- Era a autopsia da tal garota?

Auror e legista franziram os cenhos.

- Você já sabe sobre a menina? – Richard perguntou confuso, ao mesmo tempo em que Helena respondia:

- Não, estava mostrando alguns resultados para Richar - er, Cooper. Realizei a autopsia anteontem.

A bruxa franziu o cenho para a irmã, percebendo o súbito constrangimento que se instalara na voz e expressão da mesma. Entretanto, apesar de manter a careta em suas feições, dirigiu-se a Richard, respondendo-o:

- Não, acabei de chegar... Mas Eduardo comentou alguma coisa sobre -.

Atrás de Camila, apareceu Eduardo Correia, ofegante.

- Camila, você realmente precisa comunicar o que está fazendo ao invés de simplesmente -!

- Então, é apenas uma visita ou você veio para ficar? – Richard perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha, interrompendo o pobre secretário.

- Voltei para salvar o que seu traseiro gordo não sabe resolver na firma. – a Auror retrucou com um sorriso pequeno, antes de desviar o assunto num tom mais sério – Você pode me iluminar sobre o assunto, por favor? Para você se meter em um caso, não acho que acredite ser apenas -.

- Claro, preciso ir até o Desaparecidos preencher alguns papeis. Você pode ir comigo enquanto explico o necessário até você pegar a documentação. – ele disse bem humorado, dando de ombros - Você vai querer assumir a partir daqui?

- Não, é melhor que fique com você. Eu preciso ainda resolver toda aquela porcaria burocrática da reunião, parece. Além disso, você está desde o inicio no caso, não é?

- Ah, ele é bem recente. Começamos um dia antes de sair a noticia de Rutherford nos jornais, se não me engano. – respondeu, percebendo a expressão aturdida de Camila para com a irmã dissolver-se em um imediato olhar furioso. Richard deixou o assunto de lado por enquanto – Bem, então vamos. Deixe que eu assumo daqui, Duda! Você pode voltar para seu trabalho chato fazendo... Bem, seja lá o que você faz. – disse em voz alta e humorada para Correia, que o fitou enojado – E, Lena, continuaremos nossa conversa mais tarde, doçura. O dever chama.

A Auror pareceu esquecer-se de zombar daquele calão ridículo feito pelo companheiro de trabalho e amigo ao escutar as palavras de Richard.

_Lena? _

A legista também parecia não ter levado o apelido na esportiva. Encarou-o irritada, impaciente e – Deus do céu, não podia ser – _embaraçada. _Camila a estudou, embasbacada por alguns segundos, até que Richard a cutucasse nas costelas jovialmente, dizendo para que ela o seguisse.

- O que diabos aconteceu aqui enquanto estive fora? – foi a primeira pergunta de Camila quando eles finalmente se afastaram do necrotério, deixando Helena e Eduardo Correia para trás. Ela ainda parecia não acreditar em seus próprios olhos e memória – O que aconteceu entre você e Helena?

Richard colocou as mãos no bolso do jeans e respondeu tranquilamente:

- Pergunte a sua irmã.

- Ora, não me venha com essa de "pergunte a sua irmã", Rick. Ela mal era capaz de escutá-lo por dois minutos da ultima vez que estive aqui, e agora além dela quase chamá-lo pelo nome, você diz que precisam _continuar _alguma conversa, como se partilhassem de algum segredo? Que diabos?

Aquela interjeição da bruxa arrancou um riso do Auror.

- É, algumas coisas mudaram.

- O quê? Vocês estão juntos? Não me diga que -.

- Eu não diria isso.

_- Uh? _

_- _Eu não diria que estamos juntos.

- Mas então -.

- Mila, escute. Vamos nos concentrar em nossa tarefa, _okay_? O que você precisar saber sobre sua irmã, você pode perguntar a ela.

Deus do céu, ele agora fugia dos assuntos. Richard Cooper estava reservado.

_O que diabo aconteceu aqui? _

- Muito bem, seu frango covarde. – ela o alfinetou, imitando-o e colocando as mãos no bolso do jeans – Por que vamos até o Desaparecidos?

- Vou entregar algumas fotos e documentação médica a respeito de nossa garota para o Departamento, para que eles procurem alguma coisa.

- O que você quer dizer? Como nome, essas coisas?

- Exato.

- Você já não deveria ter feito isso antes? É uma das primeiras coisas a se checar.

- Tive certos problemas de comunicação com Helena. Só pude ver o corpo depois da autopsia, praticamente.

- Deus do céu, vocês transaram.

Richard quase tropeçou nos pés ante ao comentário abrupto de sua superior e alguém que ele praticamente considerava da famí-se para encará-la, disparou:

- _Quer focar no trabalho?! _

- Estou focada! – ela protestou, não sabendo se gargalhava ou mostrava incredulidade com toda a situação – É só que – _Meu Deus_, e pensar que Helena vivia dizendo que preferia ser enterrada _viva... – _ela começou a rir – E "problemas de comunicação", é claro. – debochou – Aposto que ela estava fugindo de você até o ultimo segundo -.

- Helena já pesquisou pelas fichas criminais a procura de algo que pudesse nos dizer sobre essa garota. – Richard a interrompeu, azedo, retomando a caminhada – Isso já nos poupa de algum trabalho.

Jesus, ele estava embaraçado! Camila entreabriu os lábios, os olhos verdes focados no leve rubor nas faces maduras do Auror. Entretanto, a pequena promessa de sorriso mostrava o péssimo segredo que ele fazia de sua aprovação por... Seja lá o que estivesse ocorrendo entre ele e Helena.

O homem parecia incapaz de esconder o próprio orgulho.

- Então é por isso que agora você vai, hm, mandar o que tem para a Desaparecidos. – a bruxa disse em fingindo tom concentrado, ainda reparando em cada detalhe no amigo e subordinado: a postura relaxada, mas altiva; o sorriso, o rubor.

Richard assentiu, não a encarando. Chamou o elevador, que não tardou a chegar. Apertou o botão do décimo segundo andar.

- Foi uma sugestão de Pedro, que acompanhou a autopsia. – respondeu – Por que... Bem, era apenas uma menina. E a maneira como ela foi morta -.

- Como ela foi morta? – Camila perguntou, o tom analítico mostrando que ela realmente abandonara a curiosidade a respeito dele com sua irmã.

Richard empalicideu.

- Você pode ler o prontuário -.

- Você a viu, certo?

- Claro que eu vi, encarreguei-me do caso, não -.

- Então me diga o que viu.

Não fora um pedido. O Auror a encarou, deparando-se com olhos verdes determinados e endurecidos pela obstinação. Suspirou.

- Ela foi encontrada em um apartamento pequeno e imundo, próximo ao Demarchi. O apartamento geralmente é usado para aluguel, mas o dono do mesmo, um trouxa dono de uma lanchonete no centro da cidade – ele está limpo. – assegurou-a.

- _Veritaserum? _

_-_ Isso, e Gouveia.

Camila bufou.

- Vocês colocaram justo Gouveia para interrogar um trouxa? – questionou-o, franzindo o cenho – Você é melhor do que isso, Rick.

Ele deixou passar aquela ofensa, continuando:

- De acordo com toda a análise de Helena, a menina foi morta entre quarenta oito a cinqüenta e três horas atrás. A perícia ainda precisa mandar toda a informação necessária, e há algumas analises da autopsia que ainda não saíram, também. Não encontramos nenhuma documentação com a garota... Mas isso não surpreende.

- E você supõe isso porque viu o estado que a garota foi encontrada.

O tom suave não mascarava a pressão que ela fazia nele. Richard mordiscou a bochecha, incomodado.

- Ela foi morta pelo modo bruxo – a maldição da morte. Relativamente indolor, se considerado o que foi feito com ela depois de morta... Tripas expostas. – disparou, antes que Camila pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. A Auror ergueu as sobrancelhas, comentando:

- Bem radical para apenas uma garota.

- Antes de ser assassinada, ela também sofreu agressões – na verdade, foi bem torturada antes de morrer. Além disso -.

Richard silenciou-se, as portas do elevador se abrindo. Esperou que Camila saísse, acompanhando-o, para que continuasse:

- A menina parecia ter uma vida sexual um tanto quanto ativa.

A Auror o encarou, o silêncio significante presente e pesado entre os dois.

- Ela foi agredida antes de morrer? – Camila perguntou por fim, o tom bem mais baixo que o costume.

- Encontramos esperma. Helena o enviou para análise assim que o coletou. – Richard respondeu, depositando a pasta sobre a escrivaninha da recepcionista, uma oriental de cabelos curtos e com as pontas pintadas de vermelho-tomate – Carvalho está aqui, querida?

- Acabou de sair. Posso enviar uma mensagem, caso seja urgent -.

- Ah, não se preocupe. Apenas se encarregue de enviar essa documentação para o escritório dele, e diga que preciso de resultados para ontem.

Ele dera a ordem sorrindo, quase jovial. Esse era um traço da imprevisibilidade que Eduardo tanto odiava no canadense, transferido para a América Latina na época que Camila ingressara na Academia.

- Saiu algo nos jornais a respeito dessa menina? – a bruxa perguntou, acompanhando o amigo enquanto o mesmo comentava algo sobre comprar café.

- Não. Antônio Carlos instruiu o trouxa dono do apartamento a não se manifestar caso aparecesse alguém, assim como os moradores do prédio. E quanto a nós, bem, saímos antes que algum jornalista chegasse.

Ela assentiu.

- Ótimo, mantenham assim. Não deixe absolutamente nada sair para os jornais, nem mesmo o fato de a vítima ser uma menina, ou do fato de se _existir _uma vítima.

Richard a fitou com o cenho franzido.

- O que passa por essa sua cabeleira bagunçada, Camila?

- O assassino, seja quem for, quer atenção. Para quem, não sabemos – pode ser para nós, a população, simplesmente para enaltecer o ego ou para um terceiro.

- Foi o que eu pensei. Por qual outro motivo ele faria aquela merda toda em uma menina?

- Foi por isso que você assumiu a operação? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Não. Assumi porque não tinha quem assumir – todos os Aurores capazes de chefiar alguma coisa estão até o pescoço de tanto trabalho.

Camila suspirou, subitamente frustrada.

- _Brosseau. – _resmungou, antes de sussurrar uma sentença ininteligível aos ouvidos do bruxo. Em seguida, passou a mão pelo rosto e dirigiu-se a ele: - Tirarei o Departamento dessa situação o mais breve possível, eu prometo.

- Relaxe, Mila. Ninguém está culpando você.

_Sim, mas eu me culpo. Ao final de tudo, parece que tivemos mais falhas que êxitos. _

Corte em seu número de homens. Todo problema burocrático aparentemente complicado três vezes mais que o normal.

Mark sentenciado como mentalmente instável pela droga de um voto.

Encarando Camila de soslaio, Richard suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

**_Continua_**

* * *

**NOTAS:** Sim, mais um capítulo atualizado. Demorei uns três, quatro dias para sair do súbito bloqueio que tive, não sabendo o que escrever (u.u). Atualizei mais a página do word de lembranças que qualquer outra coisa - mas, pelo que tudo parece, finalmente saí dessa fase. Vamos ver.

Ah, e Minha Doce Noiva deve sair até domingo. Mantenham-se atentos. Até o final do mês terei capítulo novo para a Ritmo Quente, também.

Agradecimentos a Bruna e Pedro pelos comentários atenciosos e muito queridos :) (Aliás, Pedro, responderei sua PM esses dias ainda por orkut mesmo, ok? Li já há alguns dias, mas realmente não tive tempo de ver :/ Mas tudo o que dá para dizer no momento é que estou esperando a segunda chamada da UEL, e o resultado da UFSC. Vamos ver.)

Beijos, e obrigada a todos que lêem! :)


	5. Capítulo Quatro

_**Capítulo Quatro**_

_Mark sobressaltou-se quando a porta do dormitório bateu, brusco, anunciando o regresso de sua parceira. Ergueu o rosto e o tronco da mesa lotada de papeis no mesmo instante que Camila fechava a porta do banheiro com força, sem, no entanto, trancá-la. Ligeiramente tonto, o bruxo passou uma das mãos sobre o rosto, sobre seus olhos, como se aquilo fosse capaz de acordá-lo. _

_Caramba, ele realmente havia dormido em cima de seu próprio trabalho. Por que simplesmente não havia deitado mais cedo, e decidido continuar com tudo amanhã? Tinha certeza que aquela dor em seu corpo duraria mais que -._

_O barulho de vidro se quebrando o distraiu de seus pensamentos, trazendo-o de volta à realidade, e ele se lembrou da chegada abrupta de sua parceira. _

_Franziu o cenho, erguendo-se da cadeira. Do banheiro, ele era capaz de escutar um número razoável de xingamentos e maldições, mas não compreendia metade dos mesmos – começara falando português, ele sabia, mas após cinco palavras Mark já não estava mais tão certo se aquilo era _realmente _português. Por um momento, imaginou se era espanhol... Mas então, as últimas frases pareciam francês, e ele desistiu. _

_Aproximou-se da porta que dava para o banheiro, o rosto contorcido em incompreensão. O que havia dado nela? A mulher não era tão escandalosa assim – na verdade, ele duvidava que soubesse o exato horário que Camila chegava ao apartamento se não fosse seu sono leve, tamanho o silêncio que eram suas vindas. _

_Estava pronto para bater à porta e perguntar se estava tudo bem – ou talvez acusá-la de tanto barulho -, quando reconheceu um soluço misturado em todos aqueles xingamentos. _

_Abriu a porta antes que tomasse real consciência de suas ações – já a quase pegara nua uma vez, pronta para tomar banho, e a conseqüência daquele dia ainda doía em seus ouvidos – e a primeira visão que teve foi a de si próprio refletido no espelho do banheiro – desgrenhado, com barba para fazer e rosto marcado pelo relógio de pulso, cujo braço fora utilizado como travesseiro – antes que seu olhar caísse para o chão, percebendo-o repleto de cacos de vidro. À direita, próximo ao boxe do banheiro, estavam as sandálias brancas e, à sua esquerda, próximo à janela do banheiro, estava Camila, contra a parede, segurando uma mão contra a outra, próximos a altura de seu peito. _

_Ela ergueu o rosto, reconhecendo-o. Mark arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso, ao perceber a trilha de lágrimas marcadas em seu rosto, já despido de quaisquer detalhes de Vitória Azevedo. O rosto estava ligeiramente avermelhado nas maçãs do rosto, graças ao dia que passara velejando ao lado de Perez, quase uma semana atrás. _

_- Saia daqui! – disse secamente, procurando recuperar todo o controle que possuía. Parecia envergonhada, quase humilhada, e o Auror não compreendeu o motivo. _

_Não se importou, também. Não depois de ver a mancha crescente de sangue em seu vestido branco, tingindo-o. _

_Procurando não pisar sobre os cacos de vidro, apesar de calçado, foi em sua direção, a atenção focada na fonte de todo aquele sangue. _

_- Aqui, deixe-me ver sua mão. – disse em voz baixa, não a encarando. _

_- Não foi nada! – ela retrucou, ainda esquiva, prensando as mãos ainda mais contra o próprio corpo, deixando claro que não queria que ele chegasse mais perto – Desculpe por acordá-lo. Volte a dormir. _

_Não era um pedido. Mark a ignorou. Aproximou-se, suas mãos indo de encontro as dela. _

_Camila se encolheu, como se assustada. Ele a encarou, visualizando a tempo o olhar aterrorizado, antes de virar-se, dizendo:_

_- Eu estou bem, eu estou bem! Só derrubei a droga do perfume! Simplesmente –eu - saia já daqui, Rutherford, eu posso tomar conta de -! _

_Franziu o cenho. Ela estava com _medo _dele?_

_Ignorando-a mais uma vez, Mark retirou sua mão, procurando não reconhecer os gemidos assustados e as lágrimas que pareciam voltar aos seus olhos; tampouco deu atenção para a tentativa dela de se afastar dele mais uma vez. Que diabo havia acontecido? Por que ela estava daquele jeito?_

_O corte na palma da mão não era profundo, mas ainda não fora nada bonito. Ele imaginou que ela havia tentado recolher os cacos, mas cortara-se no processo. Filetes vivos escorriam por entre seu punho exposto á inspeção do bruxo. _

_- Vem, vamos limpar primeiro toda essa sujeira antes que eu possa fechar para você. _

_- Posso fazer isso sozinha -! _

_Ele a virou, fazendo-a ficar de costas para ele. Segurando-a pela cintura, Mark a ergueu, fazendo-a soltar um murmúrio assustado. _

_- Você está descalça. – disse firme, antes que ela se recolocasse em sua posição de fúria – Ponha seus pés sobre os meus. Vamos até a pia limpar esse corte. _

_- Eu não – Você não -! _

_- Tudo bem, Mila. Só coloque seus pés sobre os meus. _

_Ele nunca a havia chamado por um apelido. _

_Ela o obedeceu, e o Auror a direcionou até a pia, como se dançassem, segurando-a com firmeza e gentileza, não incomodado pelo peso de seu corpo pequeno em seus pés. Ao pressioná-la entre a pia e seu corpo, Mark abriu a torneira, e instruiu-a a colocar sua mão ali, enquanto ele alcançava o sabonete líquido. _

_- Vai arder um pouco. – murmurou gentil. _

_Um riso debochado escapou da boca dela – ou assim Mark pensou – e murmurou algo incompreensível. _

_Camila tremia como louca. Enquanto lavava as mãos, os soluços ainda insistiam em aparecer, e ele era capaz de visualizar o choro crescente através do reflexo. _

_Ela se inclinou, para não sujar o local mais do que já estava, e Mark percebeu as mesmas manchas vermelhas na frente do vestido agora no laço que o prendia em seu pescoço. Ao mesmo tempo, o zíper do vestido, pouco acima da base de sua coluna, estava ligeiramente aberto._

_Mas o que foi que -._

_- Vem cá. – murmurou assim que ela fechou a torneira, mostrando ter terminado o serviço. Mark pegou a toalha de rosto, próxima a eles, e enrolou-a com determinada força na mão machucada. Em seguida, virou-a, de modo que pudesse erguê-la em seus braços e caminhar com ela até fora do banheiro, evitando que ela caminhasse descalça sobre toda aquela sujeira. _

_Surpreendentemente, Camila não reclamou ou contestou quando ele a segurou e a ergueu, apesar de anteriormente sequer querê-lo próximo a ela mais que alguns passos de distância. Exausta, expressando quase derrota, inclinou-se, de modo que seus braços o enlaçassem pelo pescoço e ela pudesse deitar a testa em seu ombro coberto. _

_Mark a teria colocado no chão, caso ela não tivesse se acomodado em seus braços de tal modo que a melancolia de seus toques parecessem mostrar a ele que aquele cuidado a confortava. _

_Caminhou com ela daquele jeito até o quarto, o rosto contorcido em uma careta desgostosa enquanto ele refletia o quanto aquele suave toque a confortava ao mesmo tempo em que ele se sentia rasgando em pedaços. _

_Vê-la impossibilitada de se erguer o machucava. _

_- Aqui, sente-se aqui. – disse baixinho, descendo-a de seu colo. Camila escorregou pelo seu corpo, o rosto escondido em sua clavícula. Encolheu-se ali, parecendo ainda menor, em silêncio. Mark fechou os olhos brevemente, suspirando, antes de colocar as mãos em seus ombros e continuar gentilmente: - sente-se aqui, Mila, vou ajeitar esse corte. _

_Ele procurou não encará-la enquanto pegava a varinha sobre o criado-mudo. Silencioso, ajoelhou-se frente a ela, tomando a mão enrolada na toalha entre as suas. Desenrolou-a, e murmurou o feitiço, fazendo com que a pele se unisse lentamente. _

_Continuaram quietos, até que ele perguntasse suavemente: _

_- Você esbarrou no perfume enquanto tentava se trocar? _

_Ela estava de cabeça baixa, a mão boa enterrada entre seus joelhos. Assentiu brevemente, mas não emitiu som. Pelo menos, ao que parecia, ela já havia parado de chorar. _

_Bom, ele pensou, o aperto em seu peito aliviando. _

_- Consegui segurar os outros, mas esse acabou escapando. – Mark a escutou sussurrar. _

_- Está tudo bem. – ele a assegurou, com medo de acabar pressionando qualquer botão errado naquele assunto. _

Afinal, _pensou, _você não está desse jeito por causa da droga de um vidro de perfume. Não me faça de idiota, Camila.

_Por favor. _

_- Eu... – ela começou, a voz agora um pouco mais alta. Ele a assistiu erguer o rosto, seus olhos se encontrando -... Eu não sei por mais quanto tempo vou agüentar tudo isso. – admitiu, a dor transparecendo em seus olhos apesar da enorme tentativa em manter o rosto agora mais controlado. _

_- O que você viu? – Mark perguntou, ainda a frente da Auror. Antes que ela pudesse responder, contudo, ele se aproximou, pousando as mãos sobre os ombros dela – Mila... O que ele fez com você? _

_- Nada. – foi a resposta seca ante ao comportamento quase inquisidor do parceiro, mas ele não acreditou nela. Não quando, após isso, as lágrimas pareciam retornar – Eu só... Por favor, não me faça mais voltar para lá. Eu não quero mais ter que fazer isso - Não quero aquele homem perto – Eu não... _

_O pedido fora de uma menina. Uma garota, não uma Auror. _

_Mark a abraçou, segurando-a forte contra si._

_- Eu prometo. Eu prometo. _

* * *

Camila só conseguiu se livrar de toda a parte burocrática de seu trabalho às onze e quinze da noite, quando carimbou a última página de uma pasta com mais de setecentas páginas. Bocejou ruidosamente e esfregou o rosto entre as mãos, estalando os dedos das mãos em seguida.

Deus, estava quebrada. E pensar que, por causa de sua ausência durante quase dois meses, sua rotina seria parecida até que colocasse tudo em ordem.

Algumas vezes ela realmente odiava Eduardo Correia, mesmo que o homem fosse um amor com ela e extremamente organizado, muitas vezes servindo como seu salvador do dia.

Por outro lado, hoje, ela não reclamava tanto daquele traço de seu subordinado. Pelo menos, poderia demorar o quanto precisasse para ir para casa... Lugar que mal sentia segurança depois -.

Espreguiçou-se em sua cadeira, e estava pronta para se erguer quando a porta de seu escritório se abriu, revelando a imagem de um Richard Cooper igualmente cansado. Seus olhos se encontraram, e quando Camila percebeu o numero de pastas em suas mãos, soltou um muxoxo quase desesperado.

- Não me diga que tenho mais para ler. – murmurou, quase em súplica.

Richard riu, apesar de tão desolado quanto a Auror.

- Não, essas pastas são minhas. – admitiu, desgostoso – Mas vi que você ainda estava por aqui... Pode fazer companhia para um pobre amigo?

- Claro, assim que me contar o que aconteceu entre você e minha irmã.

Ele parou no meio do caminho entre a porta e a escrivaninha de Camila, estupefato, seus olhos cansados arregalados sobre elas, até que a Auror riu e fez um aceno com a mão, pedindo para que ele se aproximasse.

- Era brincadeira, seu idiota. Pretendia ir embora, mas estou com saudades da sua voz fanha e seu comportamento insuportável – cutucou-o, humorada. Richard bufou, debochado, sentando-se de frente a ela.

- Sinto-me lisonjeado pelo seu grande apreço a minha pessoa. – murmurou, sarcástico – Como está, Mila?

- Bem. – respondeu, e imediatamente se arrependeu de ter dito tão rápido aquelas palavras. O Auror a encarou com suspeita (ela não poderia culpá-lo, realmente), e ela tratou de tomar algumas pastas das mãos do colega de trabalho, folheando-as – O que é isso? Esses nomes -.

- Miguel Carvalho me enviou a documentação de desparecidos. – ele disse, o olhar ainda fixo nela, enquanto Camila distraidamente (ou fingindo estar) continuava mirando as fotos.

As crianças ali...

... Tão novas...

_Ela fechou os olhos ao escutar os novos gritos, as novas súplicas. O tom infantil parecia quebrar-se, sendo substituído de modo cruel pelo desespero da dura realidade que aquela criança vivia. Manteve a postura tranqüila, o rosto impassível, mas ao fundo, Camila buscava controle. _

_Não posso chorar, não posso chorar -._

_Perez a abraçou pelos ombros, trazendo-a de volta a realidade. Ali, onde deveria fingir a mulher dominada pela luxuria e o poder, encantada por tudo que aquele crápula representava. _

_Ela não podia se dar ao luxo de mostrar que escutava perfeitamente o que acontecia logo ao lado, alheio de todos..._

_... Como eles eram capazes de _ignorar -.

Richard estalou os dedos a sua frente, surpreendendo-a. Piscou algumas vezes, aturdida, antes de balançar a cabeça passar a mão esquerda sobre o rosto, esfregando os olhos.

- Estou tão cansada. – admitiu baixinho.

Aquela confissão foi compreendida pelo bruxo; ela não falava sobre o trabalho recém-adquirido.

- Soube o que Stuart aprontou no Canadá.

Aquilo pareceu piorar o humor da mulher. Camila franziu o cenho e tornou sua atenção para as crianças nas fotos. Contudo, não se aprofundou no assunto, tampouco falou alguma coisa. Richard suspirou e continuou:

- Falou com Rutherford após tudo isso?

- Não, não falei.

Simples assim. Ele a encarou por um tempo, antes que dissesse:

- Você se sente culpada pelo o que aconteceu.

- Rick, eu não quero -.

- Não é sua culpa, Mila. Se há alguém que precisa se sentir culpado, esse alguém é Stuart. Aliás, você fez tudo o que pode – talvez até mais. Rutherford sabe disso, não sabe? Aposto que -.

- Essa garota se parece com a Maria Ninguém? – ela perguntou subitamente, estendendo-lhe uma folha e apontando uma foto em particular com o indicador.

Em outras palavras, _fique longe deste assunto. _

Suspirando entediado, Richard tomou a folha das mãos de sua chefe e encarou a foto da menina, que parecia ter uns sete ou oito anos na época. A foto fora tirada há seis anos.

- Não, não parece. Mila -.

- Como vamos saber? Se a menina desapareceu anos atrás, obviamente ela estará diferente -.

- Ela não está desaparecida há muito tempo, nossa menina. De acordo com Helena, todo o peso sofrido pela garota é recente. Helena supôs que, se a ela foi seqüestrada, é algo de um ou dois anos. Três no máximo.

Camila suspirou.

- Vai ser como procurar uma agulha num palheiro.

- Talvez não. Ela possui uma marca de nascença, e cicatrizes de ferimentos que indicam um período anterior ao do estresse passado.

- Tenho dó das famílias.

Conversar com as famílias dessas crianças era sempre a pior parte. Eles não sabiam o que esperar – destruiriam a esperança daquelas pessoas ou acabariam por simplesmente aumentar seu sofrimento, fazendo-os pensarem que seus filhos, netos e sobrinhos haviam sido encontrados, mortos?

- Acredite, depois de um tempo, mesmo uma noticia ruim se torna um alento. – murmurou suavemente.

Caíram em silêncio, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Eventualmente, pediam opiniões sobre as fotos que encontravam, as informações que tinham sobre Maria Ninguém e as futuras semelhanças nos arquivos dos desaparecidos, não obtendo sucesso. Por fim, próximo à meia-noite, quando a Auror anunciou que precisava realmente voltar para casa se quisesse manter um bom ritmo no trabalho nos dias seguintes, Richard desviou o assunto do trabalho que se dedicavam, tornando a sondá-la:

- Como estão as coisas entre você e Stuart, depois de tudo o que aconteceu?

- Eu não sei. Não quero falar com ele até esfriar a cabeça... Não quero cometer atitudes das quais posso me arrepender mais tarde. – admitiu, encolhendo os ombros.

- Entendo. – ele disse gentilmente, não a encarando, fingindo interesse nos documentos à sua frente - Acha que isso pode ter acontecido por causa de ciúmes?

Ele a sentiu encarando-o, inconformada.

- _Ciúmes? _

- Você sabe, você e Rutherford -.

- Não há nada entre nós.

- Vocês mal agüentavam ficar na mesma sala por mais do que vinte minutos durante os últimos anos, nas raras vezes que se viam, e parece que desde que houve aquela explosão no encontro de diretores, no ano passado -.

- Não há nada entre nós!

O tom resoluto chamou sua atenção. Ele ergueu o rosto, encontrando olhos verdes irritados, o cenho franzido.

- Ele não poderia... _Diabos_, ele não pode realmente achar que eu o traia com Mark ou qualquer coisa do tipo! Ou que eu estivesse -.

Ela parecia finalmente considerar a possibilidade de tudo ter sido feito por causa de ciúmes, e aquilo a enfurecia crescentemente. Richard a viu se empertigar, os lábios entreabrirem-se e a expressão contorcer-se ainda mais em irritação.

- Posso estar enganado. – Richard procurou tranqüilizá-la, surpreso com o olhar suicida da mulher – Você o conhece melhor do que eu, Camila... O que me diz?

Camila fechou os olhos, descansando o rosto em uma das mãos. A perna esquerda, por baixo da escrivaninha, ia para cima e para baixo em um tique nervoso.

O que ela dizia? Conhecer Michael... Ela realmente o conhecia? Nos últimos meses, Camila achava difícil confirmar tais palavras. A máscara que ele usava em seu trabalho definitivamente não batia mais com sua personalidade, e a Auror se sentia confusa ao confirmar o quanto aquele Michael desconhecido a incomodava.

O bruxo a encarou por alguns segundos, antes de perguntar:

- O que há entre você e Rutherford, Mila? - ela abriu os olhos e o fitou com seriedade. - O que ele disse para que você o defendesse com unhas e dentes como fez durante todo esse tempo?

- Ele foi meu primeiro parceiro, quando me tornei Auror.

- Mas o que isso -.

- Eu o conheço. Simples assim... Poderia passar horas explicando, mas tudo se resume a isso - _eu_ _o conheço_. Eu o defendi de tal maneira porque as acusações sobre ele são tão absurdas quanto Albus Dumbledore e Você-Sabe-Quem serem a mesma pessoa, planejando dominar o mundo! Eu - eu confio nele.

A última frase saíra quase inaudível; ela já não olhava mais para Richard ao dizer tais palavras. Ergueu-se, colocando o moletom que deixara sobre a cadeira para encarar o frio daquela noite.

O bruxo a encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas, antes de rebater:

- Mas isso que é estranho - você passou a demonstrar isso praticamente do nada. Vocês mal conseguiam dar um _bom dia _antes de começarem a se matar. Se o conhece tão bem como diz, por que o odiava?

Camila consultou o relógio antes de responder:

- Porque eu confiava nele.

_Porque eu confiava nele... E me sentia estúpida por isso._

* * *

Eram quase duas da manhã quando a Auror abriu a porta de casa, encontrando Helena acordada. Em cima da mesa de jantar na sala de dois ambientes se encontravam pratos e copos usados, com uma caixa de pizza ao centro. No segundo ambiente, utilizado como sala de estar, a irmã parecia entretida com documentos e fotos, enquanto uma musica popular soava ao fundo, em tom baixo.

As duas se olharam por alguns segundos, até que Helena dissesse:

- As meninas estão furiosas com você.

Camila fez uma careta. Imaginava que isso aconteceria - Sofia se irritaria por saber tarde demais que sua irmã havia voltado, Karen se irritaria extremamente porque dita irmã se enfiara no trabalho de tal forma, mais uma vez, que ela não pudesse passar tempo com a família. Ao final, as duas voariam em sua jugular usando aquela psicologia barata de vicio em trabalho e a Auror terminaria se sentindo a pior das criaturas, pensando no que poderia fazer para compensar sua falta de tato para com a própria família.

Não disse nada para Helena. Jogando a bolsa sobre uma das cadeiras da mesa de jantar, ela rumou para a cozinha, em busca de uma garrafa de água. Quando voltou, a legista continuou:

- Você esqueceu que hoje era sexta-feira? - Helena perguntou, seu tom de voz sempre tranqüilo e suave. Camila pensou que às vezes seria melhor que a irmã gritasse ou batesse nela, porque aquele tom sempre a fazia se sentir melhor. Aquela pergunta era para repreender, e a mulher a encarou exatamente daquela maneira, fosse o tom afetuoso ou não.

- Estou perdida em relação ao tempo, mesmo. - admitiu sem jeito, em voz baixa, abrindo a garrafa e sorvendo um longo gole - E Eduardo me entupiu de trabalho, praticamente. Não vou poder descansar direito por pelo menos mais uma ou duas semanas.

A irmã a escutou em silêncio, até que por fim ergueu as sobrancelhas e comentou num tom fingido desinteressado:

- Bem, espero que consiga acalmar os ânimos de Karen e Sofia por essas semanas, então. Elas realmente ficaram furiosas com você.

- Ah, meu Deus -.

- E por que está tão atarefada? Richard não soube cuidar do Departamento sozinho?

Camila estava pronta para sorver mais um gole de água quando a irmã fez tal pergunta. Ergueu uma sobrancelha, a garrafa a centímetros de seus lábios.

Sorriu.

- Richard, hum?

Helena pareceu surpresa consigo mesma. Engasgou-se ligeiramente, e as bochechas assumiram um curioso tom rosado. Desviando seus olhos dos verdes questionadores da irmã, tornou sua atenção para os documentos à sua frente, dizendo num tom apressado:

- Você quer se inteirar do caso? Você parecia bem curiosa a respeito da menina que encontramos -.

A Auror se sentou ao lado da legista, mas o sorriso ainda deixava claro que ela não falaria sobre a vitima tão cedo.

- Então, o que está acontecendo com vocês dois? Vocês transaram, não é?

A irmã enrubesceu ainda mais. Pigarreando, passou a mão pelos cabelos ondulados e murmurou, sem jeito:

- Eu estava _bêbada -! _

- É claro.

- Camila!

- O que você tem contra ele, Lena? Rick é um cara legal.

- Ele é patético. - a mulher resmungou, mas já não parecia tão certa de suas próprias palavras. Camila esperou que ela começasse o velho discurso, sobre o fato de a beleza de Richard Cooper ser totalmente vencida pelo comportamento nojento de correr atrás e seduzir cada rabo de saia que aparecesse a menos de dez metros dele, mas Helena nada disse. A irmã caçula a estudou por alguns segundos, antes de encolher os ombros.

- Aposto que na cama você não disse isso. Já ouvi outras mulheres comentando sobre o desempenho dele, no Departamento. - antes que a irmã pudesse grasnar alguma coisa, continuou: - Além disso, ele não é patético. Rick é apenas... Bem, ele tem esse ar garanhão, de _macho man, _mas no fundo é uma pessoa muito gentil e respeitosa. - descansando as costas no sofá, relaxada, Camila a fitou - E acho que você já percebeu isso também, bêbada ou não.

Helena não a encarou. Ao invés disso, preferiu ignorar as palavras da caçula e tornou sua atenção para as fotos anteriores e da autopsia, comparando-a com alguma tabela de dados que já estava em sua mão antes de Camila chegar. A Auror suspirou,sabendo que a irmã não estava mais prestando atenção a sua tarefa... Contudo, não pressionou mais o assunto - concordava com Richard agora: Helena conversaria com ela quando precisasse conversar.

E quando ela precisasse, sua irmã estaria ali.

* * *

_- Esta mulher... Esta mulher pode nos ajudar. _

A jovem entrou no ônibus, a identidade falsa segura em suas mãos enquanto ela arrastava consigo uma pequena mochila, guardando ali tudo o que possuía - um casaco velho caso sentisse frio, uma fita antiga para rádio, fotos.

E aquele recorte de jornal.

Sentou-se em uma das últimas poltronas, próxima a janela. O calor insuportável parecia não mais afetá-la - na verdade, ela sentia-se ligeiramente trêmula, quase com frio. Seu corpo se contorcia vez ou outra tamanha sua ansiedade, seu _medo_, que a jovem há muito parecia ter se esquecido do calor de quase trinta e cinco graus que fazia naquela cidade, apesar de ser inverno em todo o território brasileiro.

Pela janela, na rodoviária, ela percebeu um grupo de jovens bêbados, rindo e conversando em voz alta. Pareciam não se importar com o barulho que causavam nem com os olhares feios que recebiam de alguns idosos que ainda esperavam seus ônibus para partirem.

Desviando os olhos daquele bando que mal parecia capaz de se levantar para salvar a própria vida, a jovem recostou-se melhor ao banco e encarou cada pessoa que entrava no ônibus, seus olhos castanhos aterrorizados que alguém pudesse aparecer e reconhecê-la.

_Reconhecê-la... _Ela sabia qual seria o exato problema daquilo acontecer - já vira acontecer com outras meninas, estúpidas o suficientes para lutar contra o que era seu destino. Era ainda capaz de recordar os gritos e o desespero de cada uma que ousara ir contra a ordem de seus donos.

_- Por que você diz isso? Quem é ela? Por que você diz que ela pode nos ajudar? _

_- Está vendo este homem ao lado dela? Eu o conheço. Ele é da minha família. Ele... Ele é como um policial. _

_- Eles são... Você sabe, importantes em seu mundo? _

_- Sim. - a menina mais nova respondeu, o tom de sua voz baixo - Veja isto aqui... Ela é brasileira. Podemos contatá-la._

Ela não poderia seguir a viagem toda no mesmo ônibus - seria arriscado demais. Mesmo sob uma identidade falsa, a jovem sabia o quão perigoso seria caso fosse capturada no meio do caminho - não poderia ser salva, e não poderia esperar que as outras meninas também fossem poupadas.

Enfiou a mão em sua mochila, procurando pelo recorte de jornal. Já vira aquela foto tantas vezes que era até mesmo capaz de recitar os traços daquela mulher. Com cuidado para que ninguém visse, observou mais uma vez aquelas duas figuras que se moviam - jamais seria capaz de se acostumar que aquelas fotos pareciam _vivas -._

O homem era alto, relativamente forte e estava vestido socialmente. O terno que usava estava sobre as mãos, mas a garota sabia que ele estava algemado - vira isso acontecer em filmes, quando mais nova. Quando ainda podia acreditar em sonhos e fantasias. Ele caminhava com a cabeça ligeiramente baixa, não encarando as câmeras que soltavam _flashes _para todos os lados. Não esboçava irritação ou qualquer emoção, também.

Entretanto, a mulher ao seu lado era outra história. Também vestida socialmente, caminhava um ou dois passos a frente do homem, como se procurasse protegê-lo daquele momento. Os cabelos castanhos, compridos, estavam impecavelmente presos, como se fosse uma daquelas advogadas que sempre ouvira falar.

Ela parecia extremamente irritada, com aquela expressão contorcida, o cenho franzido. Como a jovem sabia que iria acontecer, a mulher encarou o fotografo que tirara aquela foto, e por poucos segundos menina e bruxa pareciam se encarar. Olhos verdes estudaram os castanhos, e os castanhos perguntavam, silenciosos, o que aquela desconhecida poderia fazer por eles.

_Você pode me salvar? Você pode nos salvar? _

**_Continua_**

* * *

**NOTAS: **_Eu sei, to devendo a Minha Doce Noiva e a Ritmo Quente, mas tenho um álibi para isso! :B Meu note deu pau - mais uma vez, novidade - e acabei perdendo todas as fics que não estavam salvas no pendrive, o que inclui essas duas e mais dois projetos x___x Mas prometo que pelo menos a Ritmo Quente estará atualizada até terça-feira no máximo, okay? Já estou na metade do capítulo novo - porque oi, to tendo que reescrever! - e se tiver sorte, consigo terminá-lo amanhã até. _

_A Minha Doce Noiva, to reunindo coragem para tornar a escrever nela, mesmo :P Mas não se preocupem, ela sai esse mês ainda! _

_Obrigada para os que continuam acompanhando essa fic (L) Sei que tem muita gente que não gosta de histórias só de Personagens Originais, mas ela tem toda uma importância para a Trilogia :D Espero que continuem lendo e gostando tanto quanto eu gosto de escrever. _

_Tammie. _


	6. Capítulo Cinco

**Capítulo Cinco**

_- Eu não acredito que você está arriscando tudo – incluindo sua própria _vida – _com um encontro desses. _

_Mark se encolheu ligeiramente quando percebeu o olhar furioso de seu chefe. Retraindo-se contra a cadeira, tomou o copo com a bebida que pedira minutos atrás e sorveu um longe gole, procurando calma. _

_Calma, e coragem. _

_- Pensei muito bem antes de tomar qualquer atitude e exigir um encontro com você. – disse após algum tempo, sério – Tomei todas as providências necessárias. A operação não está em risco, tampouco minha vida, isso eu posso assegurar._

_- Seu idiota! – Robert Swan rosnou logo em seguida, a revolta ainda mascarada em suas feições tranqüilas e voz baixa, enganando qualquer curioso que porventura estivesse disposto a bisbilhotar – Você sabe como funciona tudo, nesse caso. Não importa quantas medidas você tome, _sempre _estará arriscando tudo por simplesmente contatar o departamento! Você, melhor do que qualquer um, deveria saber isso!_

_O Auror fez uma careta no mesmo instante que, do outro lado do clube, uma mulher vestindo nada além que pequenas peças de couro como shorts e top, além de uma mascara e chicote, arrancavam palmas, gritos e assovios de inúmeros homens, que se inclinavam em seu 'palco' como capazes de se aproximar mais e mais dela. _

_- Escute. – disse mal-humorado, as imagens de pesadelos passados ainda presos em sua memória graças ao lembrete cruel de seu chefe – Estamos bem longe da área de influencia de Perez – diabos, estamos praticamente fora do país, inclusive. Quando digo que tomei todas as providências, falo sério sobre -._

_- Esqueça, Rutherford. Você já fez a merda, agora diga logo o que precisa para terminarmos com tudo por aqui e eu ver o que posso fazer. – o homem o dispensou, sua voz cheia de tédio e frustração. _

_Mark franziu o cenho, não pelo tom utilizado por Swan, mas compreender algo que não percebera até então. Pela primeira vez, encarou seu chefe além da fachada furiosa de um superior com medo de falhar a operação, e surpreendeu-se ao percebê-lo tenso e, de certo modo, , antes que pudesse questioná-lo sobre qualquer coisa, sua mente obrigou-o a focalizar no real motivo daquele encontro e, seguindo a orientação de Swan, disse em tom resoluto: _

_- Tire Camila da operação. _

_O homem arregalou olhos e ergueu sobrancelhas, evidenciando as rugas e linhas de expressão de seu rosto. Balançou a cabeça uma vez, depois outra, e quando finalmente falou, parecia preocupado:_

_- Ela cometeu algum erro? _

Erro. _O Auror se irritou. Lembrou-se do estado que encontrara sua parceira, quase uma semana atrás, e sua frustração parecera apenas se aprofundar. Tudo o que acontecia a ambos reduzia-os a migalhas, transformava-os em algo menor, e tudo o que seu superior poderia pensar era na droga de um _erro -!.

- _Ela não tem treinamento o suficiente. – forçou-se a dizer, as palavras soando amargas em seus lábios._

_Swan franziu o cenho. _

_- Não tem? Ela é uma Auror formada, Mark. Uma Auror formada com notas melhores que as _suas _próprias notas de graduação, aliás. _

_- Mas não para esse tipo de operação. – o Auror o cortou, frustrado. Massageando uma das têmporas, continuou – Peça para Ferreira substituí-la. _

_O chefe pareceu ainda mais pensativo e irritado, mas Mark não lhe deu atenção. _Ele _estava frustrado, maldição, e tudo o que queria era tirar Camila dali o mais rápido possível -._

_- Se Ferreira a escalou para esse tipo de trabalho, sabendo os riscos que pode sofrer caso ela falhe e toda a crise internacional, não sei por que _você _então a julga por -._

_- Você não está me entendendo – ele o cortou mais uma vez, furioso – Ela é uma ótima Auror. Diabos, ela é excelente. Mas não para isso. Não para _isso.

_- O que você -._

_- Ela praticamente tem se vendido para Perez em busca de informações! _

_Elevara o tom de voz, levado pelo nervosismo da situação. Felizmente, ao mesmo tempo em que praticamente gritara para seu chefe, a música para a entrada de uma nova stripper aumentou, acompanhada de mais gritos e assovios. Uma das dançarinas passou por eles, gracejando e piscando em suas direções. Swan apenas sorriu, quase cortês. Mark a ignorou por completo. _

_Quando a mulher se afastou, Swan fechou um dos punhos e o ergueu, como se o ameaçasse com um cascudo. _

_- Fale baixo seu idiota! – grunhiu, passando as mãos enrugadas pelos cabelos em seguida – E depois vem me dizer sobre ter cuidado de tudo, com uma atitude dessas - ._

_- Esqueça isso, esqueça isso! – Mark o interrompeu, zangado – Você vai tirá-la ou não? _

_- Você sabe que não posso. _

_Ele sabia, mas isso não o impedia de tentar. _

_- Você pode -._

_- Ela não é minha subordinada, Rutherford. Oliveira é subordinada à Ferreira. _

_- Fale com Ferreira, então. – insistiu. Seu chefe o encarou por alguns segundos, antes de bufar entediado. _

_- Mark -._

_- Ela pode acabar ferrando com nossa posição caso continue na operação. – interpôs, antes que o bruxo pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Em seguida, diminuiu o tom agressivo e continuou, agora mais suave: - Sei que numa operação dessas deveríamos estar mais do que cientes sobre toda merda que eventualmente faríamos, em prol de resultados, mas... Quero dizer, ela está sozinha, praticamente, depois que Cruz foi praticamente chutado do rol de Perez. Não só isso, mas todos esses meses estivemos andando em círculos. _

_Robert Swan ergueu as sobrancelhas, antes de franzir o cenho - Mark não gostou da expressão que se seguiu em seu rosto._

_- Vocês não descobriram nada? _

_- Não o necessário, não o suficiente... Pelo menos não o suficiente nesses tempos de guerra, no caso. – resmungou, massageando o pescoço com uma das mãos, cansado. Swan comprimiu os lábios, antes de resmungar algumas maldições, fazendo com que Mark franzisse o cenho: - Senhor? O que há -._

_- Faça o suficiente para manter você e a garota protegidos, Rutherford. _

_- Mas o que -._

_- Manteremos contato. – disse apressadamente, erguendo-se e largando algumas notas sobre a mesa – Enquanto isso, continue com a operação e cuidem um do outro. _

_- Mas o senhor disse -._

_- Não posso entrar em detalhes. Simplesmente faça o que eu disse. _

_Mark franziu o cenho ante à figura agitada de seu chefe. Quando foi que -._

_- Sim, senhor. – murmurou contrariado, observando Swan afastar-se da mesa e dirigir-se à saída. _

* * *

- N-não, você não entende...

O que Richard não entendia, exatamente, ficou perdido entre o silêncio e o gemido baixo que Helena soltara quando ele começara a beijar e mordiscar seu pescoço, dedicando todo um tempo para especialmente para ele. Sentira-a estremecer em seus braços, e sentiu-se arrogante com isso, sorrindo entre as caricias que distribuía, seus lábios colados à pele da legista.

Ele ergueu o rosto, seus olhos encontrando os castanhos da legista, tão claros que pareciam mel.

- Não entendo o que? – perguntou em voz baixa, rouco. Ergueu uma sobrancelha, sorriu em seguida quando ela corou e balançou a cabeça em negativa, frenética.

- Eu não gosto de você. – ela respondeu, mas o tom de sua voz a traíra, e aquelas palavras não tiveram força ou sentido para nenhum dos dois. Mesmo assim, Helena continuou: - Eu estava bêbada -.

- Uh. – fora a resposta de Richard, beijando-a com voracidade em seguida. Ela, contrariando mais uma vez a si mesma, retribuiu o beijo com talvez igual desejo e paixão. As mãos dele corriam por seu rosto, pescoço, cabelos... Brincavam com as barras de suas roupas, deslizavam por entre os tecidos, alcançando sua pele, arrepiando-a.

Richard fechou a porta do pequeno aposento que os legistas – e alguns Aurores - usavam como dormitório atrás de si, e logo girou Helena de modo que ela encostasse à porta. Ele sorriu entre os beijos quando sentiu as mãos quentes da mulher encontrar o caminho por entre seu moletom e camiseta.

- Richard, eu não gosto de você. – ela disse pela segunda vez quando seus lábios se separaram, as respirações misturando-se e as mãos encontrando seus próprios caminhos por entre os corpos de cada um. O Auror respondeu sua constatação com um bufo sarcástico. Quando tornou a beijá-la e provocá-la, ela amoleceu em seus braços ainda mais, mas mesmo assim continuou: - Aquilo foi uma besteira. Eu estava bêbada. E isso não vai acontecer novamente.

- É claro.

O jaleco branco caiu no chão. Ela não o impediu.

* * *

- Se continuarmos com este ritmo em dois anos, teremos crédito o suficiente para levarmos o pedido até o Conselho Geral. – Camila disse por fim, pousando cuidadosamente a pasta em suas mãos sobre a mesa. Seu tom era decidido e tranqüilo, passando a exata imagem de alguém que compreendia suas palavras.

Controlada, consciente.

Correta.

Encarando brevemente Eduardo Correia, ele assentiu de forma sutil para ela, aprovando todo seu discurso. Sentiu-se brevemente calma e feliz com aquela opinião, porque Eduardo sempre fora um homem de negócios, sempre o bom diplomata, e aquilo significava estar no caminho certo.

Contudo, era uma pena que alguns diretores não acreditavam nela. Ou quase todos os presentes, no caso. E isso definitivamente não era algo positivo à continuação do bom humor da mulher, considerando toda a correria que participava nos últimos dias por causa da carga exaustiva de trabalho que Eduardo Correia a obrigava a passar ultimamente.

- Nem se continuássemos por mais vinte anos conseguiríamos uma aprovação do Conselho. – o diretor mexicano retrucou, seu tom carregado em desdém – Quero dizer, sejamos sinceros Camila, desde quando a droga do mundo se importa conosco?

- Não é questão de importância, é questão de segurança. O mundo bruxo não é o mesmo que de dez, quinze anos atrás. – ela pontuou, mantendo o tom educado e procurando se afastar de qualquer pensamento frustrado diante do descrédito sempre presente naquele homem – Não é mais questão de um bruxo das trevas apavorando um único país – é algo global. É uma rede. Temos que mostrar que precisamos nos reciclar, caso quisermos proteger o que nos é importante. Se mostrarmos que unificar os departamentos é a maneira mais sensata de -.

- Bem, concordo com Hernandez nesta. – o diretor colombiano interveio, muito para o desgosto da Auror – Se um bando de países mais fortes fizesse isso, talvez até existisse algum crédito... Mas _nós_? Nossos países não são importantes – e sejamos sinceros, Camila, a única diretora que possui algum crédito aqui é _você._ E isso apenas por ter trabalhado em casos famosos... Se fosse questão de país, ou de diretoria, estaria tão na lama quanto nós.

A mulher manteve sua postura impassível, apesar de fechar um dos punhos por baixo da mesa. Antes que pudesse expor, educadamente_, mais uma vez, _sua opinião, o diretor argentino completou, muito para seu desgosto:

- Não que você não esteja na lama, se formos francos. Desde que decidiu ajudar aquele americano a se safar do Conselho Geral, seu departamento tem praticamente caído aos pedaços.

Houve um murmúrio de aprovação entre os presentes, suas cabeças assentindo e olhares indo de uns aos outros. Em seguida, dirigiam seus olhares para a brasileira, como se esperassem alguma reação. Camila ainda o fitava em silêncio, como se ainda absorvendo a notícia de modo que qualquer reação que decidisse não causasse um inferno em seguida.

O argentino continuou:

- Brosseau nunca a engoliu, mas é de opinião geral que ele a respeitava – ou, pelo menos, o suficiente para nunca intervir em suas decisões a respeito do departamento, ou do número de homens que contratava. Agora, mais da metade dos homens sob seu comando é graças às concessões que outros diretores fazem, incluindo nós aqui presentes.

A diretora chilena, ao lado do argentino, assentiu freneticamente. Pequena e de cabelos alaranjados, ela continuou, seu falando em um rápido espanhol:

- Realmente, os cortes no seu orçamento são assustadores. E se você, que é a representante do Departamento Unificado, não possui algum prestigio com o Conselho Geral, que antes de qualquer órgão deveria ser nosso _principal suporte_, como espera que consigamos abrir os olhos dos outros? Como espera que consigamos sobreviver por mais dois anos? E se Brosseau optar por cortar os orçamentos _daqui, _também? Afinal, somos apenas um plano... Um teste -.

- Brosseau não cortará orçamentos do Unificado. – Camila a interrompeu, o rosto contorcido em exasperação – A ideia de criação deste grupo partiu de um de seus homens, e ele sabe que este departamento _é _uma boa pedida. O máximo que pode acontecer é ele me destituir por algum motivo que apenas sua mente insana e doentia criar -.

Ela se calou diante dos olhares surpresos de alguns dos presentes, percebendo que havia passado dos limites. Nenhum estava acostumado a criticar ou até mesmo desgostar do carismático e competente Denis Brosseau. O próprio Richard, a quem sempre possuía uma opinião semelhante à de Camila, apenas começou a concordar sobre Brosseau quando o Departamento sofrera conseqüências diante de seus caprichos.

Até então, apenas ela o considerava um babaca arrogante que adorava mostrar seu poder através de dedos apontados enquanto saboreava alguma bebida cara, com seu traseiro gordo amaciado por sua poltrona de couro.

Bem, Mark também não gostava dele, obviamente.

Apesar dos olhares surpresos, até mesmo assustados, ela não voltaria atrás com suas palavras. Considerava o homem extremamente incompetente e caprichoso e, diante de todos os acontecimentos recentes, acreditava até mesmo possuir provas favoráveis em seu favor.

Além disso, sobre ser destituída... A verdade é que ela não poderia se importar _menos_ com aquilo. Estava exausta daquele trabalho burocrático duplo e, Jesus Cristo, ela não havia se formado Auror para lidar com burocracia!

O diretor paraguaio balançou a cabeça, procurando acalmar os ânimos dos presentes:

- Bem, não estamos aqui para criticar Brosseau ou Camila, certo? A reunião é para discutir o quão proveitoso o Departamento tem sido até então, e nossas chances -.

- Esse é o problema, não temos chances! – o mexicano retrucou, seu tom de voz se elevando consideravelmente – Já não tínhamos muita desde o inicio, mas desde que ela – e apontou arrogantemente para a diretora brasileira, que fechou a cara ainda mais – quis se passar por superior a um Conselho _inteiro -. – _balançando a cabeça negativamente, decretou: - Mas essa é Camila Oliveira, certo? Sempre arrogante demais para olhar para algo além do próprio umbigo!

_- _Ah, pelo amor de Deus! – Camila reclamou, perdendo todo o desejo de se manter diplomática naquela discussão. Já bastavam os jornais inventando mentiras e mentiras a seu respeito durante um ano inteiro, e agora ela teria que escutar de um homem que apenas comparecia ao Departamento para tirar seu _salário, _deixando todo o trabalho para o subdiretor e seus subordinados falar sobre o quão errada ela fora ao defender alguém de algo que não possuíra culpa? – Se acredita que o Unificado vai afundar por minha causa, Hernandez, por que diabos você não faz algo de útil na vida e assume o meu lugar, então, ao invés de ficar reclamando todo o tempo?

O inferno se armara ali. O mexicano se erguera, o maxilar forte contorcido em pura fúria, enquanto a Auror fazia o mesmo, nada impressionada pelo tamanho e olhar feroz que aquele bruxo possuía. Fuzilou o homem por segundos, até que a discussão entre os dois se seguisse com ambos falando ao mesmo tempo, enquanto alguns poucos tentavam amenizar a situação – e outros, ainda, assistiam e comentavam excitados e agitados sobre aquela bagunça.

Todo mundo adora uma confusão.

A porta da sala de reuniões se abriu justo no momento mais caótico da situação. Poucos foram os olhares dirigidos ao Auror de cabelos curtos e olhos castanhos, entre eles o de Camila, que ignorara propositalmente o mexicano – para a fúria do mesmo.

Reconhecendo seu subordinado, a Auror franziu o cenho.

- Miguel? – chamou-o, ignorando os gritos que o mexicano dava buscando sua atenção. Fez um gesto com a mão para que ele se aproximasse, mas o Auror negou com a cabeça, preferindo manter uma distancia saudável – e segura – entre ele e todos os outros diretores.

- Sei que está ocupada – começou incerto, medindo suas palavras – mas será que você pode me acompanhar, chefe? Há algo que requer sua atenção.

Ele não precisava dizer duas vezes. Sabendo da dificuldade que o departamento se encontrava por falta de homens e desejando sair daquele circo de aberrações o mais rápido possível, o pedido de seu subordinado fora mais como uma prece atendida que qualquer outra coisa. Afastando-se da mesa, encarou Eduardo Correia, que a mirava indignado e pronto para protestar e disse:

- Termine a reunião, Eduardo, por favor. Remarque-a para... – _quando o inferno congelar, _ela pensou -... Bem, acredito que você seja capaz de marcar uma data propicia para todos os diretores.

Estava pronta para acompanhar o Auror quando o mexicano explodiu:

- Isso, Camila, saia! Prove sua tremenda incompetência em lidar diplomaticamente as situações! Prove que Ferreira errou ao colocá-la na liderança. _Prove que Brosseau está certo em acabar com você, sua vaca estúpida! _

A porta se fechou sem que ela respondesse às ofensas.

Diplomaticamente, o meu rabo.

O prazer do silêncio. Se Camila estivesse sozinha, ela teria até mesmo suspirado e refletido em que resposta ela poderia ter dado aquele homem infeliz. Contudo, como não estava, encarou Miguel Carvalho com o cenho franzido, perguntando:

- E então, o que aconteceu?

- Não encontro Cooper em lugar algum, e há algo realmente preocupante que encontrei a respeito do caso dele. E como eu não o encontrei -.

- Tudo bem, você pode me passar. – ela o assegurou, o rosto mostrando a súbita frustração que sentiu com a ausência do subdiretor, algo somado à raiva que ainda sentia a respeito daquela reunião com os outros diretores. O Auror assentiu, e começou a caminhar pelo corredor branco e desprovido de qualquer tipo de enfeite, num pedido silencioso para que ela o seguisse.

- Bem, você sabe que Cooper estava encarregado de um homicídio bruxo numa área residencial trouxa? – ela assentiu, e ele continuou: - Pois bem, Richard me informou hoje pela manhã que não encontrou a menina, ou algum desaparecido que se assemelhasse a menina em qualquer arquivo. Quero dizer, é como se essa garota praticamente não existisse no mundo bruxo.

- Continue. – ela o incentivou quando o Auror abriu uma das portas daquele corredor para ela, levando-os a uma nova área daquele andar – o ponto de comunicação entre as polícias trouxas e bruxas.

- Isso foi muito esquisito, certo? Porque toda criança desaparecida é imediatamente registrada no banco de dados de qualquer departamento, no caso dos dados internacionais, pelo menos. Mas se a menina não estava em sequer um dos dois -.

- Pode ser que os pais ainda não tivessem se dado conta do desaparecimento. No caso, pouco tempo havia se passado desde que ela foi raptada ou qualquer coisa do tipo. – ela supôs, e o agente assentiu.

- Sim, foi o que pensei inicialmente. Mas então Antônio Carlos apareceu por aqui, e algumas peças se encaixaram.

Camila franziu o cenho, e Miguel Carvalho a guiou até um dos escritórios cujas persianas estavam abaixadas. Ao abrir a porta, a diretora visualizou Antônio Carlos sentado em um sofá velho do local, que imediatamente se levantou para saudá-la.

- A menina foi encontrada em uma lista de desaparecidos trouxa. – Miguel terminou, com Antônio Carlos assentindo ao fundo.

- O quê? – ela perguntou, aturdida, encarando de um homem para o outro – Mas Richard disse que foi confirmada a presença de magia no local -.

- Bem, os exames confirmando se a vitima era ou não bruxa ainda estão para sair, mas todas as informações sobre ela bateram com essa menina trouxa desaparecida. – Antônio Carlos respondeu, estendendo-lhe uma pasta. Camila abriu-a, dando de cara com um rosto infantil e sorridente de uma criança que não parecia possuir problema algum – Acabei entrando em contato com essa lista por acaso, porque precisei cobrir um camarada hoje pela manhã e ele trabalha na área. E como eu vi o corpo da vitima quando foi encontrada, há quase uma semana... Bem, junte os pontos.

Vendo-a viva e não com uma máscara macabra de morte trazia estranha e macabra familiaridade à Camila. Ela desviou os olhos da foto, e encarou os homens que agora se colocavam lado-a-lado, frente a ela.

Uma menina trouxa morta por bruxos? Que diabos?

- Qual a chance dos pais serem bruxos? – perguntou em voz baixa, o rosto contorcido em concentração. Pais com identidades suspeitas, fogem com seus filhos para o mundo trouxa a fim de protegê-los de quaisquer perigos que poderiam passar no mundo bruxo -.

- Já solicitamos toda a informação possível a respeito dos nomes dos pais, e sobre a garota. Tanto a Polícia quanto o Departamento estão buscando por algo que possa nos ajudar.

Camila lançou um breve olhar para a filiação da menina. Evelyn e Zachary Harleigh. Aqueles nomes não lhe diziam nada além do fato daquela garota ser estrangeira, apenas acrescentavam mais e mais incógnitas.

- Mande tudo para meu escritório. – ela pediu, fechando a pasta que continha a foto da garota viva – Eu vou até o necrotério, ver se consigo acelerar qualquer exame a respeito do corpo. Caso algum de vocês encontre Richard, diga que o ajudarei no caso e que toda a informação a respeito da menina estará comigo.

Eles assentiram, mas Camila já estava saindo daquele escritório, a pasta da menina em mãos. A pasta a respeito de Claire Harleigh, trouxa, desaparecida desde abril de 2004, duas semanas antes de completar dez anos.

Supostamente morta por um bruxo.

Que diabos.

* * *

- Helena, precisamos conversar.

As palavras saíram suaves, gentis em seu tom de voz baixo e até mesmo carinhoso. Richard estava apoiado em um de seus cotovelos ao lado da legista, dividindo a pequena cama improvisada dentro daquele cômodo. Os olhos, tranqüilos, a estudavam enquanto ele acariciava seu rosto e brincava com seus cabelos ondulados.

Virando o rosto para encará-lo, Helena balançou a cabeça, sarcástica.

- Você quer conversar _agora? _Acho que é um pouco tarde demais para isso.

O Auror fez uma careta, como se pesando as palavras da mulher. Em seguida, franziu o cenho e respondeu:

- Falo sério. Quanto mais demorarmos a nos definirmos, mais complicado ficará.

Helena ergueu as sobrancelhas, um ar cético espalhando-se em suas feições. Estudou o olhar de Richard por alguns segundos, antes de dizer:

- O que há de complicado nisso? Nós sequer -.

- Eu gosto de você.

Ela piscou, arregalando os olhos em seguida. Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Richard inclinou-se de modo que seus rostos ficassem muito próximos. Encararam-se, em silêncio, e ela percebeu a seriedade em seus olhos.

Contudo, antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a porta se abriu, assustando a ambos e principalmente ao recém-chegado. Helena soltou um suspiro alto e assustado, desesperando-se em se cobrir com o lençol, Richard caiu da pequena cama.

Camila, por sua vez, ficou ali à porta, a mão à maçaneta, os lábios entreabertos e a expressão aturdida. Não demorou muito para que tal expressão fosse substituída por uma indignada e, em seguida, irritada. A cota de seu dia para estresse havia atingido o limite.

- _Eu não acredito nisso. – _ela disse em voz baixa, sentindo a tensão cobrir seus ombros e maxilar - Então era _por isso _que você não respondia aos chamados de praticamente o Departamento inteiro, Cooper? – em seguida, dirigiu o olhar furioso para a irmã, acrescentando: - _O mundo _procurando por vocês, e onde vocês aí, esquecendo da vida e trepando como dois coelhinhos!

- Chamadas, mas o quê -.

- Mila, calma aí, você não precisa ofender! Nós -.

- Você, vista alguma coisa, pelo amor de Deus. – ela olhou para Richard com desgosto, apontando para a situação do Auror. Dirigiu-se então para Helena – Você, volte ao seu trabalho antes que eu ferre ainda mais a situação do Departamento e decida suspender os dois! – balançando a cabeça, completou: - Não acredito. Já estamos com um desfalque idiota de pessoas aqui para sem que vocês precisem desaparecer do mundo!

- Olha, eu sei que o que a gente fez -.

- Nem uma palavra, Richard, ou eu te faço assoviar o hino nacional. – Camila o ameaçou, fechando um punho em sua direção – Eu o quero na minha sala em cinco minutos. _Cinco! _Encontraram informações importantes a respeito do caso – caso que agora _eu _também participarei. E Helena, eu a quero no pé de todos os responsáveis pelo exame, porque os quero para _ontem. _

Dando as costas para o casal aturdido com tamanha explosão, ela completou:

- E eu juro por Deus que se isso acontecer mais uma vez no meio de uma investigação, podendo comprometer todo o caso, eu – eu... Argh!

A porta se fechou com força.

* * *

Ela ainda espumava quando finalmente chegou a seu escritório. Abriu a porta de forma estúpida, sentindo vontade de chutar alguma coisa – ou alguém. De preferência Richard.

Foi quando seus olhos reconheceram a presença de mais uma pessoa naquele lugar.

Michael Stuart estava em pé, observando distraidamente o grande número de livros em sua estante. Assustando-se ligeiramente com o barulho, ele virou-se, e encararam-se.

Camila foi a primeira a se manifestar, como quem não acreditava na própria falta de sorte:

- Ah, pelo amor de _Deus! _

Michael não gostou de sua interjeição; os lábios comprimiram-se e a expressão se contorceu, o sentimento de rejeição evidente. Camila tentou, sem muito êxito, colocar a irritação em cheque, diminuindo sua postura altiva e fechando os olhos. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, afastando a franja que soltara de seu rabo de cavalo do rosto e inspirou profundamente.

Quando acreditou estar pronta para encará-lo, segundos mais tarde, abriu os olhos e encontrou o namorado a estudando com uma carranca, os braços cruzados a postura tensa. Ela abriu os lábios para começar, mas Michael fora mais rápido:

- Oh, você quer que eu vá embora? Você não parece muito bem.

Não fora uma pergunta gentil, carregada em preocupação. Na verdade, o tom transformara a pergunta em algo extremamente amargo e desdenhoso, e a Auror o encarou por alguns segundos em descrédito antes de soltar um barulho mal humorado pela boca e balançar a cabeça, o rosto carregado em exasperação.

- Tem razão, eu não estou. Peço desculpas por ter descontado minha irritação em você.

Ela fizera questão que suas palavras não soassem sinceras, embora soubesse estar errada a respeito de como recebera o diretor britânico. Ele franziu o cenho e ela percebeu o maxilar tenso, como se controlando a própria irritação, e sentira prazer nisso – ela não queria ser a única a andar em um campo minado com o humor das pessoas, e no momento estava cansada de tentar agradar o mundo inteiro. Sabia que sua atitude era infantil e péssima, mas no momento, não importava.

Ainda mais porque ela ainda queria bater em Michael por sua atitude no Conselho.

Mantendo os braços cruzados, o Auror inspirou de modo profundo, e tornou a falar, mais controlado:

- Você não responde às minhas mensagens.

Eles se encararam. Camila não dissimulou ou negou a situação.

- Você não me dá sinais de vida há quase duas semanas, Camila.

- E parece que isso não foi o suficiente para que você percebesse.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

- O quê? Você terminou comigo?

- Eu não disse isso.

- Foi o que soou.

- Estive ocupada. – ela respondeu mal-humorada, caminhando até sua escrivaninha, passando por ele. Michael segurou seu braço, obrigando-a a parar, obrigando-a a ficar próxima a ele – E quis dizer que não queria falar com você. Ainda não quero. – acrescentou, erguendo os olhos da mão que segurava seu braço para as íris castanhas do bruxo.

Ele balançou a cabeça, incredulidade presa em suas feições.

- Você está irritada ainda com o negócio do Conselho Geral. – não era uma pergunta, e ela não dissimulou a situação.

- O que você acha?

- Camila, eu não tenho que perder minha personalidade e opinião porque estamos em um relacionamento -.

- Nunca pedi para que o fizesse. - ela retrucou secamente – Mas o que você fez, Michael, foi _bem mais_ do que simplesmente ir contra uma opinião.

Ela deu um puxão com o braço, afastando-o da mão do namorado, que a encarou com uma expressão indignada. Seguiu até sua escrivaninha, ignorando a atenção de Michael sobre si, percebendo que já haviam encaminhado toda a documentação pedida a respeito do caso da menina. Abriu uma das pastas, contendo algumas fotos que a família disponibilizara, mas, antes que pudesse observar atentamente alguma, Michael lhe desviou a atenção, dizendo:

- Você só acha que o que fiz foi além de ir contra uma opinião porque é sobre Rutherford que estamos falando.

A pasta fora esquecida aberta em suas mãos, enquanto ela erguia o rosto para encará-lo com os lábios entreabertos, o semblante indignado.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – ela perguntou em voz baixa, as expressões contorcendo-se em uma careta lentamente. Ele balançou a cabeça, agora em desdém.

- O que você acha? – fora a vez de ele perguntar. Camila continuou o encarando em silêncio, indignada, as palavras de Richard questionando sobre os ciúmes de Michael o influenciando em suas decisões repercutindo em seus pensamentos – Você defende o homem como se -.

- Como se _o quê? – _ela largou a pasta em sua escrivaninha, pousando as mãos nos quadris em seguida, o tom de sua voz alto. A força da pergunta de Richard agora era excruciante em seu cérebro, e no momento ela se questionava como nunca havia considerado essa possibilidade até que ele mencionasse.

Ciúmes.

De repente, ela estava de volta àquela última audiência, ao lado de Mark e Robert Swan, observando alguns dos participantes erguerem as mãos concordando com as palavras de Brosseau. Entre tantos braços erguidos – muitos dos adoradores de Brosseau – ali estava Michael, impecável em seu terno e gravata, e sua mão erguida.

A sensação de traição fora enorme, seguida de incompreensão e, agora, quase duas semanas mais tarde, raiva, por finalmente compreender algumas atitudes.

Tudo por causa de _ciúmes -._

_- _Pare de se fazer de desentendida, Camila! – Michael reclamou, o rosto tão zangado quanto o dela – Em todo esse tempo, você acha que eu não percebi como vocês se encaravam? Vocês dois, a maneira como vocês dois _se tocavam _-.

- Oh, havia me esquecido disso. Eu o encarava com profundo desejo, realmente, porque sempre tive um tesão enorme por foder com um preso!

Ele se calou, horrorizado, perante a sua má educação, expressa tão claramente, e ela se sentiu satisfeita com aquele feito. Cruzando os braços, imitando o diretor, ela continuou, agora de maneira séria e sem sarcasmo:

- Eu o _admiro_, Mike. Apenas isso, eu o admiro. Passei por muita coisa ao lado dele para conhecer sua personalidade, e saber que todas as acusações que ele sofreu durante esse processo não passam de péssimas, _péssimas _mentiras. E, naquele dia, quando você levantou sua mão, concordando com essas mentiras, você optou em confiar em seus ciúmes e acatar toda aquela besteira ao invés de confiar em _mim. _Você optou em destruir a vida de uma pessoa, toda uma carreira dela, porque você não possui confiança em nada. _– _ela fechou os punhos, sentindo-se mais uma vez num pico de nervosismo, simplesmente por se recordar de toda a situação (e, realmente, expressá-la em voz alta parecia transformar a situação em algo ainda ridículo e pior) – E que tipo de casal nós somos, se você é incapaz de confiar em mim, em _nós_?

- Eu não baseei minha decisão por causa de ciúmes -!

- Não, claro que não. – Camila retrucou, azeda – E é claro que suas acusações sobre o fato de eu traí-lo com Mark segundos atrás não está relacionado com toda essa situação.

Michael estava pronto para responder quando a porta do escritório de Camila se abriu, revelando Richard Cooper. Ele piscou, os olhos verdes confusos indo de sua antiga parceira para o diretor britânico.

- Eu não sabia que vocês estavam... Bem. – ele deu de ombros, e encarou Camila com um olhar de desculpas – Eu vou esperar vocês terminarem até -.

- Não se preocupe. – ela respondeu, seus olhos nunca desviando dos do diretor – Michael já estava de partida.

Ela viu a dor estampada nas feições do namorado, mas não se sentiu culpada pela situação. A conversa em si já havia a incomodado muito para que ela pudesse se sentir, de alguma maneira, penalizada por aquele homem, àquele momento.

Admitindo que contrariá-la não o levaria a lugar algum, Michael assumiu sua derrota e, assentindo, afastou-se. Contudo, quando chegou à porta, virou-se, e disse para a namorada:

- Vou buscá-la ao fim de seu trabalho. Precisamos conversar.

A porta se fechou, deixando Camila e Richard em silêncio por alguns segundos, ambos encarando o lugar onde o homem estivera segundos atrás. Por fim, o bruxo fitou a Auror em questionamento e ela balançou a cabeça, dizendo:

- Nem queira saber.

Ela fechou a pasta com as fotos disponibilizadas pela família à época do desaparecimento de Claire Harleigh – ignorando os pequenos vislumbres de balões coloridos e pessoas sorridentes – e tornou sua atenção para outra pasta, estendendo-a a Richard.

- Aqui há o endereço da família, e o depoimento dos pais a respeito do dia do desaparecimento da vitima. – disse, toda profissional, enquanto o Auror lia as informações contidas na pasta – O que Helena disse sobre os exames?

- Ela tentará apressá-los. – ele disse com ligeiro desinteresse, absorto no que lia – Podemos ir hoje mesmo falar com os pais? Ainda não está tarde para -.

- Eu pensei nisso. – Camila admitiu – Mas até conseguirmos ler toda a papelada será tarde e resolvermos determinadas burocracias, e até agendarmos uma Chave do Portal e conseguirmos conversar com a família -.

- Então vamos amanhã cedo. – Richard resolveu - Com sorte, a gente conversa não apenas com a mãe, mas com o pai também antes que ele saia para trabalhar.

Ela assentiu. Richard completou, agora mais cuidadoso:

- E você pode se resolver com seu namorado também sem nenhuma desculpa de ficar presa no trabalho.

Camila não respondeu ou o encarou.

**_Continua._**

* * *

**_Notas: _**Aos que reclamavam da demora, aqui está mais um capítulo! Aliás, eu demorei mais porque queria adiantar mesmo os capítulos (já estou começando o capítulo nove no word, hahaha). Assim, caso eu fique afundada nos vestibulares mais pra frente, posso postar sem demorar tanto. Afinal, esse ano tem Filosofia e Sociologia para estudar, já que a UEL que me aguarde (!) hahaha

(Ai, se eu fosse tão boa assim com as outras fics, Jesus...)

Agradecimentos ao Pedro e a Bruna pelos comentários, sempre tão atenciosos :)

Tammie.


	7. Capítulo Seis

**Capítulo Seis**

_O festival estava um saco. _

_Mark agradeceu quando uma das atendentes da barraca de bebidas lhe serviu um colorido coquetel de frutas e dirigiu sua atenção para a multidão alvoroçada, andando de um lado para o outro para desfrutar do que cada barraca oferecia com seus amigos e acompanhantes. A noite estava estrelada e clara graças à lua cheia, e contrastava de maneira interessante com as inúmeras luzes do festival de verão. _

_O pão e circo de Mathias Perez para sua gente, o Auror pensou com desgosto._

_Segurando um suspiro entediado, estendeu seu coquetel a sua acompanhante com um fingido sorriso jovial._

_- Ah, muito obrigada, John! – ela finalmente largou seu braço, aceitando a bebida – Nossa, essa noite está maravilhosa! _

_- Não vimos ainda todas as atrações. – disse gentil, o convite sutil naquela frase – O que acha de -._

_- É claro! – ela riu, praticamente o puxando em seguida. _

_Mirella Nunez era uma jovem bonita – a típica beleza estonteante de uma latino-americana. Cabelos cacheados, lábios cheios, corpo curvilíneo. Inteligente e agradável também – isto é, quando não estava bêbada, o que infelizmente era o caso. _

_Mark a encontrara pela primeira vez em uma de suas visitas pela cidade, em um bar próximo ao hotel que a suposta Vitória Azevedo estava hospedada, desfrutando de alguns petiscos com pessoas a quem o bruxo sabia estar relacionada à Perez – vira pelo menos metade delas na primeira festinha privativa do homem, quando ele ainda possuía o disfarce de Antonio Cruz. Após uma pequena pesquisa, sabia já o suficiente para perceber que aproximar-se daquela jovem era algo positivo para a operação. _

_Qual melhor oportunidade aparecia à sua frente após conhecer a sobrinha do homem?_

_E era o que fazia agora já há alguns dias – talvez três ou quatro – sob a identidade de um jornalista britânico que escrevia um artigo sobre os famosos e deliciosos festejos que se realizavam na ilha para _O Profeta Diário_. _

_Eles seguiram, juntos, através da massa empolgada de adultos e crianças, sempre de braços dados, com ele se esforçando ao máximo para retribuir toda a atenção que a jovem lhe dava. Não menos de uma vez percebeu olhares de homens em sua direção, e fingiu não perceber os cenhos franzidos dos mesmos, como se preparados para atacá-lo – ou prontos para qualquer ordem._

_Continuou seu ato, ignorando-os – tinha que fazer Mirella feliz àquela noite, o máximo possível. Mark precisava tanto das informações quanto garantir a própria segurança, fazendo tal ação. _

_- Olhe, a apresentação de dança começa em quinze minutos! – ela espremeu-se contra ele quando o lugar parecera ainda mais abarrotado de gente; a bebida há muito já havia acabado, e Mirella apenas segurava o copo vazio agora – O que você acha de -._

_- Claro, claro. Acho uma ótima ideia -. _

_- Podemos seguir para perto do lago mais tarde, o que me diz? _

_- Você é quem comanda, doçura. _

_Ela sorriu – parecia mais nova quando o fazia. Tomando o copo vazio de suas mãos macias com gentileza, ele o descartou e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela, caminhando relaxado ao seu lado em direção ao local. _

_A apresentação de dança mostrou-se tão enfadonha quanto toda a festa em si. Contudo, Mark apreciou o pequeno momento de reflexão que ganhou com aquelas dançarinas – todos os que se encaminharam ao local pareciam encantados com as jovens bailarinas, e Mirella não era uma exceção, acolhida em um abraço por Mark, descansando as costas em seu peito. _

_Há mais ou menos quinze metros de distância deles, próximo ao palco, o local estava fechado com mesas, cadeiras, e toda uma arrumação estilo havaiano, reservado para o criador do evento e seus convidados. Observando de soslaio, o Auror percebeu o número considerável de seguranças. Não demorou muito para que seus olhos encontrassem Mathias Perez, reunido com um numero suficiente de homens e mulheres vestidos elegantemente._

_E ali, ao lado de Perez, estava ela. _

_Camila. _

_Ela estava impecável em seu vestido azul marinho – o tecido caía como luva para o corpo esculpido de Vitória Azevedo, otimizando todos os aspectos positivos na mulher. _

_Os olhos violetas, ressaltados pela maquiagem, pareciam ainda mais chamativos. Os lábios vermelhos, cheios, estavam curvados em um sorriso divertido - e com uma promessa velada ao homem que agora tinha sua atenção. _

_Perez. _

_Mark a assistiu se inclinar ligeiramente na direção do homem, enquanto o mesmo rodeava um dos braços por seus ombros descobertos. Ela parecia distraí-lo de todo seu arredor - ele a viu sorrir, sedutora - viu Perez usar a mão livre para deslizar por sua mandíbula delicada, para em seguida descer e pousá-la sobre a perna da mulher, sobre sua coxa, tão próxima à -. _

_O Auror franziu o cenho levemente, os lábios comprimindo-se enquanto assistia Camila sussurrar algo no ouvido do homem, arrancando uma gargalhada do mesmo. Imaginou os lábios vermelhos roçando na orelha do mesmo, o tom de voz baixa e rouca -. _

_Perez riu, e em seguida a beijou assim que ela se afastou o suficiente para que ele pudesse olhar em seus olhos. _

_O franzir de cenho do Auror se intensificou, e toda sua expressão endureceu, obrigando-se a manter a concentração e não demonstrar emoção alguma. Não era como se possuísse algum sentimento romântico por Camila – ele não se sentia capaz de disso, com qualquer um, não depois de tudo que acontecera com Rebecca -, mas Mark não podia evitar a raiva que crescia dentro de si ao ver aquela cena, e se lembrar de uma Camila implorando, às lágrimas, para que ele a tirasse de tudo aquilo. _

_Ele parecia quebrar cada vez que se lembrava dela chorando. _

* * *

Richard e Camila seguiram o resto da tarde em silêncio, concentrados em arquivos antigos e informações obtidas através de exames na vitima ou através do que haviam conseguido na lista de desaparecidos. O acidente entre ele e Helena ou o aparecimento de Michael Stuart não havia sido mencionado entre eles até então.

- Aqui diz algo sobre a vítima não ter sido morta por um feitiço. – Camila comentou lentamente, ainda absorta no que lia. Richard ergueu o rosto das várias fotos que estudava e a encarou por alguns segundos, situando-se, antes de responder:

- Apesar de obviamente existir vestígios de magia por todo o apartamento, Helena encontrou um... Machucado no crânio da vítima, acima da nuca, em formato de meia lua.

- De acordo com ela, essa foi a causa de morte. – a Auror comentou, indicando a pasta em seu colo com a cabeça num ligeiro movimento.

- _Perimortem, _e aquela parte da cabeça foi praticamente achatada pelo... O que quer que tenha sido a arma utilizada. Helena disse que se a morte não foi instantâneo – o que provavelmente foi o que nosso agressor pensou, por ter lançado uma maldição na morte nela -, não demoraria mais que alguns minutos para que ela morresse por hemorragia ou -.

- Helena não deu nenhuma suposição?

- Pela forma como foi deixada no crânio, ela disse se sentir segura em afirmar ser um resultado causado por um martelo, ou algo do tipo.

- _Algo do tipo _não me traz segurança. – Camila murmurou com ligeira exasperação.

- Bem, faz sentido. _Havia _um martelo ali. Então acredito que você não possa tirar o crédito de Helena por -.

Aquilo atraiu a atenção da Auror novamente.

- Alguma coisa? – ela o interrompeu.

- Sangue, um pedaço do crânio. Todo o DNA pertencia à garota.

A vítima então sofria um ataque com um martelo, incapacitando-a de qualquer defesa – seja porque ela morrera imediatamente ou caíra inconsciente. Pela forma que o crânio fora danificado, o agressor era maior, entre vinte a vinte e cinco centímetros. A vítima caíra de joelhos após o impacto, e em seguida de bruços, no chão – as escoriações em seus joelhos e bochecha esquerda eram uma boa prova disso, se bem que de acordo com a Helena, ele provavelmente a havia empurrado em direção ao chão após cair de joelhos. Então, como se precisasse se certificar de seu próprio trabalho, ele a amaldiçoa com um _Avada Kedavra. _

Ela já estava morta quando ele a virou, de barriga para cima – havia lividez em suas costas, condizendo com a situação. O ato de abrir seu abdome e expor seus órgãos fora realizado no _post mortem, _o que explicava os ferimentos sem sangue. De acordo com Helena, também, o intervalo entre a morte e a exposição de seus órgãos fora de duas a três horas. Camila franziu o cenho ao ler isso.

_Ele não estava com pressa. _

_A questão é, o que ele estava fazendo ali durante esse tempo? _

Ela já havia conversado brevemente com Richard a hipótese da exposição dos órgãos e de como a garota fora encontrada uma maneira de aterrorizar alguém – se eles ou uma terceira pessoa, ainda não saberiam dizer. O pensamento voltou à sua mente, e ela se questionou mais uma vez acerca do assunto.

Com a quebra do _rigor mortis, _realizado por Helena e Pedro Albuquerque -.

...

Camila parou de ler, erguendo o rosto para Richard, os lábios entreabertos e os olhos surpresos. Balançou a cabeça uma vez, e depois outra antes de questionar, indignada:

- Ela foi atacada sexualmente antes e _depois _de ser assassinada?

Richard a encarou mais uma vez, agora assustado pela voz alta o indagando. Situou-se mais uma vez e inspirou, assentindo antes de responder:

- Existiam feridas _perimortem_ e _post mortem_ no canal vaginal. Helena também encontrou esperma com mobilidade, mas não conseguimos conectar ninguém ao -.

- Ficha limpa. – ela murmurou, balançando a cabeça – Droga, eu não consigo separar hipótese alguma que pareça a mais plausível para a situação.

- Eu sei disso. Quero dizer, por enquanto, temos que duvidar até mesmo dos _pais -._

- Você encontrou alguma coisa?

- Não. Os Harleigh são trouxas, assim como a filha. Zachary Harleigh é um pediatra dono de uma clínica da cidade, Evelyn Harleigh não trabalha desde o nascimento de Claire. Recentemente, Evelyn Harleigh deu a luz a gêmeos idênticos. Não há muita informação sobre eles.

- Tem que existir alguma coisa. Eventualmente, alguma coisa vai aparecer. – tornando sua atenção para o relatório, acrescentou: - Em qualquer situação há o maldito padrão. E nós vamos encontrá-lo.

Richard apenas assentiu, não realmente atento às palavras da Auror. Seus olhos analisaram, tristemente, a foto em suas mãos, antes de balançar a cabeça e colocá-la em seu colo para logo pegar outra foto. Seguiram nesse silêncio por alguns segundos, até que o homem comentasse:

- Ela era uma criança linda. Não há uma foto em que ela apareça mal humorada, ou triste.

- Talvez porque os pais não queriam mostrar essa face da filha deles para os oficiais. – Camila comentou indiferente, ainda absorta nas informações que Helena transcrevera.

- Não acredito que seja o caso. – ele discordou, estendendo-lhe uma das fotos para a bruxa – Aqui, veja só.

Ela o encarou com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas antes de tornar sua atenção para a fotografia trouxa. Ali, a menina Harleigh segurava-se em um balanço, os cabelos escuros presos em uma fita azul, como o céu, combinando com seus olhos. As bochechas estavam coradas, talvez pelo sol ou pelo calor do dia, a alça esquerda de seu vestido caía-lhe pelo ombro e o sorriso era algo extremamente bonito de se ver. Na verdade, Claire Harleigh era uma criança muito bonita – o que não era de grande surpresa, tendo em vista que a mãe da garota parecia uma modelo, praticamente.

Camila lhe devolveu a foto, não dizendo ou expressando qualquer sentimento. Dos dois, Richard sempre fora o que precisava se envolver emocionalmente com as pessoas, as vítimas, enquanto ela buscava um ponto de distanciamento das mesmas, apesar de se envolver, às vezes até mesmo carregada de raiva, com a história e a situação em si. Apesar de sentir pelas pessoas envolvidas, e muito, ela reconhecia que se deixasse aquela parte de sua personalidade se meter, de nada adiantaria para as investigações – em verdade, só atrapalharia.

Quase perdera a vida quando se deixara envolver, e ela não precisava de uma segunda experiência para aprender. As vítimas precisavam ser vista de um ponto de vista parcial e não sentimental, enquanto a incredulidade a respeito das desgraças deveria fazê-la seguir em busca de justiça.

- Então - o bruxo começou, como quem não parecia realmente interessado com o que ia dizer – o que vai acontecer entre você e Stuart hoje?

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e fez uma careta, surpresa com a súbita mudança no assunto.

- _Desculpe? _

- Ah, você sabe, você não parecia estar se acertando com ele aqui. Pelo contrário -.

- Ainda estou irritada com ele, mas não é porque estamos irritados que significa que vamos terminar. Na verdade, antes de tudo isso estava muito bem um com o outro... – ela se calou ao perceber a careta desdenhosa de Richard -... Qual é o problema? – perguntou, incerta.

- Eu não sei Mila, não sou o melhor cara para falar sobre relacionamentos -.

- Mas?

- Vocês nunca me pareceram exatamente _bem. _

- Como não? Mike e eu nos damos muito bem! – ela rebateu indignada – Ele é uma ótima companhia, agradável, inteligente e -.

- Essa é a questão, às vezes parece que vocês dois... Entende?

- Não. – murmurou, franzindo o cenho.

- Vocês dois parecem mais colegas com benefícios do que realmente amantes.

Camila o encarou por alguns segundos, a confusão em seu rosto. Por fim, encolheu os ombros e comentou:

- Somos discretos.

- Não, não. Você não está me entendo – às vezes parece que não há algo além de respeito e gosto pela companhia que um faz ao outro. Às vezes parece que não há _amor_ entre vocês. Sabe, cumplicidade, toda uma construção de um relacionamento...

Silêncio. Então:

- Realmente, você não é o melhor cara para falar sobre isso. – ela respondeu, o cenho franzido agora evidenciando não confusão, mas irritação.

E o assunto acabara ali.

O problema era que ela ficaria com aquele comentário o dia todo na cabeça.

* * *

Camila saiu as sete do trabalho, fatigada. Além de conversar e debater hipóteses com Richard fora chamada à sala de necropsia para assistir a outro grupo, em outro caso, e também fora obrigada a gastar quase duas horas em uma reunião com Eduardo Correia e o diretor que a ofendera mais cedo, tudo pelas relações diplomáticas.

Oh, como ela odiava política e toda a falsidade que vinha com aquilo.

Depois, ainda, conseguira com Miguel outras informações a respeito do casal Harleigh, mas estava tão cansada que prometera a si mesma ler no dia seguinte logo pela manhã, antes de partirem aos Estados Unidos.

Ergueu o rosto, encontrando Michael ao pé da escada, com as mãos no bolso e o olhar solene, esperando-a. Perguntou-se por quanto tempo ele estava ali, ou se havia acabado de chegar, e sentiu-se mal educada ao imaginar que ele poderia estar ali _por horas_.

- Você não está aqui há muito tempo, não é? – questionou-o quando ficou de frente a ele, contorcendo ligeiramente o rosto em uma careta preocupada. Michael deu de ombros, e estendendo-lhe a mão, disse com tranqüilidade:

- Não se preocupe com isso.

Ela segurou sua mão, apesar de não se sentir muito tentada a fazê-lo. Ele começou a caminhar, e tudo o que ela pôde fazer era segui-lo. Michael não tardou a dizer que iriam jantar em um restaurante na São Paulo bruxa, próximo ao Departamento. Daquela forma, poderiam ir a pé e desfrutar a companhia um do outro, nem que fosse através do silêncio.

E foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Camila não se sentia disposta a iniciar uma conversa com Michael – ainda mais sabendo que aquilo inevitavelmente acarretaria uma discussão a respeito das ultimas semanas – e ele não a pressionou. Simplesmente seguiram silenciosos, procurando aproveitar pelo menos a companhia do outro. O problema era, enquanto eles seguiam naquele momento crescentemente desconfortável, Camila parecia se apegar às palavras de Richard, pesando cada atitude deles como um casal e se questionando se realmente existia algo ali além de mútua atração sexual.

O restaurante era pequeno e confortável. Por ser relativamente novo e desconhecido, não existiam muitos fregueses, então não se existia a necessidade de reservar seus lugares. Apresentaram-se na recepção, e logo eram guiados pelas mesas bem arrumadas e com estranha recepção caseira até uma mesa com vista para a iluminada e excêntrica São Paulo trouxa. Por ser ligeiramente afastada das demais mesas, possuía certa privacidade, o que era agradável. Michael a abraçou pelos ombros, sentado ao lado dela, e logo eles receberam o cardápio para fazerem seus pedidos.

Ele pediu por lasanha, ela optou por uma salada colorida contendo frutos do mar e carpaccio de salmão. O garçom partiu com seus pedidos, e o silêncio tornou a aparecer entre os dois, desconfortável. Camila encostou-se à parede, ao lado da enorme janela e deixou com que os olhos perdessem-se em toda aquela iluminação paulistana.

- É incrível como os trouxas conseguem sobreviver sem magia. – Michael comentou, tirando-a de seu pequeno momento solitário e agradável. Encarando-o, seu rosto tão próximo ao dela, suspirou e assentiu, preferindo usar aquele caminho ao invés de responder de forma grosseira e iniciar o que ainda poderia esperar.

- Hm. – murmurou, aconchegando-se no abraço do namorado. Michael pareceu hesitar por alguns segundos, como que surpreso pela súbita atitude dela, antes de inspirar e dizer com certa cautela:

- Camila, eu não concordei com Brosseau por causa de ciúmes. Sei que provavelmente você não vai acreditar em mim, mas essa é a verdade. Eu... Senti ciúmes, sim, mas isso não influenciou minha decisão.

Ah, ótima maneira de deixar tudo para mais tarde, Mike. Muito obrigada.

Ela ergueu a cabeça do ombro dele para encará-lo, e ficou assim por alguns segundos, incerta sobre o que dizer. Havia uma mistura de raiva e pena, pensamentos furiosos, apaixonados, e cansaço por todas as situações, e ela parecia incapaz de se expressar corretamente.

Por fim, balançou a cabeça e murmurou:

- Tudo bem.

Assunto encerrado.

Sim, ela não acreditava nele – desde que Richard lhe mencionara aquela hipótese de ciúmes, ela jamais fora capaz de pensar em qualquer outra situação que fizesse o diretor concordar com Brosseau – mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se tão cansada por causa do trabalho e das ultimas semanas corridas que não se sentia simplesmente disposta a bater o pé no chão e apontar todas as provas que indicavam seus erros. Ao mesmo tempo, uma pequena voz, no fundo de sua mente, simplesmente dizia o quanto _não se importava_ com o que ele pensava, afinal.

E isso, somado com os comentários de Richard mais cedo sobre o quão... não-casal eles eram, preocupavam-na. Há quanto tempo isso acontecia? Há quanto tempo um buscava o outro apenas pela companhia, pelo sexo? Pensando bem, Camila não se lembrava de uma única vez que compartilhara realmente sua vida com Michael – nem ao menos sobre todo o alvoroço do Conselho com Mark fora algo resultante de suas conversas; ela protegia o cara e, no dia seguinte, lá estava o homem que seria seu namorado, pronto para defendê-lo também. Nunca existira nenhum acordo entre eles.

Sobre absolutamente...Nada.

Os assuntos sempre giravam em temas leves, e se existia alguma coisa que eles discordassem, simplesmente evitavam tocar no assunto, para não se frustrarem. Aquilo parecia um acordo natural.

E tudo permanecia leve entre eles. Ele perguntava sobre seu dia e ela sobre o dele, mas nenhum dos dois jamais parecia realmente interessado com a resposta – apenas queriam um assunto fluindo, e só. E quando o assunto acabava -.

Bem, pelo menos o sexo era bom. Muito bom.

Mas aquilo não era realmente um relacionamento, certo?

_Certo? _

Uma garçonete apareceu com seus pedidos – e sorriu abertamente para os dois, como se os contemplando. Estaria ela admirando ou se questionando o tipo de casal que somos? Camila brincou com a ideia por alguns segundos, até que substituiu o questionamento por outro, em que ela se perguntava se a mulher também havia percebido que eles poderiam ser tudo ali, menos um casal.

Teria ela percebido o quanto ambos eram patéticos?

* * *

A porta do hotel fechou-se com força graças ao pontapé que Michael dera. Nenhum dos dois pareceu se importar com o estrondo, ambos ocupados demais em desabotoarem camisas e abrirem jaquetas, beijos desajeitados e necessitados correndo por suas bocas e pescoços. A jaqueta de Camila caiu ao chão, enroscando-se aos tornozelos de Michael quando o mesmo a empurrou com o corpo, de modo que as costas da Auror encontrassem com a parede do quarto. Ele imediatamente se ocupou de deslizar as mãos por dentro de sua blusa, beijando e mordiscando seu pescoço. Apertava-a, massageava-a.

Fazia-a se render. Fazia-a deixar de ser a controladora que era.

Eles terminaram na cama de hotel, já de madrugada, com Camila deitada de barriga para cima, o lençol macio cobrindo-a acima dos seios, a mão esquerda pousada na barriga enquanto a outra repousava ao lado do corpo. Ao seu lado, Michael dormia de bruços, um dos braços descansando sobre ela, suas mãos próximas de se alcançarem. A respiração dele tão próxima esquentava sua orelha esquerda e pescoço, mas ela não parecia se importar.

Continuou ali, parada, com os olhos fixos no teto do quarto. O barulho de carros havia diminuído severamente, indicando o quão tarde já devia ser. Virou o rosto levemente, observando o céu tingido em roxo, tão forte que se misturava a vinho e azul marinho. Poderiam ser três ou quatro horas, ela não saberia dizer.

Na verdade, não saberia dizer sobre nada, pelo menos nada além de frases soltas e confusas, mas que no momento lhe eram o suficientes. Quando foi que eles haviam se perdido, ela e Mike? Fora por causa do que acontecera no Conselho, ou será que aquilo – aquele _nada_ – era algo com histórico anterior a toda aquela confusão? Por que nenhum dos dois havia percebido isso antes? Nunca existira realmente algo além de respeito por ser quem eram, nunca existira amor?

Desde quando tudo se perdera?

Michael a apertou contra si, aproximando-a. Inspirou profundamente, distante em seu sonho, sua mão encontrando a dela, como se a buscasse, como se desejasse que ela também se rendesse a -.

- Herm... mione.

O murmúrio preencheu o aposento por segundos mais tarde, ainda, e após isso nenhum dos dois tiveram reação alguma. Michael continuou dormindo, Camila continuou com os olhos fixos ao teto, afundada em sua própria linha de raciocínio. Ela virou o rosto mais tarde, seus olhos encontrando as feições inexpressivas de um Michael adormecido. Os lábios entreabertos, os cabelos cada vez mais grisalhos, as rugas de expressão no canto de seus olhos e em sua testa, marcas de todo o estresse que passava como diretor -.

_Eu... Eu deveria estar arrasada. _

Camila soltou sua mão da dele, e em seguida seu braço. Ergueu-se da cama, procurando por suas roupas e sapatos. Vestiu-se em silêncio, com vagar, ignorando o Michael Stuart que ainda dormia. Calçou os sapatos e prendeu o cabelo, tentando ajeitá-lo inutilmente com as mãos. Arrependeu-se de nunca carregar uma escova de cabelo na bolsa pela primeira vez.

Em seguida, saiu do quarto, pensando o quanto queria um banho e dormir na própria cama, livre daqueles pensamentos, que logo se tornariam lembranças. Livre daquele cheiro que parecia impregnado em sua pele.

Michael apenas notaria sua presença horas mais tarde, quando já tivesse amanhecido, quando ela já tivesse retornado à sua vida, ao seu trabalho, ao que realmente importava, sem ele.

_Mas não sinto nada. _

_**Continua. **_


	8. Capítulo Sete

**Capítulo Sete**

_- Seu idiota! _

_Mark fechou a pasta com toda a documentação já obtida de Mathias Perez sobre a mesa e se ergueu, suspirando, enquanto a porta do pequeno quarto de hotel era fechada num estrondo. Cruzando os braços sobre o peito, esperou a dona dos passos pesados e irritadiços aparecerem em seu campo de visão, ainda com o vestido azul marinho e a maquiagem que antes adornava as feições de Vitória Azevedo – e que, nas feições mais delicadas de Camila, pareciam simplesmente a arte de uma criança que não sabia se arrumar. _

_E ela apareceu, com a sandália em mãos e o cabelo desprendendo do bonito penteado que antes portava. Por conta da Poção Polissuco ainda não ter saído por completo, algumas mechas de seu cabelo castanho estavam ligeiramente loiras, como luzes que, aos poucos, sumiam. _

_- Qual é o seu problema? – ela praticamente gritou a pergunta, os punhos fechados enquanto avançava sobre ele – Indo até aquela droga de festa... Com a sobrinha de Perez, nada menos! E sem disfarce – Deus do céu, você apareceu como _você! _Eu quase tive um ataque quando um dos armários de Perez o descreveu, falando que era você quem estava com a menininha do cara! _

_Antes que ele pudesse responder qualquer coisa, a Auror jogou uma das sandálias em sua direção, com força. Mark se desviou com facilidade. _

_- Camila -._

_- Você ia me dizer? Você ia me _contar_? – intimou, o outro par da sandália sacudindo em sua mão direita – Você tem alguma ideia do que isso poderia ter causado a você? Ou a mim? Você sabe o quanto arriscou essa noite simplesmente por se colocar ao lado de alguém próximo a Perez? E o pior, sem me comunicar, sem me contar sobre esse seu plano louco -._

_- Me escute -._

_- Perez o viu! Ficou furioso, enlouquecido! Queria que imediatamente o pegassem e o levassem até ele! Um estrangeiro com minha sobrinha, a quem tenho como uma filha, ele dizia! O homem ficou tão louco de ciúmes que queria matá-lo no mesmo segundo! _

_Ela jogou o par da sandália. Ele não conseguiu se desviar dessa vez, tendo o ombro atingido pelo salto. _

_- Você não tem a menor ideia do quanto eu tive que fazer para que o babaca esquecesse-se de você! _

_Aquilo atraiu a atenção irrestrita do Auror, que arregalou os olhos e a encarou perplexo, já julgando suas palavras, mas ela não parecia abalada com sua própria situação, dirigindo toda sua raiva para ele, ainda. Em seguida, a mulher estava praticamente sobre ele, os punhos batendo contra sua clavícula, peito e ombros. _

_- Você é um perfeito babaca! O que passa na sua cabeça, Rutherford? Somos uma equipe, droga! Uma dupla! E mesmo assim, você acha que pode tomar decisões e fazer tudo o que lhe dá na cabeça! O que você pensava ao fazer isso?_

_- Em você. Eu pensava em você. _

_A resposta baixa, culpada, a desarmou. Camila parou de falar, o rosto agora aturdido, os lábios entreabertos, o xingamento há muito perdido em sua mente. O silêncio caiu entre os dois Aurores, os olhos presos um no outro. Demorou até que Camila, aturdida, sussurrasse:_

_- O que você quer dizer com isso?_

O que diabos ela achava que ele queria dizer? _Mark se perguntou, franzindo o cenho subitamente para a jovem. Não fora ele que prometera tirá-la da operação? Não fora ele que prometera que ela não precisaria mais chegar perto de Perez? Já haviam se passado _semanas_ desde sua promessa a Camila, e cada dia perdido eram um golpe em sua paciência, e um ponto para seu desespero. _

Ele _a queria longe de Perez, também. _

_Entreabriu os lábios, mas não emitiu som algum. Por alguma razão, não parecia capaz de expressar o obvio – de algum modo, aquela resposta não parecia suficiente. _

_Verdadeira. _

_Ela o encarava com aqueles olhos verdes, confusos, próxima a ele. Algumas mechas castanhas caiam em seu rosto, por conseqüência do penteado que se desfazia crescentemente. Os lábios entreabertos, como se prontos para questioná-lo mais uma vez, ainda que toda sua expressão parecesse desarmada de qualquer força -. _

_Mark não saberia explicar o que havia passado em sua cabeça quando ele destruiu a distância entre eles, as mãos pousando sobre as bochechas de Camila e seus lábios encontrando os dela. Em um segundo, observava-a, relembrando todos os acontecimentos do evento, relembrando a raiva que sentira, a frustração que tinha por si próprio – _os toques, os beijos – _e, no instante seguinte -_.

_Isso não era o que ele queria dizer... Isso não era o que ele queria dizer... _

_Mas, por algum momento de loucura, ele queria _senti-la_, ele precisava saber que sua parceira, Camila, era _real, _e não apenas uma máscara por trás de um personagem – _ela_ era verdadeira... Ela, não Vitória. Ela não era Vitoria Azevedo, e Vitoria jamais seria Camila..._

_Seus lábios não eram cheios, a espessura de seus cabelos eram completamente diferentes, até mesmo a forma como reagiam a toques não coincidiam. Vitoria sempre parecia saber o que fazer, sempre parecia se divertir, de forma quase depravada, com cada provocação ou promessa velada que dirigia a Perez, enquanto Camila parecia simplesmente congelada em seu lugar, aturdida demais para reagir. _

_O beijo fora apenas algo estalado. Mark se afastou, ainda mantendo as mãos sobre as bochechas alvas da Auror, e seus olhares se encontraram – ambos confusos__. _

* * *

- Qual é o tipo de comida que Helena mais gosta?

A pergunta quase tímida de Richard lhe tirara a concentração. Surpresa, Camila ergueu os olhos da pasta com as fotos de Claire Harleigh em seu colo e o fitou com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Estudou-o por alguns segundos, incerta sobre o que responder, sobre como lidar com aquele pequeno ar esperançoso preenchendo as feições do homem que era, além de um antigo parceiro, um grande amigo.

- Eu – _bem_... Pizza, acho.

A esperança diluiu-se em ligeira chateação.

- Não posso levá-la a uma pizzaria! – ele choramingou, mais para si do que para Camila, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e afundando-se na cadeira, como uma criança.

- Por que não? – ela perguntou, agora aturdida com as expressões do homem. Richard a mirou, surpreso que ela o tivesse escutado, e pareceu encabulado.

- Não é romântico o suficiente.

Camila entreabriu os lábios, estarrecida com aquele comportamento e com suas palavras. Com as fotos da menina Harleigh esquecidas na pasta, simplesmente ficou ali, procurando compreender onde havia se escondido toda a arrogância e confiança que Richard sempre pareceu possuir. De repente, ele não era mais seu amigo, mas um desconhecido - nunca havia presenciado esse tipo de comportamento no Auror, e tinha de admitir, era muito constrangedor observá-lo agir daquela maneira.

_Romantismo? _

_- _Helena é uma pessoa romântica, apesar de toda sua posição cética a respeito do mundo. – disse por fim, cautelosa. Ele a encarou exasperado.

- Eu _sei _disso, é por isso que -!.

- _Mas – _ela o interrompeu, franzindo o cenho pela frustração do Auror – você pode compensar com um grande programa a dois. Leve-a em uma pizzaria, e depois faça algo... Romântico. Lena sempre fica bem mais humorada depois de uma pizza.

O silêncio caiu entre os dois, constrangedor. A situação era tão esquisita para ela quanto para ele; enquanto era embaraçoso dar dicas sobre como conquistar a própria irmã (sem contar _ela, _cujo histórico sentimental era digno de risos), para Richard era envergonhoso mostrar-se embaraçado sobre como agradar a uma mulher. Por fim, ele murmurou, com a cabeça baixa:

- Olha, e-eu - Esqueça o que eu disse.

- Sem problemas. – fora a resposta rápida, como se sentisse agradecida pelo pedido do amigo.

Ela fechou a pasta e olhou para o relógio de pulso, mais para ter o que fazer que qualquer outra coisa. A Chave do Portal estaria pronta as seis, faltando ainda vinte minutos. Após isso, seguiriam até o Departamento americano, para que um Auror do país os acompanhasse, seguindo o protocolo. O Auror não os atrapalharia, mas ele seria uma figura importante caso eles quisessem atuar em solo estrangeiro.

Provavelmente, chegariam à casa dos Harleigh às sete e meia, dez para as oito no máximo. Com sorte, talvez até conseguissem encontrar Zachary Harleigh ainda em casa.

- Deveríamos ter deixado a Assistência Social lidar com isso. – Richard murmurou, ainda com os braços cruzados e largado à cadeira.

- Não é uma situação rotineira. – ela explicou, repetindo as mesmas palavras do dia anterior, exasperada – Há muita coisa que teremos que explicar para os pais, trouxas -.

- Que seja, que seja. – resmungou ele. Camila girou os olhos, suspirando em seguida. Sabia que o Auror só estava zangado, pois detestava lidar com parentes de vítimas, apesar de ser muito bom em tal tarefa; contudo, ela não havia dormido àquela noite, chegando a casa apenas para tomar um banho e seguir para o trabalho, então não estava no dia para ser a criatura mais compreensiva do mundo a respeito dos incômodos do amigo.

Bocejando, olhou para o relógio mais uma vez, torcendo para que estivessem mais próximos de continuarem com seu trabalho.

Um minuto havia se passado.

* * *

A Auror que os esperava mais parecia uma adolescente do que uma agente da lei. Ela os recebeu com um ar sério, mas aquilo não ajudava a deixá-la com as feições mais adultas. Se Richard tivesse que adivinhar, não diria que aquela mulher – _garota – _era mais velha que uma líder de torcida.

Ela e Camila apertaram as mãos, e em seguida a atenção da jovem se dirigiu para ele, repetindo o gesto. Apesar de todo aquele profissionalismo, o Auror era incapaz de não imaginá-la com saias e pompons.

Quando ela deu as costas aos dois, dizendo para que eles a seguissem, ele abaixou o rosto e reprimiu um riso, fazendo com que Camila o encarasse com repreensão, apesar da careta confusa. Ele lançou um pequeno gesto com a cabeça, indicando a jovem Auror que caminhava de forma altiva as suas frentes. Agora que ela mostrava sua personalidade indiferente e sem emoções, a imagem daquela garota vestindo um uniforme de líder de torcida parecia ainda mais engraçada. Deus, ela deveria estar no colégio, não prendendo bandidos!

Camila a encarou, para depois encarar Richard de novo, confusa, até que finalmente compreendesse o que o Auror achava tão engraçado. Abriu a boca para repreendê-lo, mas então a Auror virara-se, súbita, para encará-los, e ambos esboçaram sorrisos receptivos e forçados – tentando parecer agradáveis ou naturais, nenhum dos dois saberia dizer.

A jovem pareceu não perceber suas atitudes – ou as ignorou completamente.

- Estamos em uma área segura para aparatarmos. – ela os avisou, seu tom como o de uma secretária eletrônica obrigando Richard a morder levemente o lábio inferior para controlar uma risada. A Auror estendeu dois pedaços de papel para eles, contendo o endereço do local – Estaremos a mais ou menos três quadras da casa dos Harleigh, salvo das atenções trouxas. – ressaltou mecânica - Às suas ordens, diretora Oliveira.

- Estamos prontos. – Camila assentiu para a jovem assim que seus olhos percorreram pelas palavras, e cotovelou Richard quando a Auror dera às costas aos dois, repreendendo-o com o olhar. Ainda parecendo indiferente à situação, a jovem fez um floreio bonito com sua varinha e, junto com um rodopio, desapareceu.

Richard caiu na gargalhada. A diretora apenas o encarou por alguns segundos, antes de perguntar:

- Eu quero realmente saber?

- Mila – eu – você – _pompons! _

- Foi o que pensei. – ela murmurou, exasperada, repetindo o gesto anterior da Auror e aparatando também.

O bairro onde os Harleigh moravam era, de certo modo, algo que Camila já esperava. Os jardins verdes e as casas bonitas, de classe média americana eram muito parecidos com os de vários filmes e seriados que vira quando criança. Os três bruxos seguiram discretamente pela calçada tão bem cuidada, não atraindo atenção mais do que necessária dos moradores do local.

- Aquela é a casa dos Harleigh. – disse a Auror, apontando para uma casa bege e com grandes janelas brancas. A grama estava verde, e alguém ali parecia realmente gostar de jardinagem, vendo pelas bonitas flores que adornavam os canteiros. A casa, assim como todo o bairro em si, parecia transmitir um ar de tranqüilidade.

- É estranho pensar que pessoas de um lugar como esse estejam relacionadas a algo tão cruel, mesmo que em posição de vítimas. – murmurou, não realmente percebendo que havia expressado seus pensamentos em voz alta. A Auror ao seu lado soltou um riso debochado, comentando:

- Isso é porque você não conhece a vida nos subúrbios de perto, realmente.

Eles pararam à soleira da porta da casa dos Harleigh e a Auror apertou a campainha. Ela inspirou profundamente, as mãos abertas ao lado de seu corpo, soltas. Richard e Camila se entreolharam, sabendo que aquele inicio de conversa deveria se dar através do governo americano. Ela explicaria o necessário, faria as apresentações, e então os dois Aurores poderiam seguir com seu trabalho. Richard esticou os braços, bocejando abertamente – e recebendo um olhar de censura da americana – enquanto Camila simplesmente checava as horas.

Oito horas. Zachary Harleigh certamente não estaria mais em casa. Camila continuou encarando a vizinhança, ligeiramente distraída. Viu uma bicicleta parada à garagem da casa da frente, e imaginou se as crianças do bairro eram unidas, se brincavam juntas com freqüência. Antes que percebesse, viu Claire Harleigh rodeada por outras meninas e meninos, em alguma brincadeira qualquer.

O sorriso seria o mesmo visto nas fotos -.

A porta se abriu, e imediatamente a Auror adolescente estendeu sua mão, num cumprimento rápido e mecânico:

- Bom dia, senhora Harleigh, nós somos do – _oh!_

Ela corou e recolheu a mão ao perceber que não era uma mulher que havia a atendido. Richard cruzou os braços, erguendo uma sobrancelha, e Camila, que ainda parecia perdida em seus próprios pensamentos, murmurou para o canadense, sem realmente olhar para a porta ou para os presentes:

- Poderíamos conversar com as crianças, também – você sabe, algo informal. Apesar de ser ilegal, ainda mais por serem crianças _trouxas -. _

_- _Peço desculpas, diretor! Eu deveria – eu sei que – ai meu Deus, _me desculpe_!

A voz desafinada e com, finalmente, alguma expressão finalmente despertara Camila para a realidade, e ela, surpresa por toda a comoção utilizada pela Auror – como se ela conhecesse a pessoa que atendera a porta – olhou para o causador da estranha situação.

Seu queixo caiu.

- _Mark? _

Ele deveria ter acabado de acordar – vira aquela cara de sono muitas vezes por dia para se esquecer com facilidade dela. Os cabelos ainda estavam ligeiramente compridos, como da última vez que o vira horas antes de ser liberado da prisão. A barba estava crescendo de novo, como da última vez. Descalço, vestindo uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta que obviamente tivera dias melhores, ele parecia estar no ápice de sua preguiça e descaso para o mundo. Até mesmo sua postura exalava indolência, apesar de toda a formalidade que a garota lhe apresentara.

Mas apesar de toda a indiferença mostrada por seu corpo, seus olhos mostravam que ele estava tão surpreso quanto ela, que ainda o encarava com os lábios entreabertos.

- Eu... Não sou mais diretor. – murmurou para a garota, lentamente, ainda aturdido. Dirigindo sua atenção para Camila, perguntou: - Aconteceu alguma coisa? É por isso que estão aqui?

Richard parecia pronto para algum comentário sarcástico, mas Camila o interrompeu num tom nervoso, como que compreendendo o que ele queria dizer:

- _O quê_? N-não! Não é nada a respeito do Conselho ou de você, não se preocupe -!.

- Não tenho muita certeza que não pode ser relacionado a ele. – Richard murmurou com deboche, desviando sua atenção dos presentes para encarar a rua – Pelo menos há relação entre bruxos e trouxas nessa história, finalmente.

Mark franziu o cenho, estudando o canadense em silêncio. Antes que ele pudesse perguntar alguma coisa, contudo, a Auror americana pareceu retornar ao seu estado – ou pelo menos o suficiente para que pudesse continuar com o que fora designada a fazer – e questionou-o com um tom embaraçado e respeitoso:

- Diretor – digo, senhor Rutherford, o senhor pode nos informar se esta é a residência de Zachary e Evelyn Harleigh?

O ar de descaso desapareceu de suas expressões. Apesar de continuar desgrenhado e descalço – Camila não conseguia deixar de reparar naquele curioso detalhe -, sua postura endureceu, e ele parecia ter retornado ao antigo ar de Auror que possuía. Alcançando a maçaneta com uma das mãos, colocando-se entre a porta aberta e o batente da mesma, questionou num tom seco não para a jovem que lhe fizera a pergunta, mas para Camila:

- O que vocês querem?

O ar defensivo fora óbvio para todos os presentes. Richard, apesar da súbita irritação que sentiu ao escutar a forma como aquela pergunta fora feita, abriu um largo sorriso, e o dispensou em seu conhecido tom _blasé_:

- Com você, por enquanto, nada. Mas se for paciente, teremos algumas perguntas para você também, colega.

- Acho que você é inteligente o suficiente para entender que me referi ao assunto que vocês teriam com Evelyn, não comigo – foi a resposta de Mark, não se importando em florear a situação ou ser diplomático, seja em palavras ou expressões faciais. O sorriso de Richard não vacilou, mas Camila percebeu sua mão ir imediatamente ao encontro de sua varinha. Mark, não parecendo incomodado com a ameaça, completou, seu tom praticamente imitando o do canadense de maneira pejorativa: - _colega._

Ela colocou sua mão sobre o braço de Richard, impedindo-o de continuar com suas intenções – Deus sabia o quanto ele poderia ser _pior_ que Andrade e Gouveia juntos, em quesito de discrição, quando queria, e ela realmente _não_ estava disposta a gastar tempo de investigação apagando a memória de quem quer que fosse daquele bairro que acabasse presenciando qualquer cena. Em seguida, avançou, ficando entre ele e Mark, com a Auror adolescente ao lado.

- Precisamos conversar com a senhora Harleigh a respeito de sua filha, Claire. – ela abriu o jogo, muito para o desgosto de Richard. Mas, naquela situação, Camila conhecia melhor os caminhos para que Mark cooperasse com eles – apesar de ambos serem conhecidos por intermináveis discussões, quando juntos. Assim como ela, ele era extremamente teimoso, e não disponibilizaria qualquer informação – diabos, ele até entraria em uma briga feia com Richard, se precisasse – enquanto eles também não lhe entregassem nada. Além disso, se o tom defensivo significava preocupação para com a mulher, Evelyn, ele realmente não os deixaria em paz até que deixasse de vê-los como uma ameaça a mesma.

Seu método pareceu resolver. Perdendo ligeiramente a postura defensiva, ele fez uma careta confusa, seguida de uma preocupada e balançou a cabeça.

- Evelyn é minha irmã. – ele concedeu, e Camila assentiu, satisfeita e o incentivando a continuar – Mas por que seu departamento estaria preocupado com Claire? Ela é trouxa, e nem estamos no Brasil ou -.

Mark a estudou, calando-se, e ela sabia que ele havia percebido sua hesitação em lhe dar muitas informações, fosse por que sabia que o que viria em seguida poderia perturbá-lo ou por culpa da investigação. Comprimiu os lábios, e começou em voz baixa ao ver que ele parecia se irritar com sua demora:

- Encontramos Claire. Havia vestígio de magia no local do crime.

* * *

A sala de estar era coberta por porta-retratos. Em estantes, sobre a lareira de estilo clássico, as figuras sorridentes e cheias de lembranças rodeavam os presentes.

Enquanto Richard sentava-se no confortável sofá creme da família Harleigh, sem ser convidado, e a Auror americana empoleirava-se ao lado do mesmo, em pé, claramente desaprovando a atitude do homem, Camila perambulou pela sala de estar, distraindo-se no ambiente e nas fotografias, esperando compreender o lugar e o tipo de vida que Claire levava antes que tantas desgraças lhe acontecessem.

O lugar era acolhedor, como tudo o que vira até então. Tudo trazia estranha sensação de familiaridade, e as fotos com pessoas conhecidas apenas aumentavam o efeito.

Havia um retrato do casamento dos Harleigh. Ambos sorriam abertamente, seus olhares cheios de amor, estáticos, saudando a desconhecida que hoje os admirava. A Auror franziu o cenho levemente, gravando os detalhes do casal (desde os cabelos loiros e brilhantes de Evelyn ao largo sorriso de Zachary, cujo um dos caninos era ligeiramente encavalado a outro dente) e em seguida sua atenção se voltou para a foto do lado.

Claire não deveria ter mais que cinco anos. Coberta dos pés a cabeça com farinha, sorria orgulhosa, exibindo o bolo malfeito à altura de sua cabeça, suas mãos pequenas amparadas por mãos maiores e mais velhas. Ao seu lado, Mark estava inclinado, ajudando-a exibir o bolo para quem quer que fosse o responsável pela máquina fotográfica. Ele também estava imundo em farinha, o rosto e os cabelos esbranquiçados pela mesma, e parecia orgulhoso de seu feito.

Agora que estavam dentro daquela casa, a presença do ex-diretor se fazia mais presente na vida dos residentes – algo que, nas fotos em sua pasta a respeito de Claire, não existia. Ora ele era o protagonista, ao lado de algum morador, ora o coadjuvante, esquecido ao fundo de algum acontecimento. Às vezes, Erick Rutherford também aparecia nas lembranças de Evelyn e Zachary Harleigh, com um pequeno sorriso simpático, quase sociável.

Ao escutar os passos ocos de Mark descendo as escadas, Camila desviou a atenção de sua imagem mais nova e mais sorridente para encará-lo. Percebeu, distraída, que nunca o vira sorrir como na foto, e pensou sobre o quanto não sabia sobre ele. Foram obrigados a trabalharem juntos, a confiarem suas vidas um no outro, pensava o quanto o conhecia, e mesmo assim ele ainda lhe era um desconhecido em tantas coisas...

Assim como ela era para ele.

Ao fundo, Richard sentou-se ereto no sofá, mas ao perceber que era o ex-diretor, fez uma careta e tornou a se largar no sofá.

- Evelyn já vai recebê-los. – ele disse em voz baixa, parando ao lado dela – Também avisei Zack, ele está a caminho.

Ele parecia estar levando muito bem a noticia– mas até então, Camila nunca o tinha visto surtar com notícia alguma. Quando descobriram que o companheiro de Nikki Rostova era Erick Rutherford, ele não surtara ou mascarara a verdade, simplesmente aquietou-se, seriamente, antes de começar a ditar ordens para capturar o irmão.

Mas ela sabia o quanto aquela calma nunca era verdadeira, por dentro – ele sempre fora muito bom em esconder o que sentia, afinal.

Unindo as próprias mãos às costas, num gesto suave, ela assentiu e comentou:

- Eu não sabia que você era nascido trouxa.

Fora apenas um palpite jogado em uma frase simples – afinal, ninguém havia mencionado os pais de Mark, e Evelyn poderia ser um aborto, como Karen -, mas ele encolheu os ombros e disse num tom de pouco caso, confirmando suas palavras:

- Além de Erick e eu, existia também um primo em segundo grau que era bruxo, mas nunca tivemos muito contato com ele. – estudando-a por alguns segundos, ele continuou num tom mais baixo, em seguida: - Vocês não sabiam que Evelyn e eu éramos parentes.

Não fora uma pergunta, e Camila não dissimulou situação alguma. Soltando a respiração pelos lábios, numa pequena atitude exasperada, ela questionou-o com certa ironia:

- Você não percebeu a surpresa, quando nos vimos?

- Assumi que não soubessem que eu estaria aqui, apenas.

- Não existia qualquer informação sobre sua relação com os Harleigh. – ela respondeu, cruzando os braços, sentindo-se subitamente incomodada com aquele fato; detestava não ter o controle de alguma situação, e encontrar-se com Mark depois de toda aquela confusão com o Conselho e Michael, sem ter se preparado...: - Está aqui há muito tempo?

A pergunta, na verdade, abrangia muitas outras questões – perguntas que se sentia nervosa e incerta em fazer, porque de certo modo relacionavam com o período do Conselho Geral, e ela ainda se sentia culpada por todo o desfecho daquela situação, por mais que ele tivesse dito, mais de uma vez após o veredicto, que ela fizera todo o possível, e ele estava grato.

- Há uns dois dias, acho. – Mark respondeu, não percebendo o súbito nervosismo que preenchera as feições de Camila – Eve e Zack discutiram, ele saiu de casa e ela me ligou aos prantos. Vim lhe fazer um pouco de companhia e ajudar com os bebês... Você sabe, não achei certo deixá-la sozinha com gêmeos, ela mal tirou os pontos da cesariana -.

Ele se calou ao perceber que falava mais do que o necessário e corou um pouco, desviando seus olhos dos de Camila, franzindo o cenho, incomodado com a própria atitude.

- Você sabe o motivo da discussão? – ela perguntou, e ele deu de ombros.

- Eve ainda está alterada por causa dos hormônios, Zack está constantemente irritado por problemas na clinica... Não é algo que eu queria realmente me intrometer. – ele a encarou nos olhos, e Camila percebeu a súbita mudança no humor do homem, e no ambiente entre os dois – Camila, sobre Claire -.

- Sim?

- Há alguma ideia de suspeito, ou os motivos -.

- Você sabe que eu não posso falar sobre isso.

Havia sinceras desculpas em sua voz. Ele não a pressionou, assentindo, mas havia certo incômodo ao responder:

- Não, tudo bem.

A porta se abriu, relevando a imagem de um Zachary pelo menos dez anos mais velho que os que ela vira em fotos. As marcas de expressão pareciam eternamente marcadas em seu rosto, e o cabelo com entradas faziam-na se questionar quando ele começara a perder o cabelo. Ele estudou Camila e Mark por alguns segundos, antes de torcer as expressões e perguntar:

- Evelyn... Onde está Evelyn?

- Aqui. – uma voz feminina e em tom baixo soou, melodiosa, ao pé da escada. Richard se ergueu, ereto em comprometimento, o que a Auror americana só podia girar os olhos em desdém.

Assim como Zachary Harleigh, Evelyn não era mais a mesma mulher das fotografias, apesar de ser dona de uma beleza estonteante da qual Camila jamais possuiria. Com os cabelos loiros presos, e vestida como se fosse a um encontro importante discutir negócios – enquanto seu irmão parecia sequer ter penteado o cabelo – ela encarou Richard com olhos de expectativa, orbes azuis carregados de emoções.

- Mark disse... Mark disse que vocês têm informações a respeito de Claire.

**Continua. **


	9. Capítulo Oito

_**Capitulo Oito **_

_Mark ainda se lembrava de cada detalhe de Rebecca – os cabelos escuros, pesados e lisos, que caíam até a metade de suas costas, constantemente trançados; os olhos negros e amáveis, sempre sorridentes. Os lábios macios, a voz gentil, o toque muitas vezes materno com crianças que sequer faziam parte de sua família -. _

_Tinha quatorze anos quando a conhecera. Nathan o convidara para passar as férias de verão com sua família no sul do país. _

_Fora aquele sorriso largo que o cativara. Com o vestido dançando entre suas pernas magrelas enquanto ela se aproximava com Sarah para receber a Nathan e ele, Rebecca sorria com uma inocência que ele há muito havia perdido, apesar de possuir a mesma idade que ela. _

_Era inacreditável, hoje, pensar que o mesmo sorriso continuara mesmo anos mais tarde, em uma Rebecca mais madura e decidida. Mesmo com as dificuldades da vida, mesmo com os problemas que surgiam, a jovem sempre seguia com um bom humor inalterado, uma gentileza e doçura que encantavam a todos. _

_A todos, e especialmente a ele. _

_Começaram um namoro aos dezesseis – antes disso, viam-se quase todos os dias, na casa dos Madison, como grandes amigos junto a Nathan e Sarah. Quando Mark iniciara a Academia, os problemas relacionados a um relacionamento à distância surgiram, mas nada que não pudesse ser superado. _

_Próximo ao seu aniversário de vinte anos, em seu último ano de Academia, ele a pediu em casamento. Ainda se lembrava das lágrimas copiosas no rosto de Evelyn, quando soube das novidades. Ela o abraçava e soluçava, dizendo constantemente o quanto se sentia orgulhosa de que seu irmãozinho caçula havia crescido, e o quanto estava feliz por ele. _

_Contudo, aquela felicidade estava fadada ao fim. _

_Aos vinte e dois, Mark era considerado como um dos melhores Aurores do Departamento, o suficiente para ser escalado para operações que muitos veteranos matariam para conseguir. Em uma destas operações, em conjunto com mais quatro países, ele ajudou a desmascarar e prender um grupo de bruxos e bruxas que, além de realizarem inúmeros assaltos em bancos em todo o mundo, muitas vezes requeriam ajuda a pessoas ligadas direta ou indiretamente ao Lorde das Trevas. _

_Ele só fora descobrir que os criminosos mais importantes em tal grupo conseguiram fugir de tal apreensão e recolher informações a seu respeito e de mais dois Aurores quando não se podia fazer mais nada a respeito. _

_Seu pai e Rebecca foram assassinados na véspera de Natal do mesmo ano, enquanto sua mãe e Evelyn foram gravemente feridas – poupados apenas por um erro. Ele mesmo sobrevivera por milagre – com o tanto de sangue que perdera, Mark sabia que deveria estar morto. E, após acordar apenas dois meses depois de tal acontecimento, ao saber da morte de sua noiva, era o que ele queria que realmente tivesse acontecido. _

_Rebecca estava morta por sua culpa. Sua noiva, a mulher a quem ele amava talvez mais do que a própria vida, a quem ele conhecia desde criança, estava morta. Seu pai, que nunca se envolvera com justiça ou crime, sempre buscando apenas fazer sua família feliz, estava morto por sua culpa. _

_Ambos, destruídos por sua incompetência. _

_Mark apenas não largou o emprego (_Rebecca se orgulhava tanto desta carreira.._.) porque enlouqueceria caso o fizesse. Um mês após sua saída do hospital ele estava de volta, mergulhando em qualquer caso que colocassem em sua mesa. Sim, estava fugindo e sabia o quanto aquele ato era covarde, mas era incapaz de olhar nos olhos de sua família, na família de Rebecca, e fingir que tudo aquilo não fora por ele. _

_Deus, ele ainda podia se lembrar das lagrimas no rosto da mãe de Rebecca..._

_(E elas se parecem tanto... Uma é a imagem da outra...) _

_Aos poucos, sua vergonha transformou-se em sua raiva, em obstinação, e Mark procurava por rastros dos foragidos, dos responsáveis (culpados, culpados assim como ele) de forma praticamente suicida. Aquele caso não era seu, seu chefe praticamente o chutaria da empresa caso descobrisse o que ele fazia, mas mesmo assim Mark seguia caçando por cada pequena prova, cada pequeno rastro em busca dos responsáveis. _

_E assim foi, até que Robert Swan o jogasse naquele final de mundo chamado de país, na América Central, junto com uma novata com uma carreira tão promissora quanto à dele outrora fora, próximo de seu aniversário de vinte e quatro anos. Então, todo o tempo disponível que possuía para procurar pelos responsáveis desaparecera, e ele se vira obrigado a simplesmente seguir suas ordens. _

_Não podia evitar a frustração que sentira inicialmente – nem descarregá-la em sua parceira, quando a conhecera, em provocações e discussões. Sentia um prazer maldoso em ver Camila irritada, com o cenho franzindo e explodindo em palavrões – queria que ela sentisse o que _ele_ passava, não se importando em perceber que nunca tivera tal reação nojenta até então; contudo, tal humor sórdido começou a diminuir quando Mark percebeu o potencial de tudo aquilo se transformar em uma repetição da tragédia que ocorrera em sua vida, conforme percebia a cobra que Perez era, e o perigo que ele demonstrava. Ali, temeu por sua família, por sua vida e, acrescentando um novo fator a toda aquela situação, Mark temeu por Camila. _

_O motivo inicial era bem simples: ela o lembrava muito dele mesmo – uma formação na Academia surpreendente, uma carreira crescente e invejável. Até mesmo a arrogância de que nada poderia atingi-la parecia lembrá-lo do quanto sua própria altivez o corrompera, do quanto o fizera falhar. Agora, quase um ano desde o início de todo aquele inferno, entretanto, Mark já não sabia mais dizer se aqueles eram os únicos motivos por ele se preocupar pela vida dela. _

_Aproximara-se da moça, ele não poderia negar aquilo. Pelo o pouco que a conhecera, sabia que em circunstâncias diferentes poderiam desenvolver uma grande amizade, quase uma irmandade (nada além daquilo, porque ele não sabia se algum dia seria capaz de deixar a memória de Rebecca partir). Camila era confiável, muito inteligente e prestativa, e mesmo com o atraso em sua própria investigação, ele foi incapaz de se irritar por muito tempo e não se afeiçoar a Auror. _

_Agora, aquilo não explicava o porquê diabos ele beijara a jovem na semana retrasada. Claro, ela era atraente, mas Mark não se interessava por ela daquela maneira. Então por que ao invés de lhe dizer que ele pensava nela por querer tirá-la da missão, ele a beijara? _

_A porta do banheiro se abriu, e a jovem saiu do mesmo com uma toalha em mãos, passando-a pelos cabelos ainda molhados. Ele percebeu que ela o encarou brevemente, e ele percebeu algo perpassar por seus olhos claros, antes de lhe dar as costas e abrir a porta do armário._

_- Você viu minha escova de cabelo? _

_- Você já tinha levado para o banheiro. _

_Ela assentiu, murmurando um "ah", e retornou para o lugar, distraída, secando o cabelo. Mark a estudou de soslaio, absorto em suas próprias dúvidas. _

_Tudo bem, talvez ele estivesse ligeiramente interessado nela. E por que não ficaria? Camila era bonita. Imaginava quantos homens já não teriam tentado ou até mesmo conseguido alguma coisa com ela. Ele não estava emocionalmente envolvido – pelo menos, não romanticamente falando – mas não poderia negar que talvez – _talvez – _possuísse algum desejo que nem mesmo ele percebera até então._

_Bem, fazia sentido. Ele se irritava horrores quando a via próxima de Perez, quando ele a tocava, não é mesmo? Não poderia estar tão frustrado apenas porque ele havia prometido tirá-la daquela situação e já demorava tanto nesse compromisso. _

_Levantou-se, buscando uma garrafa de água no frigobar. Ao mesmo tempo, Camila saía do banheiro, os cabelos molhados agora penteados. _

_E mais um dia se passava. _

_

* * *

_

- Por favor, acredito que vocês gostariam de se sentar para o que vamos conversar.

Solícito, Richard assentiu, e estendeu uma das mãos para o sofá que estivera largado minutos antes, com educação e cuidado para os que convidavam.

Os olhos de Evelyn se encheram de lágrimas. Levando uma das mãos aos lábios, seu rosto se contorceu, e ela deu um ligeiro passo para trás, para longe deles, como se com medo de reconhecer algo que já havia percebido.

- Ai, meu Deus...

Zachary Harleigh logo se colocou ao lado de sua esposa, seus braços a confortando e a protegendo das suposições que ela fazia das palavras de Richard. Incerto, o Auror ergueu o rosto para encarar Camila, que apenas balançou a cabeça discretamente, como se não o culpasse pela sua escolha de palavras. Ele era bem melhor do que ela para lidar com esse tipo de situação, afinal.

Mais forte do que a esposa, Zachary a guiou de maneira gentil até o sofá, ajudando-a a se sentar. Continuou abraçado a ela enquanto convidava Richard e os outros a se reunirem também. Assentindo de maneira mecânica, a Auror americana sentou-se ao lado esquerdo do canadense, no sofá oposto ao casal, enquanto Camila hesitava e lançava um ultimo olhar a Mark antes de assumir sua posição ao lado do companheiro de trabalho. Ele, por sua vez, se aproximou da irmã e do cunhado, mas continuou de pé, os braços cruzados.

- Senhora Harleigh, eu não sei exatamente o quanto você sabe sobre nosso mundo, mas meu nome é Richard Cooper, esta é Camila Oliveira e somos parte de uma espécie de polícia para os bruxos. – Richard começou, seu tom sempre gentil e explicativo, enquanto a mulher o encarava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, assentindo.

- Aurores, eu sei. – ela assentiu em voz baixa – Mark trabalha com isso.

_Trabalha. _O tempo presente da frase fez com que Camila tornasse sua atenção para Mark, seu rosto contorcido em questionamento. Ele pareceu sem graça, mas encolheu os ombros e balançou a cabeça, como se dissesse para que ela não se aprofundasse naquela situação. O cenho da bruxa franziu, e ela pareceu desgostosa com sua atitude, mas ele simplesmente tornou a encarar sua irmã, preferindo focar sua atenção no que Richard dizia do que prestar atenção àquela silenciosa censura.

Felizmente, para Mark, as atenções estavam focadas em Richard para que alguém prestasse atenção nos dois.

- Bem, sim. – ele disse suavemente, ignorando o fato de Rutherford não ser mais Auror oficialmente há praticamente um mês – Mas somos de outro país.

- Minha filha está em outro país? – ela perguntou, sua voz surpresa e ainda fraca pelo choro que reprimia – Mas eu não entendo, não somos bruxos, o que vocês -.

- Casos em que há bruxos e não bruxos envolvidos não são realmente comuns, e eu compreendo sua surpresa. – Richard respondeu pacientemente – Mas -.

- Minha filha está com bruxos? Ela foi seqüestrada por _bruxos_? – Evelyn o interrompeu novamente, sentindo-se cada vez agitada, sua voz refletindo suas emoções. Agora, procurava se afastar do marido e erguer-se na própria força – Isso é algum tipo de aviso? Vocês conseguiram achá-la, mas não podem -.

- Recebemos o chamado a uma propriedade não bruxa há três semanas e pouco, mais ou menos. – disse Camila, sua voz calando as outras e chamando todas as atenções para si. Por um segundo, mostrou a própria surpresa e, arrependendo-se de sua atitude, torceu um pouco as expressões, sabendo que não era tão gentil ou delicada quanto Richard para despejar noticias como aquela – Há bruxos infiltrados nas policias, isso é comum em qualquer lugar do mundo – continuou, preferindo dar peça por peça para que Evelyn pudesse absorver e aceitar melhor o que viria a seguir: - um de nossos Aurores infiltrados foi chamado a essa propriedade, e ele encontrou vestígios de magia no lugar.

Evelyn balançou a cabeça.

- Vestígios? Mas o que isso -.

- É como a impressão de um bruxo. – explicou rapidamente – E, no lugar, havia uma vítima... Uma garota, no máximo quinze anos.

Pronto. Ela havia começado a pior parte de todas, e pela expressão de Evelyn, Camila sabia que a mulher já havia compreendido, apesar de obviamente não ter aceitado aquelas palavras.

- Inicialmente, não encontramos informações suas em nenhum dos arquivos que possuímos. – seu tom diminuiu, e ela continuou com a voz mais baixa: - Então o policial infiltrado encontrou a foto de sua filha em uma lista de desaparecidos, e nos encaminhou por reconhecer a menina com a vítima.

- Ah, meu Deus...

- Há alguns testes que precisam ser confirmados, e outros que precisarão da ajuda de vocês, Evelyn... Mas acreditamos que essa menina é sua filha, Claire. – Camila terminou, forçando-se a não fechar os olhos ou desviá-los da mulher, cujas lágrimas agora escorriam livremente pelo seu rosto, contorcido em dor e incredulidade.

- Meu Deus... Meu Deus... Não pode... Isso não pode...!

As palavras saiam como grunhidos, e a mãe se encolheu de encontro ao marido, escondendo-se em seus braços enquanto o choro e o sofrimento pareciam apenas aumentar. Oposto ao casal, Camila também se encolhera, uma mão fechada sobre a outra, os ombros caídos. Naquele momento, não conseguira encontrar forças de se afastar logicamente de todo aquele sofrimento, por mais que quisesse. Haviam-se passado anos desde que ela tivera um ultimo contato real com vitimas, especialmente no que dizia a respeito de despejar notícias, então toda a situação a afetara antes que pudesse perceber o que acontecia.

- Eu sinto muito. - disse baixinho.

Zachary Harleigh a abraçou com força, a dor também presente em seus olhos, mas contido. O silêncio reinou entre os presentes, desagradável, até que um choro alto e infantil os distraísse por segundos.

- Deve ser Peter. – Evelyn murmurou, tentando se desvencilhar do conforto de seu marido, mas sendo impedida. Riu, lacrimosa – Peter tem muito pouco sono, entendem... Ele quer atenção o tempo -.

- Não se preocupe, não se preocupe. Mark pode cuidar de Peter, tudo bem? – Zachary respondeu para a mulher, carinhoso. Em seguida, ergueu o rosto, seus olhos buscando a confirmação do cunhado. O bruxo assentiu, deixando um suspiro escapar antes de responder:

- Claro, tudo bem.

- Vá também. – Richard disse em voz baixa para Camila, cutucando-a com o cotovelo. Ela o encarou, e percebeu a postura séria do bruxo, pronto para assumir o controle da situação novamente, como antes dela contar para a família sobre a filha perdida. Ao mesmo tempo, notou também seus olhos presos em Mark, que se encaminhava às escadas, e compreendeu que ele não confiava no mesmo sozinho.

- Mas -.

- Eu sou melhor que você nessas situações, você sabe disso.

Era verdade. Richard sabia envolver as pessoas, fazer com que elas se sentissem protegidas e confortadas em suas palavras gentis, ainda que buscando por respostas. Apesar de diplomática, Camila não era exatamente paciente e tampouco sabia confortar, algo necessário para uma situação daquelas. Ainda assim, sentiu-se zangada por ele a ter dispensado tão rápido.

Ergueu-se, experimentando ligeira culpa e desgosto de si mesmo ao perceber o alivio preenchê-la enquanto afastava-se de todo aquele sofrimento. Subiu as escadas escutando as palavras de apoio de Richard à família, um sussurro sem sentido e gentil conforme se separava deles.

Em um corredor com aproximadamente cinco portas, Camila entrou no único cômodo cuja porta estava entreaberta, encontrando o aposento ligeiramente escuro, iluminado levemente apenas pela luz que conseguia atravessar as cortinas. Havia dois berços, brinquedos para um futuro próximo, um pequeno armário com cores iguais a do berço e uma poltrona azul claro combinando. No centro do quarto, Mark estava de costas a ela, embalando com cuidado um pequeno embrulho de cobertores infantis, uma das mãos protegendo e segurando a nuca e a cabeça do bebê, que ainda reclamava.

Quando se virou, eles se avaliaram por alguns segundos até que ele comentasse:

- Eu não vou fugir, sabe.

O tom debochado não a surpreendeu. Camila suspirou cansada e cruzou os braços, encostando-se no batente da porta.

- Eu sei.

- Seu amigo não parece muito certo disso.

Ela franziu o cenho. Vigiar alguém que conhecia numa situação daquelas a fazia se sentir embaraçada, apesar de não tirar o direito de Richard de suspeitar de tudo e de todos.

- Ele é apenas cauteloso.

- Não o culpo. – disse simplesmente, o bebê agora em seus braços mais relaxado – Eu provavelmente sou suspeito, não sou?

Camila não respondeu. O bebê finalmente acalmou, silenciando-se. Ela o estudou por alguns segundos, internamente apreciando a imagem interessante que Mark fazia com uma criança nos braços.

- Você conseguiu acalmá-lo. Surpreendente. – ela comentou distraída, um pequeno sorrindo aparecendo em seu rosto.

- Ele só queria um pouco de atenção. – respondeu, observando a pequena figura pacifica – Eve disse que ele sempre quer atenção, mas é que ela não está acostumada a cuidar de dois bebês ao mesmo tempo, e Zachary nem sempre pode estar presente para ajudá-la. Isso, e ela já não é mais tão nova e paciente como antes.

Havia um tom típico de gozação entre irmãos. Camila não mencionou aquele fato em voz alta.

- Então você a ajuda. – observou.

- Não, minha mãe a ajuda. – ele disse em voz baixa, com um tom de quem achava graça de suas palavras – Mas ela precisou voltar para Chicago por causa de uma de minhas tias, então Evelyn só tinha a mim desta vez.

Ela assentiu, mas não continuou o assunto. Ficou apenas o observando com o bebê, aproveitando aquele pequeno momento de serenidade, ainda que forçado.

- É estranho saber que você gosta de crianças.

As palavras escaparam antes que ela compreendesse que havia expressado seus pensamentos. Parecendo ligeiramente surpresa, tentou se desculpar, mas ele já estava a encarando confuso, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Por que isso?

Bem, tarde demais para reverter tudo.

- Você não parece gostar de muita gente. – admitiu, encolhendo os ombros.

Ele sorriu, e em seguida deixou escapar uma risada baixa, espantando-a. O som, embora leve, parecia estranho e até mesmo ilegal em circunstâncias como aquela, enquanto pessoas no andar abaixo choravam e sofriam com as notícias e as perguntas de Richard, mas nenhum dos dois pareceu realmente associar os fatos.

Balançando a cabeça, ele reclamou:

- Isso não é verdade.

O tom fora bem humorado, como se aquilo fosse uma brincadeira entre eles. Sentindo-se mais à vontade – algo que ela não conseguia se sentir próxima a ele desde a vergonha que Michael a fizera passar no Conselho com sua decisão, a bruxa acompanhou seu sorriso e retrucou:

- É claro que é. Posso até fazer uma lista, se quiser.

- Você é exagerada.

- Realista. Você não gostava de Madison, quando o conheceu, por exemplo. – ela começou, ainda encostada ao batente enquanto ele se aproximava para que continuassem com o tom baixo.

- Eu tinha dez anos, Camila. – Mark girou os olhos – E me surpreende que você tenha lembrado isso.

- Tenho uma ótima memória. – ela se gabou, o sorriso agora mais largo enquanto ele continuava embalando o bebê, fitando-a com um ar descrente – É verdade. E você também não gostava de Swan.

- Swan é um homem bastante difícil de lidar, e isso piora conforme ele envelhece. – ele admitiu, torcendo as feições – E, se me recordo bem, você não era exatamente parte do fã-clube do homem.

Ela tossiu, ignorando aquela parte da resposta.

- Potter. – enumerou.

- O quê? Eu mal falei com o homem na vida!

- Você ficou emburrado por quase uma hora quando Potter disse que não queria seus Aurores caçando Erick.

- Eu fiquei irritado porque ele achava que podia _mandar _na situação! – Mark retrucou, num tom que evidenciava a frustração que ainda sentia pela lembrança.

- A verdade é que você sempre julga as pessoas sem conhecê-las direito. – Camila o acusou, ainda com o tom de brincadeira. Na verdade, sabia que ele era homem ponderado (_até certo ponto_) e não costumava menosprezar uma pessoa sem motivo, por uma simples atitude, mas apreciava de verdade aquele lado leve que conseguiam criar, ainda que isso tenha sido descoberto apenas há alguns meses, quando ela o visitara na prisão para discutir sobre o caso no Conselho.

Não que ela só o vira apenas uma vez fora das audiências, mas nas vezes anteriores, o assunto havia sido pesado demais para que se criasse um clima ameno entre eles. Dolorosos demais, que cutucavam feridas demais.

Como finalmente aceitar conversar com ele a respeito do que ele havia lhe revelado, em seu escritório, após toda aquela confusão com a bomba no encontro de diretores.

- Você está falando de mim ou de você, com isso? – ele questionou incrédulo, encarando-a com suspeita – Você disse que me _odiava _logo depois dos primeiros dez minutos que conversamos pela primeira vez!

- E você respondeu como se retribuísse o sentimento. – ela retrucou, fazendo uma careta – Estamos quites.

- É o sujo falando do mal lavado, então. – Mark sentenciou, colocando o bebê, agora adormecido, no berço – Mas você adora reparar os meus erros para não precisar olhar para os _seus_.

Camila fechou a cara.

- É um show de ofensas, agora? – reclamou.

- Já era, antes. – ele murmurou com sarcasmo, e a Auror acabou por rir ao final. Silenciaram-se, e Mark fez menção para que saísse do quarto, deixando os gêmeos descansarem.

Quando já estavam no corredor, prontos para descerem as escadas, Camila perguntou num tom de indiferença:

- Como estão as coisas depois do Conselho?

Ele parou com a mão no corredor, e virou-se parcialmente de modo que pudesse encará-la nos olhos. Estudou-a, como quem não acreditava na situação, ou na pergunta em si. Por fim, perguntou num tom inconformado:

- Você _ainda _está se culpando por isso?

Ela enrubesceu, cerrou o cenho e desviou o olhar. Cruzou os braços, e parecia pronta para dizer alguma coisa, mas o quê, Mark nunca soube, porque o silêncio continuou ainda que tivesse entreaberto seus lábios para a resposta.

- Pare com isso, Camila.

A Auror pareceu zangada com aquela sugestão – que mais soara como uma ordem, mas enfim. Mirando-o com uma careta, retorquiu aborrecida:

- Se Michael não estivesse -.

- E você ia saber o que Stuart iria aprontar? – inquiriu sem paciência - Você não é vidente.

- Ele o ferrou porque sentiu ciúmes!

O tom saíra forte, ainda que exclamado em voz baixa.

Mark ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Ele disse isso?

- Não, mas foi _óbvio_ isso. Que tipo de ser humano faz uma coisa dessas em uma situação -.

- Esquece, já acabou.

- Você perdeu tudo, e há pessoas que o tratam como criminoso por causa disso!

- E pareço preocupado com isso? – questionou, irritado – _Não_. Então pare de se preocupar comigo.

Ele soara como se ela tivesse o insultado. Camila piscou, inconformada com aquela resposta, e sentiu súbita raiva e vontade de chutá-lo por não compreender a própria situação. Sentiu raiva de si mesmo, também, por se preocupar com tamanho idiota, esquecendo-se do quanto àquela teimosia, independência e orgulho a irritavam, parte de uma personalidade que já conhecia antes que tudo ficasse relativamente pacifico entre eles.

Erguendo o queixo, em arrogância, ela o mediu por uma última vez antes de descer as escadas de cara amarrada. Engoliu as palavras que queria dizer a ele enquanto sentia a força de seu olhar em suas costas e seguiu seu percurso até onde Richard se encontrava com a família.

- Não precisa se desculpar, senhora Harleigh. – escutou o Auror dizer gentilmente, amável, enquanto a mulher se encolhia ao lado do marido, que tomava suas mãos. Ambos buscando conforto, ambos buscando proteção... – A senhora pode tomar o tempo que precisar. Podemos até mesmo conversar outro dia, se preferir.

... Ainda que seus corações já estivessem expostos da pior maneira.

Seus passos atraíram a atenção dos presentes, e os olhos de Evelyn prenderam-se em Camila. A Auror perdeu a carranca, e sentiu-se desconfortável diante de tanta dor, mesclado com a familiaridade que percebia naquele tom de azul.

- Eu posso ver minha menina? – ela perguntou baixinho, suas mãos apertando as do marido. Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, mas sustentou o olhar de Camila, que a fitava com paciência e condolente – Podemos vê-la? Uma última vez?

Camila estava pronta para assentir quando a voz cautelosa de Mark a assustou pela proximidade, sobressaindo-se em todo o ambiente depressivo:

- Eve, eu não acho que -.

Ele se calou ante ao olhar que o cunhado lhe lançara. Pela primeira vez, a Auror percebeu a raiva mal escondida no comportamento do pai da vítima para com o tio. Fez uma ligeira careta, mas continuou com sua atenção voltada para Evelyn.

- Há mais alguns exames a serem feitos, mas sim, a senhora pode ver sua filha. – assegurou com voz tranqüila, esperando soar até mesmo afetuosa. Jesus, ela era péssima nisso.

Bem, apesar da certeza que possuía nos testes que logo provariam o fato daquela garota ser realmente a desaparecida Claire Harleigh, o fato de Evelyn e seu marido confirmarem o corpo como o de sua filha ajudaria e muito na eliminação de qualquer duvida a respeito de sua identidade. Seria inevitável que aquilo acontecesse, mas dizer à mulher como se fosse obrigação não faria bem algum a situação. Ou a investigação. Poderia simplesmente mostrar-lhes as fotos e adiantar todo o processo, mas que bem isso faria? Que bem, exatamente, aquilo traria àquela família?

- Você pode decidir o dia e o horário que melhor cabe a você e seu marido, e faremos o possível para que o translado do... – _do corpo, _ela quase dissera – de sua filha para seu país seja o mais rápido possível.

A mulher comprimiu os lábios, mas não chorou apesar do desejo. Assentiu, simplesmente, com a cabeça.

- Muito obrigado. – Zachary Harleigh murmurou, claramente buscando forças onde já não mais possuía, enquanto uma de suas mãos afagando os cabelos da esposa – Vamos ajudá-los no que for necessário, mas não acredito que agora seja um momento adequado para -.

- Vocês possuem o tempo que precisarem. – Richard o assegurou, apesar de tanto ele quanto Camila saberem que _tempo _era o que eles menos possuíam; se queriam o assassino preso enquanto tudo ainda estava relativamente fresco, precisavam ser rápidos – As informações que os senhores já nos ajudarão, e muito.

- Aqui. – Camila disse ao mesmo tempo, aproximando-se do canadense e tirando o bloco de notas de sua mão. Em seguida, cutucou-o, pedindo por uma caneta – Este é o telefone da minha casa, e meu celular. – Mark a encarou surpreso, mas ela o ignorou deliberadamente – Vocês podem ligar a qualquer momento, caso precisem ou saibam de mais alguma coisa, tudo bem? Não se preocupe com horário, eu os atenderei a qualquer momento.

- Muito obrigada. – Evelyn sussurrou com voz fraca, aceitando o papel que a outra que estendia, mas a bruxa apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Nós encontraremos os responsáveis, senhora Harleigh, não se preocupe. – Richard a assegurou, sua voz firme e determinada aliada a sua gentileza sempre capazes de ressegurar as pessoas. Camila encarou o casal trouxa a sua frente por mais alguns segundos, pesando os próximos passos que tomaria, e ergueu o rosto, seus olhos encontrando os de Mark.

Ambos fizeram uma careta irritada.

- Senhor Rutherford, também precisarei que o senhor compareça ao Departamento amanhã. – disse, toda profissional.

- Conheço o procedimento.

Era quase como se ele estivesse gozando dela. Camila queria esganá-lo.

- Posso lhe enviar um pedido formal caso necessite -.

- Estarei lá. – ele a interrompeu, dando de ombros – Tem preferência por um horário?

_**Continua**_


	10. Capítulo Nove

_**Capítulo Nove **_

_Camila Oliveira depositou a bacia com água morna próximo à cama, e se ajoelhou em frente à mesma. Os pequenos pedaços de pano que pretendia usar estavam sobre um de seus ombros, um ainda com a etiqueta de compra da pequena loja em frente ao Hotel. Retirando a varinha do cós do jeans, depositou-a ao lado de seu corpo, e ergueu os olhos para a massa humana inchada e cheia de sangue e hematomas. _

_Mark não assistiu ao silencioso ritual da parceira, tampouco percebeu os lábios cortados de a mulher comprimirem-se em uma fina linha conforme o estudava. Com os olhos fechados, deitado de costas, ligeiramente encolhido, ele apenas se concentrava na própria respiração e na duvida que sentia a respeito de suas costelas. A dor que irradiava por toda aquela parte de seu corpo sugeria uma ou duas costelas quebradas, mas ele não tinha tanta certeza, pois ainda se sentia tonto com o número de pancadas que levara. _

_Era surpreendente que os desgraçados o tivessem deixado viver. _

_Gemeu ao sentir o pano umedecido encostar-se a um de seus hematomas, e abriu os olhos para fitar Camila acusadoramente. Sem se abater com a silenciosa ameaça, ela continuou com seu trabalho, e respondeu secamente quando deslizou o pano pelo seu abdome, limpando-o:_

_- Não posso remendá-lo se continuar jorrando sangue por todos os lados. _

_Ela estava furiosa, e ele sabia disso. As mãos pequenas tremiam enquanto ela executava seu papel, e as expressões pareciam fechar conforme o reconhecimento do quanto ele apanhara. A carranca dela era incontestável. _

_- Apenas faça isso logo. _

_Camila praticamente esfregou o pano sobre o machucado ao escutar aquelas palavras, e ele gemeu em dor, encolhendo-se em submissão. Aquilo fora praticamente um aviso de que ela _não _estava no humor para acatar ou ignorar toda sua grosseria diária. _

_Seguiu-se o trabalho em silêncio, quebrado vez ou outra pelos resmungos e gemidos de Mark, que Camila ignorou deliberadamente. Ao molhar o pano mais uma vez, demorou-se por alguns segundos, estudando-o antes de retornar ao seu serviço, desta vez preocupando-se com seu peito e ombros._

_- Você é um idiota. _

_A reclamação surgira em voz baixa, incapaz de esconder ou controlar a irritação que sentia. Mark a encarou, não sabendo ao certo os motivos que a levaram dizer aquilo. _

_- É, claro. – resmungou, simplesmente. _

_- Você sabe por que isso aconteceu, não sabe? _

_- Você vai dizer mesmo que eu soubesse -. _

_Ela o apertou mais uma vez. Mark choramingou. Diabos, se ela fizesse isso mais uma vez, ele diria para que ela trabalhasse em interrogatórios, não em campo, porque obviamente possuía um talento cruel e nato para isso. _

_- Porque você foi estabanado, impulsivo e arrogante. – Camila respondeu, jogando o pano dentro da bacia, colocando as mãos nos quadris enquanto o estudava ainda de cara amarrada – Você achou que tinha um ótimo plano, e correu para realizá-lo, sem pensar nas conseqüências, sem realmente avaliar os riscos, _sem me avisar.

_Ele se apoiou nos cotovelos e forçou-os com seu peso, erguendo o tronco ligeiramente para que ficasse metade deitado, metade sentado. Por alguma razão, sentia-se numa posição inferior deitado de frente a ela, e não era assim que ele gostaria de se apresentar – apesar de seu corpo gritar para que ele engolisse a droga do próprio orgulho e ficasse de cama por... Para sempre. _

_- E ainda dizem que você é o melhor que seu Departamento pode oferecer. – ela debochou, incrédula – Nem um estudante de Academia seria tão _imbecil _ao ponto de simplesmente invadir aquela droga de banco e -. _

_Ela continuou com seu discurso, apaixonada e furiosamente. Entediado e exasperado, Mark tornou a se deitar, evitando demonstrar qualquer tipo de tédio que sentia durante toda aquela falação. Sim, ele havia sido precipitado em tomar as atitudes que tomara, mas Jesus, sabia disso! Não precisava que _a novata _o informasse daquela situação. _

_Camila continuou a reclamar, e Mark imaginou se ela acreditava realmente que ele estava prestando atenção nela. Claro, ela não estava errada por se sentir enganada e desesperada com suas atitudes – ao tentar se colocar sob o ponto de vista dela, ele era capaz de compreender os pontos que levantava. Distante de seus verdadeiros mundos, ela estava às cegas numa confusão sem limites, e se isso tivesse acontecido com ele, Mark provavelmente reclamaria tanto quanto ela, se não mais. _

_Mas sob seu ponto de vista, o comportamento de Swan o preocupara ao ponto de desistir de sua natureza perfeccionista e usar de mais ousadia para resolver alguns detalhes de todo aquele caso. Ao agir daquela maneira, Mark esperava que pudesse descobrir alguma coisa mais rápido que Camila e, assim, eles pudessem sair de todo aquele inferno. _

_Diabos, Swan não era de se abalar por qualquer coisa, mas àquele dia ele parecia estar sinceramente incomodado -! _

_Recolher as informações de Perez guardadas a sete chaves no Banco Central do país era algo já planejado por ele desde que seu disfarce como Antônio Cruz fora para o saco. Fora entrevistado sob uma identidade falsa para o cargo de gerente, forjando inúmeras recomendações. Com Camila buscando informações direto da fonte, e ele crescendo rapidamente na empresa, o número de seus dados não seria apenas enorme, mas crucial tamanho detalhe. _

_Mas então Swan lhe mostrou hesitação, e Mark não parecia mais certo se aquele caminho era o melhor para, acima de tudo, mantê-los vivos. Foi então que ele resolveu conseguir a planta e os esquemas de segurança do Banco e invadi-lo o mais rápido possível. _

_Obviamente havia algo de errado -. _

_- Toda a informação divulgada na mídia é que eles suspeitam de uma quadrilha em busca de todo o dinheiro transferido ao Banco na semana passada. – ele a escutou dizer por fim – Mas nós sabemos que Perez sabe da verdade, não é mesmo? Ele sabe que é uma única pessoa, interessada em algo que _ele _esconde naquela droga. _

_- Mas eles não sabem quem é. – Mark a assegurou em voz baixa – Quero dizer, eles me viram, mas como todos nossos arquivos estão talvez mais guardados que -._

_- Não importa! Será que você não percebe? – ela se calou e ergueu um punho. Os lábios se comprimiram em uma fina linha e ela grunhiu, como se não conseguisse articular toda sua frustração e pensamentos em palavras – Perez não vai sossegar até tê-lo em suas mãos! E, você pode acreditar, quando ele alcançá-lo, ele não vai simplesmente matá-lo, Mark! _

_- Eu precisava fazer isso! Tudo o que temos até agora não é o suficiente para o pegarmos e você _sabe_ disso! Eu – eu _precisava!

_Camila se ergueu, dando qualquer desculpa para que pudesse se afastar dele e se acalmar. Ele tornou a se deitar, escondendo o rosto em suas mãos e soltando um suspiro cansado. _

_Após isso, tudo começaria a desabar. _

* * *

- Zachary Harleigh disponibilizou o acesso aos exames médicos de Claire, além de se oferecerem a ir até o Departamento em quatro ou cinco dias. De acordo com ele, precisava de algum tempo para arrumar algo em sua clínica antes de se ausentar. – Richard comentou, sorvendo um longo gole de coca-cola e praticamente destroçando o enorme sanduíche que pedira em padaria na São Paulo trouxa, próxima ao Departamento. Se Camila não o conhecesse bem, diria que sua atenção estava mais voltada para o estômago e toda aquela porcaria do que para os detalhes que lhe oferecia.

- Acredito que em cinco dias o corpo possa ser liberado, não? – ela perguntou, mais brincando com sua latinha de chá do que realmente bebendo.

Richard engoliu mais um enorme pedaço de seu lanche antes de responder:

- Bem, Helena disse que todos os exames possíveis já foram feitos, só aguardando os resultados, que sairão durante esses dias – porque, sério, estamos aguardando alguns há praticamente o quê? Um mês?

- Vocês já tinham começado a investigação há quase uma semana antes de eu retornar ao país – Camila contou – e considerando que já se passaram quase quatro semanas contando com meu retorno... É, um pouco mais de um mês.

- Disse que faríamos o possível para que o corpo fosse transportado de maneira mais rápida para a América.

- Isso vai ser rápido, é problema dos Ministérios de cada país e os trouxas, e os trouxas sempre querem resolver tudo mais rápido quando se falam de bruxos. – ela deu de ombros, assistindo o tomate do lanche de Richard escapar para o prato, enquanto suas mãos sujavam-se cada vez mais com o molho e a gordura da comida. Silenciosamente, desviou sua atenção de toda aquela porquice para sua própria comida (uma coxinha) e sentiu-se sem apetite – Diga-me o que eles contaram.

- Você vai mexer nas minhas lembranças mais tarde! – ele reclamou.

- Mas não terei seu ponto de vista sobre o assunto. – Camila ressaltou, colocando os braços cruzados sobre a mesa, inclinando o corpo de modo que se aproximasse do Auror.

- Ouvir _você _falar uma coisa dessas até me faz sentir importância.

- Sua opinião sempre foi importante, você é um excelente Auror. É uma pena que precise ter o ego amaciado a cada segundo.

Ele não se sentiu incomodado com a cutucada dela, mas ainda sim entrou na brincadeira:

- Ah, sabia que você iria me insultar. Nunca consegue elogiar alguém sem pisar na bola depois.

Ela riu, mas até mesmo seu sorriso morreu depois que Richard começou a narrar o que escutara:

- Claire desapareceu no dia do seu aniversário de dez anos. Zachary e a esposa a levaram para um daqueles parques de diversão após a festa de aniversário, e ela desapareceu.

Camila o encarou por alguns segundos, esperando-o continuar com a história. Quando ele não disse mais nada, ela perguntou impaciente:

- Como assim, _ela sumiu? _Como uma menina de dez anos some das vistas dos pais, do nada?

- Ela tinha entrado naquelas casas mal assombradas de parques, sabe? Entrou com uma amiga de escola, na época, mas nenhuma das duas saiu da casa. A equipe do parque procurou em todos os cantos, e mais tarde a polícia, e nenhum dos dois encontraram sequer um vestígio das duas garotas. Pode ter sido um bruxo desde o inicio. – ele contemplou – Ou um trouxa muito ardiloso.

_- _Ou ambos.

Richard pareceu surpreso com seu pensamento.

- Você acha que -.

- Por que não? – ela questionou – Isso aconteceu com Rostova, lembra? Julgamos que era um homem por não cogitar ser um casal cometendo os crimes.

- Mas por que bruxos e trouxas se uniriam numa coisa dessas?

- Eu não sei... Talvez fosse um casal, e eles seqüestraram as meninas por que... Não sei, não achavam justo os pais das crianças serem quem eram?

- Que diabos você quer dizer com isso?

- Se for um casal, pode ser que eles seqüestraram as crianças porque queriam uma família.

- Você está batendo demais nessa tecla de casais. – ele a alertou - Mas então por que não seqüestrar recém-nascidos? Meninas de dez anos já sabem _quem _são seus pais. Além disso, não vamos nos esquecer que Claire foi atacada sexualmente e morta por um bruxo.

- Não sabemos se ela foi morta e molestada por um bruxo, podem ser duas pessoas diferentes. – Camila contestou – E a pessoa que a seqüestrou pode ou não estar ligada a esse assassinato, não dá para saber.

- São perguntas demais para o pouco de respostas que temos. – Richard reclamou de boca cheia.

- É por isso que eu bati na tecla dos exames! – ela reclamou, exasperada – As respostas que temos até agora só levantam perguntas, e já temos um estoque de variáveis suficientes para enlouquecermos qualquer ser humano sensato.

Ele terminou o lanche, sorveu mais um longo gole de seu refrigerante e perguntou:

- E Rutherford?

- O que tem ele?

- Você reparou em como o cunhado o encarava? Era como se não gostasse dele.

Sim, ela havia reparado nisso. Descansando o queixo em uma das mãos, repousando o cotovelo sobre a mesa, assentiu.

- Eu reparei. Mas pode ser um engano – Harleigh estava todo emotivo, afinal, e Mark queria impedir a irmã de ver o corpo.

- Não, aquele olhar parecia dono de algo bem mais antigo do que isso. – Richard balançou a cabeça – E faz algum sentido, se analisar. Rutherford é um elo entre bruxos e trouxas, e entre a família Harleigh e nosso mundo. Menina trouxa morta por um bruxo. Ele é bruxo, e poderia facilmente se infiltrar na família -.

- Ele estava preso quando a menina foi morta. – Camila pontuou.

- E daí? Mas não estava preso quando ela desapareceu, isso não exclui sua possível parcela de culpa em toda a situação. – ele contestou – Pode ser até que o pai esteja envolvido nisso, se considerar aquele olhar como um olhar cúmplice, do tipo "cale sua boca, colega, isso é uma prova do que fizemos e você tem que agir de modo que eles não percebam".

Ela deixou de encará-lo, e ficou observando, distraída, a coxinha em seu prato, há muito fria e sem graça aos seus olhos. Pensou em quando a menina desapareceu, há quatro anos, e tentou se recordar do que havia acontecido naquele período, se era possível se lembrar de onde Mark estivera naquele tempo, apesar de julgar improvável – afinal, tudo o que ela queria na época era distância do homem.

Há quatro anos, havia sido indicada para o projeto do Departamento Unificado, por conta do respeito que Brosseau nutrira por ela após todo o caso Perez ter sido resolvido – mesmo sendo punida severamente por suas atitudes e por ter agido de modo ilegal, em cooperação com o Departamento americano, tendo quase perdido o emprego. Tinha vinte e cinco anos na época, e vinte e seis quando assumiu o posto de diretora do Unificado, época em que Mark assumia a diretoria do Departamento americano, com vinte e nove anos.

Mas antes dele assumir... Onde ele estava?

- Mark foi designado para trabalhar no departamento Espanhol um ano antes, e só retornou em agosto do ano seguinte, meses depois do desaparecimento de Claire em abril. – ela murmurou lentamente, torcendo as feições enquanto forçava sua memória.

Richard pareceu surpreso.

- Como diabos você sabe disso?

Camila enrubesceu, e aquilo chamou ainda mais a atenção de Richard. Tendo a imaginação que tinha, imaginou uma trama suja entre os dois, algo do passado de Camila que ele não tinha a menor ideia. Existiam teorias e mais teorias a respeito dos dois Aurores, muitas até divulgadas em jornais quando no período das audiências no Conselho Geral, e Richard, apesar de grande amigo da mulher, era um dos que apenas supunha o que havia já acontecido entre eles. Sabia que eles haviam trabalhado juntos, e que algo entre eles se rompera depois disto.

Quando conhecera Camila, ela havia acabado de retornar a sua posição como Auror após um período de seis meses em suspensão pelo Conselho Geral, e mesmo após estabelecerem laços afetivos entre si, ela apenas deixara as respostas para suas perguntas muito no ar.

- Lembra quando o Unificado ainda era apenas um projeto? Fiquei duas semanas nos Estados Unidos e depois mais duas no Canadá para reuniões a respeito da entrada deles no acordo.

- E então? – ele a incentivou.

- Posso ter o encontrado quando fui conversar com Swan. – murmurou, desviando o olhar – E ele pode ter mencionado isso... Digo, de ter acabado de retornar da Espanha depois de quase um ano.

- E você está toda constrangida por que...?

- Eu bati nele.

Richard piscou, aturdido, todos os seus pensamentos quebrando diante das palavras da Auror.

- O quê?

- Ah, você sabe... – ela enrolou, lembrando-se perfeitamente da marca que deixara no rosto do homem com aquele murro, e do prazer que sentira ao observar a moral que ele havia perdido com sua própria equipe tática após isso, enquanto caminhava de maneira triunfal até a sala de Swan -... De qualquer modo, ele não estava no país quando Claire desapareceu.

- Bem, vamos ver o que Rutherford dirá amanhã. Às vezes nem tudo que uma pessoa diz é verdade, e precisarei mais do que sua memória de elefante e palavras para me convencerem que ele não está envolvido.

Camila ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você o considera suspeito.

- Em potencial, se me permite dizer. – o Auror confirmou, assentindo de maneira vigorosa – Não confio no homem. Esconde coisas demais, parece misterioso demais -.

- Bom, ele _era_ um espião, afinal. – ela retrucou, como se aquilo pudesse explicar muita coisa. _Pelo menos era no que trabalhava inicialmente, até entrar para Homicídios. _

- E você confia nesse tipo? Não consigo sequer confiar nos homens que _nós _mandamos para esse tipo de serviço.

Ela quase dissera que já havia trabalhado em espionagem também, mas silenciou-se. Pensou em Erick Rutherford, e em toda a vida que ele levava por trás de cada operação realizada. Fez uma careta, procurando afastar seus pensamentos daquela linha de raciocínio.

- Não sei, isso não combina com a personalidade dele. – disse por fim, num tom mais pessoal do que preferia revelar. Vira Mark em ação por vezes suficiente para dizer como ele respondia a crimes... A prova mais recente de que ele não mudara fora o descobrimento de Erick Rutherford como o autor de assassinatos de várias mulheres, incluindo a esposa do Ministro.

As sobrancelhas de Richard se aproximaram em contemplação.

- Parece que você passou a confiar nele quase que magicamente. – comentou desgostoso, as expressões refletindo suas palavras. Era a segunda vez que ele mencionava a trégua do mútuo desgosto entre Camila Oliveira e Mark Rutherford – Desde aquele caso Rostova parece que você simplesmente _esqueceu _que o detestava. E pela forma que você falava dele, qualquer que fosse o motivo parecia simplesmente imperdoável.

- Eu não sabia de muita coisa até então. – ela confessou, seu tom duas notas mais baixo – Isso fez com que possuísse apenas uma visão parcial de tudo o que aconteceu. E eu não o detestava desde sempre.

Ambos silenciaram, Camila acreditando que as palavras não ditas pesavam tanto para ela quanto para Richard. Era quase como se ela pudesse sentir que ele havia percebido o que ela havia deixado praticamente implícito naquela frase, por mais que não quisesse.

_Antes, eu era apaixonada por ele. _

_

* * *

_

Ao final das contas, os exames apenas confirmaram o que eles já sabiam: Claire Harleigh era de fato a menina assassinada no edifício trouxa. Primeiro foi a confirmação dos exames que sim, a vítima era trouxa, e havia recebido uma maldição da morte após ter sido executada pelo martelo encontrado na cena do crime (e infelizmente todo o DNA pertencia a ela, e a ela simplesmente). Em seguida foi o recebimento de todos os exames trouxas realizados pela menina sob o cuidado dos pais, e eles puderam confirmar sua identidade. Além disso, Evelyn Harleigh confirmara a marca de nascença na base da coluna da menina, o que se verificava também nas costas do cadáver.

Os outros resultados repercutiam na cena do crime e no que exatamente o agressor causara a vítima, e isso era algo que Camila prestaria toda a atenção assim que terminasse de preencher os documentos para o Ministério da Magia sobre a liberação do corpo para segunda-feira que vem, quando os Harleigh comparecessem para supostamente reconhecerem o corpo. Além disso, apesar de já ter combinado com Mark Rutherford o horário da conversa que teriam – afinal, ele _era _suspeito, e mesmo não gostando disso, Camila não poderia fazer nada que pudesse eventualmente atrapalhar a investigação – precisava também redigir o pedido formal, e fazer com que ele fosse aceito pelo Ministério e entregue ao antigo diretor ainda naquele dia.

Assinando o próprio nome pela quarta vez em uma nova página, a Auror fechou a pequena pasta branca e colocou-a de lado, tamborilando os dedos sobre a mesma ainda por alguns segundos, como se estivesse pensando, antes de puxar um pergaminho do outro lado da escrivaninha e inspirar profundamente, buscando as palavras corretas para começar o pedido formal a Mark.

Mal havia terminado de escrever _Rutherford _e colocado a vírgula, quando seus pensamentos a distraíram novamente. Não conseguia ainda acreditar que tinham decidido conhecer os Harleigh sem a noção de que Mark era relacionado a eles. Aquilo a fazia se sentir despreparada e incapaz, e imaginou se havia feito algo errado para que aquele momento acontecesse.

Pousando a caneta-tinteiro sobre o pergaminho, ela pousou sua atenção para outra pasta, de aparência mais antiga que as restantes, as que falavam sobre relatórios da pericia e exames no cadáver. Pegou-a antes que tomasse noção de suas atitudes, e deparou-se com uma foto da bela e mais nova Evelyn Harleigh sorrindo para ela.

Não demorou mais do que um ou dois minutos para que encontrasse a filiação de Evelyn, e logo estava esboçando uma careta frustrada com a própria falta de competência – ou de percepção. Os nomes dos pais de Evelyn estavam ali, com o sobrenome gritando a possível relação com Mark e ela só percebera isso agora. Em seguida, lembrou-se que não lera aquela pasta até então, já que havia prometido lê-la após sua saída com Michael Stuart... Algo que obviamente não aconteceu. Havia chegado tão tarde em casa que o único tempo que tivera foi para tomar banho e rumar para o Ministério da Magia com Richard. A pasta ficara esquecida no fundo de sua memória.

_Burra, _ela pensou.

Obrigou-se a ler cada detalhe da pasta contendo informações sobre Evelyn e Zachary Harleigh, mas no final sentiu-se apenas desolada que não existia nenhuma informação que pudesse ajudá-la. O casal estudou na mesma universidade, o que a fez apenas imaginar se fora assim que haviam se conhecido; casaram ainda jovens, de acordo com suas contas baseadas nas datas de nascimento e a certidão de casamento, Evelyn ainda sem formação universitária, mas tiveram o primeiro filho – Claire – apenas anos mais tarde, quando o casal já passava dos trinta anos.

E agora, quase aos cinqüenta, Evelyn engravidara novamente, por acidente.

Fechando a pasta, descansou o queixo em uma das mãos e soltou um suspiro cansado. Muita coisa ainda precisava ser descoberta, pensou. Ela tinha a impressão que tudo ficaria mais complicado ao invés de melhorar a partir dali.

Mal sabia o quão certa estava ao receber um telefonema de alguém que não era sua irmã, muito menos do casal Harleigh, durante a madrugada do dia seguinte.

_**Continua**_


	11. Capítulo Dez

**Capítulo Dez**

_Se Robert Swan os tivesse encontrado mais tarde, todos os presentes tinham certeza que nenhum dos dois seria achado com vida._

_O casal estava em frangalhos, de acordo com comentários de todos os participantes da equipe de busca; destruídos psicológica e fisicamente. O homem exibia fraturas nas costelas, braços e pernas e parecia perdido, preso em uma própria realidade, pelo menos até que Swan batesse com as palmas das mãos em suas bochechas para despertá-lo; a mulher não parava de soluçar, impedindo que até mesmo os paramédicos realizassem um trabalho decente em seus ferimentos e tentassem curá-la. Parecia desesperada, acreditando que aquelas pessoas também a machucariam caso se aproximassem. Não deixou que os paramédicos a tocassem, não deixou que Swan a acalmasse e afastou o homem que fora encontrado com ela quando o mesmo tentou segurar sua mão, como numa tentativa silenciosa de dizer que ela não estava sozinha. _

_Na manhã de cinco de fevereiro de dois mil e dois, os jornais explodiram em notícias a respeito da prisão de Mathias Perez por uma lista praticamente interminável de crimes, incluindo recente tentativa de homicídio a um Auror e tortura. A Guerra foi esquecida por alguns minutos enquanto os sentimentos de medo da população foram substituídos por revolta e indignação perante as atrocidades cometidas por um homem a quem todo o mundo via como um bom samaritano. Venda de crianças, tráfico sexual, assassinato atrás de assassinatos, extorsão, nada foi perdoado dos olhos críticos e impiedosos do mundo._

_Todos exigiam justiça, e se não fosse talvez por isso o Conselho Geral jamais tivesse dado tanta atenção ao caso, uma vez que sua preocupação principal naquela época dizia respeito à guerra, fazendo com que muitos outros crimes fossem esquecidos e arquivados para quando toda aquela confusão diminuísse. Talvez, se manifestações violentas não tivessem surgido e aumentado ainda mais o clima de instabilidade já existente por causa da guerra, era provável que Perez fosse liberado de seus pecados com apenas uma multa, ou no máximo uma condenação de meses, provando o quanto tudo estava distorcido. _

_O mais importante era, afinal, os conflitos contra os partidários de Voldemort, e toda a influência que o bruxo das trevas exercia sobre multidões. _

_Os jornais tentaram, de maneira quase alucinada, descobrir quem era o Auror responsável por trazer à tona todas aquelas informações sobre Mathias Perez, mas tanto o Departamento americano quanto o Conselho Geral pareciam irredutíveis no que dizia respeito à divulgação do nome do Auror. O nome de Camila Oliveira apareceu apenas um ano e meio mais tarde, quando Perez já estava preso e esquecido, em uma nota perdida entre anúncios. _

_Robert Swan colocou-se ao lado da bruxa ao assumir sua responsabilidade em todo o procedimento ilegal, dizendo tê-la recrutado sob as asas do AMI, que permitia a ajuda internacional entre os Departamentos espalhados ao redor do mundo. Ferreira não tomou parte, como disse que faria desde que sua Auror havia assinado toda a documentação necessária. Em reunião particular com sua subordinada, aliás, deixou claro que ela estaria em maus lençóis caso chegasse a mencionar o envolvimento do Departamento brasileiro mesmo se fosse demitida como pena pelo Conselho Geral. Apesar da ameaça velada, a mulher não pareceu abalada ou assustada pelas suas palavras – em verdade, Camila demoraria mais do que meses para realmente começar a se expressar com clareza novamente. _

_Ao final de todo o processo, Camila Oliveira foi suspensa de suas atividades como Auror durante o período de seis meses, onde deveria ser avaliada constantemente para que, ao final desse tempo, fosse testada para provar se ainda era capaz de exercer a profissão. Apesar de declarada culpada, e receber admoestações contra suas atitudes, foi elogiada depois de terminado seu julgamento por Denis Brosseau por perspicácia e atuação em campo, relendo os pontos que considerava mais importantes em seu relatório. Robert Swan apenas recebeu uma advertência formal e um corte de seu salário durante o período de três meses. _

_Mathias Perez foi condenado a cento e cinqüenta e três anos em regime fechado, somados todas as suas condenações. Ainda sob as vistas dos jornais, foi encaminhado para a prisão de segurança máxima da América Latina, em Rum Cay. Não demorou a que sua existência fosse esquecida, ainda mais em um período que os rumores sobre as ações de Harry Potter pareciam pipocar em cada esquina, em cada país, deixando as pessoas apenas imaginando como isso seria possível, estar em tantos lugares ao mesmo tempo. _

_Camila Oliveira retornou ao seu país de origem quatro meses antes do falecimento de Álvaro Ferreira, o diretor do Departamento Brasileiro, e seis meses antes de receber a indicação ao posto da diretoria de seu país por competência e espírito de liderança. A Auror assumiu o cargo apenas dois anos mais tarde, carregando prestigiosa reputação como Auror com seu retorno na Homicídios, após a abertura das negociações para o projeto do Departamento Unificado das Américas. _

_Apesar de rápidas conquistas e organização, as pessoas só viriam a realmente conhecê-la quando ficou evidente o desgosto que a Auror mostrava em relação ao preferido de Robert Swan para sua posição, Mark Rutherford, em uma confraternização entre diretores de diversos países. _

_Nunca se compreendeu realmente o motivo do atrito entre os dois Aurores, e jornalistas mais sérios apenas se questionavam se isso geraria problemas na gestão de dois Departamentos geralmente aliados. As fofoqueiras de plantão, por sua vez, apenas criavam teorias e teorias, uma mais absurda que a outra, e procuravam desenterrar histórias que seriam impossíveis de se adquirir a menos que fossem os próprios indivíduos em questão. _

_

* * *

_

Aparentemente, Michael Stuart não compreendeu que sua saída solitária significava um rompimento naquela relação distorcida.

Camila sabia que não poderia culpá-lo, entretanto. A vida real não era um filme romântico, em que tudo era subjetivo – um toque significava muito mais do que um contato, a compreensão sobre um assunto para uma pessoa compreendia em a apreensão de todos ao seu redor – e situações precisavam ser explicadas, principalmente no que dizia a respeito de sentimentos.

Ele a procurou como louco durante o dia inteiro – exigindo de Eduardo informações sobre onde ela estava da manhã até o fim de seu turno – mas Camila estava tão atarefada e indo de um lugar para o outro que acabou o ignorando prontamente em todas as situações. Não era como se ela estivesse agindo como uma criança, ou uma desesperada – deixando-o louco atrás de si, desesperado para saber o que havia de errado, esperando que _isso _pudesse consertar o que havia de errado entre eles -, simplesmente estava sem tempo, ponto.

Quando fechou o registro do chuveiro de sua suíte e sentiu o vapor de água ainda aquecê-la daquela noite fria, ela prometeu a si mesma que conversaria com Michael assim que interrogasse Rutherford, e então os dois poderiam seguir seus rumos.

Ou ele, no caso, porque ela estava agindo como se nada de extraordinário tivesse acontecido, afinal...

Vestiu-se preguiçosamente, usando um pijama velho e de estampas infantis que sempre lhe fora muito cômodo, e após secar o cabelo, deitou-se em sua cama agradecendo por todo o conforto que agora sentia. Era incrível o quanto uma cama, um banho quente e um pijama velho eram capazes de fazer a um humor -.

O barulho do telefone celular vibrando sobre a cômoda e tocando uma musica estridente – escolhida a dedo por Karen – a assustou, e ela sobressaltou enquanto erguia o rosto de seu travesseiro, perdida. Com os olhos pesados, constatou que ainda eram cinco e vinte da manhã, e se perguntou o que diabos seria a droga daquela luz azul que piscava e fazia tanta desordem.

Demoraram segundos, que lhe pareceram minutos, até que ela compreendesse que aquilo era seu telefone, e que deveria atendê-lo – nem que fosse para xingar o infeliz, provavelmente Karen (porque, afinal, ela era a única que usava uma porcaria daquelas para se comunicar com Camila e as outras), por tê-la acordado. Atendeu-o sem olhar o identificador de chamadas, e o fez com a pior voz possível, para que a mais velha percebesse que havia a acordado:

- O que é?

Num breve instante, lembrou-se que havia dado seu número para Evelyn Harleigh, também, e preocupou-se que talvez pudesse ser ela ou marido. Ai caramba, o que ela havia feito? Precisava ser gentil e solidária com aqueles pais, não uma completa -.

-... Camila Oliveira? Auror Camila Oliveira?

Aquela voz não poderia, definitivamente, pertencer a Evelyn Harleigh, tampouco a Karen. Baixa, hesitante e de certo modo infantil, não existia nada de familiar em seu tom, surpreendendo a Auror, além do fato que alguém a chamava por _Auror _num aparelho _trouxa_. Mais desperta, Camila passou a mão pelo rosto enquanto procurava se sentar, o corpo reclamando da falta de calor que recebia por se esconder sob seus cobertores.

- Sim, sou eu.

A respiração da menina acelerou, como se aquela informação lhe amedrontasse ou a empolgasse. Preenchendo o silêncio apenas pelas lufadas de ar, a garota parecia se decidir de suas próximas palavras, e se assustou quando Camila questionou, incerta:

- Er – quem é?

A garota disparou a resposta, sua voz embaralhando-se em euforia e desespero:

- Eu – _eu – _você pode me ajudar. Você pode nos salvar.

Seja quem fosse, a pessoa estava bêbada ou louca, ela decidiu. Não deveria ter reconhecido a voz por causa do sono, só podia ser. Enquanto lutava contra a própria vontade de desligar o aparelho e retornar para seu tão merecido sono, a menina repetiu as mesmas palavras antes de complementar num tom desolado, como se começasse a duvidar de suas esperanças:

-... Claire disse que você pode nos salvar.

* * *

A chegada de Mark ao país passou tão despercebida quanto de qualquer outro cidadão. Enquanto arrastava o carrinho com suas malas pelo enorme saguão, já lotado de inúmeros bruxos e bruxas, ele se sentia satisfeito ao perceber que nada daquela bagunça de pessoas era sua culpa – não existiam jornalistas, homens e mulheres com câmeras pedindo sua atenção, tirando fotografias, dizendo coisas absurdas, rumores imbecis a respeito de toda sua cumplicidade com o Erick Rutherford, ou algo na mesma linha de pensamento.

Toda aquela loucura a respeito do Conselho Geral parecia, finalmente, ter acabado. _Bom, _ele pensou.

Parando o carrinho em frente a uma das lojas contidas dentro do saguão das Chaves, ele pediu por café enquanto consultava o relógio. Estava duas horas adiantado – não existiam mais Chaves para depois das sete, e por conhecer a própria falta de sorte no que se dizia a respeito de atrasos em viagens por culpa de algum problema de feitiço, preferiu agendar uma viagem mais cedo do que seu humor gostaria.

Mas por um lado, era melhor que isso tivesse acontecido, mesmo. Ainda não sabia onde se hospedaria, e não perdera tempo no dia anterior pesquisando por hotéis que pudessem não arrancar seus órgãos junto com todo o dinheiro que lhe restava tamanho o tempo que passaria no país. Não acreditava que o Departamento pisaria tanto em detalhes que lhe diziam a respeito – Camila não seria idiota ao fazê-lo, afinal – mas considerando o que ainda precisava fazer...

O café estava forte e amargo, como gostava. Sentindo-se subitamente revigorado pelo aroma e sabor, chegou até mesmo a sorrir para a atendente, desejando-lhe um bom dia ao se afastar, terminado a sua bebida. A moça piscou, aturdida, antes de apresentar-lhe um sorriso largo, acompanhado de maçãs do rosto coradas, cheias de expectativa, mas Mark já estava rumando para a saída e não a viu.

Procurar um hotel que satisfizesse suas necessidades não foi complicado. Um bruxo no balcão de informações queria que ele se entusiasmasse pelas vistas estupendas e enorme luxo que os quartos dos hotéis próximos ao Ministério ofereciam. Todo o conforto que disponibilizavam seria o suficiente para que ele desprezasse o próprio apartamento quando fosse necessário voltar, mas no final Mark optou por um ambiente simples e sem grandes atrativos, na São Paulo trouxa, próximo ao Departamento brasileiro por algumas quadras, muito para o desgosto do atendente. Mas o espaço era limpo e bem arrumado, por que diabos ele gastaria mais em um lugar que pregava ter camas feitas com pedras preciosas construída por duendes?

Saindo do Ministério com alças das duas malas sobre os ombros, com o panfleto do Concept Hotel_, _ele leu as coordenadas antes de aparatar até o local escolhido.

Eram quinze para as sete quando ele já estava em seu quarto de hotel, com as roupas guardadas no armário e os tênis jogados próximos à cama de casal. Espreguiçou-se e, olhando para a cama, decidiu que tiraria um cochilo até dez para as oito, dez minutos antes do horário combinado para o encontro. Ligou para a recepção e pediu para que o acordassem no horário desejado.

Adormeceu assim que deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, preso em um sono sem sonhos e sem preocupações. Algo bem diferente do que seria obrigado a vivenciar horas mais tarde.

* * *

Helena mal tivera tempo de jogar a bolsa sobre sua escrivaninha e colocar o jaleco branco quando a porta de seu escritório se abriu, mostrando-lhe Richard Cooper.

Sentiu-se vulnerável e exposta apenas com olhar daquele homem, com um simples encontro de olhares, e ficou exasperada consigo e com Richard por causa disso. Cruzando os braços, como se aquilo fosse capaz de resguardá-la dele, afastar o estremecimento que percorreu por sua pele, começou com um tom seco e profissional, esperando que aquilo fosse capaz de afastá-lo não apenas de seus próprios medos, mas de seus desejos também:

- Se você acha que eu vou -.

- Mila veio com você, Lena?

Ela perdeu sua ameaça com aquela pergunta. Piscou, os olhos castanhos confusos e apenas o encarou em silêncio, os lábios entreabertos. Richard continuou ali, esperando-a pacientemente, as expressões faciais gentis apesar da estranha expectativa que ela era capaz de ler, mesmo que bem escondida em sua mascara.

- Eu – não. Ela não estava em casa... Ela não está _aqui_?

Ele negou. Helena franziu o cenho.

- É estranho, ela já não estava em casa quando acordei. Karen disse que ela havia deixado um bilhete na geladeira, mas pensei que ela estivesse aqui...

- Você sabe onde ela está? Karen disse onde ela iria?

A legista balançou a cabeça, negando.

- Karen não mencionou, isso foi apenas um comentário de café da manhã, quando Sofia perguntou se Mila ainda estava dormindo. Ninguém pressionou o assunto – ela sempre faz isso, sair de madrugada de casa para trabalhar, a louca. – ela interrompeu seu monologo ao perceber a careta de Richard – Há algo de errado, não há?

O Auror suspirou, e assentiu com impaciência.

- Camila tem uma reunião com Rutherford em dois minutos, e ninguém a encontra. – admitiu, passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros – Isso não é do feitio dela, sumir de repente assim. Se você a encontrar -.

A porta se abriu, surpreendendo o casal. Eduardo Correia encarou Helena por alguns segundos, e depois Richard, antes de dirigir sua atenção para o homem.

- Rutherford está aqui.

- Ah, que merda. – o Auror reclamou, bufando – Já vou, já vou.

Ele reclamava de Camila ao sair da sala. Helena continuou ali, aturdida, perguntando-se o que havia sido tudo aquilo. Preocupou-se por sua irmã, questionando-se onde diabos ela poderia ter se metido, mas também estranhou ao perceber que se sentira chateada ao lembrar que Richard sequer parecera preocupado em agradá-la durante todo o tempo que haviam permanecido no mesmo aposento.

* * *

Apesar do horário aparentemente cedo, o centro da cidade já estava lotado de pessoas, com seus passos apressados e suas cabeças baixas, presos em seus próprios mundos e preocupações.

Camila seguiu por entre as pessoas, o passo semelhante e os olhos fixando em cada mulher ou adolescente que se passava por ela. Algumas a encaravam, apenas uma troca breve de atenções, nada muito importante, e então seguiam seus respectivos rumos. Torcendo as mãos com nervosismo ao lado do corpo, sentindo-as tão frias quanto uma pedra, continuou seguindo apressada até o local combinado pela garota. Sua barriga doía em antecipação, e a preocupação era evidente em seu rosto.

Sabia que estava agindo errado, e que se algum de seus subordinados fizesse uma coisa dessas, ela armaria um inferno... Correndo e mal avisando alguém caso algo acontecesse... Faltando aos seus proprios compromissos, não elaborando um plano para todo aquele encontro... Mas ate então, o que ela poderia ter feito? Ela não tivera muito tempo para decidir, tudo o que poderia ter feito, ela fez. E isso se resumia a concordar com as condições daquela voz desconhecida.

O relógio em seu pulso soltou um _bip, _imperceptível aos seus ouvidos e a todo o mundo, anunciando a mudança de horário. Oito horas da manhã. A garota havia dito para que ela se encontrasse próximo à relojoaria de aparência mais antiga, ao lado de um prédio verde, tão antigo quanto, na Rua da Igreja.

Sentindo-se ao mesmo tempo atenta e perdida em meio a tanta bagunça e barulho de carros e pessoas, Camila parou de caminhar ao avistar o chamativo e velho prédio verde, e a velha e bonita forma da Igreja. Colocando as mãos no bolso da jaqueta, continuou ali bloqueando a passagem de muitos. Franziu o cenho, considerando mais uma vez suas atitudes.

Relutante, obrigou que suas pernas a guiassem até dita relojoaria, inspirando fundo, sentindo o frio do vento que batia com força em seu rosto. As mãos ainda no bolso, sentiu a varinha escondida em um dos lados roçar-lhe os dedos, mas aquilo não foi o suficiente para que ela se sentisse segura.

Não sabia, afinal, com o que estaria lidando.

* * *

- Como assim, ela não está aqui?

As perguntas saíram antes que ele pudesse controlá-las. Inevitável – a surpresa fora mais forte do que qualquer autocontrole que ele pudesse possuir. Incapaz de esconder sua surpresa e incompreensão, Mark estudou Richard com expressões confusas, enquanto o Auror o presenteava com uma face cheia de exasperação.

- Não estando. – fora a resposta seca e irritada – Aconteceram alguns imprevistos, e Camila não pode comparecer a tempo de-.

- Quais imprevistos?

Richard Cooper se interrompeu em suas palavras, engasgando-se em sua indignação e súbita irritação que sentiu pelo atrevimento do homem, mas Mark pareceu não se importar. Camila tinha um senso de horário que não condizia com aquele atraso.

E mesmo se algo mais importante tivesse aparecido, ela teria avisado pelo menos seus subordinados, de alguma maneira. Entretanto, pela forma que Cooper respondia e o encarava, ele parecia saber tanto quanto ele.

Ele também não fazia a menor ideia do que estava acontecendo.

- Você não precisa saber o que aconteceu. – Cooper respondeu com grosseria, incapaz de esconder aquele tom que o denunciava – Apenas saiba que Camila entrará em contato assim que voltar.

Mark ergueu uma sobrancelha, não acreditando na situação.

- E você não pode simplesmente fazer essa conversa na ausência dela, para que eu possa -.

- Não.

- Então o que? Eu devo simplesmente sentar e esperar uma carta dela?

- Exato. – foi à resposta seca de Cooper. Normalmente, ele teria assumido a conversa e feito seu trabalho, mas Camila ultimamente estava um inferno a respeito de humor, e ele era obrigado a pisar em ovos a respeito de suas atitudes. Para sua infelicidade, Rutherford era a droga de um ovo, um que geraria grande tumulto caso ele desse com os pés pelas mãos, caso a diretora descobrisse. Então, que se ferrasse a cara de desgosto de Rutherford, ou a própria preocupação que sentia com toda aquela situação – Está dispensado, e peço desculpas pelo transtorno.

_Desculpas_. Até parece. Richard queria que ele se ferrasse.

O Auror deu as costas e tratou de sumir de suas vistas antes que Mark pudesse protestar. Torcendo as feições, ainda não acreditando em tudo que acontecia, ele balançou a cabeça em negativa uma vez, e depois outra, antes de girar nos calcanhares e seguir para a saída do Departamento, contrariado.

Sentia-se irritado por ter perdido seu tempo, e por pensar no quanto ainda seria obrigado a perder até que conseguisse tirar o Departamento brasileiro do seu pé, para que tornasse sua atenção para as próprias obrigações no país, parecia aumentar o estresse ainda mais. Ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia deixar de pensar no que poderia ter acontecido a Camila para que atrasasse.

Onde ela estaria? Teria ela descoberto alguma coisa sobre os assassinos de Claire? Aquilo trouxe certa expectativa ao seu interior. Sentiu-se ansioso e, ao mesmo tempo, incapaz por ser obrigado a sentar e esperar que os Aurores fizessem seu trabalho, como todo bom civil.

Ele franziu o cenho enquanto recebia aquele vento frio de julho no rosto ao sair do Departamento, repassando as próprias palavras. Sentar e esperar. Sentar e esperar. Agir como um civil.

Pelo menos aparentemente.

Seu estômago roncou, e Mark percebeu que não tinha ingerido nada além daquele café no Ministério. Colocando as mãos no bolso das calças para protegê-las do frio, ele passou pela viela que separava o mundo bruxo do trouxa, e caminhou em direção à padaria que avistara (e o atraíra pelo cheiro de pão e bolo) minutos atrás, ao se aproximar do Departamento pela manhã, antes que toda aquela palhaçada acontecesse.

O calor do recinto fora bem vindo, e ele se sentiu imediatamente aquecido enquanto tomava um assento, com as costas para a parede e as vistas para a saída do local. Um homem veio anotar seu pedido e logo se retirou, deixando o bruxo perdido em seus próprios pensamentos mais uma vez. Largou-se no banco, mais a vontade, e pensou se contataria ou não Nathan assim que retornasse ao hotel. Não era como se ele tivesse muito para fazer até que Camila tivesse o bom senso de lhe mandar a droga da carta, afinal...

O homem retornou com seu pedido, e ele tratou de se ocupar com o enorme lanche com bacon, presunto e queijo derretido, antes de sorver um longo gole de refrigerante. Ao colocar a latinha de volta a mesa, decidiu que contataria Nathan, sim. O melhor amigo estava arriscando a própria carreira, afinal, ao ajudá-lo, e o mínimo que ele deveria fazer era se dignar a reportar com determinada freqüência a ele. Além disso, Nathan gostaria de saber o que havia se passado na reunião com Camila – e, claro, Mark teria que lhe dizer que não havia existido reunião alguma.

Contrariado mais uma vez, mordeu o lanche com mais força e mastigou com rapidez, franzindo o cenho. Próximo a ele, um grupo de operários discutia fervorosamente os eventos do jogo de futebol da noite passada, sua animação e voz alta estendida pelo som alto da televisão. Eles gritavam, pareciam furiosos um com o outro e então gargalhavam, gozando uns dos outros.

Aquele clima de caos era, de alguma maneira, relaxante, quando aliado ao calor do estabelecimento.

Pegando a latinha para mais um gole, ele pareceu finalmente começar a relaxar, tornando-se alheio ao súbito silencio que preencheu o local, seguido por murmúrios surpresos. Não percebeu, também, a atenção de quase todos os presentes cair sobre a televisão, que interrompia seu programa para relatar alguma noticia de ultima hora. Só percebeu que havia algo de errado quando a mulher que cuidava da caixa perguntou surpresa:

- Cadu, ela não se parece com a mulher que sempre toma café da manhã aqui com aquele gringo?

Os burburinhos não haviam cessado. Na verdade, pareciam aumentar até que todos estivessem falando com todos, suas vozes surpresas e, de certo modo, indignadas. Esticando o pescoço para que pudesse ter melhor visão, Mark procurou ver de sua cadeira o que estava passando no aparelho para que todos estivessem tão subitamente surpresos. Foi preciso que cabeças se movessem, corpos se afastassem e saíssem de frente da tevê para que ele finalmente pudesse ter alguma visão.

O que viu, contudo, roubou seu ar e toda a sua calma.

O jornal repetiu a imagem duas vezes – uma de forma rápida, outra em câmera lenta, permitindo que ele tivesse detalhes aos quais gostaria de jamais saber. Na primeira vez, foi apenas capaz de captar as duas pessoas conversando, destacadas pelo programa antes que ambas caíssem no chão ao som de um estampido, e várias pessoas começassem a se abaixar e gritar.

Na segunda vez, com a câmera muito mais próxima das figuras destacadas, ele conseguiu perceber as feições de Camila em meio a toda aquela confusão, e o tiro que lhe atingira, fazendo-a se estatelar no chão, unindo-se a tantos outros que faziam esse gesto por medo.

- Isso é surpreendente – a voz de um provável repórter soou enquanto a imagem congelava, mostrando as duas figuras femininas – Isso acabou de acontecer! As imagens são inéditas, Brasil, algo de segundos atrás! No centro da cidade, do nada, praticamente! Patrícia Pereira estava em direção ao outro lado da cidade para gravar uma matéria quando isso aconteceu, e foi tudo gravado de modo que -.

_Acabou de acontecer. _

Mark só percebeu que havia saído de sua cadeira quando estava curvado sobre o balcão da padaria, as mãos espalmadas sobre a mesa e os olhos cravados no padeiro, um homem na faixa de seus cinqüenta e poucos anos.

- Onde fica isso? – ele cuspiu a pergunta, o português soando tolo e enrolado em sua garganta. O homem piscou, aturdido por seu comportamento e súbito questionamento.

- Eu – er – o quê?

Dessa vez, o ex-diretor grudou suas mãos no avental branco do homem, os punhos o aproximando de modo que seu tronco se aproximasse dele. Com o rosto contorcido, ele gritou a pergunta, ignorando a atenção que lhe era dirigida dos outros presentes:

- Esse tiroteio! Onde aconteceu isso? Qual é o endereço desse lugar?

Deus o perdoasse, ele estava quase sacudindo o velho. Olhos castanhos se arregalaram em surpresa, em medo, e o padeiro balbuciou as palavras que o levariam para o local. Com a respiração escapando pelos lábios, Mark soltou o homem de maneira brusca e deu um passo para trás, em seguida dois, o rosto refletindo inúmeras emoções antes que ele realmente desse as costas e corresse como um louco para fora do lugar.

- E-ei, você esqueceu de pagar!

* * *

O primeiro tiro atingira a garota, passando pela mochila e atingindo-a pelo meio das costas. O projétil não saiu de seu corpo, e o impacto forçou a figura franzina em direção a Camila, que tomou como primeira reação segurá-la antes que pudesse se abaixar.

A mudança de posição custou-lhe o ombro, quando o segundo tiro atingiu o pescoço da menina, atravessando-o e a seu ombro.

O impacto fora mais forte que a dor, pelo menos inicialmente. Por não estar com os pés totalmente firmados ao chão na hora do tiro, tropeçou, e tombou com a garota ao chão enquanto os gritos assustados das outras pessoas preenchiam seus ouvidos enquanto o inferno era armado. Fora aí então que seu ombro ardeu de maneira excruciante, e ela sentiu o sangue escorrer-lhe pela clavícula, pescoço e costas, unido ao sangue que jorrava do pescoço da garota. O ar escapou pelos seus lábios num ritmo ofegante, unido a um gemido entrecortado.

Apesar da tremulação que surgiu em toda a extensão de seu braço e mãos, ela continuou unida à garota, usando o braço bom para esticar por entre as costas da garota, suas mãos tocando o ponto empapado em sangue.

- Não... Não. – ela murmurou, e tentou se erguer, pelo menos o suficiente para que pudesse arrastar a menina para algum dos estabelecimentos para que pudessem se proteger, ainda que meramente.

A gritaria era ensurdecedora. Todos os cantos pareciam existir alguém gritando, chorando ou se desesperando, e Camila se sentia desorientada com tudo aquilo. Assim como ela, as pessoas ao seu redor, próximas por questão de poucos metros, pareciam se levantar e observarem, desconfiadas e assustadas, seus arredores, como se em busca de um novo tiroteio. As mais próximas pareciam se afastar dela ao invés de ajudá-la, mas a Auror não lhes deu atenção. Estavam todos assustados, e que pessoa normal se aproximaria de alguém machucado por um tiro, do nada?

Camila se ergueu, finalmente, e erguendo a menina parcialmente, arrastou-a até a relojoaria, o lugar mais próximo que poderia lhes oferecer algum tipo de segurança. O sangue da garota a sujava ainda mais, o vermelho escuro manchando a camiseta branca que já estava tingida pelo próprio ferimento. Um rastro também era deixado conforme ela e a garota se dirigiam até o estabelecimento.

A provável dona do estabelecimento, uma senhora de pelo menos uns sessenta anos, levou as mãos à boca e parecia desesperada pela situação. Não sabia se dava vazão aos seus medos, sabendo que duas pessoas vítimas de toda aquela situação poderia lhe causar problemas, acarretando até mesmo a sua vida, ou se as ajudava. Derrubando a menina no chão com um gemido, Camila decidiu por ela num tom de voz irritado e autoritário:

- Chame uma ambulância!

Os olhos maduros se arregalaram, a testa aprofundando-se em linhas de expressões. Por fim, saindo de seu pequeno estupor, ela procurou se apressar o máximo que sua idade permitia em direção ao telefone.

Camila ajoelhou-se ao lado da garota, as mãos trêmulas retirando a mochila que ainda permanecia nos ombros magrelos. Pela forma como olhava para o corpo e ignorava o pescoço da menina – _Marcela, _ela havia dito – a Auror ainda não parecia pronta para admitir a morte.

- Não se preocupe. – ela sussurrou para o corpo, a voz baixa e ofegante – Uma ambulância virá até nó, e tudo vai acabar bem, tudo vai acabar bem -.

Algumas pessoas pareciam finalmente recuperadas do medo pela própria vida, tendo em vista que algumas também entraram na relojoaria, prontos para prestar serviço às duas mulheres, as únicas que haviam recebido um tiro. Contudo, ao presenciarem a cena da mulher lutando para salvar alguém que já havia partido, todos paravam, incertos sobre como proceder.

Todos, menos um.

Camila virou Marcela de bruços, as lágrimas brotando irritadas em seus olhos por ninguém se dignar a fazer alguma coisa por elas. Torcendo suas feições para controlar o choro, ela pressionou o ferimento nas costas da garota com raiva – raiva da menina, da velha que demorava a falar com a emergência, das pessoas paradas a encarando como se ela e Marcela fossem grandes atrações, dela mesma por estar chorando como uma _covarde_ -.

Por que ninguém as ajudava? Diabos!

Em sua tarefa, ela não percebeu alguém cair de joelhos ao seu lado, pelo menos não até que essa pessoa, após alguns segundos, colocasse suas mãos sobre as dela, afastando-as das costas de Marcela.

- Chega, Camila.

Erguendo o rosto, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas encontraram os de Mark Rutherford, e ela se surpreendeu por ele estar ali. Entreabriu os lábios, deixando que a respiração escapasse por entre eles e balançou a cabeça duas vezes em negação, aturdida com toda a situação, e aturdida pelo alívio que sentiu ao vê-lo ali. Antes que ela sequer pensasse em ignorá-lo e retornar a sua tarefa, ele apertou suas mãos entre as dele e repetiu com firmeza:

- Chega.

As lágrimas começaram a finalmente escorrer pelo rosto confuso, incapaz de aceitar o significado por trás daquela única palavra.

_**Continua...**_


	12. Capítulo Onze

_**Capítulo Onze**_

_Sim, ela era contra àquela escolha, e continuaria sendo até o fim dos tempos. _

_Camila aceitou uma taça de champanhe oferecida por um garçom sem realmente perceber suas próprias atitudes, os olhos sempre fixos num único ponto, numa única figura. Seus pés já reclamavam do salto que usava, e há muito ela havia desistido de prestar atenção na conversa leve que o diretor da Itália mantinha com mais dois outros diretores, incapaz de se manter simpática com eles e observar com frieza o homem que a cada minuto era cumprimentado e colocado em grande estima. É claro, ela ainda sorria e acenava para o italiano, mas não existiam mais comentários por parte dela – não seria idiota de fazê-lo, afinal. Mal sabia no que girava o assunto atualmente..._

_Não conseguia acreditar que Robert Swan o havia indicado. _Ele, _entre tantas pessoas, tantos Aurores melhores. Não era apenas por motivos pessoais que ela discordava daquela escolha, não. Grande parte de seus argumentos eram baseadas em opiniões sólidas e fundamentadas em observações e análises. _

_Sim, era isso. _

_Ele não era uma pessoa comprometida. Nem um pouco, nem o milímetro necessário para um diretor. Ela era incapaz de não se perguntar como ele reagiria quando alguma bomba explodisse em suas mãos. Agiria como um diretor, agiria como um _homem?_ Ela duvidava, e muito. _

_Ele também não sabia aceitar responsabilidades. Se o episódio do Conselho Geral contasse, aquela situação provava o quanto ele preferia limpar as mãos e se ausentar de culpa ao invés de arcar com as conseqüências. Não, é claro que não... Por que ele iria levar culpa de algo que participou, quando outros poderiam se ferrar no lugar dele? _

_Isso sem contar com sua característica de não aceitar outras opiniões além da própria. Não, por que ele daria ouvido a outras pessoas quando se achava esperto demais, bom demais? O próprio Denis Brosseau poderia se colocar diante dele e lhe ordenar alguma regra que Mark Rutherford provavelmente não daria à mínima. Aquele homem não sabia respeitar hierarquia, ou trabalho em equipe... Ou qualquer coisa que escapasse o próprio umbigo. _

_Camila estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos, em suas razões que não percebeu que Robert Swan a chamava. Seus olhos, tão fixos no homem que agora a encarava, não perceberam seu arredor, e foi preciso que Richard lhe cutucasse brevemente nas costelas para que ela acordasse. _

_Ela piscou, e estou Richard com um olhar surpreso. O subordinado, magnífico em seus trajes formais, fez um aceno com a cabeça indicando Swan, que a encarava em expectativa, esperando-a. Camila o encarou, e depois a Swan, e então finalmente entendeu o que o homem esperava dela. _

_Grunhiu. _

_- Posso ir com você, se quiser. – Richard ofereceu ao perceber os lábios da diretora comprimir ante a compreensão do problema. Ele, apesar de conhecê-la já há quase três anos e se tornar mais do que seu subdiretor, mas seu amigo, sabia tanto sobre a opinião dela a respeito de Rutherford quanto os demais: nada muito concreto. A Auror sorriu pela educação do homem, mas dispensou-o com educação, e livrando-se da taça de champanhe agora vazia, seguiu em direção onde Swan e Rutherford estavam acompanhados por dois jornalistas. Camila não sabia quem eles eram ou para qual jornal trabalhavam, mas era capaz de reconhecer aquelas expressões em qualquer lugar, unidas às mãos ansiosas sobre penas e pergaminhos. _

_O cumprimento fora polido para os presentes, apesar de ligeiramente mais rápido e frio para o sucessor de Swan – era inevitável. Ela parecia incapaz de respeitá-lo ou até mesmo tolerá-lo, e isso ficou óbvio no episódio do murro que ela dera em seu nariz há alguns anos._

_- O Departamento brasileiro é um grande aliado no combate às Artes das Trevas. – Swan disse aos jornalistas, depositando a mão direita sobre o ombro da Auror, que o encarou antes de assentir para os jornalistas. Dirigindo-se à Camila, continuou num tom mais gentil: - Esses cavalheiros gostariam de fazer algumas perguntas, se não importa, Camila?_

_O homem mais próximo de Mark terminou de escrever e perguntou ao vê-la assentir:_

_- Diretora Oliveira, o que a senhora espera dessa nova administração?_

_Ela não encarou Rutherford ao responder:_

_- Provavelmente o que todos os outros diretores esperam: competência. – ela continuou com sua voz educada e atenciosa – E que o senhor Rutherford continue com o trabalho do diretor Swan, que sempre se mostrou eficaz e muito justo. – acrescentou ao perceber que havia soado muito rígida aos próprios ouvidos. _

_- A senhora conhece o trabalho do novo diretor, diretora? – o outro jornalista questionou, fazendo com que as atenções de Rutherford e Swan caíssem sobre si, como se esperando algo..._

_Camila apenas sorriu polidamente. _

_- Não. Apesar de solicitar diversos Aurores ao longo do ano para vários departamentos, o que inclui o Departamento americano, nunca tive a oportunidade de trabalhar com o senhor Rutherford. Ou conhecê-lo até então – acrescentou, o sorriso ainda presente – Mas confio no julgamento do diretor Swan. _

Até parece, _ela pensou. _

_- Mas a senhora possui alguma opinião sobre essa nova administração? – o jornalista insistiu, e Camila resmungou internamente. _

_- Não costumo julgar uma situação ou pessoa sem conhecê-la inteiramente. – replicou – Mas você pode me perguntar isso novamente em um ano. _

_Os presentes sorriram, acompanhados de uma pequena risada. A risada de Rutherford soara um pouco sem graça até mesmo para ela. _

_- Mas espero que as relações entre o departamento brasileiro e americano continuem harmoniosas. – acrescentou, ao final. _

_- Muito obrigado, Camila. – Robert Swan disse por fim, apertando a mão em seu ombro. Tomando aquela deixa como sua saída, e agradecendo internamente por isso, a Auror se desculpou com palavras vazias e se retirou. Procurando pisar tão levemente quanto antes, ou continuar com as expressões suaves enquanto atraía olhares de outros diretores e diretoras, ela seguiu até onde estivera inicialmente, onde Richard ainda conversava com o diretor italiano. _

_- Com licença. – ela sorriu para os presentes, depositando sua mão com suavidade sobre o braço do subdiretor – Richard, posso falar com você por um minuto?_

_Não era preciso pedir duas vezes. Richard se desculpou com os demais e logo se afastava com a Auror para um lugar onde menos pessoas pudessem escutá-los. Perdendo o sorriso, Camila cruzou os braços e começou num tom de voz incomodado:_

_- Podemos ir embora, se quiser. _

_Richard franziu o cenho, confuso. _

_- Mas Swan ainda não fez o discurso. _

_- Já fiz a minha parte. – ela respondeu, desviando o olhar em direção ao grupo que estivera outrora. Incomodou-se ainda mais ao perceber Rutherford se afastando dos demais e seguindo em direção a... _

_Ah, meu Deus. _

_Richard, parecendo alheio aos acontecimentos e a turbulência que a mulher parecia passar, colocou uma mão sobre seu braço e respondeu num tom gentil:_

_- Espere até pelos menos Swan fazer o discurso, Camila. Você não vai querer os jornais questionando céu e terra caso percebam sua ausência. _

_- Eu não sou a estrela da noite, ele é. – ela murmurou, zangada, entrando em certo pânico ao perceber que o infeliz _realmente _vinha em sua direção. _

_Richard suspirou, ainda alheio. _

_Vamos embora. Vamos embora, vamos embora, vamos embora, vamos embora, _vamos embora -.

_- Tudo bem, se você realmente quer -._

_- Com licença. – Rutherford começou, agora entre os dois Aurores. Camila não conseguiu deixar de grunhir – Camila, se você não se importa, será -._

_- Eu já venho. – Richard disse, e lançou um olhar de desculpas para a chefe, que o encarava mortificada – Vou buscar algo para molhar a garganta... Quer alguma coisa, Mila? _

Sua cabeça. Em uma bandeja.

_Ele saiu antes mesmo que Camila respondesse qualquer coisa, deixando-a ali com _aquele homem. _Desgostosa, indignada, a Auror inspirou fundo antes que observasse o futuro diretor de verdade. _

_Foi pela primeira vez na noite, contudo, que ela percebeu o quanto ele estava bonito naquele smoking. Tal constatação foi cruel diante de todo seu desgosto por quem ele era e por tudo o que representava, e ela se chutou e xingou mentalmente até que tal pensamento escapasse de sua mente, mas isso não resolveu. _

_Ele era tão horroroso, tão odioso que sequer queria vê-lo com a apreciação que uma mulher poderia – n-não, nem mesmo como um homem atraente – Deus, não! _

_Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso, fraco, enquanto ela ainda guerreava consigo mesma. _

_- Obrigado pelas suas respostas. Digo, para os jornalistas. – atrapalhando-se, o sorriso se alargou mais um pouco, e ele acrescentou: - Foi importante sua opinião para -. _

_- Aquela não foi minha opinião. – ela respondeu, finalmente sã. A voz dele havia a despertado de sua própria loucura, e tudo pareceu mais claro para ela – Você sabe qual é a minha opinião, exatamente. – continuou, suas expressões agora endurecidas. _

_Ele hesitou diante de sua resposta. _

_- Mas -._

_- Respeito Swan, no entanto. – ela continuou, o cenho franzido – Jamais o faria se passar por idiota na frente dos outros, mesmo possuindo certeza absoluta que você meterá os pés pelas mãos cedo ou tarde, como sempre fez. _

_Ele se calou, assim como ela, e Camila percebeu a nebulosidade em seus olhos azuis. Não se importou – ele que pensasse o que quisesse, ele que se irritasse com ela, se interessasse. Não importava se eram vários pensamentos, ou apenas um, ela não mudaria sua imagem a respeito daquele já havia mostrado do que era feito, para ela, afinal. _

_- Se o senhor me dá licença, eu estava de saída. – completou secamente – Mas espero que o senhor aproveite a festa, diretor Rutherford. Afinal, a noite é sua. _

_Havia tom jocoso ao chamá-lo por diretor. Deixando-o ali, Camila deu as costas e procurou por Richard, pronta para ir embora. _

_Não ficaria naquele lugar mais um segundo sequer. _

_

* * *

_

Mark fora rápido em tomar o controle de toda a situação. Em um segundo, obrigava-a a largar o corpo de Marcela e, no próximo, pedia para que a dona de relojoaria tomasse conta da Auror, afastava os curiosos e discutia com um policial, quando as viaturas finalmente apareceram - algo sobre afastar Camila de toda aquela cena antes que eles se atrevessem a questioná-la sobre alguma coisa. Houve hostilidade em ambos os lados, até mesmo ameaças por parte dos policiais, mas nenhum dos lados pareceu afetado com toda aquela bravata.

Ele tornou a se aproximar apenas quando a ambulância chegou e os policiais rumaram até o cadáver ainda largado no meio da relojoaria, as expressões ainda intimidadoras pela raiva que sentia e mostrava. Contudo, ao se dirigir para a senhora que cuidava de Camila, ele foi extremamente gentil e educado ao lhe agradecer pela ajuda e ao pedir desculpas por toda aquela bagunça.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – dona Maria respondeu, mas todos ali sabiam que aquilo eram apenas palavras. Ela estava abalada quanto qualquer um dos presentes, e aquele medo ainda a perseguiria por alguns dias, talvez semanas, até que finalmente tornasse tudo parecesse voltar ao normal.

Ele assentiu, mais por parecer incerto sobre o que dizer do que qualquer coisa, e sua atenção tornou para a Auror. Camila se surpreendeu ao ver as expressões se fecharem mais uma vez, mas o espanto maior fora com a mistura enorme de emoções que conseguiu encontrar em seus olhos. Ela estava pronta para dizer-lhe o que sabia, o que havia descoberto de Marcela, mas aquele olhar a calou.

- Os policiais concordaram em afastá-la daqui antes de perguntarem qualquer coisa. – ele informou em uma voz endurecida – Como se sente?

- Tonta. – ela admitiu sem maiores explicações. O cenho dele franziu ainda mais, mas dona Maria o interrompeu antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa:

- Ela não perdeu tanto sangue – o tiro a pegou apenas de raspão, e você foi rápido em estancar tudo. A tontura pode ser por causa da pancada na cabeça.

- Pancada? – Mark perguntou ríspido a Camila, que fez um bico para ele e desviou o olhar, encarando os próprios tênis, sujos por toda aquela bagunça. A senhora ao lado da Auror pareceu encolher com aquele tom. Sem permissão ou qualquer coisa, ele se aproximou e virou o rosto dela, tirando as mechas de cabelo do rosto de modo que suas mãos agora procurassem pelas escoriações e machucados. Percebeu aquele lado do rosto arranhado e o roxo que, junto aos cortes na têmpora, começavam a inchar.

Camila empurrou sua mão para longe com um tapa, que teria sido mais forte caso ela estivesse inteiramente saudável.

- Você está me machucando. – ela reclamou secamente, seus olhos irritados. Contudo, sua frustração não era suficiente para sobressair a de Mark, que parecia indeciso entre esganá-la e xingá-la até o resto de suas vidas. Com seus lábios transformando-se em uma fina linha, ele afastou suas mãos e a estudou por alguns segundos, a força de seu olhar o suficiente para sufocá-la.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ele deu as costas e saiu da relojoaria.

Camila o assistiu em silêncio, o semblante sério acompanhando cada passo seu. Levando a própria mão ao rosto, a ponta de seus dedos tocando o lugar machucado suavemente, assistiu-o reaparecer agora acompanhado de dois paramédicos.

Dona Maria deu-lhe um pequeno afago nas costas.

- Não fique chateada com ele... Ele só deve estar assustado. – ela ressegurou – É seu namorado?

- Não. – Camila respondeu, não oferecendo mais nenhuma informação, observando-o se aproximar. Era possível perceber os ombros tensos mesmo àquela distância, combinados com a postura empertigada e o semblante endurecido.

Distraidamente, perguntou-se como ele havia descoberto sobre seu encontro com a garota, e como teria chegado até ali, mas duvidava que ele fornecesse qualquer tipo de informação no momento. Ela não o tinha visto tão sério desde o descobrimento sobre Erick Rutherford... Não. Ele apenas se isolara, àquela época.

Droga, tinha tanta coisa que precisava saber e falar! As palavras de Marcela, suas próprias duvidas ainda gritavam em seu cérebro, e aquilo parecia somar a toda tontura e enjôo que sentia.

- Vamos dar uma olhada nesse ombro. – um dos paramédicos disse com suavidade e gentileza, segurando sua jaqueta num pedido silencioso para que ela retirasse a peça de roupa por completo.

Ao fundo, os policiais cobriam o corpo de Marcela com uma espécie de plástico de cor preta. Eles saíram da posição de cócoras e acenaram para dois paramédicos, que se aproximaram com uma maca. Camila torceu as feições. Sentiu-se vazia e imprestável enquanto eles se afastavam com o corpo, sabendo que aquela vida fora tirada por uma falha sua. Deus, se ela tivesse sido mais rápida, _mais esperta_ -.

Se ela não tivesse concordado com aquela loucura desde o início, aquela vida poderia ter sido poupada.

Não poderia?

Mark assistiu cada segundo daquela cena – desde os policiais acompanhando o corpo e os paramédicos até as expressões de Camila. Ele percebeu a culpa preenchê-la – qualquer idiota conseguiria notar aquilo – mas não disse nada. Continuou em silêncio ao seu lado e segurou a jaqueta ensangüentada quando o médico pediu para que ele segurasse, assim como enquanto ele cortava a camiseta branca, abrindo caminho até o ferimento.

- Não está tão feio. – o paramédico comentou, enquanto seu colega assentia, observando o trabalho do outro de perto – Vai precisar de uma costura aí, mas você não pegou um tiro certeiro. Como você bateu a cabeça e tudo o mais, vamos levá-la para o hospital para tirar umas radiografias e ver a opinião de outro médico, tudo bem? Se tudo estiver certo, você fica em observação por algumas horas e logo estará liberada.

Camila não estava prestando atenção. Mark assistiu seus olhos sem vida observar o médico sem realmente levar em consideração suas palavras. Perguntou-se se ela estaria em choque ou ainda presa nas horas anteriores, revendo cada detalhe possível para que não pudesse prestar atenção. Imaginou que fosse a segunda opção – como Auror, você estava sujeito a situações de vida e morte com mais freqüência do que uma pessoa normal gostaria, e apesar do medo sempre presente, era inevitável que alguém se tornasse calejado com o passar dos anos. Com o período que passara próximo a ela, nos meses em que estivera em suas mãos para se livrar do Conselho Geral, ele a redescobrira, descobrira o quanto havia mudado e crescido, e hoje ele sabia que ela não era exceção às mudanças que todo horror presenciado poderia proporcionar.

Suspirando, colocou a mão livre no bolso do jeans e a chamou num tom firme, esperando que aquilo pudesse despertá-la de seus próprios devaneios.

Funcionou. Os orbes verdes arregalaram-se, e ela piscou duas vezes antes de focar sua atenção no homem que ainda esperava sua resposta. Assentiu com mais vigor do que parecia possuir, e o paramédico se deu por satisfeito.

Quando o homem a ajudou a se erguer, enquanto ela agradecia todo o auxilio que dona Maria havia prestado, Mark perguntou ao outro paramédico:

- Posso ir com ela?

- Há alguma relação entre vocês dois?

- Sou amigo da família.

Camila virou o rosto, as expressões contorcidas o estudando em confusão. Ela parecia pronta para recusar aquele pedido – algo que sequer estava em suas mãos – quando o paramédico respondeu:

- Claro, não vejo motivos contrários. Só peço que avise a alguém da família – você sabe, aquelas situações de comoção familiar nunca são muito boas...

- Tudo bem.

- Você não precisa fazer isso. – Camila murmurou com seriedade quando ambos estavam na ambulância, ela segura sobre uma maca e ele sentado ao lado dela – Não é como se eu estivesse em estado crítico.

Aquelas palavras pareceram erradas de se dizer. A pouca calma que ele parecera possuir ao se sentar evaporara-se, e quando seus olhos se encontraram, ela os encontrou mais uma vez endurecidos e cheios de impaciência.

Ele pareceu travar uma batalha com seu próprio pensamento, mas no final, toda sua luta se resumira a quatro palavras:

- Cala a boca, Camila.

Eles não conversaram durante o percurso até o hospital, ou pelo menos até alguns quarteirões de distância. Tanto a Auror quanto Mark seguiu em silêncio, ela sentindo frio de um lado do corpo enquanto o outro era aquecido pela jaqueta jogada de maneira desajeitada sobre o ombro bom, e ele ao seu lado, com os braços cruzados e o semblante ora cansado ora zangado. Falaram-se apenas quando ele perguntou, num tom baixo o suficiente para não chamar a atenção dos paramédicos que conversavam entre si, se existia alguém em sua família com parentesco trouxa que pudesse receber um telefonema, e ela então lhe passou o número do telefone celular de Karen.

E o assunto acabara aí.

Por mais que Camila insistisse que poderia utilizar as próprias pernas para caminhar até o pronto-socorro, foi obrigada a se sentar em uma cadeira de rodas e ser levada por um dos paramédicos que a acompanhara até o interior do hospital, com Mark sempre em seus calcanhares. Não demorou muito para que fosse levada até a sala da enfermaria por um médico de cabelos encaracolados e sorriso gentil, e quando o mesmo começou a se preparar para costurá-la, o ex-diretor saiu da sala, pensando que poderia aproveitar aquele tempo para telefonar para o numero que ela disponibilizara. Encostando-se ao batente ao lado da porta que dava para a sala de enfermaria onde Camila era costurada, ele retirou o celular do bolso do jeans e discou o número.

Esperando ser recebido por uma voz concentrada e séria, parecida com a de Camila quando conversavam pelo Espelho de Duas Faces, não se surpreendeu quando a voz feminina do outro lado atendeu em seu melhor tom profissional:

- Pois não?

Mark se apresentou, sem muitos detalhes, e então passou a informação para a irmã Oliveira todo o ocorrido, procurando sempre assegurar que estava tudo bem, que Camila estava segura, que não existia nada de errado. Na verdade, ele duvidava que a mulher não soubesse o que havia acontecido – pelo amor de Deus, aquilo havia aparecido na televisão.

Karen, porém, pareceu estupefata de inicio, e depois desesperada, mas ele conseguiu manter um tom bom o suficiente para acalmá-la.

- E-eu estava em reunião... Ah, meu Deus... Você tem certeza que ela está bem?

Ele desligou após assegurá-la mais uma vez, e após escutá-la dizer que logo estaria no hospital para ver sua irmã. Alguns minutos mais tarde o médico terminou seu trabalho. Com as mãos no bolso, colocou-se em frente à entrada da sala, observando em silêncio o homem trabalhar no ombro de uma silenciosa Camila. Ela não perceberia que ele estava ali – estava de costas a ele, afinal.

O médico, contudo, percebeu, e Mark não entendeu o olhar de censura que o homem lanç poderia encará-lo como quisesse, pensou em revolta, por fim. Não dava a _mínima_, e não tiraria Camila de suas vistas até que alguém que ele julgasse competente aparecesse e prometesse que a protegeria do que quer que fosse. E isso reduzia e muito a lista de pessoas prováveis àquela tarefa.

Assistindo o homem fazer seu serviço, o bruxo franziu o cenho ao perceber a sujeira de sangue e poeira naquela camiseta branca e rasgada. Apenas o local do tiro fora devidamente lavado, para que não existisse nenhuma infecção ao fechar o ferimento, mas ainda era possível ver o rastro de sangue seco e escuro por suas costas e o feixe que ia até seu ombro bom – provavelmente que ocorrera durante sua queda – por entre o tecido.

Vendo aquela cena, Mark queria esganá-la - o que era irônico, considerando todo o seu desespero em encontrá-la viva desde que vira aquela maldita imagem na tevê, mas no momento não se importava em ser ou não razoável. Sentindo a irritação subir mais uma vez, xingou Camila mentalmente, e quando nada daquilo resolveu, sentiu-se indignado consigo mesmo.

Aquela louca, aquela _problemática -. _

Ele percebeu a atenção do médico ir de seu ombro até o rosto arranhado, e ele comentou algo em voz baixa que fez a bruxa rir baixinho. Mark fez uma careta, subitamente incomodado pela aproximação daquele homem, como se ele, assim como qualquer um, inspirasse perigo à Camila.

Que ridículo.

Mais alguns minutos, e o médico havia terminado.

- Vou só trazer os papéis para que você possa preencher, e então vamos até a radiografia, tudo bem? Não acho que tenha acontecido algo, mas é sempre bom prevenir.

- Foi o que o paramédico me disse. – ela comentou distraída enquanto ele jogava suas luvas de látex no cesto reservado ao lixo hospitalar – Mas eu não preciso ficar aqui depois, preciso?

Se Mark não estivesse tão irritado, aquelas palavras o teriam feito sorrir. Camila soara como se precisasse desesperadamente sair daquele lugar, e o pensamento de que ela possuísse fobia de hospitais, entre tantas coisas no mundo, parecia tão absurdo que chegava a ser engraçado.

O médico, ao contrário dele, riu.

- Acho bom deixá-la em observação por algumas horas. Mas não se preocupe, você dormirá em sua casa hoje.

E ele saiu da sala, colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Mark quando passou ao seu lado. Recebendo aquilo como um passe, o bruxo entrou na sala, falando apenas quando parou ao lado dela, os braços cruzados:

- Sua irmã está a caminho.

Camila suspirou, subitamente cansada.

- Preferia que ela não viesse. – murmurou.

- Ela parecia bastante preocupada. – ele pontuou, esperando que a Auror se sentisse culpada. Diabo, era exatamente assim que Camila deveria se sentir, pensou zangado.

Mas seus anseios não foram respondidos.

- Ela provavelmente vai avisar Deus e o mundo. – muxoxou Camila, fazendo com que Mark soltasse um barulho pela boca, chamando sua atenção – O que foi?

Ninguém poderia ser tão perdido, Mark pensou.

- Você poderia ter morrido e tudo o que pode pensar é no quanto te irrita as pessoas estarem preocupadas com você? - ele quis saber, realmente perdendo a paciência. Ela o encarou por alguns segundos, considerando suas palavras e as próprias.

- É justamente por não querer que elas se preocupem que fico irritada pela situação. – disse lentamente, procurando compreender a súbita frustração que cavava seu caminho do íntimo para as expressões do ex-diretor.

Mark bufou, descruzando os braços e enfiando as mãos no bolso da calça.

- Se você não quer preocupar os outros, não faça as merdas que está sempre propensa a fazer.

_Okay, _agora aquele tom de ameaça a aborrecera.

- Qual é o seu problema? – ela inquiriu, franzindo o cenho – Você tem sido estúpido comigo desde -.

- Ai Camila, pelo amor de Deus... – ele grunhiu, escondendo o rosto em uma das mãos – Você não sabe por que eu estou nervoso? _Mesmo? _

_- _Não há motivos. – ela ressonou, dirigindo-se a ele como faria a uma criança teimosa – Se tudo tivesse ficado mais sério, ou alguma coisa do tipo, o que não aconteceu -.

- Tomara que sua irmã traga uma caravana e todos briguem com você. – ele resmungou, massageando uma das têmporas – O que diabos foi tudo isso? Que merda você foi fazer no mundo trouxa?

Sua voz estava baixa, mas ela percebeu o limite que havia ali. Mark estava se esforçando como louco para não começar a brigar feio com ela. O pior de tudo, ela sabia, era que se ele desse vazão às próprias emoções, seria incapaz de retrucar coerentemente, pois reconhecia o erro de suas ações. Desde o início, quando concordara com tudo aquilo, Camila conhecia as falhas de toda aquela situação.

Subitamente envergonhada, a Auror desviou seus olhos do dele e tornou a encarar os próprios tênis, sujos e cheios de sangue seco.

- Recebi uma ligação na madrugada de hoje... A voz era a de uma criança. Ela dizia precisar de ajuda, e disse que eu poderia ajudá-la.

Ele fez uma careta de descrença.

- Não me diga que foi por _isso _que você -.

- Ela disse que foram palavras de Claire sobre eu poder ajudá-la.

Mark se calou, a postura ainda indicando ceticismo apesar de sua expressão ter perdido um pouco da emoção. Encarou-a em silêncio, o cenho levemente franzido, e resolveu esperar que Camila continuasse para que ele pudesse formar sua própria opinião.

- Ela repetia constantemente sobre meninas... Que tudo estava acabado para ela, mas que ela precisava ajudar as meninas. Claire disse que eu poderia ajudá-la. Eu... Eu não tive muita opção – ela ditou a hora, o local, tudo. Ela não confiava em ninguém – ela estava assustada.

Camila percebeu que não estava sendo exatamente centrada em sua explicação, mas conseguir tal feito no momento lhe parecia muito difícil. Mark continuou ali, mantendo as mesmas feições, até que por fim ele balançasse a cabeça e dissesse:

- E então foi isso? E você ainda se diz diretora?

Ela fez uma careta, imediatamente caindo na defensiva.

- Olhe, eu sei que não agi certo, mas não tinha muito tempo, e droga, ela havia falado sobre Claire. Nada a respeito de sua sobrinha foi divulgado, nem mesmo que encontramos o corpo de um trouxa morto por um bruxo! Como não -.

- E você não considerou a possibilidade da menina ter sido mandada pelos responsáveis da morte de Claire? – ele indagou, encarando-a com exasperação – Você _pelo menos_ chegou a pensar nisso?

- É claro que pensei! – ela disparou frustrada. O ferimento em seu ombro deu uma pontada, mas Camila ignorou – Pare de me tratar por idiota, Mark.

- É difícil quando você age como uma. – foi à resposta do bruxo, que se impediu de continuar quando avistou o médico se aproximar com a documentação necessária para Camila assinar.

A Auror, contudo, parecia não ter terminado.

- Não me diga que você teria feito diferente, pois você não teria. – ela revidou com deboche, sentindo a irritação subir-lhe às faces – Você teria agido exatamente da mesma maneira. Eu não tinha tempo de bolar algo mais sofisticado, e essa poderia ser minha única chance. Você teria feito a mesma coisa. – insistiu.

O médico piscou, percebendo a tensão no ambiente. Mark cerrou os olhos e mirou dela para o homem de jaleco, antes de tornar sua atenção para a Auror e responder secamente:

- Eu teria avisado alguém antes de qualquer coisa. Agora me diga, você fez isso? Porque eu duvido muito – nem seus próprios subordinados pareciam saber onde você estava, e pelo que falei com sua irmã, nem ela.

Sem dizer mais uma palavra, ele saiu da sala, Camila o acompanhando com o olhar até que ele estivesse fora de seu campo visual. Antes que ele virasse o corredor, contudo, ela retrucou, incapaz de não ter a última palavra:

- Como se você nunca tivesse errado na vida, idiota!

Comprimindo os lábios, ela virou o rosto e tornou a encarar os pés, o rosto torcido em frustração, enquanto o médico assistia tudo em silêncio.

- Eu... Eu trouxe os papéis. – o médico disse por fim, decidindo se aproximar. Ao perceber que a criatura tranqüila que ele tratara antes havia desaparecido, procurou emendar tudo a consolando: - Não se preocupe, seu namorado só deve estar assustado com tudo o que aconteceu.

Ai, pelo amor de Deus, Camila pensou, bufando.

* * *

Talvez o que o deixava mais enfurecido era que Camila não estava de todo errada.

Óbvio, fora completamente _estúpida_ de sair como louca atrás de uma menina cujo objetivo poderia ser nada menos que terminar com a vida da Auror, mas ela não havia errado ao dizer que ele teria feito a mesma coisa.

Ele teria se encontrado com a menina, com ou sem ajuda, se a mesma tivesse mencionado Claire.

Pisando firme conforme se afastava da sala que Camila se encontrava, o bruxo se dirigiu até o elevador, pensando que iria até a lanchonete para comer alguma coisa e se acalmar. Acreditava que assim conseguiria colocar os pensamentos em ordem – e, dessa maneira, poderia se encontrar com Camila enquanto a Auror estivesse em observação e conversar com a mesma sem que lançassem bombas um sobre o outro.

Apertando o botão do elevador, ele fechou os olhos e inspirou fundo, o ar saindo pesado por seu nariz. A agitação ainda corria por seu corpo, deixando-o atento e preocupado com tudo, e ele não tinha previsão de quanto tudo se acalmaria. Provavelmente, continuaria assim até que a imagem de Camila estatelada no chão exibida na televisão finalmente esvaísse de sua mente.

Isso demoraria um bocado.

Ele se lembrava de como tudo parecera parar ao vê-la tombar. O tiro entrara e saíra, a visão disso garantida pelo programa na televisão, para que seus telespectadores tivessem maior noção do que havia acontecido. Mas ainda sim, com a imagem pequena, ele fora incapaz de dizer onde o tiro exatamente a havia atingido.

Ela se estatelou no chão, e Mark achou que ela estivesse morta. Um momento, e tudo pareceu pequeno, quase efêmero. Foi horas e anos de reflexão traduzidos em apenas míseros segundos, uma definição de tempo quase sempre ignorada. Ele se _viu _ao lado dela, sua mente ingrata já lhe mostrando imagens de uma figura que não respirava, não se mexia, não _vivia -._

Arrepiou-se com tal pensamento. Incomodado, apertou o botão do elevador mais uma vez, sentindo-se encurralado com as próprias lembranças. Procurou se concentrar no alívio que sentiu ao vê-la, mas a sensação não fora forte o suficiente.

Enfiando as mãos dentro da jaqueta, ele se balançou para frente e para trás duas vezes, com os pés, forçando-se a desviar seus pensamentos de imagens irreais e situações hipotéticas. Distraído, questionou-se o motivo da demora dos policiais, que ainda não haviam chegado - não que ele se importasse... Na verdade, queria deixá-los longe de Camila, se pudesse, pelo menos até que ela conseguisse se firmar sobre as próprias pernas - e achou aquilo estranho, considerando que todos pareciam sedentos pelo depoimento da Auror.

O elevador finalmente chegou ao andar, mas Mark não entrou. Simplesmente ficou ali, encarando-o de portas abertas por alguns segundos até que se fechasse e seguisse para o décimo andar. De repente, sair daquele corredor, daquele _andar _lhe parecia muito errado.

Ele não poderia deixar Camila sozinha... Pelo menos, não enquanto algum conhecido capaz surgisse, e clamasse esse direito de observá-la. Não sabia quase nada sobre todo aquele inferno, e quem garantia que o alvo era a Auror ao invés de a garota? E se _ainda _estivessem atrás dela? Quem a protegeria, então?

Sentindo-se subitamente derrotado, sua raiva vencida pelo próprio pensamento, ele deu meia volta e retornou para o local onde Camila se encontrava.

* * *

Antônio Carlos terminava de digitar um relatório quando soube das novidades.

O escritório sempre fora um ótimo lugar para se conseguir informações - e fofocas. Ali, conseguiam-se detalhes do relacionamento de outros policiais, sobre eventuais churrascos e saídas que seus colegas de trabalho marcavam e contos – muitas vezes exagerados – sobre os casos que realizavam.

Não que ele fosse um típico curioso, pelo contrário. Para manter seu perfil baixo, procurava sempre manter certa distância, não ser tão amigo, ainda que constantemente presente. Mas, eventualmente, acabava sempre pegando um detalhe ou outro. Alguns dias era apenas inevitável, como alguns diriam.

Hoje era um desses dias.

Diego Dantas, um policial que tinha seu cubículo próximo ao dele, hoje estava animado, e queria conversar sobre o que havia vivido. O homem sempre fora comunicativo, não que isso incomodasse o Auror disfarçado. Como um antigo parceiro de Andrade, o homem aprendera a ser paciente e escutar – mesmo quando o assunto era algo completamente inútil.

Aproximando-se de Antônio Carlos, Dantas não demorou em despejar as notícias:

- Você ouviu sobre o tiroteio no centro?

Erguendo os olhos do monitor, encarando as feições novas do rapaz, o Auror encolheu os ombros e encarou o colega trouxa.

- Fiquei sabendo. Você foi chamado?

- Só para prestar apoio. Uma menina morreu. – ele disse, encostando-se na escrivaninha ao lado de Antônio Carlos, lançando um olhar breve para o que o homem outrora digitava – Um tiro certeiro nas costas, e outro no pescoço. Esse pegou a mulher que estava com ela, de raspão.

- Já identificaram o cara? – perguntou desinteressado, tornando sua atenção para o relatório.

- Ainda não. Não pudemos conversar com a outra vitima ainda, também. Acredito que ela possa ter algum tipo de informação.

Antônio Carlos ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Por que não conseguiram falar com a mulher? Ela está em alguma cirurgia ou alguma coisa do tipo?

Dantas soltou um barulho debochado pela boca.

- Não, mas um gringo babaca ficou no meio do caminho dizendo que ela precisaria ao menos ser tratada para que pudesse conversar com a gente. Tomás ficou puto com isso, se posso acrescentar.

_Você acrescentaria de qualquer jeito, _o Auror pensou, encolhendo os ombros.

- Esse babaca que você diz pode estar envolvido?

- Pelo que Tomás escutou do cara, provavelmente não. Ele disse que soube de tudo pela televisão, enquanto tomava café numa padaria. Parece até mentira, não é mesmo? Ele disse que ela era uma amiga de longa data, e então foi até ela.

- Ah. – foi tudo o que Antônio Carlos disse, aproveitando para digitar o último parágrafo de seu relatório quando o celular de Dantas tocou.

- Você conseguiu o endereço do Hospital? – ele perguntou, inclinando-se sobre a escrivaninha do Auror e o interrompendo de seu serviço, roubando seu bloco de anotações para registrar o endereço – Certo, não fica tão longe daqui... Tudo bem... Aham. Camila Oliveira? Ok, farei isso.

Antônio Carlos, que até então se sentia exasperado com a interrupção do policial trouxa, olhou o homem com expressões surpresas ao escutar aquele nome.

Não poderia ser... Aquele nome era bem comum, afinal...

De qualquer modo, quando Dantas desligou o celular, o Auror já estava se erguendo.

- Você vai até o hospital? – quis saber, pegando a jaqueta que descansava no encosto de sua cadeira.

- Vou, conseguiram a identificação da mulher. Camila Oliveira, vinte e nove anos. É a irmã daquela empresária, aquela mestiça maravilhosa, conhece? A mulher vive aparecendo em revistas e jornais – agora, o homem parecia se empolgar ao falar sobre Karen Oliveira – Isso é até meio surpreendente, porque vi essa mulher, essa que tomou o tiro, digo, e ela não se parece em nada com a Kar -.

- Vou com você. – Antônio Carlos anunciou, agora vestindo a jaqueta de maneira apressada – Apenas me dê dois minutos, e já saímos.

- Mas – ei! – Dantas o chamou, mas o Auror já se apressava até algum lugar onde pudesse realizar uma chamada sem que alguém o escutasse.

Ao encontrar o banheiro do segundo andar vazio, trancou-o magicamente atrás de si e dirigiu-se até o centro do local, retirando um pequeno espelho de seu bolso da calça. Deu dois toques com a ponta do dedo médio esquerdo, e chamou por Richard Cooper.

Quando os costumeiros cabelos loiros apareceram em seu campo de visão, sobrepondo-se ao seu próprio reflexo, Antônio Carlos anunciou:

- Camila se meteu em problemas.


	13. Capítulo Doze

_**Capítulo Doze**_

_Vinte e oito de março de 2007, Canadá_

_Nathan Madison a encontrou exatamente onde Michael imaginou que ela estaria; a cafeteria do Hotel abrigava apenas um único cliente além de Camila devido ao horário tardio, mas nenhum dos dois parecia se importar com isso - ela por parecer concentrada em tudo menos seu arredor, o homem por já estar roncando sobre a mesa redonda. _

_O cabelo estava bagunçado, fios por todos os lados escapando do rabo de cavalo malfeito. Ela segurava a franja, o rosto com uma das mãos enquanto usava a outra para copiar trechos do que quer que estivesse lendo. À sua frente, o copo de café parecia esquecido, praticamente cheio. Estava tão concentrada em sua tarefa que, mesmo quando ele estava próximo o suficiente para que pudesse conversar sem erguer a voz, Camila não o percebeu. _

_Nathan não precisava de dicas para adivinhar o que exatamente a Auror fazia àquele horário, com todos aqueles livros. Com o breve reconhecimento através do nome de um dos livros, soube que ela tentava buscar uma brecha em todas as palavras de Brosseau, em todas as suas decisões tomadas até então..._

_... Mais uma vez. _

_Se alguém dissesse que presenciaria uma cena desses meses atrás, ele não acreditaria na pessoa por um segundo sequer. Camila Oliveira, que poderia estar aproveitando o aniversário com a família e amigos em um dia de folga, debruçada sobre livros para ajudar um homem que ela mais de uma vez declarara, acima de tudo, desrespeito. Parecia quase irreal, e fora o que realmente soara aos seus ouvidos até que Mark tivesse a dignidade de explicar a situação, ainda que por cima, quando Nathan lançara a pergunta no ar, mais confuso do que esperançoso que pudesse obter uma resposta do melhor amigo. _

_- Camila? _

_Ela enrijeceu, jogando a caneta-tinteiro sobre a mesa, os olhos saltados procurando pela fonte de som. Ainda parecia assustada, procurando se manter alerta, mesmo quando reconheceu visualmente Nathan. Alguns segundos se passaram até que ela percebesse quem exatamente estava ali. _

_Nathan deixou que ela tomasse seu tempo. _

_- Desculpe. - ela murmurou por fim, levando uma das mãos ao peito e inspirando fundo. Fechou os olhos por um momento, antes de mostrar mais foco e encará-lo, agora mais concentrada no mundo - Acabei perdendo a noção de tudo. _

_- Eu percebi. - ele comentou, levemente descontraído - Stuart sugeriu que eu a procurasse por aqui. _

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Camila perguntou, franzindo ligeiramente o cenho. Não esperando que ela o convidasse, Nathan sentou-se a sua frente, pegando um dos livros sobre a mesa e folheando-o. _

_- Não realmente. - ele disse por trás do livro - Apenas estava sem sono, e queria conversar com você sobre algumas coisas. Imaginei que estivesse acordada. - ele acrescentou, erguendo os olhos do livro e abrindo um pequeno sorriso. _

_Não estava mentindo - ele realmente acreditou que Camila estivesse acordada. Durante todo o dia ela parecera agitada demais, inquieta demais. Mark mencionara esse fato duas vezes, uma delas quando havia acabado de encontrá-la, no refeitório da prisão, o que ela só pôde dispensá-lo falando sobre seu caso, e os erros de Brosseau._

_Por observar seu comportamento em algumas situações, e por começar a criar vínculos com a mulher que começava a atrair a atenção do diretor americano mais do que ele gostaria de admitir, ele imaginou que ela não dormiria aquela noite. Leria, trabalharia no caso, faria qualquer coisa que pudesse distraí-la dos próprios pensamentos. Era assim sempre que o Conselho Geral tomava uma decisão que a tirava do sério. _

_- Oh? - ela descansou o rosto nas duas mãos, seu trabalho agora esquecido sobre a mesa. Não se aprofundou no assunto de sua inquietude apesar da pequena brecha aberta pelo Auror, mas Nathan não esperava que ela o fizesse, realmente - Qual é o assunto? _

_- Algumas curiosidades, alguns pensamentos, algumas palavras. - ele disse distraído, tornando a folhear páginas do livro em mãos - Você não usou esse livro logo que Brosseau prendeu Mark? _

_- Achei que pudesse ter deixado passar algo. - Camila resmungou, ligeiramente na defensiva - Mas e então? _

_A pressão não o surpreendeu; aprendera como lidar com a Auror conforme os meses trabalhando juntos surgiam - ela continuaria toda direta, toda negócios enquanto acreditasse ser algum assunto voltado para o trabalho que realizavam. A questão era, ele não sabia como ela reagiria com aquela conversa - se é que continuaria com a mesma assim que ele expusesse suas primeiras palavras - mas duvidava que ela continuaria daquela maneira quando o assunto atingisse níveis mais pessoais. _

_- É mais uma satisfação de curiosidade, mesmo. - ele começou, ainda soando distraído de suas próprias palavras e da conversa em si - Entende? Compreender o outro lado da história? _

_- Não. - foi à resposta da mulher, que agora o encarava com as expressões ligeiramente contorcidas, confusa. _

_Nathan se aproveitou daquele momento:_

_- Mark contou a verdade para você, não foi? _

_Ela não conseguiria mascarar a verdade e se fazer de desentendida depois de sua reação àquela frase. Seu corpo se afastara da mesa, aproximando-se mais das costas da cadeira. Suas mãos caíram, repousando sobre o colo. Seus olhos imediatamente ficaram mais reservados. _

_Demorou até que ela falasse novamente. Nathan permaneceu em silêncio, percebendo a pequena confusão nos olhos da Auror até que ela perguntasse em voz baixa, confusa e lenta: _

_- Você sabia di - você _sabe?

_- Da história? Por ele, não até recentemente. - ele deu de ombros, colocando o livro agora fechado sobre a mesa - Mas eu trabalho com segredos, afinal. Sabia de algumas coisas, e de outras foi fácil juntar algumas peças. _

_Camila não continuou o assunto. Continuou ali, com os olhos bem abertos, perdida. O cabelo bagunçado parecia enfatizar essa característica ainda mais. _

_- Por que você não deu sua opinião depois que ele te contou tudo? - Nathan perguntou por fim. _

_Ela simplesmente balançou a cabeça, e piscou uma ou duas vezes, procurando concentração inexistente. _

_- Eu – eu não quero falar sobre isso. – murmurou por fim, inspirando fundo. _

_A resposta não soara grosseira, ou extremamente defensiva. Claro, tal característica ainda existia, mas não fora um tom mesclado com raiva ou agressividade para se manter segura. Nathan considerava aquilo um bom sinal – significava que, assim como ele, ela começava a prezá-lo como um bom conhecido, talvez até mesmo amigo. Conhecendo sobre aquele assunto, o Auror sabia que a mulher não deixaria espaços para que qualquer um falasse ou questionasse sobre aquilo. _

_Às vezes, Nathan chegava a duvidar se até mesmo Stuart um dia chegaria a uma posição de conhecer e conversar sobre aqueles detalhes. _

_- Eu sei que você não quer. – ele disse em voz suave, inclinando-se sobre a mesa, numa tentativa de aproximação – Mas acredito que você _precise _falar sobre isso. Talvez para outra pessoa, uma primeira vez, e depois resolver isso com Mark. Digo, resolver mesmo, não simplesmente sair da sala depois que ele contar o que quer que seja. _

_Ela o encarou por alguns segundos antes de perguntar baixinho, desconfiada:_

_- Ele... Ele pediu para que você falasse sobre isso? _

_- Mark? – Nathan bufou sarcástico – Ele seria incapaz, com toda essa sua mania de achar que pode fazer tudo sozinho. _

_Camila finalmente se moveu, buscando o copo de café esquecido sobre a mesa. Talvez o gesto fora mais pela súbita necessidade de se mover, ou de segurar alguma coisa, ela não saberia dizer, mas pegou-o e sorveu um pequeno gole, sentindo o líquido já frio em sua língua. _

_Colocou-o sobre a mesa, e Nathan continuou em seguida, encolhendo os ombros:_

_- Mas eu o entendo, em partes. Piersanti é um fantasma na vida dele forte o suficiente para que ele tome decisões muitas vezes insanas... Sem contar essa culpa de sobrevivência, de que a culpa é sua e você não fez o suficiente... É sufocante, às vezes. _

_Ali, parecia mais que ele falava sobre qualquer pessoa que não o diretor. Ela o estudou por um tempo, as sobrancelhas se aproximando em confusão, e em seguida em pequena compreensão ao ver marcas escuras, avermelhadas sobre a pele próxima ao pescoço, enquanto estudava-o em busca de alguma informação. A imagem era pequena, não muito perceptível, mas o suficiente para que ela compreendesse que as cicatrizes que aquele homem levava, seja lá do que fosse, não eram apenas interiores. _

_- Ele mentiu. – ela disse por fim, os olhos fixos na mesa – Ele mentiu... E eu passei – quero dizer, foram _anos _acreditando -. _

_Camila riu, um riso pequeno e estrangulado. Ela balançou a cabeça, e Nathan deixou que continuasse: _

_- Eu fiquei revoltada, de início. – admitiu – Quem ele pensava que era? Eu não era uma donzela indefesa, era um Auror, ele já me conheceu assim... Eu não precisava que ele me protegesse. Quero dizer – ela se atrapalhou – Ele não mentiu, exatamente, mas deliberadamente agiu de modo que eu me sentisse... _

_- Traída. – ele sugeriu, quando ela não pareceu encontrar palavras certas. _

_- Enquanto pessoa, sim. – ela assentiu – Eu confiava nele, não porque nutria sentimentos por ele ou alguma coisa do tipo... Eu era nova demais, no final das contas... Mas passamos por quase dois anos em um inferno. _

_- E no final ele deixou arcá-la com todas as conseqüências, como se não tivesse culpa na investigação, que era ilegal. – Nathan concluiu, observando-a. Ele conhecia o ponto de vista de Mark, e até mesmo compreendia suas motivações, mas ver toda a situação pelo ponto de vista de Camila o fazia compreender por que os dois mal conseguiam ficar no mesmo aposento por muito tempo até recentemente. _

_Camila assentiu. _

_- Swan nunca chegou a realmente dar alguma explicação, apenas pediu que eu o ajudasse. E, Deus me perdoe, mas mal conseguia me sustentar nos próprios pés, depois de tudo... Não era como se eu pudesse divulgar a verdade naquela época. – murmurou, apoiando um cotovelo sobre a mesa e deslizando os dedos pelos próprios cabelos, retirando-os ainda mais do rabo de cavalo – E divulgá-la anos mais tarde parecia tão... Sem sentido. Sem contar todas as outras coisas que quero esquecer desse período. _

_- E foi por isso que você não conversou com ele? Por causa dessas coisas? _

_Camila encolheu os ombros. _

_- Que adiantaria conversar, Nathan? Já passou, já acabou, não é como se -._

_- Já passou, mas foi por causa disso que você o perdoou. Você não acha que deveria conversar, e expor para ele esse ponto de vista, já que -. _

_- Eu não o perdoei. _

_Eles silenciaram, Nathan a encarando surpreso e Camila franzindo o cenho. Alguns segundos se passaram até que ela desviasse o olhar e murmurasse: _

_- Ele mentiu, ele me deixou passar como única responsável de toda a operação Perez, sumiu do mapa e deixou tudo às favas... Mas eu o compreendi, digo, seus motivos. Se... – comprimiu os lábios, encarando o nada antes de suspirar e continuar – Eu provavelmente teria agido do mesmo jeito, se trocássemos de lugar._

* * *

- A menina foi levada para o IML. – Dantas disse a Antônio Carlos assim que desligou o celular, observando o homem que dirigia como louco pelas ruas de São Paulo – Barbara disse que acompanhará a necropsia. A perícia também mandou uma nota sobre a mochila, dizendo que analisará os pertences.

- Barbara está na investigação? – Antônio Carlos perguntou surpreso, desviando os olhos por alguns segundos da direção para estudar o policial.

- Eles a colocaram como parceira temporária de Souza esta manhã, já que o filho de Russo nasceu pela madrugada. – respondeu, referindo-se ao parceiro de Souza, homem que mais parecia um armário que um ser humano – De qualquer modo, ela disse que nos liga assim que tiver alguma informação importante.

Antônio Carlos assentiu, já não tão concentrado nas palavras do homem. Sabia que era questão de tempo para que o superintendente ligasse e os tirasse da operação, assim como a maioria dos policiais já envolvidos. O crime ocorrera com uma bruxa como vítima, esta com cargo elevado na manutenção da lei em seu próprio mundo.

Ele não sabia exatamente o que aconteceria – para onde iria o corpo da menina assassinada, e quem pegaria essa parte da investigação? – mas tinha certeza que Richard Cooper já tratava com as negociações necessárias para que Camila estivesse fora da jogada.

Falando em Camila... O que diabos acontecera, afinal? Dantas dissera ter sido um ataque direcionado, e que ninguém conseguira encontrar o responsável, mas o que ela fazia no mundo trouxa? Sabia que uma das irmãs de sua chefe era um aborto, e que aquela ramificação da tradicional família Oliveira era considerada, de certo modo, envergonhosa para seus familiares puro-sangue por suas ligações com trouxas e seus mundos, mas ainda sim...

Camila deveria estar com a irmã, não com uma desconhecida, caso estivesse no mundo trouxa. Das três bruxas, a Auror era a que menos se aventurava fora do ambiente bruxo, saindo do mesmo apenas para situações como tomar café da manhã e almoçar nos restaurantes próximos ao Departamento.

Ele pensou na hipótese dela ter conseguido alguma informação, alguma pista, mas dispensou-a. Até mesmo Richard ficara surpreso – e muito – quando ele passara as informações recebidas a respeito da Auror... Ele saberia caso -.

O telefone celular de Dantas tocou mais uma vez, soando estridente nos ouvidos dos dois agentes. A música era alta e barulhenta demais para que Antônio Carlos pudesse apreciá-la, mas Dantas parecia bem-humorado ao atender:

- Aqui é Dantas.

O bruxo sabia do que se tratava antes mesmo que o policial tentasse protestar, quando suas feições se encheram de indignação. O homem discutiu, tentou argumentar, mas no final submeteu-se às prováveis palavras duras de seu superior. Ao desligar, virou-se para Antônio Carlos mais uma vez e disse contrariado.

- Estamos fora do jogo.

* * *

As radiografias não revelaram nada fora do comum. Camila foi levada para a enfermaria, onde o médico resolveu que a deixaria em observação por duas ou três horas antes de ser liberada, apenas uma precaução e nada mais. Finalmente livre de toda a adrenalina, sonolenta por conta dos remédios que lhe foram ministrados, a Auror só pode assentir e concordar ainda que, no fundo, sua mente lutasse contra o próprio cansaço.

Descansar, ele dizia. Ela não poderia descansar, não enquanto não entendesse o que havia acontecido, não enquanto Richard não estivesse ali para que ela contasse o que ela sabia, _não enquanto_ -.

Os lençóis hospitalares estavam tão frios quanto o resto do lugar. Camila não sabia se havia pedido ou não por um cobertor, mas quando nenhuma enfermeira apareceu com as mantas, concluiu que havia imaginado coisas.

Virou-se no leito para alcançar a jaqueta sobre a cadeira e jogar sobre o tronco. Ela se encolhia e apertava o tecido da roupa em uma de suas mãos quando Mark apareceu.

A enfermaria estava ocupada por mais duas pessoas – um homem de meia-idade exibindo uma sonda vazia, cujo ronco era o único som além do da televisão a preencher o aposento, e uma adolescente que estava com a perna inteira engessada. Ao ver o homem parado à porta da enfermaria, encarou-o abertamente, seus olhos medindo-o da cabeça aos pés enquanto ele se aproximava da terceira pessoa naquele aposento.

Ele parecia mais calmo desde a última vez que o vira, também – pelo menos ele não a encarava como se quisesse estrangulá-la. Com os braços cruzados, ele permaneceu próximo ao batente da porta por alguns segundos, apenas a observando, antes de finalmente se aproximar.

- Como se sente? – Mark perguntou em voz baixa, sentando-se na cadeira que a jaqueta da Auror ocupava até então. Sentando-se no leito, muito para o desgosto aparente do homem, Camila balançou a cabeça e respondeu:

- Mole. Sonolenta.

- Por que você não aproveita para descansar um pouco, então?- perguntou, soando ainda calmo e solícito. Não era preciso ser um gênio em observação para perceber que ela se esforçava para se manter acordada.

Ela o encarou como se ele fosse idiota.

- Dormir, agora? Eu não posso dormir, preciso voltar ao Departamento o quanto antes -.

- Camila -.

- Uma menina acabou de ser morta, Mark. – ela retrucou irritada, e o cansaço pareceu desaparecer por alguns segundos – Ela tinha respostas, e alguém a apagou no meio da cidade. Você se esqueceu disso?

- Não. – murmurou – Mas também não me esqueci do -.

- Do que?

- Nada. – ele a dispensou secamente, e então tornou a fitá-la, desta vez parecendo mais firme – De qualquer modo, você vai precisar conversar com os policiais, não tem como você simplesmente sumir do nada e esperar que o mundo permita que se afunde em trabalho. Então aproveite esse tempo e descanse.

- Ah, droga, a polícia! – Camila grunhiu, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos – Preciso contatar Antônio para tirar a polícia disso...

Ela subitamente parou de falar, seus olhos piscando de maneira confusa na direção de Mark, como se pronta para falar alguma coisa. De fato, Camila chegou a entreabrir os lábios, mas não emitiu som algum, apenas balançou a cabeça uma vez, e depois outra.

- A mochila. – disse por fim, segundos mais tarde, num tom como se estivesse indignada consigo mesma.

- Mas do que -.

- Havia uma mochila – não, digo, Marcela estava com uma mochila. Você sabe, aquela bolsa antiga e vermelha que ela carregava? Estava próximo a mim antes que você me afastasse...

- Marcela... Você quer dizer a menina?

- Sim, sim. – ela respondeu impaciente – Tinha algo que ela queria que eu pegasse, e estava na mochila. – murmurou a si mesma, e seus olhos tornaram a estudá-lo, curiosos e apreensivos - Você sabe se os policiais pegaram, se alguém pegou aquela mochila?

- Os policiais provavelmente pegaram, não estava prestando atenção neles àquela hora, exatamente. – Mark retrucou, dando de ombros – O que tinha na mochila?

Ela parecia pronta para responder, mas então se calou e fez uma careta confusa. Olhou para as próprias mãos e comprimiu os lábios, antes de balançar a cabeça e sussurrar:

- Eu... Eu não lembro. – ela tornou a encarar Mark, repetindo com mais firmeza dessa vez – Eu não consigo me lembrar...

- Deve ser por causa da pancada. – ele disse, procurando assegurá-la – Se você descansar -.

- Pare de me obrigar a dormir, eu não vou dormir agora. – Camila o dispensou irritada, apertando com força a jaqueta em suas mãos – Droga, eu não consigo me lembrar!

Ele a estudou fazer variadas caretas, em silêncio. Óbvio que qualquer que fosse o conteúdo naquela mochila, a importância era gigantesca. Se por um lado o único desejo de Mark era que aquela desmiolada escutasse a voz da razão por um momento em sua vida e dormisse enquanto tinha chance, por outro ele era incapaz de não se interessar pela situação.

Se aquelas informações pudessem ajudá-lo -.

- Você recebeu o telefonema pela madrugada. – Mark começou com um tom de voz solícito. Camila piscou, estudando-o confusa por alguns segundos antes de compreender o que ele queria fazer. Satisfeita por ele não continuar insistindo para que ela dormisse, a Auror assentiu e respondeu:

- Era Marcela, falando sobre Claire e sobre eu poder ajudá-la. Marcou o horário e o local, sem maiores informações. Disse também que eu não poderia ir até o local com magia.

Mark franziu o cenho.

- O quê?

- Cheguei lá em ponto, a menina atrasou uns cinco minutos. – Camila continuou, ignorando-o - Ou talvez ela estivesse no horário, mas ficou me observando. – o pensamento causou arrepios. Ela, como Auror, deveria ter sentido e percebido qualquer coisa do tipo, mas pensar que sequer havia cogitado isso no momento...

Por que diabos a menina dissera para ela não usar magia? Mark continuou a encarando com estranheza enquanto Camila parecia se esforçar para lembrar; as hipóteses surgiram aos montes, e ele pareceu incapaz de selecionar as mais prováveis – o fato de se existir bruxos atrás da menina fazia todo o sentido, considerando o fato de se ter vestígios de magia onde Claire fora encontrada, mas quando unido ao conhecimento da morte da tal Marcela...

- Ela se apresentou como Marcela, e disse não ter muito tempo. – a Auror murmurou, olhando para as próprias mãos enquanto revivia a cena – Disse que tudo estava acabado para ela. – torcendo as feições, ergueu o rosto e disse a Mark: - Na verdade, não existia muito sentido em suas palavras. Eram pensamentos aleatórios, entende?

Ele assentiu.

- E o que mais ela disse?

- Aparentemente ela não sabia sobre Claire. Digo, sobre o assassinato. – Camila continuou, encolhendo os ombros, absorta em seus próprios pensamentos – Mas era tão confuso, e quando ela falava sobre as meninas -.

- Camila, você também não está sendo muito precisa.

O tom de voz dele a despertou de seus pensamentos e murmúrios. Ele parecia interessado _demais _em compreender a situação para alguém que queria apenas ajudá-la a se lembrar. Franzindo o cenho, ela estudou sua postura, a forma como ele parecia próximo a ela.

- Você está me _interrogando_? – ela perguntou por fim, mas seu questionamento soara mais como uma constatação que qualquer outra coisa. A súbita aparência surpresa dele fora a resposta que precisava, mas Mark não conseguiu inventar uma desculpa a tempo ou montar sua defesa, por uma terceira voz chamou suas atenções, fazendo com que tanto ele quanto ela olhassem para o recém-chegado.

- Camila!

Dita Auror, Mark e a menina da perna engessada, que até então parecia mais interessada em assistir o filme que passava na televisão do que prestar atenção na dinâmica entre o casal, encararam a nova figura que surgia na entrada da enfermaria.

Se Mark não soubesse que eram irmãs, ele não imaginava que conseguiria chegar a tal conclusão. Salvo talvez o formato do queixo – o que não era muito – Karen e Camila Oliveira nada tinham em comum.

Ela se aproximou dos dois com passos apressados, o barulho dos saltos ecoando pelo aposento.

- Meu Deus do céu, eu não sei se quero te matar ou te abraçar. – Karen murmurou por fim, e seus olhos escuros se encheram de lágrimas.

- Eu estou bem.

O contraste entre a forma que ela dissera isso para irmã e para Mark, horas atrás, fora gritante. Enquanto tudo o que queria era dispensar o ex-diretor e deixá-la tomar conta de sua própria vida, com Karen a Auror fora suave e amorosa, tentando acalmá-la de seus nervos. Ao observá-la bem, o homem foi até mesmo capaz de visualizar um pouco de culpa em suas feições. Não muito, mas o suficiente para que ele se sentisse ligeiramente satisfeito que ela finalmente percebesse o quão descuidado era com sua vida.

Se era incapaz de notar isso sozinha, pelo menos que percebesse o que suas atitudes causavam aos outros.

A irmã a dispensou com uma das mãos, seu rosto se contorcendo em uma careta chorosa.

- Não me diga uma coisa dessas, você quase _morreu. – _ela lacrimejou, inábil de se livrar do tom acusador. Camila inspirou fundo, perdida, e encarou Mark em busca de ajuda, como se pedindo que ele a apoiasse. Mark balançou a cabeça, e cruzou os braços, como se aquilo provasse seu ponto.

Desgraçado.

- Ká, olha, o tiro sequer me atingiu em cheio. – ela tentou se explicar, e afastou o cabelo do ombro costurado e coberto por uma gaze para dar mais visão à sua irmã – Vê? Só tomei alguns pontos, e assim que chegarmos em casa posso pedir a Helena para dar uma olhada -.

- Você acha que tudo vai acabar assim? – a morena sorriu enviesada, balançando a cabeça – Está todo mundo louco com isso. Imagine só, estávamos todos nós vivendo nosso dia, como todos os outros, e então Helena descobre por Richard que você foi abatida no centro de São Paulo! Deus abençoe você por Sofia estar em julgamento e não conseguir receber ligação alguma. – ela desviou sua atenção de Camila, que parecia pronta para corrigi-la sobre o uso do verbo abater, e encarou o homem que assistia a pequena discussão incerto e, em partes, divertido – Você deve ser o amigo da minha irmã, certo? O que me ligou?

- Ah, sim. – ele assentiu, surpreso com a súbita mudança de tom de voz da mulher, erguendo-se e estendendo a mão por sobre o leito – Mark.

- Muito obrigada por ter tomado conta dessa cabeçuda. – Karen sorriu, apertando sua mão, ambas sacudindo a centímetros de distancia do rosto de Camila, que os estudava com um olhar desacreditado da situação – Você é do trabalho?

- Trabalhamos juntos. – ele respondeu, encolhendo os ombros, não distribuindo maiores informações.

- De qualquer modo, ainda agradeço, e muito. Não sei o que teria sido da minha irmã sem você.

- Eu continuaria com um ombro esfolado e num hospital. – Camila murmurou secamente.

Karen a encarou indignada.

- Você deveria ser mais humilde e agradecê-lo! – ela ralhou com a irmã, para tornar a encarar o bruxo e sorrir – De qualquer modo, _eu _agradeço, e muito, Mark.

- Não fiz muita coisa, realmente. – ele respondeu, parecendo sem graça com toda a atenção – E Camila sempre me ajudou muito, se eu não -.

- Você disse que Richard já sabe, então? – Camila o interrompeu, entediada com aquela interação entre o americano e sua irmã. Deus do céu, ela sabia o que aqueles sorrisos e aquela simpatia toda significavam... – Onde ele está?

- Ele me ligou quando estava a caminho do hospital. Antônio Carlos o avisou.

Então a polícia provavelmente já havia sido afastada. Bom, a Auror pensou, isso explicava porque não existia nenhum investigador no seu pé, mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

- Richard e Helena estão em casa também, a esperando. – Karen adicionou friamente.

Ai, caramba.

* * *

O fim de tarde estava agradável. Capaz de observar um belo pôr-do-sol em uma paisagem de tirar o fôlego, acompanhado de uma deliciosa taça de vinho, o homem percebeu que era capaz de perceber o quanto sentira falta desses pequenos prazeres apenas agora. Todos esses anos, ele não parecia tão ciente de tudo que lhe fora privado como naquele momento.

Bem, ele só tinha a agradecer a quem lhe dera essa nova chance.

Tudo estava calmo, deliciosamente calmo. As ondas do mar produziam seu ritmo de sempre, unido com o calor que o sol ainda proporcionava aos habitantes daquela pequena ilha.

Ele erguia a taça aos lábios por mais uma vez quando seu celular tocou.

- Sim?

- Encontramos a garota.

- E vocês resolveram o problema? – ele perguntou com voz tranqüila, parecendo mais preocupado em observar o mar do que seu subordinado.

- Sim. – a voz abafada respondeu.

- Ela está morta?

- Afirmativo.

- Bom, muito bom. – o homem sorriu, descansando a taça sobre o parapeito de uma de suas luxuosas moradias.

- Existiu um imprevisto, no entanto.

Ele deveria se preocupar com aquelas palavras, sabia disso. Mas estava tão feliz, tão descansado, que se sentia incapaz de se irritar com algo tão...

... Trivial.

- E o que seria esse imprevisto?

- Existia uma mulher junto da garota. Talvez ela passou alguma informação para a mulher.

Bem, as tais informações estavam fadadas a serem descobertas pelos agentes de lei, o homem pensou. Estava no planejamento para que isso acontecesse, afinal. Fossem trouxas ou bruxos, tudo o que ele precisava era que as notícias por fim caíssem nas mãos certas, nãos mãos desejadas.

Ele sabia que isso seria em breve. Todo aquele desespero que aquelas duas putas haviam causado ao fim terminara como um trunfo e uma ótima oportunidade a ele.

A ele, e a outros.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – ele disse por fim, tranqüilo – Apenas retorne a sua posição anterior, e se mantenha alerta.

- Sim, senhor. – a voz abafada respondeu – E senhor?

O homem permaneceu em silêncio, esperando o outro continuar:

- Estamos todos muito satisfeitos que o senhor está de volta. É um grande aliado.

Ele desligou com um pequeno sorriso. Oh, sim, ele também estava satisfeito.

O mundo lhe dera uma nova chance, uma nova oportunidade para um segundo jogo. Tudo bem, ele não era mais o rei, transformando-se em parte de algo muito maior, incompreensível e surreal aos próprios ouvidos, mas isso importava, realmente? Importava que ele fosse o rei?

Não, disse a mesmo. O que importava era a capacidade que possuía em tirar a rainha da jogada. E isso, ele sabia, apenas ele era capaz de realizar.

**_Continua_**


	14. Capítulo Treze

**Capítulo Treze **

_Palavras não ditas ficaram presas no ar, tensas assim como as posturas corporais de ambos agentes. Mark por parecer reviver o passado, Camila por querer se afastar de tudo aquilo. Contudo, agora que havia começado, ela parecia incapaz de pedir que ele parasse, de que ele não dissesse a verdade, por mais que seu corpo começasse a doer com as perguntas, com as feridas antigas, com os esqueletos no armário. _

_- Eu o estive caçando por fora antes de ser escalado para o caso Perez. - ele admitiu, fazendo uma careta - Meu emprego estaria arruinado caso alguém descobrisse, mas eu precisava de... - calou-se, balançando a cabeça - Tudo foi deixado de lado quando fui para a América Central e comecei a trabalhar contra Perez... E enquanto isso acontecia, Piersanti conseguiu informação suficiente para que descobrisse seus erros. Próximo ao período que Swan nos encontrou, o homem já tinha o que precisava para saber como me pegar, e quem atingir para conseguir seus feitos. _

_Mark se calou, talvez esperando alguma manifestação de Camila. Não existiu alguma. Ela continuou na mesma posição, com os olhos fixos nas próprias mãos. _

_- Swan já sabia sobre Piersanti quando fomos resgatados. Ele planejou todos os detalhes para que eu desaparecesse do mapa e maneiras que pudessem manter minha família segura. Piersanti tentaria seguir meu rastro, e com minha mãe e irmãos longe de seu alcance, ele tentaria focar apenas em mim, ou no que restava de informação para me seguir. _

_- E você concordou. - Camila finalizou por ele, a voz tão baixa que ele precisou se esforçar para escutá-la corretamente. Mark a estudou por alguns segundos antes de assentir. _

_- Sem pensar duas vezes. - não havia hesitação em sua voz. Como se achasse que aquilo poderia levantar qualquer resposta raivosa da Auror, acrescentou em tom mais firme: - Era a segurança da minha família. Eu não iria arriscá-los mais uma vez. _

_Camila apenas deu de ombros. Ao finalmente erguer o rosto, Mark foi de encontro a olhos inexpressivos. A Auror o encarou por alguns segundos, antes de murmurar por fim:_

_- Seus motivos não mudam em nada o que aconteceu anos atrás. Eu posso compreender a finalidade dos mesmos, e talvez suas razões - ela balançou a cabeça, e um pequeno sorriso enviesado surgiu às feições - mas o final é o mesmo. Você sumiu, você fugiu e eu encarei um processo que me fez levar a culpa por tudo. Eu quase perdi meu emprego, quase perdi tudo. Eu fui questionada a respeito da minha sanidade, da minha capacidade... Isso não -._

_Camila se calou, erguendo-se. Seus ombros estavam caídos, seus olhos mais uma vez longe dos dele, incapacitados de encarar algo além do chão, da porta, de imagens e lembranças que ainda a assombravam. Todo o processo ainda estava marcado em sua vida como uma ferida aberta, sem mencionar o pânico que sentia sempre que qualquer coisa relacionada à Perez fosse mencionada em sua presença..._

_Ela parecia pronta para ir embora, mas as próximas palavras de Mark a imprediram de continuar:_

_- Eu queria ter contado. - ele sussurrou, subitamente constrangido - Digo, sobre Piersanti, no dia, antes de ir embora... Mas Swan, ele -._

_- Você vai jogar toda a culpa em Swan, agora? - ela perguntou, seu tom apenas uma nota mais forte que a dele. Estava um de frente para o outro, separados por apenas alguns passos, não de frente para o outro. Por manter a cabeça baixa, Mark não viu suas expressões, parcialmente escurecidas pela falta de luz no aposento, mas viu o punho esquerdo fechar-se com vagar. _

_- Não. Ele sugeriu, mas fui eu quem concordou com tudo. - ele então ergueu o rosto, encarando-a. Ela não o copiou - Eu... Eu não a queria envolvida. _

_O punho fechou-se com mais força. Camila ergueu o rosto, o semblante carregado de um sorriso sem humor. Seus olhos fixaram nos dele, frios. _

_- Você podia ter _dito_ isso. Eu não sou incapaz de compreendê-lo, caso falasse. _

_- Eu...! - ele queria dizer que a conhecia, que sabia como ela reagiria se soubesse a verdade, mas até mesmo em forma de pensamentos aquelas palavras soaram erradas de se pronunciar. Camila ficaria louca se ele dissesse isso. _

_- Eu já não estava no meu melhor momento para você inventar toda aquela história. - riu, mas o mesmo pareceu desvairado pela suposta emoção não chegar aos olhos - Você se lembra, não? Você se lembra do que me disse, sobre eu ter sido usada pelo seu Departamento assim como usávamos Perez? _

_Mark não respondeu. Não conseguiria fazê-lo; já era difícil o suficiente sustentar o olhar da Auror sem se sentir envergonhado, quanto mais responder qualquer coisa. Ele duvidava que desculpas seria o melhor a se dizer - na melhor das hipóteses, aquilo seria o gatilho para a fúria da Auror realmente transparecer. _

_- Vocês precisavam de um bode. - ela continuou, sua voz não diferente de alguém que conversava sobre o tempo, sua atenção não desviando mais para outros cantos ou móveis do aposento. Seus olhos continuariam fixos nele, daquele momento ao fim - Alguém que tomasse a culpa pelo seu Departamento, para que ele saísse ileso. É claro que vocês precisariam de alguém para supervisionar o trabalho, que auxiliaria e reportaria à chefia - e então eles escolheram você. Você sempre foi o queridinho de Swan, afinal. Mas eu estava fadada a me foder desde o início. _

_- Isso - isso não é verdade... _

_- Não? - Camila cruzou os braços com a pergunta carregada em deboche, e ergueu as sobrancelhas - Isso foi dito anos atrás, no dia anterior à liberação no hospital. Isso foi dito logo antes de você me olhar como se eu fosse uma estranha e dizer que não me conhecia, antes de sumir daquele hospital e surgir apenas anos mais tarde, logo antes de ser indicado como diretor. Como você pode me dizer _hoje_ que isso é mentira?_

_Mark fechou os olhos por um breve momento, sentindo o rancor dela por trás daquelas palavras. Ela falava com tamanha exatidão que ele não duvidava quantas vezes ela havia revisado o momento em sua cabeça, e aquilo o incomodou sobremaneira. Todos esses anos, ele tinha apenas a sua versão sobre tudo o que acontecera naquele período, tendo uma leve noção do que acontecera a Camila após todo o julgamento. _

_Mas ainda sim, ele sabia da verdade. Camila apenas tinha o que lhe fora apresentado. _

_- Piersanti ainda estava solto quando fui indicado à diretoria. - ele murmurou - Eu não poderia arriscar -._

_- Não importa. - ela retrucou, e Mark a encarou a tempo de observá-la tentar contornar a mesa, pronta para sair daquele lugar, afastar-se - Eu não deveria ter aceitado escutar a toda essa besteira. Eu vou -._

_Ele segurou seu pulso por instinto, antes que ela pudesse realmente concretizar seus desejos. _

_- Você se meteria em problemas se eu tivesse dito a verdade. - Mark disse por fim, sua mão ainda a segurando, antes que ela se virasse para encará-lo (ou obrigá-lo a soltá-la) - Você teria tentado ajudar, mas isso poderia ter te colocado em problemas, e eu achei -._

_Ela puxou o próprio braço com força, sentindo-se ultrajada. Ele não a segurou. _

_- Você achou? - ela soltou um riso desdenhoso, pequeno e ligeiramente alto, e balançou a cabeça. Seus olhos agora brilhavam com fúria crescente - Você _achou_? Eu já estava destruída o suficiente para você chegar e me tratar por idiota àquela época, e você ainda _acha -.

_- Era exatamente por isso! Você não conseguiria se defender se ele viesse atrás de você, e se Piersanti soubesse que eu -! _

_- Não fique assumindo o que eu poderia ou não fazer! - Camila ergueu o tom de voz, mas àquele momento nenhum dos dois pareceu se importar. Mark também começava a perder a paciência e o tom suave. Inevitável. - Eu sou Auror! Eu também o era na época! _

_- Isso não faz de você indestrutível, Camila! _

_Ela balançou a cabeça diante daquelas palavras, o rosto contorcido em frustração. Ignorando as palavras do Auror, ela fechou os punhos e os ergueu um pouco, uma atitude inconsciente enquanto retrucava:_

_- Você deveria ter dito! Acha que depois de anos, após toda aquela mentira e tudo aquilo eu vou apenas -._

_- Você não teria me deixado simplesmente sumir! Você tentaria conseguir informações minhas se soubesse da verdade, você tentaria ajudar e acabaria se matando no processo! - ele gritou, interrompendo-a - Você acha que eu não a conhecia, Camila? - perguntou em voz mais baixa, indignada - Foi assim com Perez. Por que seria diferente com Piersanti? _

_A Auror tensionou visivelmente à menção do nome de Perez. Ela negou com a cabeça uma vez, e depois outra, e Mark percebeu suas tentativas de retrucar alguma coisa, todas sem sucesso. Por fim, ela deu às costas e saiu do aposento, em silêncio. _

_Ele não a impediu dessa vez._

_Camila caminhou com passos endurecidos e apressados pelo corredor. Seus pensamentos giravam em uma confusão de informações e lembranças; sentia-se tonta, carregada de vertigem, chegando a não suportar a si própria. _

_Via Perez, via seu passado, via _gritos,_ todo o inferno que fora obrigada a passar. Via mentiras, mentiras, _mentiras_ que a obrigavam a reviver o passado, a tomar uma decisão sobre ele, sobre todos, sobre _Mark_-. _

_- Chefe? _

_Ela ergueu o rosto, surpresa, quase assustada; não percebera que andara de cabeça baixa até então. Seus olhos caíram sobre os castanhos de Miguel Ortiz, um novato no Departamento brasileiro. Camila não conseguia se lembrar quando havia o chamado até o Unificado àquela noite, e a questão ficou esquecida em meio a tanta bagunça quando ele comentou:_

_- Cooper acabou de assinar a papelada e despachar o corpo do garçom para o Reino Unido. Ele quis saber se você precisa dele para mais alguma coisa, ou se ele pode voltar com os patologistas. _

_Por alguns segundos, Camila apenas o encarou, e seu cérebro pareceu apagar qualquer informação a respeito de qualquer coisa. Foi preciso que fechasse os olhos e balançasse a cabeça para sair de seu estupor e, respirando fundo, respondesse com mais firmeza: _

_- Não, diga que ele está liberado. Os agentes do Unificado podem tratar das questões do Unificado, e ele pode descansar. _

_- Está tudo bem com você? - Ortiz perguntou com o cenho franzido, mas em seguida pareceu se arrepender de sua curiosidade, devido sua falta de familiaridade com o trabalho e sua chefia. Enrubescendo, o rapaz engasgou e parecia pronto para se desculpar quando a Auror apenas balançou a cabeça e abriu um pequeno sorriso, afastando-se dele após colocar a mão sobre seu ombro enquanto próxima a ele. _

_- Preciso apenas de um pouco de café, não se preocupe. _

_

* * *

_

Richard Cooper já havia perdido as contas do número de vezes que havia xingado Camila no dia.

Eram murmúrios e grunhidos, todos dirigidos com ferocidade à Auror que não estava presente. Andando de um lado para o outro, distribuindo ordens e tentando arrumar a bagunça que a mulher havia deixado com àquela atitude...

Helena o assistia em silêncio, observando suas atitudes com curiosidade.

- A Polícia acabou de ser avisada, e o superintendente deixou claro que cooperará o máximo conosco. - Eduardo Correia respondeu com eficiência, o desgosto que nutria por Richard esquecido em meio à toda a confusão. O Auror era, afinal, o subdiretor - Ele fará o necessário para retirar qualquer informação sobre Camila de seus subordinados, e dirá para a imprensa que ela era apenas uma civil que fornecia informações para a garota sobre a rua. Além disso -.

- Isso já era previsto, isso já era previsto. - Richard o dispensou irritado, andando de um lado para o outro - E a menina? O que eles farão com a menina?

Eduardo Correia franziu o cenho, confuso.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? A menina continuará com eles, é claro. É investigação deles, afinal -.

- Você acha que isso é uma situação normal? Ou você acha que Camila foi realmente uma potencial casualidade em tudo isso? - ele parou, fuzilando o bruxo com o olhar, que se encolheu diante de tanta irritação - Ela não anda entre os trouxas simplesmente porque sentiu vontade de novos ares!

Mas o que o deixava mais furioso era que ele não tinha a menor ideia do que a Auror fazia no Mundo Trouxa. E, em meio a toda a confusão que ela deixara para ele limpar, Richard não tinha exatamente muito tempo para descobrir a respeito de suas ações e pensamentos sobre o assunto.

Eduardo Correia pareceu incerto sobre como proceder por alguns segundos, mas então inspirou fundo e continuou:

- Também recebemos notificações do Ministério da Magia e de jornalistas. - Richard grunhiu, fechando os olhos e abaixando a cabeça, com as mãos nos quadris - O _Diário Bruxo, _aliás, gostaria que o senhor desse uma coletiva ainda hoje, para que saia logo amanhã as notícias -.

- Marque para às cinco. - o Auror o interrompeu, ainda na mesma posição, ainda com os olhos fechados - Sobre o Ministério, envie nota dizendo que o Departamento assume quaisquer responsabilidades que as ações de Camila hoje causaram. Estou disposto à conversas quando eles quiserem.

Helena cruzou os braços, encostando-se à escrivaninha do Auror, sentindo o clima ficar sutilmente mais carregado no escritório.

Eduardo parecia escolher as palavras certas. Por fim, começou incerto:

- Com todos os problemas que o Departamento têm passado por causa de Brosseau, você acha realmente sensato assumir a responsabilidade... - ele se calou, mas a pergunta já estava óbvia para todos os presentes. Richard inspirou fundo, finalmente abrindo os olhos.

- Camila estava em operação. - disse por fim, mantendo seu tom firme e resoluto - De acordo com as normas, somos nós quem temos que assumir qualquer culpa que possa existir, de qualquer modo.

- Nem _você_ tem certeza disso. - o secretário debochou, subitamente de volta ao seu humor que não tragava o Auror. Contudo, Richard não estava em seu melhor estado de espírito para dispensá-lo como todas as vezes.

- Não discuta a minha autoridade, Correia.

Helena estremeceu diante da forma que o bruxo encarava o secretário. Ela não estava acostumada a vê-lo tão ebulitivo, pois nunca o vira realmente em serviço. Claro, já fora sua patologista algumas vezes, já o vira em cenas de crime, mas próximo a ela o Auror sempre fora mais espirituoso e com grande facilidade para sorrisos que nada significavam.

O secretário se empertigou, erguendo o queixo em súbito orgulho e silênciosa afronta.

- Não faria tal coisa, senhor.

Seu tom dizia outra coisa, no entanto.

- Contate Antônio Carlos, também, e diga que o quero aqui em menos de quinze minutos. - disse Richard secamente, dando às costas ao bruxo, num claro sinal que o dispensava.

- Claro, _senhor. _

Helena se surpreendeu com a audácia do homem. Richard continuou de costas ao secretário, seus olhos fixos nos da bruxa, como se buscando qualquer coisa que pudesse distraí-lo, segurá-lo de seguir seus pensamentos revoltados. Seus lábios estavam comprimidos em uma fina linha.

A porta se fechou. Richard fechou os olhos e bufou.

- Filho da -.

- Eu levo em conta então que você não vai comigo encontrar com minha irmã? - ela perguntou, mais para distraí-lo de sua raiva do que realmente para obter uma resposta. Com tudo que Richard precisava resolver, era óbvio que ele não a acompanharia mais, apesar de ter sido essa a ideia inicial.

- Eu - o que? - ele perguntou, encarando-a subitamente como se tivesse acabado de reconhecê-la ali. O que era bizarro, considerando que ele a encarava até então... - Não, não, eu vou ficar. Com tudo o que aconteceu, alguém tem que arrancar as informações dos outros e limpar toda essa bagunça.

- Foi muito... Gentil da sua parte não deixar que toda a culpa não caísse sobre Camila. - Helena disse em voz baixa.

- Eu só espero que eu não me arrependa disso mais tarde. - o Auror resmungou.

O celular de Helena tocou, sobressaltando-a. Richard apenas a assistiu atender o telefone. Ao final da ligação, inspirou fundo e disse ao Auror:

- Karen acabou de sair do hospital com Camila. Elas estão a caminho de casa.

* * *

Richard tinha a exata certeza que os braços de Helena seriam mais relaxantes que sua própria cama. Por esse motivo, ao finalmente terminar seu serviço no Departamento às dez para as onze da noite, seu único pensamento era no destino que escolhera para àquela noite.

Sua cabeça parecia latejar. As vozes dos jornalistas, todas ao mesmo tempo, ainda pareciam trovejar em sua cabeça. Perguntas, perguntas, perguntas, todos o encarando como se fossem lobos atrás de sua caça, todos loucos por uma história, por um drama.

Todo mundo adora um drama.

Também tinha a conversa com o representante do Ministro, e Jesus, ele sabia que a conversa com o homem no dia seguinte seria desagradável. Quando conversava com o rapaz subordinado ao Ministro, marcando sua ida ao Ministério, Richard escutara com clareza as palavras rígidas e furiosas do homem ao fundo. Os xingamentos, o desprezo... É, definitivamente ele teria prolemas.

Ele só esperava que os cortes no Departamento não se tornassem ainda maiores.

Recostando-se contra o material frio do elevador, o bruxo ignorou o pequeno zumbido enquanto seguia até o térreo. Fechou os olhos e esfregou uma das mãos no rosto, soltando um gemido baixo em seguida.

Caramba, ele queria esganar Camila. Ela nunca fora de tomar atitudes precipitadas como aquela - sumir sem avisar alguém, tomar decisões sem pensar nas consequências... Não. A Auror sempre fora organizada demais, rígida demais para agir daquela maneira. Nem quando novata a mulher teria agido assim, Richard vira seu histórico. O que diabos dera em sua cabeça então para fazer tudo aquilo?

As portas se abriram, e o bruxo balançou a cabeça, sentindo-se exausto. Agira o dia inteiro pensando nas melhores intenções que Camila poderia possuir, mas agora não se sentia certo a respeito delas. Não compreendia-a, afinal - não enquanto ela agisse daquela maneira, tão fora de si.

Retirou a varinha do bolso, e em um giro estava próximo ao prédio de Helena. Caminhou por menos de um minuto pela rua fria e vazia, e sorriu para o porteiro quando o mesmo permitiu sua entrada. Ele, um homem de meia-idade, já o admitira tantas outras vezes, então não havia muito de surpreendente na situação - Richard perdera as contas do número de vezes que trabalhara em casos e casos com Camila naquele apartamento, com planilhas e trabalhos espalhados sobre a mesa de jantar.

A única diferença era que Richard, dessa vez, não usaria aquele curioso passe para trabalho... E aquilo provavelmente custaria suas chances do porteiro recebê-lo tão abertamente, caso Helena se irritasse com aquilo e o expulsasse de sua casa.

Mais uma vez, encarou um elevador e suspirou de alívio pela primeira vez no dia ao se deparar com a conhecida porta em madeira escura, com a numeração em bronze.

Antes que pensasse em algum feitiço - ou procurasse pela chave reserva que Camila sempre mantinha escondida debaixo do tapete e protegida por um feitiço do camaleão, a porta se abriu, e Richard se surpreendeu com a figura que parecia pronta para sair de casa.

Camila e ele se encararam por segundos, ambos surpresos.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - ela perguntou, ao mesmo tempo em que ele questionava:

- O que você está fazendo?

Ao fundo, Richard escutou Helena dizer:

- Eu tenho certeza que você pode resolver tanto agora quanto amanhã, então por que diabos... _Richard_? - ela perguntou ao se aproximar da porta, surpreendendo-se também com a presença do Auror.

- Você ia sair? - ele disparou a pergunta, dirigindo sua atenção para Camila, que o encarou impassível. Para alguém que havia tomado um tiro e causara um inferno dos grandes, ela parecia quase inalterada.

Aquilo o irritou.

- Preciso contatar Antônio Carlos, e resolver outras coisas. - ela respondeu, dando um passo à frente, como se esperando que ele lhe desse espaço para passar. Isso não aconteceu, entretanto; Richard continuou parado no mesmo lugar, estudando-a com incredulidade - Saia da frente, Richard.

E ela ainda teve a cara de pau de mandar.

- Não há o que resolver agora. - ele disse com os dentes cerrados, procurando se acalmar - Como Helena disse, o que você pode fazer é limpar toda sua sujeira amanhã de manhã. Já fiz _sua_ parte por hoje.

Camila cruzou os braços, encarando-o em desafio. Richard estava pronto para lhe passar um sermão quando percebeu a postura da bruxa, bem como a palidez de sua pele e as marcas escuras que começavam a formar abaixo dos olhos.

_Cansaço_. Por um segundo, o Auror pareceu encontrar as respostas para as perguntas anteriores - as atitudes da mulher, suas decisões desajeitadas, suas ações que se tornavam mais e mais parciais.

- Camila, por favor. - Helena pediu com voz suave - Acabei de fechar seu ferimento...

Ela fechou os olhos, deixando que um suspiro pesado passasse pelos lábios. Richard sabia que Helena havia ganhado sobre a irmã - a bruxa poderia pisar sobre a cabeça de milhões para fazer o que considerava certo, mas sempre fora incapaz de seguir com algo que pudesse chatear suas irmãs.

- Está bem, está bem. - ela murmurou, afastando-se um passo da porta. Abrindo os olhos e tornando sua atenção para Richard, comentou: - E você ainda não disse o que está fazendo aqui.

Até então, a ideia de relaxar com Helena em seus braços fora nada mais que um desejo seguido quase que de maneira religiosa. Dizê-lo em voz alta para um membro da família da legista, entretanto, era embaraçoso e subitamente ele se sentiu idiota.

- Eu... Queria saber como você estava. - ele mentiu, seus olhos presos por um segundo em Helena antes que respondesse para a Auror.

Camila girou os olhos.

- É, claro. - resmungou, largando-se no sofá sem nenhuma delicadeza. Helena, sem muita opção, o deixou passar, e fechou a porta assim que ele se dirigiu à sala - Eu estou bem. _Ótima. _Agora, o que você tem para dizer?

_Nada. Eu só queria dormir. Com a sua irmã. _

- Na verdade é _você _quem tem as novidades por aqui. - o bruxo retrucou, erguendo as sobrancelhas - Que diabos foi tudo isso, Camila?

- Será que vocês não podem falar mais baixo? - uma voz soou do corredor, e logo Karen apareceu na sala, vestindo um pijama bonito e feminino, com seus cabelos escuros e longos dançando em suas costas. Ao perceber Richard, a mulher não se envergonhou com sua aparência ou se afastou, ao contrário - Richard! - ela exclamou, sentindo-se agradavelmente surpresa.

_Isso porque era para falarmos mais baixo, _Camila pensou, girando os olhos.

- Oi, Ká.

- Você veio brigar com a Mila também, eu suponho? - quis saber a irmã, e continuou antes que Richard pudesse responder - Quero dizer, eu não posso te culpar - ela quase me deu um _ataque _com toda essa loucura.

- Na verdade, eu -.

- Imagine só, eu estava fechando um contrato _milionário _quando recebo um telefonema dizendo que minha irmã caçula tomou um tiro no centro da cidade! - continuou indignada, não se importando realmente se o bruxo prestava ou não atenção em suas palavras - Como se já não bastasse o medo dela morrer por uma Maldição Imperdoável, agora também preciso me preocupar com ela recebendo _tiros_ quando se mete no Mundo Trouxa.

- É, bem -.

- É claro que logo me explicaram o que aconteceu, mas mesmo assim. Foi uma sorte que Mark fosse tão gentil de permanecer ao lado dela enquanto eu não chegava - e essa cabeçuda, essa cabeçuda ainda teve a coragem de me dizer que não queria que ele estivese lá, por favor! Ele _a salvou! _Além disso, estava tão preocupa -.

- ... _O quê?_

Karen se calou diante do tom utilizado pelo bruxo. Ele parecia indignado, quase revoltado. Confusa, seu olhar foi dele para a irmã caçula, que agora tinha os braços cruzados e parecia pronta para suspirar de tédio.

- _O que diabos Rutherford estava fazendo ali? _

- Ele me encontrou. - Camila respondeu desinteressada, encolhendo os ombros.

- Simples assim? Ele _a encontrou? _Enquanto um Departamento inteiro não tinha a menor ideia de onde você se encontrava, mesmo quando utilizados o setor de vestígios mágicos para encontrar algum rastro seu?

- Eu não estava usando magia, foi o que a menina disse para... - ela se calou, e franziu o cenho. As palavras de Mark ficaram presas em sua cabeça, junto com a recente noção que aquela situação significava: a menina dissera para que ela não usasse magia. De início, ela apenas chegara à conclusão de que os envolvidos naquela história toda pudessem ser bruxos (o que era relativamente óbvio, considerando os vestígios encontrados no apartamento onde Claire fora assassinada), mas agora...

_Tch. _Camila sentiu-se imbecil, questionando-se por quê diabos tudo lhe parecia tão nublado ultimamente. Já não bastava a crescente sensação de que Mark estava certo, afinal - agira impulsiva e estupidamente, e aquilo se tornava cada vez mais inquestioná considerada a possibilidade de uma armadilha, como dissera à Mark no hospital - mas ela não havia considerado tudo tão a fundo.

E se fora obrigada a não usar magia justamente para que _não_ a encontrassem?

_-_Então como diabos ele a achou? - Richard quis saber, aproximando-se dela com ferocidade.

- Eu... - ela começou, mas silenciou-se ao perceber que nunca havia realmente perguntado _como _Mark havia a encontrado. Franziu o cenho. _Jesus, _quanto mais ela estava deixando passar? - ... Eu não sei, eu -.

- Ah, você _não sabe! - _ele balançou a cabeça, dando-lhe as costas e caminhando até próximo de Helena, que os assistia em silêncio e com as expressões surpresas - Francamente, Camila, você não pode ter sido tão cega a respeito dele, mesmo -.

Ele se calou, passando a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os em sua irritação.

- Esse cara, _esse cara - _eu quero uma autorização, vou usar _Veritaserum_ nesse desgraçado amanhã mesmo!

* * *

O tempo não era um dos mais agradáveis, em sua opinião. Apesar do ar frio - de acordo com o que entendera nos jornais, as baixas temperaturas batiam rercordes a cada dia àquele mês -, a cidade mantinha um ar úmido demais para seu gosto.

Esse era o problema com praias. Esse era um dos motivos que o faziam _detestar_ praias.

Seguiu em silêncio, seu passo contra o chão irregular e antigo sendo o único som ecoando em seus ouvidos, em um tom baixo e constante. Com as mãos no bolso do paletó, o queixo erguido, o homem caminhou até que avistasse a figura feminina encostada em um velho container. Ela não lhe deu atenção até que ele perguntasse:

- Algum motivo especial para escolher o Porto de Santos, Hellen?

Hellen se virou. O pouco de luz proveniente do cais, relativamente próximo a eles, iluminava pouco sua figura, trazendo mais cor aos seus cabelos vermelhos como sangue. Seus olhos castanhos o estudaram por breves segundos, sempre atentos, sempre desconfiados, e por fim ela apenas encolheu os ombros.

- Desculpe, eu não o conheço.

O homem quase sorriu. A mulher não deixara transparecer sua nacionalidade por trás daquelas palavras. Quando muito, alguém a teria notado como proveniente do Nordeste.

Ela não havia mudado em nada, afinal. Sempre metódica, sempre muito boa.

- Não, acredito que não. - ele comentou desinteressado, aproximando-se mesmo assim - Podemos nos apresentar agora. - a tal Hellen continuou o estudando com cautela, e ele sabia que ela segurava a varinha com firmeza por dentro do bolso do bonito casaco marrom - Eu sou -.

- Ou você pode ir embora. - ela retrucou azeda, interrompendo-o.

Não se intimidou. Agora próximo a ela, o suficiente para que ambos pudessem alcançar um ao outro com as mãos, ele informou com certa indiferença:

- Há apenas uma informação pessoal fora de seu dossiê. - desviando seus olhos dos dela, o homem encarou o pequeno vislumbre da iluminação do cais, razoavelmente longe deles - Teoricamente, isso não deveria acontecer, mas o pedido foi em prol da segurança de um terceiro, incapaz de defesa. Esse documento está protegido por duas maldições de nível alfa dentro do escritório de seu chefe, e apenas ele, ou chefes anteriores a ele, sabem desses papéis.

Hellen o escutou em silêncio, sua atenção nunca longe da dele. Procurava respostas, procurava sinais de que algo estava errado. Por fim, não encontrando nada, a mulher suspirou e cruzou os braços, deixando a varinha esquecida dentro do casaco.

- Rutherford. - ela murmurou, reconhecendo-o então.

- Pensei que agora você me torturaria. - Mark disse com sarcasmo, relaxando em sua postura.

- _Veritaserum _não arrancaria uma resposta tão precisa, a menos que a pergunta fosse específica. - a mulher respondeu com tom levemente entediado - E, como você disse, não há muitas pessoas que saibam dessa documentação para que a notícia se espalhe... Mas se você espera por alguma tortura, isso pode ser arranjado.

O ex-diretor decidiu ignorá-la naquele comentário.

- Madison disse que você pode ter algo de interessante.

Hellen suspirou, fingindo tristeza.

- Sempre _tão_ negócios. - ela reclamou, e ele percebeu o brilho zombeteiro em seus olhos escuros - Mas é, posso ter algumas informações que chamem sua atenção... Apesar, é claro, de tudo isso ter sido feito em dois dias, já que vocês da chefia sempre são tão caprichosos e tomam suas decisões de última hora.

Mark a encarou com seriedade, decidindo ignorar aquela crítica também. Com as mãos no bolso, estudou-a, esperando que ela continuasse. Incomodada por não ter arrancado qualquer informação do bruxo, ela girou os olhos e entregou:

- Há algumas movimentações no Nordeste. - admitiu, tornando a esconder as mãos no bolso do casaco por causa do frio - Não consegui muita coisa, não tive tempo o suficiente para isso... Mas, como disse, talvez seja algo que atraia seus olhos.

- Continue.

- Talvez um grupo novo. Eles importam e exportam - há alguns nomes que parecem interessados. Você sabe, peixes grandes na área. - ela o informou com indiferença - Mas também, se Perkins não estiver errado, eles, apesar de serem um grupo novo, são de ramificações antigas. Já possuem certa fama.

Hellen retirou um frasco do bolso, algo pequeno e com ligeira aparência de tubo de ensaio. Estendeu-o à Mark, que o aceitou sem grandes demoras.

- Se Claire estava nesse meio, não vai demorar até o nome dela despontar em algum canto. Informações _sempre v_azam. - a bruxa comentou enquanto o homem continuava com os olhos fixos no conteúdo branco-prateado do frasco - Isso é só uma ambientação. - ela o avisou - Já disse que ainda não conseguimos informações o suficiente. Você e Madison sempre decidem as coisas de última hora, isso deixa qualquer um com a corda no pescoço.

- Não posso dizer que isso foi um capricho, dessa vez. - o homem murmurou, encolhendo os ombros. Escondeu o frasco dentro do bolso do paletó e encarou a ruiva - Não sabíamos de nada, antes.

- É, eu sei. - Hellen concedeu. Inspirando alto, afastou-se dele em dois passos antes de dizer: - Bem, nos encontramos em breve, chefe.

- Não me chame assim.

- Sente falta? - ela perguntou zombeteira, deixando os dentes à mostra com um sorisso maldoso. Mark girou os olhos, ignorando-a - Bem, não posso evitar. Eu ainda o vejo como meu chefe, por mais que isso doa em meu orgulho.

- Que seja, Hellen. - ele murmurou, dando-lhe as costas.

Um estalo, e ambos sumiram.

**_Continua. _**

* * *

**__****NOTAS: **_Fanfic provavelmente em Hiatus agora até fevereiro de 2011, se tudo der certo. Desculpem o incômodo, mesmo! Mas as coisas agora estarão realmente corridas - essa semana foi a última que usei para o ócio, mesmo que não pudesse porque han, as aulas já começaram. _

_Mas se tudo der certo, esse será o último ano de cursinho. _

_Desejem sorte! :D _

_**próximo capítulo: **lembranças, interrogatórios, assuntos pendentes e... Informações, muitas informações. Boas e ruins. _


	15. Capítulo Quatorze

**Capítulo Quatorze**

_Ao se deitar no colchão irregular, Mark sabia que aquela noite seria perdida. Desperdiçada. Seriam horas sem sono, apesar de todo o cansaço que sentia. _

_Descansou os braços atrás da cabeça e passou a encarar o teto, iluminado pela luz da rua. Deixara as janelas do pequeno e empoleirado quarto de hotel abertas, permitindo que a pouca brisa noturna aliviasse o que o dia insuportável de Marrocos deixara em todo o lugar._

_Seus olhos percorreram as rachuraduras no teto, a atenção focada nos barulhos que o local fazia. O estalo das estruturas, as portafs de outros quartos que rangiam ao abrirem e fecharem. Passos, o barulho do pequeno frigobar. _

Por quanto tempo continuarei fazendo isso?

_Ergueu-se, não sabendo que fazia menos de cinco minutos desde que decidira dormir. Sua saída apressada do hospital, no México, ainda estava viva em suas entranhas, agitando-o e o lembrando de seus detalhes: as palavras de Swan, seus avisos, sua ajuda para ser uma figura esquecida entre os Curandeiros e enfermeiros. A constante recordação de que Piersanti não desistira, que todo o pesadelo poderia voltar, repetir-se. _

_Camila. _

_Caminhou até o frigobar, abrindo-o e retirando uma lata de cerveja. A porta do eletrodoméstico fechou-se em um estrondo, o único maior barulho naquela noite repleta de descanso e barulhos menores, cotidianos. Sorveu um gole, desinteressado, observando as poucas luzes ainda acesas do lado de fora. Outras casas, outras vidas. _

_Franziu o cenho, lembrando-se da forma como ela o encarava conforme ele tentava afastá-la de sua vida. Incompreensão, primeiro, depois traição. Raiva. _

_Medo. _

Era preciso, _lembrou a si mesmo com uma careta desgostosa. Não importavam as lágrimas que foram e seriam ainda derramadas, não importavam as aparências de toda a situação. Fora necessário. _

_Vê-la daquela forma o lembrou de quando estivera em sua situação, anos atrás, quando despertara perdido e alheio ao quanto mudara naqueles quase dois meses em coma. Naquela época, ele também não sabia em quem confiar. _

_Talvez ainda fosse assim. _

_As imagens de tinha dela perdida em sua cama de hospital misturavam-se aos gritos e horrores que passaram, juntos, dentro daquele armazém próximo ao cais. Ao mesmo tempo em que tais lembranças eram suficientes para confortá-lo de sua decisão, os olhos traídos de Camila o caçavam e o culpavam por destruir o único sustento que poderia possuir. A única pessoa em quem confiava naquele momento. _

_Ele vira a forma como ela agira com os Curandeiros, com Swan. A Auror precisava de cuidados urgentes, sangrando por todos os cantos, mas ainda sim buscava forças furiosas para afastar todos que se aproximassem. Empurrava suas mãos, gritava, e precisou ser dopada para seguir até o hospital sem trazer maiores consequências para si. _

Por que você está fazendo isso?, _ela quis saber logo após a cirurgia, sua voz irritada apesar da pequena nota grogue que possuía, o registro óbvio de sua fragilidade no momento. Mark dera uma resposta qualquer, qualquer mentira, quaisquer palavras, preso ainda às palavras e recomendações de Swan, dadas logo após um Curandeiro tratar suas feridas e remendar seus ossos. Preso ainda ao seu próprio pesadelo, sua necessidade de escapar. _

_Sua necessidade de fugir antes que mais alguém morresse por sua culpa. _

_Ele foi embora durante a madrugada sem olhar para trás, sem se perguntar o que aconteceria a seguir. Tomara uma decisão ao afastar Camila de sua vida, não adiantava se aprofundar em pensamentos que jamais o levariam a algum lugar. Mark a afastaria, lidaria com seus problemas, e Camila sairia da sua vida, preocupada demais com seus próprios demônios para saber sobre os dele. _

_Segura, assim como ele tentava manter seus familiares. _

_Sentiu o suor escorrer pela têmpora, quente como toda a noite, e sorveu mais um gole de cerveja. Afastou-se da janela, jogando a lata ainda cheia no lixo próximo à minúscula televisão disponível. _

_No dia seguinte, partiria para Marrakech, e de lá, talvez, com o dinheiro que restava pegasse um voo até Madrid. De lá, seguiria para Córdoba, onde esperava encontrar Munhoz. O Auror aposentado devia alguns favores para Swan, e o diretor fora firme em avisá-lo de que o bruxo estaria disposto a ajudá-lo em seu nome. Roupas, dinheiro trouxa, o suficiente para que ele se estabelecesse em outro mundo por algum tempo... Até que precisasse mudar de lugar novamente. Começar a dita nova vida mais uma vez. _

_E assim seguiria, até que Piersanti perdesse seu rastro, considerasse que ele abandonara seu emprego e tudo o que lhe era importante de vez. _

**

* * *

**

- Você está falando sério? - Nathan Madison recebeu apenas o silêncio como resposta, reação idêntica à primeira pergunta, quando _realmente s_oara como uma. Do outro lado do quarto de hotel, o melhor amigo procurava por alguma coisa em sua mala, guardada próxima ao armário. - É por isso que você me quer aqui?

O ex-diretor retirou uma jaqueta consideravelmente amassada, e finalmente se dignou a encará-lo enquanto a jogava por sobre os ombros. Para a infelicidade de Nathan, Mark não tinha uma expressão favorável a uma piada por parte dele.

Uma piada muito, _muito_ infeliz.

- Você saberá o que fazer caso algo dê errado.

- _Caso algo dê errado_? Você ainda acha que isso pode dar certo? - ao não receber resposta mais uma vez, o bruxo grunhiu e fechou os olhos, escondendo o rosto em uma das mãos. - Meu Deus do céu, você _realmente_ acha que isso vai dar certo.

Mark encarou Nathan por alguns segundos, como se medindo os próximos passos que tomaria antes de agir, e em seguida escondeu as mãos no bolso da jaqueta.

- Eu não vejo motivos para que dê errado. - ele contrapôs sério, encolhendo os ombros. - Você viu a lembrança.

- Isso não é resposta suficiente! - Nathan retrucou, erguendo-se. - Diabos, Mark, você tem refletido suas próprias palavras? Abrir o jogo seria -.

- Camila tem um problema em mãos. - o bruxo o interrompeu, nada incomodado com o rosto contorcido em irritação do amigo. - Eu tenho a solução. Se conseguir convencê-la, ambos os lados sairiam privilegiados.

Nathan bufou alto, passando as duas mãos pelos cabelos escuros, parando-as na altura de sua nuca.

- E você considerou a possibilidade dela discordar de tudo e ferrar com a sua vida, certo? - questionou-o, encarando-o como se não pudesse acreditar na situação que presenciava.

_Não me diga que você não considerou a chance dela ferrar com tudo só porque você -. _

- Ela pode discordar, mas não vai demorar até ela descobrir não ter muitas chances jogando do jeito que gosta. - Mark respondeu com simplicidade. - De novo, você viu a lembrança. Ela perceberá, mais cedo ou mais tarde, que não conseguirá jogar limpo dessa vez.

- Oliveira não age desse jeito desde... Bem, deixe-me lembrá-lo, desde que toda uma operação caiu sobre a cabeça dela! - Nathan interpôs enfurecido. - Operação aliás em que _você _também esteve envolvido. - acrescentou secamente, encarando-o com as expressões retorcidas.

Aquilo parece finalmente arrancar alguma atitude do bruxo; Mark trocou o peso de um pé para o outro, e um pequeno vislumbre de incômodo transpareceu em suas feições. O tempo fora pequeno, no entanto - se Nathan não estivesse observando atento cada gesto do melhor amigo, ele jamais teria percebido.

- Isso é o que sabemos. - retrucou. - Mas todo Departamento tem um serviço de espionagem à disposição e operações não documentadas. E você a conhece, Nathan - há muito do que ela sabe que obviamente não foi aprendido na Academia, tampouco em investigações legais.

- E então o quê? Você está dizendo agora que ela trabalhou nessa área por mais algum tempo mesmo depois de quase ter sido atacada e esquartejada nas mãos de Perez -.

- _Eu_ _não sei! - _Mark o interrompeu, a inquietação agora aparente, o tom de voz mais alto. Falar sobre Perez trazia recordações das quais ele não se interessava em lembrar. - Eu não sei. - repetiu, sua voz agora mais baixa.

Nathan apenas o estudou, insatisfeito com sua resposta. Seus olhos sustentavam desgosto, irritação e confusão com tudo aquilo, e Mark, por conhecê-lo, tinha uma boa suposição para onde os pensamentos de seu amigo estavam indo.

- Ela é sensata. - o ex-diretor disse por fim, ainda tentando convencê-lo, sua atenção nos próprios pés. - E isso é perfeito. Mesmo com o número de homens que temos, não conseguiríamos uma mobilidade suficiente dentro do país para pegá-los, agindo tão às escondidas. Com Camila do nosso lado, no entanto, temos alguma chance. E ela tem a facilidade de conseguir mais informações...

Não completamente lícitas, mas espionagem nunca fora um trabalho para sinceridade, no final das contas. Cada um teria que fazer sua parte para usar o que recebia e transformar num caso concreto e limpo o suficiente para que tudo fosse feito.

- ... Sem contar o déficit de Aurores que o Departamento brasileiro tem sofrido atualmente. Ela sabe que precisa de ajuda. - finalizou.

O relógio sobre a cabeceira da cama de hotel anunciou a mudança de horário com um bip, atraindo as atenções dos dois bruxos. Nove horas da manhã, e Mark tinha vinte minutos até seu encontro com Richard Cooper no Departamento brasileiro. Segundo Cooper, aquela conversa seria a mesma que teria com Camila caso todo aquele inferno não tivesse acontecido, mas o ex-diretor conhecia bem o procedimento; sabia o que _prestar alguns esclarecimentos _significava.

- Nate. - Mark o chamou, soando cansado. - Se eu estiver enganado, se Camila agir da maneira que você espera que ela aja... Você sabe que nada cairá sobre a sua cabeça ou a do Departamento.

Nathan inspirou fundo, balançando a cabeça.

- Você vai seguir com isso independente do que eu diga, certo? - quando o amigo não respondeu, o bruxo fez uma careta, mordendo o interior de sua bochecha. - Se Camila o prender, o Departamento não estará envolvido, quero que isso fique claro. Eu posso tê-lo como família, mas são outras pessoas sob a minha responsabilidade, e você sabe como tudo funciona.

- Eu não esperaria menos de você! - o homem respondeu, abrindo um largo sorriso. Aquilo não resolveu para o outro, que suspirou exasperado e balançou a cabeça.

- Sinceramente, eu não sei o motivo de tudo isso. Você se contetaria com algo mais silencioso, algo que não chamasse a atenção ou envolvesse organizações - como se tivesse cheirado algo ruim, em uma careta, acrescentou em voz baixa: - Foi assim com Piersanti.

- Eu me contentaria. - Mark admitiu, encolhendo os ombros. - Minha irmã, por outro lado, não.

**

* * *

**

Camila sobressaltou, surtada em seu próprio sonho, uma situação absurda que ficou perdida assim que despertara. Abrindo os olhos com rapidez, demorou para compreender que estava segura e longe de qualquer desespero que seu subconsciente pudesse trazer. Com a respiração e o coração alterados, ficou parada por alguns segundos, absorvendo os detalhes do próprio aposento até que o medo desaparecesse aos poucos.

Sentou-se em sua cama, esfregando o rosto com uma das mãos enquanto usava a outra para se apoiar. Seu corpo estava dolorido e cansado pelo dia anterior, como se tivesse exagerado em exercícios físicos, mas ela não se importou.

Caramba, com o que sonhara? Ela não se lembrava de ter pesadelos como aquele, com direito à acordar e tudo o mais, desde o início do julgamento de Mark no ano anterior...

Distraída, levantou-se com preguiça e fechou os olhos ao se alongar. Apesar do pequeno puxão e do incômodo que sentiu ao erguer os dois braços acima da cabeça, o ombro parecia ter se recuperado muito bem após a poção de Helena. Arrastando-se até o banheiro, ela ficou de frente para o espelho e afastou o cabelo, retirando em seguida o curativo que a irmã fizera, encontrando apenas uma pequena linha rosada, um contraste pequeno em sua pele, considerando todo o dia anterior, nada que realmente importasse.

Jogando o curativo no lixo, alcançou um elástico de cabelo próximo aos perfumes e cremes que mantinha sobre a pia e prendeu o emaranhado de nós castanhos em sua cabeça, antes de voltar sua atenção para a higiene diária. Escovou os dentes e lavou o rosto sem pressa, o corpo tão lento e consciente de sua falta de afazeres para o dia quanto o cérebro.

Ao se olhar no espelho mais uma vez, a expressão preguiçosa ainda continuava ali, mas pelo menos ela se sentia mais acordada. Não se preocupando em se arrumar, saiu de seu quarto com seus cabelos bagunçados ainda presos, vestindo um moletom velho como pijama. Pelo silêncio da casa, imaginou que suas irmãs já estivessem longe em seus trabalhos, e invejou-as por alguns segundos.

Desacostumara-se a não ter o que fazer e, realmente, ainda não gostava dessa ideia de folga forçada, mas Richard estava furioso, e após vê-lo exibir uma teimosia que jamais seria capaz de associá-la à ele, desistiu de qualquer argumentação.

_"Você está exausta", _ele dissera, "_o suficiente para que não perceba o quanto isso tem afetado sua lógica. Mais do que isso, o suficiente para que você acabe tomando decisões onde tudo é baseado em nada mais que sua impaciência e imprudência - é só ver o que aconteceu hoje. Não fosse por sorte, você estaria morta, como aquela garota."_

E Richard se empolgou em seu discurso, admoestando-a sobre o quanto ela não poderia agir daquela maneira, porque ela era uma _diretora _e supunha-se que suas ações deveriam ser as mais centradas e corretas de todo o Departamento. Ela deveria mostrar aos novatos e todos os outros subordinados a melhor maneira para se agir - a mais correta, a mais sensata, a mais prudente. Tudo para que eles aprendessem a serem mais eficientes ou... Qualquer outra coisa relacionada àquilo. Camila o deixou de escutar após algum tempo... Fosse por sono, por não aguentar mais tanta bronca ou por discordar de suas palavras, a Auror não saberia dizer.

_Nunca pedi para ser diretora, _pensou de repente com uma careta desgostosa. Eles a exigiam em setores que ela jamais gostara de trabalhar, como lidar com burocracia e toda aquela papelada. Quando decidira entrar para a Academia, fizera-o pensando em toda a ação e na beleza por trás de empunhar uma varinha para proteger os outros... Lutar por uma causa.

Sempre se imaginara em campo, sempre sonhara com os conflitos, sempre pensara ser agitada demais para ocupar um cargo que exigia tanto silêncio e demonstração de postura... Mas, algum tempo depois de ter regressado de seu período de provação, após a operação Perez, lá estava ela, aceitando o cargo. Por quê fizera isso, mesmo? Por que aceitara ao pedido do próprio chefe do Conselho Geral, algo incomum para a indicação de diretores?

Mais importante, por quê continuara no cargo?

Camila bufou, girando os olhos. _Você sabe a resposta para cada uma dessas perguntas, _disse a si mesma. _A parte bonita e a parte nojenta de seus motivos, você sabe muito bem. _

Ela afastou a porta-camarão que separava o corredor da sala de estar com vagar, e caminhou até a cozinha perdida em seus pensamentos. Pesando suas atitudes, julgando o presente e o passado.

_Eu deveria ter deixado a diretoria enquanto tinha chance... Logo após ter limpado a bagunça financeira que Brosseau implorara para arrumar. _

Abrindo a porta da geladeira, viu que Helena preparara mais uma jarra de suco. A irmã sempre tentara diminuir o consumo exagerado de refrigerantes e comida gordurosa de Sofia, nunca obtendo sucesso. Camila pegou a jarra, perguntando-se distraidamente qual era a fruta utilizada dessa vez. Pegou um copo e, observando o líquido vermelho escorrer vivo da jarra ao copo, imaginou o que não poderia ser além de morango. Quais eram as opções de suco artificial que não fossem morango ou frutas vermelhas?

O líquido movia-se em circular dentro do copo, e logo a bruxa não imaginava mais em pacotes de suco artificial. Lembrou-se do dia anterior, do sangue em suas mãos, mais vermelho do que aquela bebida, vivo e quente, manchando suas roupas e escapando com vigor dos ferimentos de Marcela, uma garota que já estava morta antes que pudessem buscar ajuda...

Lembrou-se de Mark e de suas perguntas, de suas sugestões irritadas sobre a garota participar de um plano para emboscá-la, suas tentativas de mostrá-la do quão irresponsável fora.

Guardando a jarra na geladeira, rumou com seu copo de suco para a sacada do apartamento, na sala de estar, e descansou os cotovelos no parapeito, pensativa.

_Não consigo imaginá-la como culpada. Isso pode ser um erro, mas não consigo imaginá-la disposta a morrer daquela maneira apenas para me atingir. _

_Ninguém aceitaria isso. _

Marcela buscava ajuda, não um ataque no meio da cidade. Ela torcia suas mãos, olhava para os lados. Havia medo em seu olhar, não uma visão calculista. Ela desejava sumir, salvar-se. Na verdade, fora essa sua provável intenção. Ela esperava que a bruxa pudesse ajudar, com o que fosse, mas não esperava que a mais velha pudesse mantê-la em segurança. Era estranho, considerando o quanto a garota dissera sobre Claire acreditar que Camila poderia mantê-las à salvo.

_Já estou morta, _ela dizia. _Já estou morta. _

_Será que você imaginava o quão certa estava de suas palavras? _

Franzindo o cenho, a Auror sorveu um pequeno gole do conteúdo, sentindo-o doce e indecifrável por tanto açúcar, e então saiu da sacada, uma memória em particular a incomodando. O primeiro tiro atingira-a nas costas, bem no meio, passando primeiro pela mochila que carregava. O projétil ficara alojado em seu corpo, causando uma trilha de destruição em seu interior. O segundo atingira o pescoço, sendo o motivo de sua morte prematura. Camila imaginava que a garota teria chances de sobrevivência caso o tiro nas costas fosse o único executado. Ela não morreria imediatamente após o disparo.

E era isso que agora a incomodava.

Deixou a bebida sobre a mesa da sala de jantar do apartamento, à caminho do corredor, e logo rumava até seu quarto, em busca de respostas.

Ao pegar o Espelho de Duas Faces, zangava-se por ter demorado tanto a lembrar daquilo. Comentara com Mark, mas desde que saíra do hospital quase não falara mais sobre o caso. Pensou em culpar seu estado, a sensação de nebulosidade que sentiu pelo número de remédios que foram ministrados em seu organismo no hospital, mas estava tão frustrada com o número enorme de erros que cometera nas últimas vinte e quatro horas que jogara todos os problemas sobre a própria incompetência.

Dois toques na face do espelho, e uma oriental de cabelos escuros e pontas vermelhas surgiu em seu campo de visão, a imagem tomando conta do que antes era o próprio reflexo.

- Diretora Oliveira. - a jovem assentiu em um pequeno cumprimento.

- Pode me passar o cronograma de Antônio Carlos, por favor? - ela perguntou, não se importando com mesuras. Nunca se importara, afinal. - Não consigo lembrar quando é seu dia de folga na Polícia -.

- Claro. - a bruxa respondeu, e sua atenção se voltou para algo além do alcance do Espelho de duas Faces. Camila sentou-se em sua cama, esperando. Alguns segundos se passaram em total silêncio, quebrado apenas por movimentação de papéis, até que a atenção da jovem voltasse novamente para a Auror e ela disesse: - Antônio Carlos da Cunha está de folga da Polícia, hoje, sexta-feira. Como estipulado, ele deve comparecer ao Departamento para entregar seu relatório sobre as atividades no Mundo Trouxa às dezoito horas. A senhora quer que eu o contate, diretora?

- Não, não é necessário, obrigada. - ela deu outro toque no Espelho, finalizando seu contato com a oriental, mas não demorou para que ela batucasse sobre a superfície mais uma vez para um novo contato. - Antônio, sou eu.

Demorou para que o bruxo respondesse. Quando a bruxa já estava pronta para chamá-lo mais uma vez, impaciente com toda aquela espera, o Auror surgiu. Seu cabelo, sempre arrumado à moda antiga, estava bagunçado e seus olhos demonstravam o sono que fora interrompido, pequenos pelo esforço de se manter acordado.

- Chefe. - ele disse, sua voz rouca confirmando que, de fato, ele estava aproveitando seu dia de folga na cama. - Richard disse que você estaria fora por alguns dias. - murmurou, franzindo o cenho.

Camila sentiu-se irritada com o comentário. Por ela, por Richard, que agora agia como se ela estivesse até mesmo incapacitada de _pensar. _Tudo bem, agira errado, provavelmente comprometera muitas vantagens em uma investigação e dera um trabalho burocráticos dos infernos para a diretoria, mas isso não significava que destruíra sua carreira ao ponto de ser condenada a passar o resto de seus dias em casa, _incapacitada. _

- É, bem, não estou. - retrucou com os dentes cerrados, a irritação flamejante. - Richard mencionou ontem algo sobre a Polícia já ter dado espaço para o Departamento. Sobre a morte da menina, digo.

- Ele entrou com recurso assim que soube do ataque. - Antônio confirmou, assentindo. - O que houve?

- As provas já foram encaminhadas para o Departamento?

Antônio Carlos soltou um longo suspiro, assemelhando-se um pouco à um rouco gemido e ele coçou os olhos com uma das mãos, esforçando-se para acordar e manter sua atenção nas palavras da Auror.

- O quê? Não, eu - espere. As provas?

- O corpo, a mochila. - Camila explicou, a impaciência evidente na perna que agora descia e subia, frenética. - Havia uma mochila, certo? Velha, rasgada em alguns pontos -.

- É, havia uma mochila. - ele a interrompeu, agora mais desperto. - Não, acho que está tudo com a perícia trouxa, ainda. Pelo menos não ouvi nada pela parte de Richard, ou de alguém do Departamento sobre o assunto. É provável que alguém da perícia bruxa apareça entre hoje e amanhã para levar o corpo até Pedro, ou Helena...

- Vocês já viram o conteúdo? _Você _viu o conteúdo?

- Não, ainda não. - Antônio respondeu, e ao ver a expressão da bruxa, franziu o cenho. - O que houve, Camila?

- Considerei algumas possibilidades. - ela admitiu, levantando-se da cama. - Quero dizer, não estava muito ciente ontem, e hoje pude -.

- Diga. - ele a incentivou.

- Prefiro dizer pessoalmente. Será que podemos nos encontrar no Departamento? Buscarei a papelada necessária para a liberação do corpo e das evidências.

Antônio assentiu, apesar do claro cansaço.

- Tudo bem. Okay. Departamento, estarei lá.

**

* * *

**

Cooper estava testando sua paciência. Um dos Aurores o conduziu até a sala de interrogatórios e ali Mark ficou esquecido por quase vinte minutos até que o subdiretor finalmente desse o ar de sua graça.

Durante sua estadia silenciosa, uma Auror surgiu para lhe oferecer algo para beber, e após servi-lo com uma caneca de café esse fora todo o contato que tivera com o mundo até que a porta se abriu e Cooper surgiu com suas desculpas educadas e que não traduziam suas reais intenções.

- Espero que não tenha esperado muito tempo. - ele dissera, sentando-se à sua frente com pastas e mais pastas.

Mark apenas encolheu os ombros, não dando muito sinal de interesse, e descansou os braços sobre a mesa fria, apoiando um pouco o tronco sobre os cotovelos. Ele tinha certeza que o interesse do homem era deixá-lo impaciente, como se aquilo fosse um bom caminho para pegar qualquer minúcia que evidenciasse uma eventual mentira, qualquer expressão que pudesse denunciá-lo, então o efeito causado pela demora fora quase oposta aos desejos do bruxo: sentira mais sono e tédio à impaciência, realmente.

- Eu pensei que Camila estaria aqui. - comentou ao invés de desculpá-lo ou continuar o assunto. - Ela está bem?

Ele se interessou ao perceber a irritação surgir às feições do Auror, ainda que a evidência tenha sido mínima e ocorrido por menos de um ou dois segundos, logo mascarada por estoicismo.

- Ela está ocupada. - disse simplesmente, abrindo uma das pastas. - Agora, senhor Rutherford, gostaria que o senhor compreendesse quem faz as perguntas aqui.

- Claro, sem problemas.

- Onde o senhor estava entre os dias seis e oito de junho desse ano?

- Preso. - ele respondeu sem pensar muito no assunto, subitamente entediado. - Acredito que os arquivos na penitenciária e as assinaturas de Denis Brosseau sejam suficientes para provar minha palavra, caso duvide. - continuou, incapaz de segurar o cinismo em sua voz.

O cenho de Cooper franziu, e ele pareceu se segurar para não ser levado pela provocação.

- De acordo com informações fornecidas por Evelyn Harleigh, você era uma figura constante na vida de Claire até que ela desaparecesse. - continuou, a respiração saindo mais pesada pelos seus lábios. - Um tio bastante presente, pelo pouco que ela disse sobre a vida em família. - ressaltou.

Mark assentiu.

- Eu tentava ser.

- Um tio que sumiu por algum tempo logo antes da própria sobrinha entrar para a lista de desaparecidos.

Richard retirou uma foto da pasta aberta, colocando-a próxima à Mark. O bruxo não precisava encarar a imagem para saber quem exatamente era a menina que sorria abertamente.

- Sumir é uma palavra exagerada. - o ex-diretor respondeu, sentindo a frustração incomodá-lo na boca do estômago. Claire continuou sorrindo abaixo dele, alimentando sua irritação, um constante lembrete das insinuações que aquele desconhecido fazia a respeito dele e de sua família. - Meu nome e minhas obrigações para com o Departamento espanhol estão devidamente registrados em seus documentos. O senhor poderia checá-las. - acrescentou, o tom carismático de sua voz não combinando com a maneira que ele encarava Cooper.

Richard Cooper inspirou fundo, procurando calma. O silêncio entre os dois homens durou por alguns segundos, até que ele tornasse sua atenção para o pequeno arquivo que possuía sobre o ex-diretor. Tentara acessar outros arquivos, mais informações onde o nome de Rutherford surgia, mas praticamente tudo estava fechado em pastas escrito "_Confidencial". _

Pela primeira vez, arrependeu-se de ter obrigado Camila a descansar alguns dias em casa. Rutherford parecia mais solícito sempre que _ela _perguntava alguma coisa. Isso, e o fato de que a Auror provavelmente conhecia muito do conteúdo confidencial.

Segurou um grunhido. Aquele dia estava fadado a ser uma droga.

**

* * *

**

Camila já estava com uma pequena pasta em mãos quando Antônio chegou ao Departamento, esperando-o sentada na escadaria. Ele se aproximou, observando-a virar as poucas páginas em suas mãos uma vez, e depois outra, voltando para a informação inicial e repetindo todo o processo. O Auror imaginou por quanto tempo ela deveria estar ali.

- Ah, você chegou. - ela disse ao reconhecê-lo, erguendo-se. - Já estou com os papéis. A perícia bruxa também já está pronta para o transporte do corpo. Você quer resolver alguma coisa aqui antes de irmos?

- Não, estou pronto. - ele a observou descer as escadas, perguntando: - Então, sobre o que tem pensado?

- Os tiros. - Camila respondeu, entregando-lhe a fina pasta. - Há algo que não encaixa, mas preciso da análise de Helena ou Pedro sobre o assunto. E preciso daquela mochila, também. Você quer aparatar ou ir junto com a perícia? Vamos gastar um bom tempo com papelada para a liberação.

- Você não usará transfiguração? - ele perguntou, franzindo o cenho. - Quero dizer, eles obviamente a conhecem de ontem, e se surgir ali dessa maneira -.

- Estou com Polissuco no bolso. - disse a Auror, dando de ombros. - Preciso apenas de um lugar reservado enquanto a poção faz sua mágica.

- Há uma construção parada por processo jurídico próximo ao IML. - Antônio a informou. - Podemos aparatar ali, a menos que você decida acompanhar a perícia.

- Usaremos a construção, então. - ela dispensou a segunda opção, obviamente agitada demais para esperar. - Os outros provavelmente chegarão assim que eu der a última assinatura.

Camila não estivera errada. Após quase uma hora e meia apenas lendo cláusulas e assinando papéis, a liberação oficial do corpo surgiu quando os peritos do Departamento apareceram em uma van trouxa, prontos para recolher o cadáver e as provas disponíveis. Os trouxas não sabiam muito dos motivos para a troca de jurisdição, mas com a papelada oficial do governo, não existia muito para se fazer ou questionar.

Antônio a assistiu assinar papel atrás de papel, e depois a acompanhou em silêncio enquanto ela seguia a equipe até a van, carregando a menina em uma maca, escondida em seu saco preto. Com rosto pontiagudo, olhos escuros e cabelo crespo domado em um penteado simples, a bruxa caminhava empertigada enquanto os trouxas observavam a pequena movimentação. Antônio sabia que eles não gostavam de ver seu caso retirado daquela maneira de suas mãos.

Quando um dos bruxos fechou as portas da van, já com todos próximos ao corpo, Camila inspirou fundo, descansando as costas contra o material frio do carro.

- Odeio papelada. Odeio. - ela comentou, fechando os olhos. Até então, toda sua atenção estivera focada no corpo da menina, escondido pelo plástico. Antônio assistiu suas expressões se contorcerem em culpa, seguidas de irritação e depois pesar, mas não disse nada.

- Quem realizará a autópsia? - Antônio perguntou para um dos técnicos, que balançou a cabeça.

- Provavelmente Pedro. Helena estava com uma família.

Camila abriu os olhos, aparentemente desgostosa com o que ouvira.

- Eu tinha me esquecido que os Harleigh viriam hoje. - murmurou, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Sentiu-se frustrada com o fato; Richard provavelmente a tirara tanto da conversa com os pais da menina quanto o encontro com Mark. - Eles já estavam lá há muito tempo?

- Não, senhora. A família tinha acabado de chegar quando saímos do Departamento.

- Por que eles estão aqui? - Antônio perguntou confuso. - Já temos a identificação da menina...

- Formalidade - a Auror respondeu. - e Richard espera obter alguma ambientação sobre a vida de Claire e o dia em que ela foi sequestrada.

- Eles sabem que o corpo ainda não pode ser liberado, certo?

- Richard os avisou. Onde está a mochila?

- Aqui. - um dos técnicos respondeu, erguendo a mochila com suas luvas de látex. - Os peritos sequer tiveram tempo para retirar o conteúdo e arquivá-lo.

- O que espera encontrar? - Antônio quis saber em voz baixa, observando-a.

- Eu não sei, exatamente. - Camila admitiu. - Mas, se esse pensamento que tenho estiver certo, o responsável pela morte de Marcela estava mais interessado no conteúdo do que em um assassinato.

_**Continua. **_


	16. Capítulo Quinze

_**Capítulo Quinze **_

_15 de julho de 2007, Canadá._

_Robert Swan inspirou fundo quando escutou a porta da sala de reuniões do hotel se abrir de maneira brusca, revelando a imagem furiosa de Camila Oliveira. _

_Por que aceitara participar da ideia de Michael Stuart ao trabalhar como diretor de um departamento de Aurores que seria melhor e mais eficaz que o regime anterior, mesmo? Se ele tivesse recusado, em um momento como àquele o Auror aposentado poderia estar em sua pequena e confortável casa, um lugar perdido na Louisiana. Poderia estar pescando, almoçando em seguida um maravilhoso _gumbo _feito por sua esposa. _

_Se ele tivesse recusado, se tivesse continuado em seu emprego como advogado no Ministério, certamente não estaria ali, pois não conhefceria e não se apegaria àquelas pessoas; não teria conhecido Mark Rutherford e seu brilhantismo em campo, não sentiria culpa pelo rapaz ter perdido muito por culpa de seu julgamento e de toda uma diretoria – talvez, àquele momento, ele apenas passasse os olhos sobre seu nome nos jornais, e considerasse o quanto de toda aquela babaquice que a mídia adorava florear era verdade._

_Se ele tivesse recusado, jamais teria conhecido a mulher que agora fitava a ele e a Nathan Madison como se desejasse metralhá-los. _

_- Bom, pelo menos vocês conseguem atender ao pedido de se reunirem. – ela disse com voz trêmula, a mão esquerda segurando com força a maçaneta da porta de vidro fumê. – Já estava imaginando se eu teria alugado a droga da sala à toa... Como tudo que tenho feito, ao que parece. _

_Apesar de Nathan Madison também saber dos motivos que tanto enfureciam a Auror, Camila encarava apenas Swan. Ele, por sua vez, não parecia tão abalado ou surpreso quanto o homem ao seu lado._

_Ela fechou a porta e, aproximando-se dos dois, acusou-os de imediato: _

_- Vocês sabiam de tudo. _

_- Difícil não saber, eu presenciei grande parte do que aconteceu depois que eles foram mortos -. – Nathan começou exasperado, mas calou-se diante do olhar que Camila lhe lançou. _

_- Vocês tinham todo o acesso aos arquivos desse caso. – disse, sua voz baixa contrastando com as mãos fechadas em punhos. Swan não continuou abalado. _

_- Bem, é claro. – ele respondeu. _

_- _É claro. – _ela o imitou, e um bufo debochado escapou de sua garganta. – É claro. – repetiu. – É inacreditável a calma que você pode possuir diante de um erro desses... Vocês tinham _a droga das informações e -!

_- Ei, espere um pouco, Camila. – Nathan a interrompeu irritado. – _Você _também sabe sobre Piersanti. _Você _também _não _considerou o fato de Brosseau utilizar essas informações em tribunal. Não fale como se tivéssemos condenado Mark à forca. Você também não pensou -._

_- É claro que eu não pensei! – ela exclamou, batendo o punho sobre a mesa. – Eu _não sabia _sobre esses detalhes! Tudo o que Mark me disse foram partes aqui e ali sobre Piersanti e pouco de seus problemas para que eu entendesse sua razão de não ter assumido culpa alguma no caso de Perez! Agora, se eu sabia que Piersanti assassinou o pai de Mark a facadas? Se eu sabia que eles afogaram a noiva na piscina, às vistas _dele? _Se eu sabia que ele ficou _meses _em coma por causa disso e demorou um inferno para se recuperar de tudo isso?_ _– balançando a cabeça, a voz baixa diante de sua última frase, incrédula, a bruxa desviou o olhar e disse entre os dentes. – Não, eu não sabia disso. Eu não sabia. _

_- Não adianta gritar e arrancar os cabelos agora por causa do que deixamos passar. – Swan disse diante do silêncio entre os dois bruxos, mais calmo entre todos ali. – O que precisamos agora é bolar um jeito para tirar essas caraminholas doentias da cabeça de Brosseau, e convencer as pessoas ao contrário dessa decisão proposta por ele. – quando a mulher se voltou para encará-lo, a irritação faiscante em seus olhos, ele continuou com firmeza, usando as palavras certas para derrubar toda a muralha que ela havia construído: - Você _sabe _que raiva não a levará a lugar algum, garota. Você se lembra de como Brosseau é ardiloso, não se lembra? Você se lembra de como ele agiu quando _você _estava no lugar de Mark, não estava, a forma como ele mostrou seus documentos médicos após a cirurgia? _

_Nathan se surpreendeu ao ver a raiva dissipar de seus olhos e ser substituído por imediata reserva. A mulher, que até então parecia apenas crescer diante da raiva que sentia por ter sido mantida no escuro, agora parecia se encolher mais e mais em um buraco que Nathan não tinha completo conhecimento – Perez._

_Ela cruzou os braços, uma tentativa inconsciente de se proteger do súbito ataque que sentira e desviou o olhar, fuzilando o chão com sua atenção. _

_- Ele também disse que eu estava instável demais para continuar seguindo o trabalho. – Camila disse em voz baixa, o cenho franzido. Fechou os olhos por um segundo, inspirando fundo, antes de continuar, agora mais controlada: - Mas ele não está agindo como da outra vez, Swan. Ele não quis me internar em uma clinica alegando insanidade. Ele não quis -. _

_- Realmente. Mas isso não nos deixa mais ou menos incapacitados de vencer o caso. _

_- Não posso ajudar se não souber os detalhes. – ela decretou, a firmeza voltando para sua voz. Camila tornou a encarar Swan em obstinação ao decretar: - Quero ter acesso a esses arquivos. Quero saber dos detalhes. – quando o homem não respondeu, ela o pressionou: - Dê-me essa liberação, Robert. Ajude Mark como você me ajudou da última vez. _

_**

* * *

**_

Mark seguiu pelos corredores em silêncio, após sua entrevista com Richard Cooper, acostumando-se ao barulho do cotidiano daquele ambiente de trabalho enquanto seguia até o setor de patologia e perícia. Aurores passavam apressados por ele, seus passos e vozes contrastando com seu silêncio e andar.

Estivera no Departamento brasileiro poucas vezes. Duas ou três vezes, talvez, uma delas ainda antes de se tornar diretor, antes mesmo do trabalho com Mathias Perez. Os motivos eram dos mais variados - desde sua área de trabalho não se envolver diretamente com a frente brasileira, quando Auror, até a pouca tolerância que Camila possuía por ele, após ser indicado. O intercâmbio entre Aurores de diferentes nacionalidades, comum em todo o mundo, era facilmente resolvido pela AMI, e nenhum dos dois precisava ver mais do que uma assinatura do outro, permitindo ou requisitando determinado bruxo ou bruxa.

Mark observava com curiosidade à movimentação das pessoas. Muitos Aurores pareciam ser de outros Departamentos, seus idiomas misturando-se ao português naquele lugar barulhento, e ele só podia imaginar a razão de importarem um número aparentemente grande de agentes. Ele não se lembrava de ter requisitado tantos Aurores estrangeiros, quando diretor.

Franziu o cenho, lembrando-se de sua conversa com Nathan pela manhã. Brosseau estava a enchendo de problemas desde que se colocara à disposição para ajudá-lo em todo aquele processo do Conselho Geral. Durante todo seu julgamento, quando conversavam sobre outros assuntos antes das audiências ou ao visitá-lo na prisão, algo que se tornara frequente desde _aquela _conversa, Camila jamais mencionara problemas no trabalho - sempre organizada e ponderada, ele não imaginaria qualquer problema, também. A bruxa sempre fora elogiada pelas ações administrativas, afinal, ouvia-as sempre nos encontros anuais entre diretores. Agora, contudo, imaginava o quanto ela não havia escondido a respeito de seus problemas, o quanto não se mantivera em silêncio.

Como sempre.

Ao dobrar uma esquina entre dois corredores extensos no primeiro andar, Mark avistou, distraído, a placa que indicava o caminho para o IML. Pensando em Camila, perguntava-se como conseguiria convencê-la. Nathan levantara um ponto importante naquela conversa pela manhã, um ponto que ele não gostava de considerar: ao mesmo tempo em que tinha suas crises, ela também sabia se comportar como um maldito manual.

Seguiu às instruções da placa e, ao visualizar as portas duplas ao final da passagem, surpreendeu-se ao encontrar o cunhado encostado à parede com a cabeça baixa e os tornozelos cruzados. Todos os pensamentos anteriores se esvaíram conforme ele registrava e ponderava as consequências das atitudes de Zachary ao estar ali fora.

Ele não acompanhara a esposa? Ele não vira Claire?

- Eve está lá dentro? - ele perguntou, indicando a porta dupla com um leve aceno de cabeça. Zachary assentiu.

- Era necessário apenas um de nós. - não encarando o cunhado, continuou, subitamente constrangido. - E eu prefiro não vê-la, de qualquer modo.

Mark não o confortou ou disse qualquer coisa. Observou o homem em silêncio, incerto sobre o quê pensar de sua atitude. Compreendia-o quanto não desejar ver a própria filha deitada em uma bancada fria, a necessidade de não reconhecer que um ente querido, alguém amado, estava morto e jamais voltaria. Contudo, também imaginava sua irmã curvada sobre o corpo de Claire, chorando ao lado de estranhos, e sentia-se irritado com o cunhado. Evelyn não deveria ficar sozinha em um momento como aquele.

Após alguns segundos em silêncio desconcertantes entre os dois, Zachary começou, distraindo-o de sua consideração sobre deixar o cunhado sozinho e se colocar ao lado da irmã:

- Escutei comentários de algumas pessoas... - sua voz vacilou, incerto sobre como rotulá-los. Bruxos? Agentes? -... Eles mencionaram algo sobre você estar sob interrogatório.

- Foi apenas uma conversa. O Auror Cooper terá uma conversa semelhante com você e Eve. - Mark respondeu com tranquilidade, cruzando os braços. Sua atenção estava mais sobre a porta por onde sua irmã sairia cedo ou tarde do que no homem, realmente. - Apesar...

- O quê? Apesar de quê?

_Apesar do interesse de Cooper em me considerar envolvido. _Ao invés de respondê-lo, no entanto, o bruxo se limitou a dar de ombros.

_- _Acho estranho tudo isso. - Zachary continuou, não se importando em receber uma resposta concreta do outro. Pela forma que o encarava, também não parecia acreditar em suas palavras. - Você está na investigação, mas eles o interrogam como fariam a um suspeito?

O outro finalmente o encarou, seus olhos perscrutando as expressões agitadas do cunhado. Zachary esperava por respostas, mas Mark já conseguia discernir a acusação por trás de suas feições, de sua postura.

_Era nisso que estava pensando enquanto não cumpria sua obrigação como marido, como pai? Ao invés de estar ao lado de Evelyn, você ficou considerando minha posição em toda essa situação?_

_- _Não foi como um -.

_- _Ou talvez você tenha mentido. - o homem disse em voz baixa, seu cenho franzido enquanto encarava o bruxo nos olhos. Apesar de Mark ser maior e mais forte, tentava intimidá-lo, não percebendo a crescente irritação que endurecia a postura do cunhado. - Talvez você tenha mentido para Evelyn, sobre ser agente. Diabos, talvez você tenha mentido sobre tudo na vida!

- Não era mentira.

- Ah, não era? - Zachary debochou, erguendo as sobrancelhas em desdém. - Pois vou lhe dizer o que acho: você deve ter mentido sobre tudo. Sobre ser agente, sobre ajudar na investigação_... _Mas sabe de uma coisa? Erick me contou sobre você. Soube desde o início que não deveria confiar em você. - conjecturou, ameaçando um passo em sua direção. Sua voz agora se erguia, agitando-se conforme as acusações pareciam pesadas demais para continuar em seu interior. - Ele me contou sobre o quanto suas escolhas já afetaram esta família. Diga-me uma coisa, você deve ser algum tipo de criminoso, certo? Você se mete em problemas com as pessoas erradas, e a família inteira se fode com você -.

- _Não se meta, Zack_. - Mark disse em voz baixa, o cenho franzindo. A raiva agora ganhava sobre a razão, os punhos desejando nada mais que atingir a face do homem com toda a força que possuísse. Mas ele não podia, ele não deveria... Zachary pouco sabia sobre a morte de seu pai e de Rebecca, ele não estava lá; ele e Claire estavam protegidos de todo o acontecimento por questão de quilômetros, àquele dia. O cunhado só saberia da desgraça horas mais tarde, quando tudo estivesse acabado e a esposa ligasse para ele aos prantos.

_Além disso, você faria Eve chorar caso o machucasse. _

_- _Dói saber que Erick espalhou seus segredos, que eu sei sobre o porquê da morte de seu pai e de sua namoradinha? - ele quis saber, apreciando a raiva que observava crescer no outro. - Pois eu sei, Rutherford. Eu sei que eles foram mortos por causa das suas escolhas, não por um acidente... E saiba disso, eu tenho minhas dúvidas quanto à morte de minha filha. Quem me garante que ela não foi morta pela sua incompetência, também? Quem me garante que _você_ não a matou?

Tudo se perdera por um instante; as palavras acusatórias de Richard Cooper, suas sugestões de envolvimento com todo o caso de Claire, os pensamentos verbalizados de Zachary, a inquietude que, embora familiar, ainda incomodava, tudo se perdeu em um instante de fúria cega.

Suas pernas se moveram sem que ele realmente registrasse o fato, a face contorcida na raiva que sentia; os punhos fechados, prontos para o ataque. Dane-se o controle, dane-se a necessidade de agir com cautela. Um segundo e tudo estaria acabado, ele pensou. Apenas um segundo, e sentirei prazer em vê-lo sangrar. A raiva sumiria conforme o rosto do cunhado deformasse com o impacto de sua mão, e ele poderia se arrepender mais tarde, depois que a tristeza de Evelyn o acusasse de descontrole.

_Ele não tem direito de falar sobre o que não sabe. _

_- _Senhor Harleigh? - uma voz soou às suas costas, e toda a cegueira causada pela cólera diluíra-se em realidade. Mark piscou, registrando o próprio punho erguido, a postura corporal. Encarou Zachary, observando suas expressões surpresas e os olhos assustados.

Observou as feições delicadas e os olhos amendoados de uma bruxa de estatura mediana e jaleco branco. Seus cabelos de tonalidade mel estavam presos por uma presilha, pequenos fios dourados escapando de seu penteado e caindo em sua face, emoldurando um rosto com toques de expressão que lhe eram familiares. Ela tentava demonstrar educada ignorância quanto à discussão, mas a noção do que vira ainda estava presente em suas feições, em seus olhos, que dançavam de um homem para o outro em incompreensão e susto.

Mark então olhou para a outra figura, a outra pessoa que surgira junto da legista, e reconheceu a familiaridade que sentira anteriormente quando encarara Camila.

Ao perceber a indignação em toda a postura da Auror, o contraste gigante entre a suavidade da patologista e o ar tempestuoso da mulher ao seu lado, com sua atenção voltada para Zachary, o bruxo teve a súbita certeza de que elas os escutaram.

- Sua esposa pediu pelo senhor. - a legista disse em voz baixa, pressionada pela tensão do ambiente. - O senhor pode me acompanhar, por favor?

- Claro. - ele respondeu, empertigando-se.

Não parecia mais o homem rancoroso e irritado, escondendo-se em sua postura cheia de responsabilidade. Apressou-se para diminuir a distância entre ele e as bruxas, não dirigindo seu olhar para o cunhado uma única vez. A legista deu espaço para que ele passasse, pronta para acompanhá-lo em seguida, mas Camila continuou parada no mesmo lugar, sua mão firme sobre a porta, segurando-a. Zachary deu um leve meneio educado com a cabeça reconhecendo-a, cumprimentando-a, mas a bruxa apenas o estudou com incontrolada frieza, observando-o se afastar.

Quando o homem desapareceu pelas portas, a bruxa de olhos amendoados colocou a mão no ombro da diretora de modo gentil, dizendo:

- Eu a chamo assim que Pedro estiver pronto para a autópsia, tudo bem?

- Por favor, Lena. - Camila murmurou.

A mulher abriu um pequeno sorriso, incerto, antes de também desaparecer por entre as portas. O silêncio caíra sobre os dois únicos presentes, quebrado apenas pela vivacidade do próprio Departamento acima deles. Escutavam passos, conversas, risadas, chamadas. Todos alheios à tensão que existia no primeiro andar, naquele corredor que separava Aurores e Curandeiros.

Camila se afastou da porta, fechando-a. Observando seus ombros tensos e a costumeira aparência de quem acordara atrasado para um dia importante, a irritação de Mark foi aos poucos substituída pela surpresa ao estudar o que a mulher expressava de seus pensamentos em ações - ocupando-se primeiro com a porta, depois com o relógio em seu pulso, checando as horas por mais tempo que o necessário, ele percebia seus lábios comprimidos, a face torcida em uma careta enquanto realizava cada tarefa.

Sua raiva, por algum motivo, aplacara a dele, ajudando-o a recuperar o controle.

- Como Evelyn está aguentando tudo isso?

A súbita pergunta a distraíra de seus questionamentos e de como poderia abordá-lo - afinal, o que dizer para alguém cujo cunhado culpara de toda a desgraça da família? _"Tenho certeza que era só algo de momento" _parecia nojento e falso até mesmo em pensamento, ainda mais quando sua maior vontade era cutucar Zachary Harleigh e questioná-lo sobre o quanto ele sabia, quanta certeza possuía para afirmar uma coisa daquelas.

Não, estava mentindo. Ela não iria apenas cutucá-lo. Escutara o suficiente para ter certeza que não somente cutucaria o infeliz.

Erguendo o rosto, esquecendo-se do relógio que ainda fingia observar, encarou um bruxo que parecia calmo demais para se assemelhar ao homem de punhos erguidos que presenciara há pouco tempo. Surpreendera-se horrores ao vê-lo daquela forma, pronto para uma briga, de braços abertos para seu lado irracional - Mark sempre fora controlado demais para se permitir agir por ímpeto, salvo exceções - mas, agora que o via ali, próximo à ela, esperando por sua resposta, não conseguia acreditar que alguém fosse capaz de enterrar suas mágoas de maneira tão rápida.

"_Erick me disse tudo sobre você". _Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar no que ouvira. Erick Rutherford, _sério? _O mesmo homem que causara tantos problemas a Mark e lhe tirara mais que o emprego, o mesmo homem que enviava cartas para uma mulher tão louca e doente quanto ele, detalhando com maestria horrível sobre seus sonhos e desejos contra outras mulheres? Era nas palavras de um homem _daqueles _que Zachary Harleigh se apoiava?

_A menos que as palavras de Erick fossem as únicas disponíveis para se apoiar. _O súbito pensamento fez com que ela encarasse toda a situação com novos olhos e a indignação agarrasse suas entranhas mais uma vez. Camila pegou lembrando-se das palavras de Nathan Madison, perdidas em uma mistura de problemas e resoluções de meses atrás: "_Ele e essa mania de achar que pode fazer tudo sozinho". _

"_Eu não a queria envolvida"_

Não me diga que você fez isso com todos...

- Eu não a vi. - respondeu por fim, sua atenção ainda focada em qualquer deslize, qualquer mostra que o bruxo pudesse lhe dar. Vislumbrou o cansaço em seus olhos, o pouco de rigidez ainda presente em sua postura, mas nada mais. – Acabei de chegar ao Departamento, na verdade. Estava cuidado de alguma papelada, antes disso.

Ela não gostou das próprias palavras; mal terminara a frase e já se sentia uma perfeita cretina. Uma sentença, apenas, e ela reduzira a vida de uma garota que morrera em seus braços à papelada. _Burocracia - _a palavra subentendida que agora era usada para deixar claro o quanto não podiam ser sinceros um com o outro. Ela era a Auror, ele era um civil e Marcela perdia a própria identidade em meio a documentos que jamais retratariam ou diriam os horrores vividos ou às risadas que aquela garota um dia presenciara.

Agitada, inspirou fundo e cruzou os braços. Desacostumara-se a não ser franca com Mark – não que ela fosse de conversar sobre trabalho com ele, entre tudo o que havia acontecido entre os dois naquele espaço de quase dois anos, entre tudo o que precisava ser dito e resolvido. Mas, ainda assim, quando Aurores, ela não precisaria se preocupar com tamanha omissão.

- Ah. – ele murmurou simplesmente, os ombros caindo. Lançou um olhar preocupado para a porta, para onde ela surgira com Helena, minutos atrás, e balançou a cabeça. – Eu não a vejo quase desde o dia em que vocês apareceram com notícias sobre Claire -.

Mark se calou, franzindo o cenho. _Dê informações demais antes da hora e ela virá sem você estar preparado. _Se Camila se interessasse muito por seus arredores antes de sua chegada ao país, ela não descansaria até que tirasse qualquer dúvida que pudesse ter na cabeça. A mulher poderia ter mudado bastante ao longo dos anos, mas sempre fora essa característica em especial que a transformava em uma Auror tão boa.

Um segundo, apenas, e ela não tardaria a descobrir que ele estivera por tempo demais dentro do Departamento americano para simplesmente recolher seus pertences e deixar o cargo nas mãos de Nathan.

- Você poderia ficar com sua irmã lá dentro, se quisesse. – Camila disse em voz baixa, distraindo-o de seus pensamentos. Ao encará-la, a bruxa soltou um sorriso frustrado e carregado em deboche, surpreendendo-o. – Mas não acho que recomendar algo assim depois do que ouvi seja algo muito bom para se falar.

Ele viu a pergunta por trás daquelas palavras, mas fingiu não percebê-las, apesar do conhecimento que cedo ou tarde ela exigiria por respostas, e ele seria incapaz de recusá-la. Por um segundo, sentiu-se imbecil pela felicidade que sentiu ao vê-la não se apegar à sua frase inacabada, ao vê-la desinteressada a respeito de onde ele estivera antes de chegar ao país, pois agora compreendia onde a atenção da bruxa estava focada.

- Imagino que não. – Mark murmurou, não disponibilizando mais informações. Observou-a torcer as expressões em uma careta, uma clara demonstração quanto ao seu desgosto com o pouco de informações que recebia, mas ele não lhe deu tempo para que ela pudesse cutucá-lo mais, distraindo-a: - Você já almoçou? Estou pensando em pegar alguma coisa para Eve para, você sabe... Quando ela sair daqui.

Almoço? Procurando saber das horas pela primeira vez desde que se encontrara no corredor com aquele homem, não usando o aparelho como uma desculpa para seu embaraço enquanto à aproximação, Camila surpreendeu-se ao ver que já passava da uma. Entre sair do apartamento e às trocas de jurisdição sobre o caso de Marcela, a Auror não se dera conta do tempo que passara. Não eram nem dez horas quando saíra de casa, ela tinha certeza...

_Não, _disse a si mesma com firmeza, a ansiedade falando mais alto, inquietando-a, _ainda há respostas para serem encontradas. Não há tempo. A mochila, o corpo – Pedro ainda precisa averiguar e dar suas respostas -. _

- Posso indicar alguns restaurantes por perto. – concedeu, inclinando a cabeça um pouco para o lado, pensativa. – Há uma padaria trouxa também, de frente para o Departamento, praticamente. Eles costumam ter um _self-service _na hora do almoço. Há uma boa leva de Aurores que costumam comer ali... Mas eu não poderia -.

Antes que ela pudesse continuar, no entanto, seu estômago roncou, emitindo um barulho de protesto que parecera amplificado em um corredor naturalmente silencioso, um lembrete de que sorvera nada mais que um gole de um suco doce demais para seu gosto pela manhã, o único acesso a alimento que ela tinha desde o almoço horrível do hospital, do dia anterior. A fome se fez presente junto com a vergonha que lhe subiu às feições, as bochechas mais vermelhas do que ele já se lembrava de ter visto na Auror. Ela pareceu encolher diante dele, a indignação da situação distraindo-a mais do que o ex-diretor poderia conseguir em vida, convencendo-a a acompanhá-lo mais do que mil tentativas juntas por sua parte.

Mark abriu um sorriso largo, carregado em uma diversão e surpresa que serviram apenas para embaraçá-la ainda mais. Com as sobrancelhas erguidas, comentou com suavidade, mas Camila não foi incapaz de perceber o tom de chacota por parte dele ao dizer:

- Muito bem. Vamos pegar alguma coisa para minha irmã e para _você, _então.

**

* * *

**

Era fácil entrar em compasso com Camila. Mesmo após anos separados, incapazes de se comunicarem sem iniciarem uma discussão, sem que ela conseguisse esconder o profundo desagrado que sentia por ele, quando tudo parecera se resolver entre os dois, Mark percebeu que muito de seus movimentos e ações ainda pareciam sincronizados.

_Estivemos seis anos afastados, _ele pensou, observando-a caminhar um pequeno passo a sua frente, liderando o caminho até à padaria trouxa; os cabelos castanhos, milagrosamente soltos, roçando nos ombros cobertos pela jaqueta escura e o perfil atento nas pessoas que passavam por eles -.

_Mas ainda assim, nosso subconsciente nos faz agir como se ainda estivéssemos encarando a morte todos os dias, como se fosse natural agirmos como uma dupla. Como se fosse natural agirmos como se fôssemos um. _

_Você também percebe isso, Camila? Você perceberá isso quando eu colocar uma bomba em suas mãos e questionar suas atitudes? _

- A maioria dos Aurores come por ali. – Camila comentou, e Mark percebeu que não a escutara até então. Piscando, notou que estivera muito atento na figura da Auror, o topo de sua cabeça enchendo com pequenas gotículas conforme caminhavam contra a garoa fina e o vento frio, perdido demais em seus próprios pensamentos para prestar atenção ao mundo. – Não é o melhor lugar, mas definitivamente a comida de lá vale à pena.

- Ah.

Ele se limitou a assentir, apenas, deixando que a promessa de um sorriso suavizasse suas expressões quando ela virou o rosto um pouco para encará-lo, o cenho levemente franzido e com o nariz rosado. Lembrava-se de ouvi-la praguejar sobre o frio que fazia no Canadá em alguma de suas reuniões, mas não imaginava que bastava apenas aquele pouco frio para fazê-la se encolher em suas roupas, desgostosa.

- Você estava me escutando? – a Auror perguntou desconfiada, o franzir de cenho se aprofundando.

- Na verdade, não. – Mark respondeu com sinceridade, a provocação garantida em seu tom indiferente.

- E eu achando que você estaria mais preocupado com a alimentação da sua irmã... – murmurou, e ele percebeu que ela tentava instaurar algum tipo de culpa nele por não escutá-la. Tal como no dia do hospital, em que ele esperava que ela se sentisse culpada por preocupar sua família, Camila agora tentava cutucá-lo a respeito da desconsideração que parecia possuir sobre a irmã, mas ambos sabiam que ela estava apenas irritada por ter falado sozinha todo aquele tempo.

- Estou aqui para me certificar que ela tenha algo para comer, não estou? – ele perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas diante da provocação. – Lá eu vejo o que pode agradá-la ou não, não preciso me preocupar com isso agora. Não é como se você fosse me levar para algum buraco, afinal.

- _Tch. –_ a bruxa girou os olhos, parando diante do sinal vermelho para pedestres. Os carros passavam furiosos diante de seus olhos enquanto ela socava as mãos dentro da jaqueta, procurando algum aquecimento em dedos que já pareciam congelados. – Não esteja tão certo disso. – resmungou com uma careta.

Mark sorriu, mas não retrucou. Esperaram em silêncio o sinal verde, não incomodado com a falta de conversa entre eles. Quando Camila o cutucou no braço, indicando a padaria do outro lado da rua com a cabeça e algumas palavras sem importância, o bruxo assentiu e a seguiu com aparente despreocupação, a atenção ainda fixa na figura pequena que o liderava pelo caminho lotado de pessoas.

_E você considerou a possibilidade dela discordar e ferrar com tudo, certo? _

O bruxo sentiu o incômodo subir às feições desde a boca do estômago, a preocupação sobre Nathan estar certo o enlouquecendo ainda mais conforme a hora de enfrentá-la parecia se aproximar. Ele parecia muito certo pela manhã, achava ter tudo pensado desde quando Evelyn se aproximara, com o rosto inchado pelo choro, pedindo para que ele capturasse os responsáveis e fizesse justiça à memória de sua sobrinha, acreditando que ele ainda poderia realizar algo como Auror. Na medida em que problemas favoráveis à sua situação pareciam se levantar, quando Nathan o ajudara a buscar algumas respostas, ele considerava quase certo a aquiescência da bruxa, mas agora...

... _Agora, _observando-a, tinha medo de ter pisado em falso em algum momento. E se Nathan estivesse certo, afinal? Tê-la como um empecilho, e não como uma aliada seria algo ainda mais problemático, e ele não seria capaz de dizer a Eve que não conseguiria descobrir e punir os responsáveis.

_E eu a prefiro ao meu lado, não contra mim, _pensou, subitamente grato pelo conforto que um parecia sentir ao lado do outro. Não mais olhares raivosos, não mais desgosto, não mais ações ditadas por um passado confuso e que manipulara a ambos mais do que eles um dia seriam capazes de compreender.

_Definitivamente ao meu lado. _

- Ah, hoje é dia de lasanha! – Camila o tirou de seus pensamentos mais uma vez com o suspiro alegre, e Mark sorriu ao vê-la fechar os olhos e inspirar com maior profundidade o aroma exalado pela...

... Padaria. _Padaria trouxa._

_Padaria trouxa próxima ao Departamento. _

_- _Ai, caramba! – ele murmurou, torcendo as feições em uma careta enquanto a bruxa parecia flutuar de felicidade, quase, em direção ao calor do ambiente e de sua variedade de aromas e barulhos, alheia à súbita preocupação do bruxo.

- Camila! Seu amigo gringo esteve aqui minutos atrás buscando o almoço, achei estranho ele não ter pegado nada para você, considerando – Aaah! _Você! _

A Auror, que até então encarava o velho dono do estabelecimento com um sorriso de cumprimento, aliado à alegria que seu estômago parecia sentir por ter a fome em breve saciada, parou de chofre, seus olhos arregalados com o súbito e poderoso grito de um homem que sempre lhe parecera dócil e frágil demais. Ele sempre parecera tão... Pequeno, _debilitado_... Como diabos alguém como ele conseguia emitir um ruído furioso daqueles?

_Mas o que eu fiz, desta vez? _Camila pensou confusa. Indiferente aos olhares do grande número de curiosos que almoçavam ali e agora pareciam interessados na cena que se seguia, a bruxa estudou o cenho franzido das expressões enrugadas do dono, crucificando-a com irritação.

Isto é, era o que pensava, até que a risada sem graça de Mark soasse ao seu lado, distraindo-a.

- Heh, hei. – ele disse, e riu envergonhado mais uma vez, coçando o couro cabeludo próximo à têmpora de maneira nervosa. Camila o encarou, e depois ao dono da padaria, e então percebeu que não era _ela_ o alvo da raiva do velho, mas o bruxo ao seu lado. – Hei, Mila, por que você não vai fazer o seu almoço enquanto eu – huh – é -.

- _Você veio fazer o que desta vez, seu estúpido caloteiro?_ – o velho esbravejou, erguendo um dos punhos em sua direção. – Comer meus hambúrgueres e desta vez dar um tiro na minha cabeça, talvez?

- O quê? – Camila perguntou surpresa, tornando sua atenção para o homem ao seu lado. Mark a encarou, e ela se surpreendeu pela palidez em seu rosto e a mortificação que exalava diante da raiva do homem e dos holofotes que recebia de todos os presentes. – O que diabos você fez?

- Digamos que -.

- Mantenha-se longe desse tratante, menina! – o velho vociferou. – Você é boa demais para ficar ao lado de um homem perigoso como esses! Ele pode matar você, sabe, como esses pervertidos que matam as namoradas aí hoje em dia -.

- Papai! _Papai! – _a porta da cozinha se abriu, e dela surgiu uma jovem de cabelos escuros repleto de mechas loiras presos em um coque. Havia grande semelhança entre suas expressões e as do velho, em especial o formato do rosto e as sobrancelhas espessas. Ela se aproximou, um pano sobre um de seus ombros, e colocou a mão sobre o braço do homem. – Acalme-se, por favor! Isso não é bom para seu coração!

- Chame a polícia, isso fará bem ao meu coração, é o que digo! Ele me deve dinheiro! Ele me ameaçou de morte!

Camila boquiabriu-se.

- Você está aqui há menos de uma semana e já arrumou problemas? – perguntou estupefata a Mark. – E você ameaçou um _idoso? – _inquiriu, fazendo com que o bruxo franzisse o cenho.

- Não foi isso. Vá fazer sua marmita. Eu já – er, já faço a de Evelyn. – ele a dispensou, caminhando embaraçado até o velho e sua sobrinha diante dos olhares dos fregueses. Quando estava próximo o suficiente do homem e sua filha para que os outros não o escutassem, Mark pareceu dizer algo à mulher, que assentiu apesar de certo receio e afastou-se do pai para caminhar até Camila, que ainda estava parada no mesmo lugar, incapaz de registrar tudo o que acontecia e tomar alguma atitude.

_Mas o que diabo é tudo isso? _

- Vamos, querida, você precisa de ajuda para preparar seu almoço, certo?

Não, ela não precisava, e as duas sabiam disso. A Auror almoçava ou aparecia naquela padaria todos os dias, e a rotina de preparar seu almoço em uma bandeja, pesar o conteúdo com uma das empregadas do local e pagar para o velho e simpático dono era mais do que conhecida.

- Mas -.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Vamos lá escolher o que você quer para hoje, distrair os curiosos, e então poderemos conversar. – acrescentou, percebendo que nenhuma outra abordagem a faria cooperar.

Com um último olhar para Mark, que apesar da altura parecia pequeno diante da raiva do homem do outro lado do balcão, suas mãos enrugadas gesticulando por sobre a cabeça enquanto o ex-diretor parecia escutá-lo humildemente, a bruxa resolveu acompanhá-la até onde as refeições exalavam seus aromas maravilhosos.

Diante da correria do cotidiano, a atenção dos fregueses não se demorou muito depois que a gritaria do dono do estabelecimento diminuíra e, em pouco tempo, acabara. Logo o tédio por presenciar dois homens conversando em tons baixos, um com o queixo erguido em orgulho ferido e outro curvado em desculpas, e as duas mulheres do outro lado da padaria escolhendo o que almoçar vencera qualquer curiosidade, e todos pareciam voltar para suas próprias vidas.

A mulher ao lado de Camila se moveu com agilidade, suas mãos logo apanhando conchas e colocando na bandeja os alimentos que a bruxa indicava. Apesar da confiança que tentava demonstrar, suas mãos ainda estavam trêmulas, e ela observava nervosamente o pai e o outro homem de tempos em tempos. Camila não saberia dizer se era por medo do suposto coração frágil do pai ou medo do suposto perigo que Mark poderia representar.

- Não sei se você viu, mas sabe de algum tiroteio no centro da cidade ontem? – ela perguntou, e a Auror sentiu o estômago embrulhar, perdendo sua curiosidade em relação ao nervosismo da outra em questão de segundos. Assentiu em silêncio, mais por não saber o que dizer do que qualquer outra coisa. – Então, de início, todos nós achamos que a vítima tinha sido _você. – _murmurou com certo drama diante de sua explicação. – Mas é claro que não poderia ter sido você, certo? Quero dizer, você está aqui, e os jornais anunciaram pela manhã que a moça morreu na mesa de cirurgia. – ela disse solene, e Camila sentiu o nervosismo aliviar um pouco de seu corpo. Por um segundo, achara que a mulher questionar-lhe-ia sobre o dia anterior, como se soubesse que ela era, de fato, a pessoa que recebera um dos tiros. – Erro médico, aposto. Foi o que os jornalistas também acharam. – contou.

Morta? Fora assim que Richard resolvera o problema? Ela se lembrava de escutá-lo reclamar de suas atitudes no dia anterior, e o esforço que tivera para desviar a atenção de toda a mídia trouxa, sem contar com as trocas necessárias de jurisdição na investigação que ainda precisariam ser feitas entre bruxos e trouxas e o uso de Obliviadores do Ministério para pessoas que estiveram próximas o suficiente para saber que ela não teria morrido por àquele tiro.

Ele não dera detalhes do que decidira informar à midía trouxa, no dia, ela pensou, mas agora...

_Ele devia estar em um humor dos infernos, para optar logo pela minha morte para afastar os curiosos de toda a situação. Qual a melhor maneira de se livrar da raiva por colocá-lo em tanto problema? Mate-me de uma vez. _

_E erro médico? É, claro. A melhor desculpa para os que me viram em pé tentando salvar Marcela. Diga-lhe que erraram ao tirar a bala do meu ombro, apague a memória de quem me viu de perto, e tudo certo. _Lembrou-se de Dona Maria, a dona da relojoaria, e se sentiu ligeiramente culpada. Obviamente sua memória também fora perdida pelo feitiço.

_Pelo menos, _assegurou-se, _ela não precisará lembrar de todo o susto que passou. _

- Quero um pouco de batatas também. – Camila murmurou tolamente, incapaz de dizer algo sobre o assunto, apontando para as batatas douradas.

- É claro, é claro. – ela disse, colocando mais do que a bruxa conseguiria consumir. – A questão é, no momento, todos nós pensamos que você tinha morrido... O tiro, pela televisão, mostrava como se você tinha sido atingida logo no peito.

_Como alguém conseguiria confundir um _ombro _com _peito? A bruxa ergueu uma sobrancelha, e diante de seu olhar a outra se explicou:

- A imagem estava péssima, era como se a pessoa atingida tivesse morrido na hora. – elas passaram pela lasanha, e antes que a bruxa pudesse indicar-lhe o desejo pelo o alimento, a mulher pegara um pedaço grande o suficiente para alimentar um homem com o estômago do tamanho do mundo, como Richard. Ela parecia mais interessada em fofocar-lhe as novidades do que realmente fazer seu trabalho. – A questão é, todo mundo ficou curioso quando a reportagem passou... E quando o vídeo mostrou a moça sendo atingida, aquele homem ali surtou.

Não era preciso especificar de quem ela falava.

_Foi assim que ele soube, então? _Camila lançou um breve olhar para o homem do outro lado, que agora conversava em voz baixa com o velho. O dono da padaria agora parecia mais calmo, as rugas de expressão não tão mais acentuadas pela raiva que sentira anteriormente. _Uma reportagem enquanto ele comia qualquer coisa por aqui? _

_Richard não acreditará quando ouvir isso, _pensou, um leve entretenimento surgindo em seu interior. _Deus permita que seja _eu _a responsável por lhe informar disto. _

- Ele gritava perguntas, estava desesperado. Ficou perdido no meio da padaria por alguns segundos antes de sair correndo como louco. Ah, sacudiu meu pai também exigindo o local do acidente. – acrescentou, olhando a Auror de soslaio em busca de alguma reação. Frustrada por não obter alguma além da mulher o estudando em silêncio, continuou: - Ele deve ter tentado seu celular milhares de vezes, não? Como ele descobriu que não era você?

- Uh? – Camila balançou a cabeça, tornando sua atenção para a mulher. Olhou então para sua bandeja de comida, e surpreendeu-se com a quantidade de comida. Nem Richard conseguiria comer tudo aquilo em menos que uma semana inteira! – Eu... Eu estava em reunião. Meu celular estava desligado. – explicou, a mentira escapando de seus lábios com facilidade conforme a atenção voltava-se verdadeiramente para à pergunta. – Ele contatou alguns familiares meus, e eles entraram em contato com a empresa que trabalho. Logo foi fácil descobrir que não era eu, e que foi tudo um mal entendido.

A mulher assentiu, parecendo satisfeita então com sua resposta.

- Meu pai ficou furioso quando ele saiu correndo daquela maneira, mas foi apenas porque o homem não pagou pela comida. –comentou, girando os olhos perante o comportamento do parente. Camila pareceu não escutá-la, distraída demais diante de tanta comida. Sentia-se constrangida de avisar a mulher que ela não queria tudo aquilo, que poderia se servir sozinha, ainda mais de toda aquela comoção assim que chegara.

- Hn. – murmurou, a atenção grudada na balança agora próxima às duas mulheres. Deus, ela não queria nem imaginar o quanto pagaria por tudo aquilo...

- Eu achei uma _graça, _se quer saber. – a filha disse em tom confidente, encarando o homem que conversava com o tio do outro lado da padaria. Suas expressões suavizaram, e ela pareceu perdida em seus pensamentos antes de continuar: – Ele mal percebeu se era você ou não, e já estava desesperado, era como se tivesse perdido o chão. Deve ser muito bom isso... Ser amada desse jeito. Há tempos não vejo meu marido ter uma atitude tão comprometida comigo.

- Ah... _O quê? _– Camila despertou de sua pequena indecisão sobre alimentos diante daquelas palavras, os olhos arregalados para o que ouvira. Encarou a mulher, que tinha um ar ligeiramente amargo diante de seu último comentário, e então olhou para Mark, que decidira encará-la justo naquele momento. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas de maneira quase cômica diante do ar estupefato da mulher, mas logo tornou sua atenção para o dono do estabelecimento, atento às palavras do mais velho. Eles agora conversavam com tanta facilidade que era como se o homem jamais o tivesse acusado de nada. Entre os dois, sobre o balcão, a Auror visualizou uma carteira escura, largada displicente.

- Não seja tímida. – ela a cutucou, inutilmente tentando abafar sua risada. – Vocês já estão juntos há quanto tempo? Eu achava que você tinha um caso com aquele loiro que sempre almoça com você, mas parece que estava enganada, huh? – riu, pesando a bandeja na balança. Camila torceu as feições diante do preço sugerido pelo marcador. – Vocês formam um casal muito bonito.

_Casal? Juntos? _A Auror balançou a cabeça em negativa, sentindo-se em súbito pânico, mas incapaz de verbalizar sua versão. Queria corrigi-la, dizer que estava em um relacionamento com outro homem – estava, mesmo? – mas as súbitas imagens que sua mente pregara a deixaram desnorteada e com uma sensação de sufoco.

_Deus, não! _Um relacionamento com Mark seria tudo o que ela jamais -.

- Você vai comer tudo isso? – uma voz soou às suas costas, sobressaltando-a pelo reconhecimento da mesma. Com os olhos arregalados, voltou sua atenção para Mark, que agora se encontrava ao lado do velho e a sua frente, a sobrancelha erguida diante da bandeja gigantesca e cheia de alimento.

- É para sua irmã. – ela respondeu com a velocidade de uma bala, o sangue subindo às feições em velocidade maldita. Embaraçada, envergonhada e assustada, percebeu-se incapaz de encará-lo nos olhos, não depois da sugestão da filha do padeiro, não depois da súbita sensação de asfixia ao pensar neles juntos. Como _um casal. _

- Minha irmã? – ele perguntou em descrédito.

- Bem, pensei no marido dela, também. – defendeu-se, cruzando os braços e franzindo o cenho. Sentiu-se tola e confusa, e aquilo começava a irritá-la. Isso e o fato de que agora ele a estudava com certo ar zombeteiro, o mesmo que vira em suas expressões quando seu estômago roncara no meio do corredor do Departamento.

- É mesmo? – Mark quis saber, olhando dela para a mulher que guardava a bandeja devidamente fechada em uma sacola de plástico. – Tem certeza que você não pensou no resto dos meus familiares, também?

- Cale a boca, Mark. – Camila murmurou com um bico, sentindo-se o ser mais patético de todos. – Vá pagar a sua comida sem cometer algum tipo de agressão a idosos enquanto eu escolho meu almoço.

Se aquilo fora uma tentativa de cutucá-lo, tudo o que ela conseguira fora arrancar uma risada dele.

_Prefiro você quando estava sobrecarregado de trabalho, _ela pensou de repente, irritada e envergonhada. _Você não tinha tempo para piadinhas. _

**

* * *

**

**- **Um bom homem, o senhor Vitor. – Mark comentou com leveza, a sacola com a pesada bandeja de comida balançando ao seu lado enquanto Camila o acompanhava em humilhado silêncio.

- Principalmente quando você paga por sua comida. – ela resmungou, o rosto contorcido em uma careta desgostosa.

- Isso é um péssimo julgamento da sua parte. – ele disse, ignorando o humor da bruxa. – Ele poderia me processar de acordo com as leis trouxas de seu país ou... Alguma coisa do tipo. – deu de ombros, e a Auror o encarou em descrédito.

- Claro, ele o processaria por você não ter pagado um _cheesburguer, _Mark. Isso com certeza iria até para júri popular.

- Bom, eu _realmente _o agredi, considerando... – ele se calou, observando-a de soslaio, e franziu o cenho. – Qual é o problema? Você está toda abalada assim por causa do susto da gritaria?

- Eu não estou abalada. – defendeu-se, empertigando-se de súbito. – Eu só estou com a cabeça cheia. É isso.

- Hn. – murmurou simplesmente, sabendo que ela logo falaria se o silêncio os engolfasse; enquanto ele ficaria confortável em não conversar, qualquer incômodo que Camila estivesse sentindo multiplicaria por dez, e logo ela não aguentaria a pressão e contaria o que fosse que estivesse a irritando. Descobrira esse detalhe em uma conversa que tinham no período em que ele estivera preso – algum assunto sem importância sobre a infância de ambos, alguma vergonha que ela passara em determinado momento, e sentiu-se constrangida demais para contar, pelo menos enquanto ele a pressionasse no assunto.

Dois minutos depois de ignorar a questão, ela expôs a dita vergonha em voz rápida e firme, como quem desejava findar logo com aquilo.

Eles pararam mais uma vez no semáforo, observando os carros passarem em alta velocidade. Surpreendera-se uma vez quando Nathan reclamara após uma das audiências sobre Camila ser uma pessoa fechada – um cara que tinha a _ele _como melhor amigo, vale ressaltar. Na ocasião, ainda não tinha sido encarcerado, e hospedava-se no mesmo Hotel que a Auror viria a viver durante os meses que Brosseau os pressionara até os ossos. Jantavam pizza e cerveja, com Swan os acompanhando.

- Ela é tão fechada quanto nós. – Swan dissera. – Cada tensão que passamos como Aurores nos transforma nesses pequenos problemas que somos hoje, não?

Mark discordava. Camila não era fechada – ela apenas funcionava em um passo determinado por _ela, _e ninguém mais. As outras pessoas eram apenas impacientes o suficiente para não perceber tal detalhe. Reservada, sim, mas não um baú quando próxima de pessoas que tinham sua confiança.

Por um segundo, questionou-se absorto se Michael Stuart a conhecia daquela maneira. Em todo aquele tempo que estavam juntos, ele sabia como se fazer presente ou a considerava, como todos os outros, alguém difícil e fechada demais para revelar seus segredos? Vira muito pouco do relacionamento dos dois durante o período do Conselho...

Ele sabia que algo a incomodava, algo que a filha do padeiro dissera. O acontecimento, embora não planejado, fora ideal para que ela se distraísse de seus mundos por algum momento, o suficiente para que suas tentativas de fazê-lo falar sobre sua família – e o que escondia deles, Mark sabia – se esvaíssem de sua mente.

Mark era grato por àquilo, por pior que pudesse parecer. Ele seria capaz de desviar o assunto ou não revelar nada para qualquer outra pessoa, mas Camila... - era diferente, simplesmente. Depois de tudo, depois de ajuda que ela concedera mesmo quando o tinha sob o pior ponto de vista possível, depois de todas as conversas e risadas que compartilharam, ele seria incapaz de negar informação. Fora por esconder e mentir que toda a raiva começara, afinal.

- A filha dele achou que nós éramos um casal. – Camila disse de repente, sua voz baixa e emburrada abafada pelo barulho dos carros. Apesar do tom e do barulho ao redor, Mark foi capaz de escutá-la, e encarou surpreso.

Era _por aquilo _que ela estava tão atormentada?

- É uma conclusão plausível com um ponto de vista como o dela. – ele comentou com tranquilidade, dando de ombros. – Eu não estava exatamente controlado quando a vi pela tevê.

- Não é plausível. – ela teimou, franzindo o cenho. – Nós não parecemos um casal!

- Exceto quando brigamos.

A resposta entediada a surpreendeu. Ela o encarou abertamente, e riu ao perceber o pouco de sarcasmo mal escondido em suas expressões.

- É sério, Camila. - Mark disse, seu sorriso levado pelo som da risada da Auror. Atravessaram a rua e logo passaram por um velho prédio de Bingo barrado pelo governo, o muro de concreto erguido pelos fiscais separando o mundo trouxa do bruxo. – Eles não nos conhecem, não me importa o que pensem. – não se aguentando, ao observá-la mais relaxada ao seu lado, alfinetou: - Mas é claro que teremos que deixar este nosso caso às escuras, já que seu namorado oficial é um Auror, e o que seria de mim, um pobre civil, se um Auror descobrisse que estou -.

- Ora, vá para o inferno! – Camila retrucou, fechando o cenho. – E foi por causa do pensamento similar de Michael que você perdeu o emprego, em primeiro lugar!

- Ah, não vamos voltar para este assunto. – ele reclamou entediado. – Já disse que _não importa_ -.

- Mark!

Ambos tornaram suas atenções para a dona da voz; inconscientes do quanto já haviam andado, surpreenderam-se por se encontraram tão próximos à entrada do Departamento de Aurores, com bruxos caminhando atarefados aos seus lados. A irmã acenou uma vez, tímida embora sua voz tenha soado clara e alta, enquanto Zachary Harleigh apenas o mediu com o olhar, antes de desviar a atenção para algo que pudesse parecer mais interessante.

- Bom, preciso ir. – Camila avisou, automaticamente em sua posição de Auror, lembrando-se das tarefas que ainda precisavam ser vistas. Sentindo o peso de sua própria sacola de comida, registrou com tristeza o fato de que provavelmente sentiria o gosto de uma lasanha fria àquele dia, entre tantas coisas que ainda precisavam ser feitas. – Acredito que você e sua irmã voltam para os Estados Unidos em breve?

- Ela talvez volte amanhã cedo. – ele comentou levemente, ainda analisando a irmã daquela distância. – Talvez eu ainda fique mais um dia ou dois, quem sabe.

- Ah, bem. – empertigando-se, ela deu um passo para se distanciar dele, pronta para retornar a sua vida, incerta de quando se veriam novamente. – Faça uma boa viagem, então, caso não o veja até -.

- Camila.

O súbito tom sério a calou e a distraiu de seus pensamentos sobre o que ainda precisava ser feito. Erguendo o rosto, encarou-o nos olhos, e percebeu que o tom leve que possuíam até então havia se dissipado com a velocidade de um raio. Ele lançou um olhar nervoso para a irmã, e então para a bruxa e, ao fazer um sinal para que Evelyn Harleigh o esperasse, aproximou-se novamente de Camila.

- Uma vez você perguntou o quão perto eu observava meus subordinados. – ele disse em voz baixa, suas palavras a aturdindo mais do que suas expressões revelaram– Talvez essa seja minha vez de perguntar o mesmo sobre você e o departamento.

- O que você quer dizer com -.

Ele se aproximou mais um pouco, e a súbita asfixia que a engolfara na padaria parecera retornar, mas tudo congelara assim que a mão livre dele buscara pela dela, encontrando-a sem reservas. Ao fundo, sabia que Zachary e Evelyn Harleigh os encaravam, mas a súbita noção da proximidade de Mark deixara-a aturdida o suficiente para que muito ao seu arredor fosse desprezado – um erro crasso por parte de um Auror, mas ela não conseguia evitar.

A mão de Mark entrelaçou-se na dela, e logo a Auror sentiu a costumeira frieza dar espaço para o conforto e o calor daquela mão maior. Empertigando-se pelo contato, pela sensação e, principalmente, pela queimação que sentia crescer em seu pescoço e rosto, Camila tentou se afastar, mas ele não permitiu.

- Você tinha descoberto o que Erick gostava de fazer nas horas vagas. – murmurou, a seriedade de seu rosto contrastando com o pasmo que marcava as expressões da bruxa. – Você descobriu algo sobre alguém do meu departamento, e depois questionou sobre minha confiança nos Aurores que trabalhavam ali. É minha vez de questionar sua confiança nas pessoas que trabalham para você.

Ela franziu o cenho.

- Você sabe a dificuldade que é para entrar no DICAT. – Camila respondeu, não registrando o fato de que sua voz saíra tão baixa quanto à dele. – Você sabe o número de testes que passamos para conseguir a confiança -.

- Isso não torna o sistema infalível. Meu irmão foi uma prova disso, nós vimos isso. – Mark a interrompeu, balançando a cabeça. – Então, o que me diz?

- O que diabo é tudo isso, Mark? – a bruxa quis saber, a confusão e a surpresa agora se diluindo em irritação. Sentia-se trilhando por caminhos incertos demais, e ela não gostava da sensação de insegurança que agora a assolava.

Camila estava pronta para exigir suas respostas mais uma vez, cutucá-lo, esconder a inquietação que ele inspirara por trás de uma máscara de dureza e obstinação, mas antes que pudesse falar o ex-diretor simplesmente soltou sua mão, afastando-se de súbito.

- _Isso_ é um aviso: mantenha seus olhos abertos. Você sabe onde me encontrar depois que pensar a respeito em quem merece ou não sua confiança. – ele deu às costas para a Auror após dizer com vagar, como se pesasse cada palavra dita. Por um segundo, porém, voltou-se, e a Auror vislumbrou preocupação em seus olhos quando ele disse baixinho: - Tome cuidado, Mila.

Deixando-a ali, Mark seguiu até onde o casal se encontrava. Cumprimentou a irmã com um beijo carinhoso no topo da cabeça loura e um afago gentil em seus cabelos, antes de entregar a sacola com a comida. O olhar dirigido para o cunhado, em seguida, foi breve, mas Camila fora incapaz de perceber qualquer coisa além daquilo por causa da distância.

Logo o bruxo parecia incitá-los a caminhar, a saírem daquele mundo, ou assim a Auror imaginava. O casal Harleigh passou pelo portal que separava o Mundo Bruxo do Trouxa sem olhar para trás; Mark, no entanto, encarou-a brevemente antes de desaparecer por entre a ilusão de concreto.

Camila continuou com a atenção voltada para onde o bruxo estivera segundo atrás, mesmo depois de seu desaparecimento. O cheiro de seu almoço subia até seus sentidos em um agradável lembrete, mas agora seu estômago parecia comprimido demais para pensar em comida.

As imagens dos breves segundos que passaram juntos, as palavras rápidas trocadas entre eles dançaram em sua mente uma vez, depois outra, e a Auror franziu levemente o cenho. Fechando a mão que ele segurara há poucos minutos, sentiu a inquietação alastrar-se por seu corpo como veneno conforme a pele sentia o objeto frio entre seus dedos.

"_É minha vez de questionar sua confiança nas pessoas que trabalham para você."_

Com os lábios formando uma fina linha, a mulher abaixou o rosto e abriu a mão, encarando o pequeno frasco que o ex-diretor entregara. O conteúdo prateado, sem estado definido entre líquido e gás, movia-se com leveza, uma chacota silenciosa à perturbação que apenas crescia em Camila.

**

* * *

**

Helena inspirou fundo, repousando a fronte contra o vidro gelado de sua escrivaninha. Grande parte de seu dia resumira a se comportar de modo profissional e ser o mais gentil possível com uma mulher que provavelmente não escutara metade do que dissera desde que vira a filha, seu corpo adolescente cinza e sem vida. Depois, quando a mulher começara a soluçar e beijar o topo da cabeça gelado de sua filha, a legista não conseguiu fazer nada além de desviar o olhar em vergonha, sentindo-se incapaz de ajudá-la.

A dor daquela mãe fora tão grande...

_Nós deveríamos sentir pena de nós mesmos, não dos mortos, _ela pensou por um segundo, lembrando-se do casal Harleigh em seu trágico reencontro com a filha. _Claire está livre. Ela não sente mais dor nem sofre mais. _

_São os vivos que sofrem, _decidiu, inspirando fundo mais uma vez, lembrando-se da briga travada entre o pai da menina e o tio.

Helena achara horrível Zachary Harleigh dizer acusações como àquela em um momento onde a família deveria estar mais unida do que nunca, mas quem era ela para falar qualquer coisa? Ela não os conhecia, não conhecia suas vidas. Conhecera Claire apenas através dos segredos horrorosos por trás de sua morte precoce, seu corpo revelando os traumas que passara nas mãos de outras pessoas – _outros homens. _Havia muito pouco nos relatórios que dissessem com profundidade de seus momentos felizes em vida... Apenas que fora saudável até certo período, que fora uma criança bem cuidada, de modo impecável, quase.

Helena observou o breve olhar cheio de dor que Zachary Harleigh lançou ao corpo da filha antes de beijar o topo da cabeça de sua esposa e abraçá-la com força, engolfando-a em um abraço protetor. Ali, naquela situação, era difícil vê-lo com qualquer tipo de julgamento – ele não parecia o homem que culpara o cunhado minuto atrás, cheio de rancor.

Não, ela não poderia imaginar o melhor ou o pior daquelas pessoas. Cada um tem uma reação diferente a tragédias.

- Lidar com os mortos é tão mais fácil...

_Obviamente Mila discordaria disso, _pensou de repente, e ergueu o rosto de sua escrivaninha para encarar a fotografia que sempre gostava de admirar, um momento de alegria compartilhado entre as quatro irmãs que ficara perdido no tempo, entre tantos compromissos, tantas responsabilidades conforme cresciam. Cada uma delas mantinha uma foto daquelas em seus escritórios, e Helena apenas observou a risonha Camila por alguns segundos. A caçula mal tinha quinze anos na época, aproveitando o máximo de sua adolescência em uma viagem com as irmãs, um presente de seus pais pela entrada de Helena no curso de Medicina.

_Você encarava Harleigh como se ele tivesse ofendido _você_. _

A menina da foto trouxa apenas continuou ali, exibindo sua risada para quem quisesse ver, seus cabelos longos úmidos por um banho de mar, deixando a legista perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. Ali, ela ainda ria e conversava de maneira quase tão escandalosa quanto Karen, aberta e receptiva para novas amizades, novos conhecidos. Ali, ainda não se existiam segredos, nem olhares reservados, algo que mudaria em tão pouco tempo...

O quanto Camila conhecia sobre aquele homem, Mark Rutherford, afinal? Helena nunca a ouvira falar sobre ele até que seu nome saísse nos jornais, considerado culpado por ser cúmplice de inúmeros assassinatos cometidos pelo irmão, até que sua irmã deixasse o Departamento nas mãos de Richard e fosse para o Canadá dedicar todo seu tempo para livrá-lo daquelas acusações.

_Há quanto tempo vocês se conhecem? _

_- _Ei, Helena. – a porta de seu pequeno escritório abriu de maneira abrupta, e a legista sobressaltou, seus olhos arregalados sobre a figura cansada de Antônio Carlos. Ele percebeu, e pareceu sem graça ao continuar: -...Huh, eu interrompi alguma coisa?

- Não, não. – ela rapidamente o acalmou, balançando a cabeça de modo frenético, buscando toda linguagem corporal possível para enfatizar suas palavras. – Eu só estava... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

O Auror passou a mão pelo pescoço, parecendo agitado.

- Não realmente... Estava pensando, você sabe onde sua irmã está? Preciso sair por alguns instantes, por ter encontrado algumas coisas na mochila da menina, e queria conversar com ela sobre isso.

Helena piscou, estudando-o. A última vez que vira sua irmã, ela estava segurando a porta, seus olhos acusadores sobre a figura alta de Zachary Harleigh.

"_Eu sei que eles foram mortos por causa das suas escolhas, não por um acidente."_

Balançou a cabeça.

- Ela disse que precisava buscar algo no escritório, mas não sei se ela realmente chegou a fazê-lo. – disse a última frase em voz baixa, mais para si do que para o bruxo. – Por que você não tenta Richard?

- Ele ainda está em reunião com o pessoal do Ministério. – Antônio Carlos respondeu, e depois pareceu hesitante alguns segundos, antes de continuar: - Ele sequer sabe que estamos aqui, também. Hoje deveria ser meu dia de folga e Camila, bem... Você sabe.

É claro que ela sabia. Ela presenciara toda a revolta de Richard para com a caçula na noite anterior. Surpreendera-se quando a irmã surgiu do outro lado da janela, com algumas feições ainda sob o efeito de um provável Polissuco, acompanhada de um corpo e alguns peritos, distribuindo ordens como se o dia anterior não passasse de um sonho, um delírio. Por mais teimosa que Camila fosse, Helena não imaginara que a bruxa fosse desobedecer a uma ordem – não enquanto o subdiretor parecesse tão assustador e raivoso, pelo menos.

- Bem, eu não a vi. – a legista deu de ombros. – Mas não acho que ela sairia sozinha sem avisar ninguém depois de ontem.

Antônio Carlos praguejou, inspirando fundo em seguida.

- Ah, aos diabos com isso, então. Diga a ela que encontrei algo importante, e vou até o Mundo Trouxa resolver alguns problemas.

_**Continua**_

_**

* * *

**_

**NOTAS:** Minha Nossa! VINTE E CINCO PÁGINAS! Acho que não fazia um capítulo com esse tamanho desde os tempos da Na Sombra do Inimigo, ou em uma época próxima à NC HG na Ninguém Como Você (E nem ela na época chegou a _essa _marca). Mas infelizmente (ou felizmente para quem gosta de tanta coisa), era necessário. Para vocês terem uma ideia, eu ainda tive que dividir o capítulo em dois (o capítulo dezesseis inteiro era inicialmente parte do capítulo quinze, e não teria nem lembrança, porque o capítulo seria um "divisor de águas" para a história).

Bom, agora vamos considerar que são dois capítulos "divisores de águas", então.

Alguns podem achar um pouco inútil toda a interação entre o Mark e a Camila, do tipo "tirasse essa parte da padaria e colocasse o que precisava ser feito!", e eu tentei - sério, eu tentei, por mais que cedo ou tarde precise e vá falar sobre o verdadeiro lance entre os dois - mas no final era necessário. Parte porque tem muito do pensamento de Mark sobre a Camila e sobre como ele a considera, como ele pensa sobre os dois (um pouco) depois de todo o lance do Conselho, parte porque não tinha encaixe melhor. E também é bom, porque em quinze capítulos eles não tiveram uma participação juntas digna.

(E ele achando que ela deixará o assunto "você...?" de lado por muito tempo? Ele que vá achando)

E preparem-se para o dezesseis, que seria o quinze: o quinze atual foi apenas um prenúncio, a preparação de campo para o _inferno _de descobertas que será o dezesseis em diante.

_próximo capítulo: _descobrimentos, desconfianças e decisões para Camila, que terá um pequeno surto dentro de sua própria diretoria.

Agradecimentos às reviews! É difícil alguém ler/gostar de uma história com OCs, mesmo ela sendo uma sequência e contendo informações importantes para a outra parte da trilogia, então fico muito feliz quando vocês aparecem dizendo o que estão achando da história como um todo. Muito obrigada! :)

Tammie.


	17. Capítulo Dezesseis

_**Capítulo Dezesseis. **_

_Suas noites de sono talvez jamais fossem livres de pesadelos novamente. _

_Era com esse pensamento que Camila se erguia da cama, o suor frio escorrendo pelo meio de suas costas, as feições desprovidas de rubor. Lá fora, a chuva açoitava a janela da sacada do quarto de hotel, o murmúrio do vento deixando a Auror imaginar o frio que estaria longe do aquecedor do cômodo. _

_A dor de seus machucados ainda pareciam reais -._

_Caminhou em silêncio até a sacada, fechando as cortinas enquanto um raio cortava os céus, iluminando todo o aposento. A claridade da rua não a incomodara ao se deitar, mas a necessidade de se mexer, de não se prender aos próprios pensamentos falava mais alto, e agora ela queria fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa para não dar voz a si mesma. _

_Ligou a televisão, acendeu as luzes, decidiu por um banho quente e relaxante. Saiu do banheiro sem olhar para a própria imagem refletida no espelho embaçado, seu olhar não registrando o cabelo cortado na altura do queixo, algo recente. Vestiu um roupão macio e branco assim que o vapor do ambiente e o calor da água não lhe traziam mais agrado, mas liberava sua imaginação para momentos que poderiam ser esquecidos, apagados de sua memória, se pudessem, e ligou para o serviço de quarto pedindo por qualquer besteira gordurosa que estivesse disponível ao sentir o estômago comprimir em fome. Se não fosse por Robert Swan e seus comentários desnecessários nos intervalos das audiências, Camila jamais saberia que os serviços do hotel eram vinte e quatro horas. _

_E provavelmente agora dormiria com a barriga vazia. _

_Ela nunca tivera isso até então. O único hotel trouxa que utilizara os serviços, por dois anos, não tinha nada além do frigobar em seu quarto. _

_Impaciente, recordando-se do pequeno aposento e das noites acordadas que passara ali, foi até à porta receber seu pedido e abriu um pequeno sorriso de agradecimento para o empregado do hotel. O sorriso fora forçado, algo que o doutor Schimidt tentava trabalhar com ela desde que pisara em seu consultório há dois meses, mas o jovem de cabelos espetados pareceu não perceber, ou se importar. _

_Camila fechou a porta inspecionando a refeição, relaxando sob o pequeno murmúrio do programa de televisão. Sentou-se na cama com o prato em seu colo e aprovou com um pequeno suspiro ao observar os camarões empanados e batatas fritas. Distraiu-se logo com o programa, um enlatado americano de comédia e entrevistas, e escapou de suas inquietações por um tempo. _

_Não demorou para que se entediasse com o programa. Ao terminar sua refeição nada saudável, a bruxa se enfiou em suas cobertas mais uma vez e começou a trocar de canal distraidamente, os olhos tediosos sempre que encontrava mais uma besteira. Não sentia sono, apesar do cansaço, e ao perceber que provavelmente não encontraria nada que chamasse sua atenção, considerou a hipótese de comprar um filme. _

_A lista do hotel informava alguns clássicos, filmes que a Auror vira com suas irmãs e que lhe traziam boas memórias, dias de risada e despreocupação, e ela cogitou a chance por alguns segundos. Por fim, desistiu, e sua atenção voltou para a televisão mais uma vez, percebendo então o programa em que deixara antes de voltar sua atenção para o panfleto com filmes. _

_O homem que sorriu para seu par romântico na televisão lembrou-a imediatamente de Mathias Perez. _

_Arregalando os olhos, sentindo o corpo gelar por debaixo dos cobertores, Camila saltou da cama e desligou o programa, a imagem do ator misturando-se ao monstro que, mesmo longe e preso, ainda era capaz de aterrorizá-la e persegui-la. Trêmula, agarrou o travesseiro de sua cama e o abraçou, uma tentativa tola de recuperar a pequena paz que sentira minutos atrás. Escondendo o rosto no tecido macio, fechou os olhos com força e tentou pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse Perez, sem muito sucesso. _

_Sentiu os olhos arderem, mas não chorou. Há algumas semanas não conseguia mais chorar a respeito de tudo o que acontecera, como se estivesse enfim seca. Ficou apenas ali, escondida em seu travesseiro com as luzes acesas, sua mente ingrata repassando e revivendo momentos, revivendo o olhar enlouquecido de Perez enquanto a humilhava e a submetia às suas torturas, o prazer que homem sentia ao vê-la sangrar e implorar por sua morte -. _

_Estava perdida, sentia-se alheia aos acontecimentos ao seu arredor. As audiências aconteciam, o doutor Schimdt conversava com ela, assim como Swan, e ela simplesmente se sentia passar por esses momentos. Às vezes era fácil fingir atenção e se mostrar pronta para a vida, mas, em outros dias, ela não conseguia esconder o fato de querer se esconder e fugir de todos. _

_Quem iria lhe garantir que não existia outro homem, outro ser humano como Perez por trás de todos aqueles olhares que aparentavam altruísmo? Qualquer pessoa era capaz de se esconder atrás da fachada de um bom samaritano. _

_**

* * *

**_

"_É minha vez de questionar sua confiança"_

- Merda. – Camila murmurou entre os dentes, o maxilar tenso enquanto caminhava por entre bruxos e bruxas dentro do Departamento brasileiro. Com a mão direita dentro do bolso da jaqueta, segurava com força o frasco entregue pelo ex-diretor, seu corpo se enchendo de tensão a cada passo, a cada feição que estudava.

_Confiança. _

_Não há motivos para ficar tão paranoica, _pensou, franzindo o cenho enquanto seu caminho até o próprio escritório se tornava mais e mais doloroso por conta da demora. Apesar do cheiro bom que a comida exalava e dos olhares famintos que arrancava de alguns Aurores enquanto passava, ela não conseguia mais pensar em almoço; tudo o que via era Mark e seus questionamentos sobre confiança.

_Não é como se brotassem pessoas como Erick no Departamento, _tentou se assegurar, sem sucesso_. _

_Mas ele tem um ponto ao dizer que o sistema é falho, _o fundo de sua mente sussurrou, um lembrete cruel que fez com que a Auror se sentisse arrepiada. _Vi com meus próprios olhos o sistema falhar. _

_Eu _provei _a Mark as falhas usando o próprio irmão como exemplo. _

- Merda! – repetiu, torcendo as feições em uma careta enquanto abria a porta de sua sala com força. Queria se livrar daquela sacola de comida logo e mergulhar na lembrança que o homem disponibilizara, queria se livrar logo daquela sensação horrível o mais rápido possível.

Queria -.

- Ah, aí está você! – Eduardo Correia exclamou, distraindo-a de seus pensamentos e a assustando. Com olhos arregalados, ela fitou o sorridente secretário-geral, as bochechas redondas ainda mais proeminentes, incapaz de qualquer outra reação a não ser encará-lo. – Cooper disse que você não viria hoje, mas então Miguel comentou durante o almoço que você estava por aqui...

- O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou de maneira mecânica, sentindo-se retrair diante daquele homem. Eduardo sempre lhe parecera uma pessoa muito boa, apesar de sua implicância com Richard. Competente, gentil e educado, o homem de meia-idade ocupava aquele cargo mesmo quando Ferreira ainda era vivo, ajudando-o da mesma forma que hoje ela a auxiliava.

Ela nunca o tinha visto com um olhar além de gratidão tamanha sua eficácia, até então. Contudo, a ansiedade em seu íntimo, a desconfiança que assumia níveis extraordinários e o questionamento de Mark, a nota sutil de que algo _estava _errado a fazia encarar o homem mais velho com outros olhos; olhos de uma pessoa que se afundava em seus próprios medos mais uma vez, questionamentos adormecidos que a consumiram por anos a fio até àquele momento.

Confiança?

_- _Chegaram algumas resoluções que precisam de sua assinatura. – ele disse, seu tom agora todo profissional enquanto aproximava-se dela, que não movera um músculo desde que ele a distraíra. – Isso, e o fato de que o diretor do Departamento do México finalmente enviou o convite formal para o encontro de diretores desse ano. Você tem mais ou menos um mês para confirmar sua ida.

Camila balançou a cabeça, aturdida.

- Não acho que estamos em momento de qualquer pessoa sair e deixar tanto trabalho para trás -.

- Sim, eu concordo. – Eduardo concedeu. – Mas, por outro lado, isso a ajudaria com relação ao bom relacionamento com os outros diretores da América Latina – e você sabe como isso é importante, ainda mais depois de todo aquele fiasco na reunião. Sem contar que é sua chance de conhecer o novo diretor da França... Você sabe, depois que o anterior cometeu suicídio.

Sua voz diminuíra diante da notícia que abalara os Aurores quatro meses atrás – todos se sentiam envergonhados e condolentes diante da partida forçada de um homem que sempre parecera tão forte, tão confiante. Os homens mais fiéis dele até tentaram seguir uma investigação, provar que não, ele não se matara, mas nada fora capaz de provar seu ponto; o homem estava realmente cansado, simplesmente. Optara pelo mesmo caminho de tantos outros, o mesmo caminho que o diretor da Bulgária tomara há alguns meses.

Camila fechou os olhos, cansada. Bons modos, sorrisos gentis – diabos, ela não estava em condições de pensar em festinhas de confraternização no momento.

- É... Bem, deixe a carta sobre minha mesa, eu a vejo assim que possível. – ela dispensou, inspirando fundo enquanto largava o frasco em sua jaqueta e massageava uma das têmporas. – O que você disse que eu precisava assinar?

- Ah, sim. Você vê, há uma relação de nomes na prisão de -.

- Camila? – uma voz soou às suas costas, sobressaltando-a mais uma vez. Eduardo se calou diante da nova presença, mas parecia alheio à toda insegurança que a mulher demonstrava.

Helena, contudo, percebeu o ar inquieto da irmã, bem como a mão imediatamente sobre a varinha, como se pronta para uma batalha. Fosse a qualquer outro momento, a legista teria se assustado com a rapidez da irmã para _agredir _alguém – um lembrete de seu treinamento como Auror, uma recordação sempre assustadora e esquecida para Helena de que a risonha caçula estava perdida no ar analítico e no potencial que possuía para _matar, _assim como todos os Aurores naquele lugar_ – _mas algo nos olhos da irmã a distraíra daquele caminho de pensamentos.

A diretora, ao reconhecer Helena, inspirou fundo e tornou a guardar a varinha. A outra percebeu súbito alívio que surgiu em suas feições.

- Não surja tão quieta assim! – a mais nova ralhou, a voz dois tons mais fraca do que o necessário para o efeito de uma repreensão. – Você quase me fez-.

Ela se calou, e balançou a cabeça, enchendo a mais velha de perguntas que talvez jamais fossem respondidas. Olhou para o homem no interior do escritório, questionando-se quanto daquele incômodo que Camila sentia era causado por ele e quaisquer que fossem suas notícias, mas diante do ar inexpressivamente curioso que ele as encarava, descartou maiores opções.

- Eu disse que a avisaria sobre a autópsia, lembra? – Helena comentou com leveza, escondendo-se atrás de uma máscara de bom humor e serenidade. Não deixaria que a irmã soubesse que ela percebera algo de errado; aquilo apenas a deixaria mais agitada e fechada, e incapacitaria a legista de descobrir qualquer coisa. – Onde você estava, aliás? Antônio estava procurando por você.

- Eu... – Camila se calou, franzindo o cenho. Olhou com irritação para a sacola com comida, as expressões assumindo uma faceta amarga. - ... Deixei que o estômago falasse mais alto. – disse por fim, incapaz de acrescentar qualquer outro detalhe. – Onde Antônio está? Posso falar com ele assim que sair da sala de autópsia.

- Esqueça. – Helena a dispensou, escondendo as mãos no interior de seu jaleco. – Ele saiu há dez minutos do Departamento, mais ou menos. Disse que precisava resolver algumas coisas no Mundo Trouxa, e que voltaria em algumas horas. Algo sobre uma evidência.

Algo estava muito errado. A irmã a encarou como se...

_Você está se sentindo _traída? _O que diabo aconteceu, Mila? _

- Muito bem, então. – a Auror resolveu, entregando sua sacola de comida para Eduardo Correia enquanto inspirava fundo. – Resolvo a papelada mais tarde, Eduardo. Dê-me algumas horas e logo eu estarei em sua sala, prometo.

- Oh? Mas – er- tudo bem. – ele respondeu confuso, aceitando a sacola. – Mas o que eu devo fazer com isso?

Camila deu de ombros.

- É seu almoço. Faça o que quiser.

* * *

**- **Era seu dia de folga. – Isabel disse em voz baixa quando o marido surgiu na entrada do pequeno apartamento de dois dormitórios na zona sul de São Paulo com uma caixa considerável de papelão em mãos.

Antônio Carlos precisou erguer um pouco o rosto por sobre a caixa para visualizar a esposa – os cabelos curtos emoldurando seu rosto redondo, os olhos chateados e traídos. Ela já não vestia mais o pijama ou ostentava o ar sonolento que ele a deixara ao sair de casa pela manhã, e diante de seus braços cruzados e de sua acusação, tudo o que o bruxo pode fazer foi inspirar fundo e dizer em tom de desculpas:

- Amor, eu sei que combinamos de passar o dia em alguma cidadezinha do interior, mas -.

- _Mas. – _a esposa o imitou, e seus olhos pareceram estranhamente mais brilhantes. – Eu já deveria ter imaginado. _Sempre_ há um mais.

Ele pousou a caixa de papelão sobre a mesa de jantar, tornando a encará-la após se livrar do peso nos braços. Sobre a caixa, uma fita de vídeo quebrada parecia estudá-lo silenciosamente, um lembrete silencioso do que precisava ainda ser feito.

- Bel. – ele disse baixinho. – Querida, você sabe como estamos no serviço.

- Você trabalha com os trouxas justamente para que coisas _assim _não acontecessem.

- Bel -.

Ela balançou uma das mãos, dispensando-o. Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, deu-lhe as costas e rumou para o banheiro, fechando a porta em seguida.

Não demorou para que Antônio Carlos escutasse os soluços abafados. Suspirou.

- Droga, Camila. – o Auror xingou a chefe baixinho antes de balançar a cabeça, fechando os olhos enquanto sentia o peito apertar diante do choro contido de sua esposa do outro lado da porta. Isabel enfrentava uma confusão de emoções desde que se descobrira grávida, e Antônio Carlos sempre se sentia incapaz e culpado diante de qualquer reclamação que a mulher pudesse ter, mesmo sabendo que horas mais tarde ela apareceria para beijá-lo e se desculpar, dizendo que compreendia suas atitudes.

E pensar que ainda teria mais sete meses daquilo pela frente.

Prometera à mulher que viajaria com ela em seu dia de folga, para que um pudesse aproveitar a companhia do outro, mas graças a incapacidade de Oliveira de se manter _parada no mesmo lugar_ -.

Lançou um olhar rancoroso para a fita de vídeo sobre a caixa de papelão, antes de passar a mão fios grossos de seu cabelo e inspirar fundo, como se resignado. Conseguira o videocassete com Dantas, alegando uma desculpa qualquer de assistir um vídeo de seu casamento antes de pedir para converter em DVD, por insistência de Isabel, mas aquilo ainda não resolvia todos os seus problemas.

O que ele faria com a droga daquela fita quebrada? O trouxa do conserto afirmara que a porcaria estava perdida por conta de tantas batidas e quedas...

Isabel soluçou do outro lado, distraindo-o. Sentiu-se culpado novamente pelo temperamento volátil da esposa, mas, oh, bem, ele teria que resolver o serviço primeiro antes de se redimir diante dela, não teria? Não era como se tivesse muita escolha.

**

* * *

**

_Você teria sobrevivido. _

A bruxa massageou o pescoço, incomodada com o que ainda surgia em sua mente. As imagens dos olhos escuros e assustados de Marcela, segundos antes de receber o segundo tiro, o que lhe tirara a vida, ainda a assombravam. Se ela desse muita vazão às emoções, tinha certeza que conseguiria pensar com exatidão sobre o peso que a garota fizera em seus braços, ao tombar sobre si, nada mais do que corpo, cadáver.

_Um tiro, apenas, e você talvez ainda estivesse viva. Não só para ter o que nos dizer, não só para nos ajudar... _

_... Mas talvez poderíamos tê-la ajudado. _

Toda a autópsia ao lado de Pedro a deixara atormentada. Ele explicava cada detalhe, expunha cada situação que antes era apenas dúvida em sua cabeça. A trajetória do projétil, as possibilidades de sobrevivência.

_Um tiro, apenas..._

O conhecido chiado do Espelho de Duas faces a assustou. Sobressaltada, deixou que a respiração escapasse dos lábios, pesada, enquanto ela retirava o pequeno objeto do cinto e saudava Antônio Carlos, dirigindo-se até sua sala em passos mais lentos.

- Helena disse que você tinha saído. – ela concedeu com a voz indiferente, enquanto um Auror de expressões aborrecidas.

- Foi, você não estava presente. – Antônio respondeu, a repreensão nada sutil em sua frase. Camila franziu torceu as feições levemente, incomodada com o fato. Depois de errar uma vez, sabia que ficaria marcada pelos mais próximos por um tempo, ainda.

Isso era extremamente desagradável.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ao invés de se deixar aprofundar no assunto.

- Havia uma fita de vídeo entre os pertences da garota. Fosse pela queda com a mochila ou por qualquer outro momento anterior, o objeto estava danificado. – o Auror concedeu. – Pedi o objeto para a perícia com a ideia de buscar algum videocassete, e algo do tipo.

- Sim? – ela inquiriu quando ele deixou de falar.

- Estou em uma loja indicada por um colega na Polícia, vendo se há conserto da maneira trouxa. Achei que gostaria de saber.

- Não acha que um simples _reparo _seria suficiente?

- Provavelmente... Ou não. Se há relação entre essa menina e Claire, onde foi morta em um ambiente trouxa com vestígios de bruxaria, pode ser que exista algo que destrua a evidência no caso de bruxaria.

Camila assentiu, subitamente frustrada.

- Certo. Mantenha-me atualizada.

- Mantenha-se onde eu possa encontrá-la. – Antônio a advertiu antes de desaparecer pelo espelho. Camila praguejou baixinho.

Ao chegar no último andar do edifício, fechou a porta de seu escritório com um suave clique. Distraída, relativamente inconsciente de suas ações, deslizou os dedos suavemente pela varinha, movimentando-a em silêncio. Escutou a mágica fazer seu efeito, trancando-a em sua própria sala, mas tal atitude não a deixou mais protegida ou menos preocupada.

Inspirando fundo, a bruxa fechou os olhos e encostou as costas contra a porta. Com as palavras de Pedro ainda presas em sua cabeça, tentou sem sucesso repreender toda a sensação horrível que tinha diante da situação. Fosse o primeiro tiro, apenas, e Marcela teria sobrevivido.

A intenção não era matá-la, era? Assassinos profissionais não desperdiçavam tempo em duas tentativas; um tiro, uma única ação sempre seria mais eficaz, sempre seria o necessário. Entretanto, Marcela recebera dos tiros, onde o primeiro não atingira com o intuito de matá-la.

Eles poderiam querê-la por ter fugido, fosse quem fosse, ou queriam o que quer que estivesse com ela.

_Ou eles poderiam tentar me segurar atingindo a um inocente, por quaisquer que sejam os motivos. _

Percebendo aonde seus pensamentos iam, Camila franziu o cenho, ainda com os olhos fechados.

_Não se comporte desta maneira, _disse a si mesma mais uma vez, inutilmente, comprimindo os lábios. _Esta é mais uma investigação, mais uma situação em que tudo soa desconhecido e alienígena no início. _

Mas então por que tudo parecia mais _pessoal _do que normalmente seria?

Foi quando percebeu que suas mãos estavam mais uma vez nos bolsos de sua jaqueta, uma delas apertando com força o conteúdo recebido há quase duas horas, um lembrete horrível no fundo de sua mente apesar das outras obrigações manterem seu foco desde que chegara ao Departamento.

Ela sabia por que se sentia tão afetada, tão agredida.

_Há alguém agindo pelas minhas costas. _

Desencostando-se da porta, Camila caminhou em passos endurecidos até a estante cheia de livros e outros artefatos bruxos, como um caldeirão e utensílios para poções. Abrindo uma pequena porta de vidro próxima ao chão, a Auror buscou pela Penseira que guardava com o semblante irritado pela vulnerabilidade que sentia.

_Há alguém brincando comigo, usando minha confiança. _

Com um baque, a bruxa bateu a Penseira com força sobre a escrivaninha, o rosto agora contorcido em impaciência. Ela retirou o frasco contendo a lembrança de sua jaqueta e observou o conteúdo por meros segundos, ponderando suas próximas ações, sua mente sussurrando desconfianças por todos os lados.

_Pedro, Antônio, Richard, Eduardo, qualquer Auror presente, qualquer um com um motivo qualquer... _

_... Mark. _

Ele questionara sobre sua confiança, plantara dúvidas em sua cabeça. Camila sabia como ele trabalhava e muitos de seus princípios, sabia como ele reagia diante do que considerava errado, diante dos monstros que combatiam diariamente. Mas ainda assim, mesmo com tudo isso e a confiança que ele ia gradualmente reconquistava, mesmo com o ardor que ele a fazia defendê-lo, ainda que de forma inconsciente -.

Ainda assim, ela não o conhecia inteiramente; ver parte de seu passado, fotografias de um rapaz sorridente e alheio às desgraças que os rodeavam, de seu tratamento para com seus parentes ressaltou tal ponto, uma noção que ela tentara ignorar ou ser mais misericordiosa em seus critérios. Ainda assim, aparências enganavam, pessoas mentiam, ludibriavam. Quem garantia que ele não estaria com motivos ocultos?

Ela retirou a rolha do frasco com ferocidade, depositando o conteúdo sobre a Penseira. O brilho prateado pareceu intensificar diante de seus olhos, e com o semblante torcido em determinação, não demorou a inclinar-se diante do conteúdo, pronta para desvendar os mistérios que a lembrança disponibilizaria.

O arredor escorreu-se em alheamento, as paredes de seu escritório desapareceram de seu campo de visão conforme feixes coloridos de luz invadiam suas pupilas, mesclando-se com a escuridão de um ambiente. Camila sentiu a sensação que já lhe era conhecida sempre que vasculhava informações em lembranças, o sentimento desagradável de que caía e não possuía poder algum sobre -.

Piscou, dando-se conta da música ensurdecedora que agora ecoava em seus ouvidos. Parada no meio de inúmeras pessoas, a bruxa colidiu com um casal, as figuras extracorpóreas passando por através dela. Observou, ainda encontrando dificuldade em se situar, o número de pessoas dançando e rindo, o som rítmico que parecia embalar a maioria dos presentes...

Afastando-se um pouco da confusão humana que parecia sufocá-la, Camila percebeu sua proximidade com o bar do local, e de uma mulher de cabelos curtos e rosto angular. Aproximando-se mais um pouco, percebeu a casualidade de sua postura, de sua mão alcançando displicentemente o copo quase vazio de alguma bebida qualquer. Ela poderia vender a imagem de uma cliente regular, fossem pelos sorrisos de conhecidos aos _bartenders _ou pelas pequenas conversas baratas que disponibilizava aos que tentavam chamar sua atenção, mas a forma como eventualmente olhava para os lados, ou a seriedade que os olhos pintados exalavam quebravam todo o ar _blasé, _na opinião da bruxa.

Não apenas isso, mas crescentemente as conversas ao seu arredor pareciam diminuir, tornando-se menos importantes aos ouvidos de Camila quanto o que aquela mulher tinha para lhe oferecer de informação. Franzindo o cenho, a Auror se posicionou ao lado da mulher, encostando-se ao balcão, sabendo o que aquelas impressões significavam.

_Eis a dona da lembrança_.

- Mais uma, por favor. – a mulher pediu, os dedos finos colocados levemente sobre o copo, o pequeno empurrão no mesmo acompanhado de um sorriso para o _bartender, _que logo a atendeu_._ O homem a atendeu com grande atenção, os olhos correndo por toda a figura debruçada sobre o balcão.

- Você tem aparecido por aqui com certa frequência. – ele comentou com fingida leveza, o que fez Camila girar os olhos em uma careta exasperada.

- Algumas coisas me chamaram a atenção por aqui. – ela respondeu num tom suave de voz, os olhos erguendo do copo que o bartender enchera com uma calculada suavidade. O casal se encarou por breves segundos, até que a mulher sorrisse, algo comedido e ao mesmo tempo deliberado, e levasse o líquido até os lábios.

- É mesmo? – o homem perguntou tolamente, e Camila balançou a cabeça entediada.

_Pelo amor de Deus, Mark, _ela pensou. _Aonde diabo você quer chegar com essa porcaria de lembrança?_

- Como assim, atrasou? – uma voz soou ao fundo, atraindo a atenção da Auror. Virando-se, não encontrou a fonte do som, mas, ao encarar a mulher de cabelos encaracolados, percebeu-a estudando dois homens no andar superior do estabelecimento. Franzindo o cenho, tornou a encarar a mulher, confusa.

_Que magia você usou para escutá-los? _

Deixou o casal onde o bartender ainda desdobrava-se em atenção, e logo focou sua atenção nos dois homens; um deles, vestindo uma camisa branca de mangas arregaçadas, estava sentado com um copo de uísque na mão, e parecia extremamente irritado. O outro, com uma camiseta vermelha e jeans, ainda com marcas de espinha no rosto, parecia bastante incomodado com a frustração do mais velho.

Passando a mão pelos cabelos em desalinho, ele desviou o olhar do outro ao responder:

- É o que estou lhe dizendo, existiram alguns problemas na fronteira. A chefia diz que sente muito -.

- Sente muito? – o outro riu, mais um esgar cruel do que realmente uma manifestação de sorriso ou alegria. – É, imagino que ele sente. Imagine só, tenho um cliente me esperando, que tem vários outros clientes loucos graças a toda a propaganda que fizemos. Tenho uma comissão gigantesca para receber com esse negócio, o suficiente para usar este estabelecimento como entretenimento pelo resto da minha vida, sem me preocupar com impostos. Tenho pessoas ansiosas e _impacientes _no meu pé, filho.

- E-eu sei, é por isso que -.

- Imagino que saiba, imagino que saiba. Contudo, seu chefe não parece muito ciente, não é mesmo? – antes que o rapaz pudesse responder, o mais velho o dispensou, continuando: - Vá até a secretaria e espere por lá. Há dois de meus homens o esperando.

O garoto paralisou. Precisou que o homem repetisse a ordem para que ele finalmente se movesse, acompanhado de mais dois caras igualmente vestidos de terno e gravata. Um deles moveu a mão para o ombro do mais novo, que parecia encolher mais e mais diante da estatura dos outros dois. O homem de camisa branca observou-os partir em silêncio, nada tocado pelas expressões outrora desesperadas do menino.

- _Tch. – _Camila o escutou resmungar antes de sorver mais um longo gole de sua bebida. – Quem foi o idiota que os contratou, afinal?

- Rodrigues. – respondeu uma nova voz, e logo a Auror visualizou um vulto pouco atrás do que fizera a pergunta. Ele parecia ser mais esguio do que estava em seu campo de visão, mas com a escuridão, seria difícil confirmar qualquer coisa. – Disse que era um bom grupo para se negociar.

- Bons, meu rabo. – o outro debochou. – Tão bons, que foram pegos por quem? Pela polícia trouxa?

- É o que parece. Continuamos escondidos dos bruxos, por enquanto.

_O quê? _Os olhos de Camila se arregalaram, e ela inconscientemente apoiou o corpo sobre uma das mãos, buscando sustento no balcão do bar. Sentiu o peito apertar, o estômago comprimir, o coração acelerar. Nada bom, nada bom...

- Como diabo foi que você conseguiu esse contato dentro do departamento de Aurores, mesmo?

- Um dos caras de lá fodia uma das putas do meu antigo chefe. Só decidimos cobrar uma forma de pagamento diferente.

A mão que usara para apoio agora se fechava em punho. Sentindo a garganta fechada, a mulher sentia-se incapaz de tomar qualquer decisão, tomar qualquer ação sem que se rendesse à irritação que parecia consumi-la.

- De qualquer modo, não é como se ele reclamasse. Larga a puta gorda da esposa em casa e sempre tem o direito de trepar com alguma pirralha que conseguimos para manter o silêncio e nos deixar passar em vistorias semanais. Vou te dizer uma coisa, foi uma sorte ter um homem como -.

Ele continuou falando, mas não escapava mais som de sua boca. Ao mesmo tempo, toda a barulheira ensurdecedora de outrora se diluíra, sobrando nada mais que um silêncio crescente. O ambiente parecera derreter, e tudo parecera escapar de seus olhos, como um sonho lentamente interrompido, como se a imagem deslizasse para longe de seu alcance. Camila deu um passo em direção aos homens, o punho esquerdo se fechando conforme o rosto se contorcia em irritação, em obstinação de continuar em sua mesma posição, mas toda a situação já estava além de suas decisões.

Os homens sumiram, assim como todo o ambiente, e logo a Auror sentia a mão de alguém queimando em seu ombro direito, retirando-a da lembrança. Retornou à realidade como alguém que retornava à superfície após um longo mergulho, e com a respiração ainda descompassada escapando de seus pulmões, a bruxa se virou para que seus olhos encontrassem um par castanho conhecido e cansado que a estudava com irritação.

A raiva de Michael Stuart agravou a própria.

- Que diabos, Mike? – ela disparou a pergunta, afastando-se do toque do homem com brutalidade, a mão batendo em seu braço. A voz soara alta, enfurecida.

Antes, quando estava mergulhada em seu trabalho e recebendo notificações de Eduardo sobre as chamadas incessantes de Michael, perguntando por ela, desaparecida de suas vistas desde a última vez que terminaram ambos exaustos sob o lençol do hotel em que o bruxo se hospedara, Camila temera pelo reencontro; sabia que tudo estava terminado, não por um sussurro incoerente por parte dele, mas pela consciência que tomara a respeito do relacionamento que possuíam desde o final catastrófico no Conselho Geral.

O assunto escasso, o comportamento sempre evasivo por ambas as partes. A tentativa, inconsciente ou não, de sempre se manter afastado, sempre se manter em uma redoma protetora criada por ambos. O uso do corpo um do outro, praticamente, o coleguismo de trabalho que se mantivera e jamais passara disso... Nenhum deles estava determinado a deixar que aquilo se transformasse em algo mais do que o acordo silencioso ao qual chegaram quando começaram a sair.

Não havia propósito.

Apesar disso, a bruxa ainda se preocupara com a provável reação de Michael quando finalmente se encontrassem, e quando ela finalmente tocasse no assunto. Apesar de tudo, das certezas que pareciam corroê-la na maior parte do tempo, tinha medo de estar errada, de ser a _única _evasiva e desinteressada em um desenvolvimento entre os dois. Somando isso à péssima capacidade de expor com gentileza por medo de dizer demais...

Encarando-o naquele momento, contudo, Camila não conseguia sentir nada além de irritação crescente, nada além da vontade de gritar e brigar com aquele homem, descontar toda a raiva que sentia naquele rosto cansado e chateado; a preocupação com os sentimentos de Michael estavam perdidas no fundo de sua mente, enquanto a lembrança disponibilizada por Mark dançava com graça diante de seus olhos, na Penseira, um recado silencioso do quanto ainda se perturbaria -.

- _Que diabos, _é? – Michael perguntou, as feições assumindo um tom amargo enquanto o deboche liderava o tom de sua voz. – Eu deveria saber que você se comportaria assim, mesmo depois de _dias _evitando qualquer contato comigo.

Não estoure_, não estoure -. _

- É, você já deveria saber. – ela retrucou, erguendo-se da cadeira para que pudesse encará-lo de frente. A sensação de urgência e ansiedade a corroíam mais uma vez, agora que não podia mais ser distraída pelas informações que colhia daquela lembrança, e a vulnerabilidade que sentia diante do desconhecido a jogava para o limite mais uma vez. – Desse modo, eu não precisaria ser atrapalhada das minhas obrigações para ouvi-lo choramingar como um pobre coitado! Que inferno, você não viu que eu estava ocupada? O que custava ter esperado?

Ah, bem, ela nunca fora exatamente conhecida por seu autocontrole.

- O que custava... – ele repetiu em voz baixa, lentamente. Em seguida, balançou a cabeça, absorvendo as palavras da mulher enquanto suas feições adquiriam uma faceta ainda mais irritada. – Quanto tempo mais eu seria obrigado a esperar, Camila? Mais um mês? Um ano, talvez... Porque obviamente você já pediu por muito tempo desde que nos vimos pela última vez. Você deliberadamente me ignorou para conseguir esse tempo.

- Se você ainda não percebeu, eu estava _trabalhando. – _ela repetiu entredentes, apontando para a Penseira. – É o que tenho feito quase o dia inteiro, todos os dias desde que nos vimos. Com o número de homens no Departamento, não é como se eu estivesse com tempo para -.

- Claro, você _nunca _tem tempo para a própria vida. – Michael concedeu, sarcástico. – A menos que seja para destruí-la, não é mesmo? – ela o olhou como se ele estivesse louco, e o bruxo continuou enfurecido: - Você saiu em todos os jornais por conta de qualquer estupidez que tenha feito que lhe rendesse um tiro e uma confusão no Mundo Trouxa. Eu deveria -.

- Você sequer sabe que droga aconteceu nesse dia, não venha julgar a situação por meio de uma matéria qualquer em um jornal! – ela disparou, a mão que outrora apontara para a Penseira fechando-se em um punho.

- O que você espera que eu faça? Espere até que você _ceda_ um segundo de seu precioso tempo para escutar a verdadeira versão? Você não me dá tempo para isso. Você não me cede tempo para nada, Camila! Tudo o que eu tenho como informação da sua vida são pelos outros, por jornais, por informações que podem ou não serem verdadeiras! E o que eu leio? – ele perguntou indignado, chateado. – Leio notícias de que minha namorada quase se mata em outro Mundo, e ninguém se digna a me dizer nada!

- Os jornais bruxos falaram o que aconteceu? - perguntou com a voz cautelosa, deixando que a irritação escapasse por um segundo. Seria muito difícil que eles conectassem o ocorrido ao caso de Claire, uma vez que jamais fora divulgado a morte da menina nos meios de comunicação bruxos, mas de qualquer modo, se o ataque e seu encontro com Marcela fossem exibidos, talvez qualquer vantagem que eles tivessem poderia desaparecer... E ela definitivamente não queria jornalistas respirando em seu pescoço em busca de informações sórdidas. - Digo, em detalhes?

- Não. – o homem retrucou, ainda soando irritado e disparado. Cruzou os braços, encarando-a de modo petulante. – E isso importa? Você quase -.

- Sim, importa. – Camila respondeu, tornando a se enfurecer com o bruxo. Ela duvidava que ele perguntaria aquilo caso fosse uma investigação _dele. – _Estou no meio de um caso, e quem é que gosta de informações divulgadas?

Ao perceber que a namorada estava toda negócios, Michael franziu o cenho e mostrou irritação.

- Imagine só, vim para o Brasil um dia antes de viajar até a Argentina para resolver uma papelada com o diretor de lá... Pensei "não vejo Camila há dias, e ela sequer parece preocupada em me retornar as chamadas... Por que não procurá-la para uma conversa, entender um pouco do que tem acontecido e, talvez, quem sabe, roubar alguns momentos juntos?". - ele balançou a cabeça, indignado. - Então chego aqui, encontro manchetes sobre você ter quase _morrido, _fico desesperado por issoe tudo o que _você _pode pensar no momento é em seu maldito trabalho e no quanto _jornais _podem atrapalhá-la em sua jornada pelo sucesso!

- Jornada pelo sucesso. – a bruxa repetiu, não sabendo mais se ria de suas palavras ou se gritava. – _Jornada pelo sucesso? _– balançou a cabeça, incapaz de expressar o oceano de respostas para aquelas palavras. – Depois de tanta estupidez que já o vi fazer e dizer, eu não sei por que estou surpresa por você dizer algo do tipo. – ela disse por fim, esfregando as mãos no rosto com força, um tique inútil para tentar se controlar adquirido ao longo dos anos, mas que nunca funcionava, realmente. – Eu não sei o que é pior, você se fazendo de coitado ou _isso. _

- O que você _disse?_

- Oh, você precisa que eu especifique, mesmo? – ela inquiriu, sua voz aumentando enquanto o encarava nos olhos. – Pensei que toda a babaquice que Brosseau disse e o quanto você o idolatrou depois de sua história já estivessem subentendidas.

- Você vai voltar com _isso, _agora? – Michael perguntou, sua voz aumentando tanto quanto a dela. – Eu deveria ter imaginado que o motivo de tudo era _Rutherford -. _

_- _Pare de ficar jogando a culpa em outra pessoa, maldição! O motivo somos _nós! _O motivo é tudo o que _nunca_ existiu entre a gente, e a sua exigência de eu ser alguém como Hermione Weasley, a exigência que um tem com o outro para suprir apenas necessidades pessoais e deixar se importar com o outro!

- _Você não -! _

A porta de seu escritório se abriu com força, revelando a imagem de um Antônio Carlos molhado pela chuva e com feições perturbadas. Camila ficou parada na mesma posição, o dedo apontado em riste para Michael, que a fuzilava com os olhos.

- Chefe, preciso que você me acompanhe. É urgente.

Ela encarou o subordinado por alguns segundos, antes de tornar sua atenção para o bruxo que agora a olhava como quem se sentia traído. Ao fundo, arrependia-se de mencionar Hermione Weasley – o murmúrio não significara nada mais do que ela já sabia, do que ela via através das atitudes de Michael, da necessidade velada dele em que ela se comportasse como a psiquiatra, mas falar sobre a mulher em voz alta a fazia se sentir como uma daquelas mulheres ressentidas, que esperavam apenas pelo momento ideal para usar de suas palavras inúteis.

Porém, tudo já estava estragado demais para que ela pudesse reparar. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Endireitando-se, ela desviou o olhar de Michael e assentiu para Antônio Carlos.

- Certo. Vamos lá.

Sentindo-se como Zachary Harleigh, um homem covarde que acusava e depois era incapaz de encarar o outro nos olhos e se desculpar, Camila deu às costas para o homem que provavelmente morreria com remorso dela e caminhou em passos endurecidos até o outro Auror. Sentiu o olhar pesado de Michael sobre suas costas, sufocando-se com o que agora se transformava em lembranças em sua mente.

- Você esperava que eu fosse como Rutherford. Você _queria _que eu me comportasse como ele pode ter sido um dia para você. – Michael disse por fim, quando ela já estava ao lado da porta aberta. Antônio Carlos observou com certa surpresa a bruxa fechar a mão com força sobre a maçaneta, o maxilar cerrando-se em irritação e incômodo. – Hipócrita. – acrescentou em voz baixa, carregada em veneno.

Camila fechou os olhos e comprimiu os lábios, antes de inspirar fundo e sair do escritório, mas Michael não parecia ter terminado:

- Se sair, Camila, você sabe o que vai acontecer. Você sabe o que vai terminar.

Ao escutar aquelas palavras, a bruxa finalmente se virou, o desgosto expresso em suas feições ao responder secamente:

- Você sabe onde fica a saída.

**

* * *

- Você não sabe aceitar uma ordem, não é mesmo? - Richard perguntou irritado ao observá-la abrir a porta da pequena sala abandonada que Antônio Carlos usara para convocá-los. As persianas impediam a passagem da luz, e o ambiente estava iluminado apenas pela lâmpada incandescente. Sobre a escrivaninha geralmente vazia, encontrava-se uma televisão antiga e, ao lado, um videocassete.**

- Não estamos em posição de tirar dois ou três dias de descanso, _subdiretor Cooper. - _a bruxa retrucou secamente, aproximando-se dele. - Além disso, alguém precisava continuar com uma parte da investigação que você deixou de lado.

- Deixei de lado para resolver os problemas que _você_ causou ontem! - ele a lembrou irritado, inspirando fundo em seguida para se conter. - Ou será que você já se esqueceu do alvoroço que causou entre o Ministério e os jornais? Além disso, não é como se eu estivesse completamente alheio ao que se passa com a investigação. Estive com os Harleigh e Rutherford hoje, não?

Antônio Carlos observou Camila se encolher, como se atingida fisicamente pelas palavras do bruxo. Antes que ela pudesse responder, os olhos estreitando de maneira duvidosa, no entanto, Antônio pigarreou, atraindo a atenção dos dois Aurores, distraindo-os de seus mundos. Já vira brigas demais por um dia para desejar mais uma.

- Er... Bem. - engoliu em seco ao ver os dois pares de olhos irritados em sua direção. - Como vocês sabem, entre as evidências encontradas na mochila de Marcela estava uma fita para VHS. Demorei um pouco, mas encontrei um videocassete com um dos colegas trouxas na Polícia. Vocês não vão gostar nada disso. - acrescentou, balançando a cabeça, incomodado.

- Você não disse que a fita estava danificada? - Camila perguntou com interesse, observando-o ligar a televisão e o videocassete. Aproximou-se um pouco. – Pelo o que você tinha mostrado pelo Espelho, jurava que não conseguiríamos nada dela.

- Nesse caso, um feitiço reparador funcionou para o conserto. - Antônio murmurou, soando surpreso de suas próprias palavras. - Não acho que teríamos muita sorte se isso não tivesse dado certo, e a gente precisasse de ajuda técnica trouxa, afinal...

- Muito bem, e o que temos? - Richard quis saber, colocando-se ao lado de Camila, a briga entre os dois em ligeira trégua. - Você já viu o conteúdo, não viu?

- Vi, e por isso que digo que você não vai gostar disso. - Antônio avisou pela segunda vez. - Acho até melhor vocês se sentarem, por que o que estão prestes a ver será chocante -.

- Simplesmente coloque a droga do vídeo e pare de suspense, Antônio! - Camila reclamou, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras disponíveis no aposento, observando a tela escura da televisão com impaciência. Richard assentiu com vigor, em pé ao lado da bruxa.

- Não digam que não avisei. - Antônio murmurou, apertando o _play. _

Uma imagem apareceu, e Camila observou uma cama velha de estrado de ferro, o design semelhante a algo que sua avó possuiria. Absorveu o quarto branco e cheio de bolor, aparentemente pequeno, o pouco visível das janelas cobertas pela cortina de tonalidade alaranjada. Franzindo o cenho, trocou um olhar com Richard, que assistia ao seu lado em pé e de braços cruzados, antes de tornar sua atenção ao vídeo.

Então, passos surgiram ao fundo aliados às risadas. Escutaram o barulho de uma porta se fechando, e então um homem e uma mulher entrou em cena. Os Aurores foram capazes de ver seus rostos apenas quando se deitaram na cama - até então, visualizavam apenas do peito até os joelhos.

Ela o despia com destreza enquanto seus cabelos negros dançavam em suas costas conforme se movia, sua face parcialmente escondida da câmera graças à franja longa solta ao lado de seu rosto. O homem, por sua vez, exibia suas feições atordoadas, unidas ao sorriso largo e malicioso.

Quando ela abaixou suas calças, exibindo o membro ereto do homem, Camila virou o rosto e ergueu uma sobrancelha para Antônio, que estudava suas expressões, alheio aos acontecimentos do vídeo. Ele parecia nervoso, impaciente até, esperando pela explosão dos dois bruxos, seja lá qual fosse o motivo.

- Por que estamos vendo um vídeo pornô, mesmo? - quis saber desgostosa, cruzando os braços e as pernas. Ao seu lado, Richard permaneceu em silêncio, e ela foi incapaz de saber sua expressão por não encará-lo.

Surpreso com a pergunta, o Auror desviou sua atenção para o vídeo e corou vivamente.

- Oh. Espere, não é essa. - balbuciou.

O homem suspirou quando a mulher tomou seu membro em mãos, e então Antônio apertou o botão do controle para adiantar a fita. Foram mãos e bocas se movendo em rápida eficiência, e Richard se mexeu ao seu lado, tão incomodado quanto ela. A tela tornou a ficar preta por alguns segundos, e Camila estava pronta para questionar o subordinado mais uma vez quando o quarto apareceu mais uma vez em seu campo de visão.

Silenciosos, os bruxos escutaram a porta bater mais uma vez, com mais passos em seguida.

_Lá vamos nós, _ela pensou ligeiramente exasperada. Outro homem surgiu na tela, de costas, e sua mão parecia firme sobre o pulso de outra pessoa, outra mulher. Quando uma garota apareceu, revelando seus cabelos escuros e feições infantis torcidas em receio e nojo, Camila arregalou os olhos em reconhecimento.

_Claire!_

- Espere. - Antônio a instruiu quando ela o chamou em voz baixa. Sua atenção agora também estava focada na cena que se seguia. - Há mais.

- Você sabe o que fazer. - o homem disse em inglês à tela, seu tom barítono semelhante à de qualquer outro homem comum, e Camila desejou que o infeliz estivesse longe da câmera para que pudesse flagrar suas feições. Mas ele estava de pé, de costas a eles e segurando a menina com força, que era visível a eles apenas pelo seu tamanho e relativa distância de quem a segurava.

Claire balançou a cabeça, seu rosto agora se contorcendo em terror e incompreensão. Camila se inclinou levemente para frente, as mãos agora em seu colo e as pernas descruzadas.

_Ela parece mais nova... Isso foi bem antes de a encontrarmos naquele apartamento... _

Um golpe forte alcançou o rosto da menina, e ela cambaleou, seu rosto voltando-se para o homem tão surpresa quanto a Auror se sentia. Claire continuou parada no mesmo lugar, com seus olhos arregalados e mão na bochecha.

Ao fundo, o homem perguntava com irritação:

- Você não escutou, sua puta?

Camila cerrou os punhos sobre o colo. Richard ao seu lado continuava em silêncio e, conforme sua raiva crescia, não conseguia mais se importar com as reações e pensamentos do Auror.

As feições de Claire mostraram lenta compreensão, e a menina abaixou o rosto - fosse pela humilhação ou qualquer outro sentimento, ninguém saberia dizer. Um segundo se passou, e Camila a escutou falar pela primeira vez, um sussurro derrotado:

- Eu me comportei mal.

- E então? Do que você precisa? - ao ver que ela não respondia, rosnou ameaçador: - _Diga! _

- E-eu preciso ser punida.

- Sim, é disso que você precisa.

_Não faça isso... Não diga isso... _

_- _Tire a roupa.

A voz então lhe parecera assustadoramente conhecida, mas Camila não conseguiu associá-la a alguém. Inconformada, irritada e enojada, a Auror observou a menina retirar sua camisa xadrez de botões timidamente, revelando um corpo pequeno e infantil, livre da qualquer resultado de puberdade. Retirou a saia jeans e as calcinhas enquanto o desgraçado que a obrigara passar por aquele momento a assistia em silêncio.

- Abra bem essas pernas ao se deitar. - ele ordenou.

A menina seguiu até a cama, e Camila segurou a respiração enquanto a garota respondia às ordens em submissão.

Quando o homem pareceu satisfeito, com ela deitada e aberta para ele, aproximou-se da cama e colocou-se de lado, retirando suas calças e cuecas de maneira apressada. A barriga flácida e branca dobrava a pele, e por parecer alheio à gravação, mostrava aos presentes o quanto estava excitado com a cena sem parecer sentir o menor pudor.

_Não faça isso -!_

_- _Antônio... - Camila o chamou com voz estrangulada, não sabendo quanto mais daquilo conseguiria ver. Ao mesmo tempo, não conseguia desgrudar os olhos da tela, horrorizada por tudo que presenciava.

- Espere. - o bruxo respondeu - Em qualquer momento, agora...

Ela não o compreendeu, pelo menos até que o homem se inclinasse e deitasse sobre a menina. Camila cobriu a boca com as duas mãos, o corpo ereto os olhos arregalados em indignação.

- _Filho da puta_! - Richard exclamou pela primeira vez, enlouquecido quando o rosto do homem entrou em foco - Esse... _Desgraçado_ filho de uma -.

Qualquer desejo de falar ou questionar o subordinado desapareceu quando a visão de Eduardo Correia surgiu, o corpo enorme sobre a menina trazendo uma imagem que ela desejaria jamais ter visto. Observou em silêncio o homem, escutando seus grunhidos animais e o ranger da cama contra o chão, horrorizada demais para qualquer reação.

Antônio parou o vídeo, desligando-o em seguida. Apesar da tela agora escura, a Auror ainda conseguia visualizar o movimento dos corpos com perfeição assustadora em sua mente.

- Isso era o que estava dentro da mochila da menina que você encontrou. - ele disse em voz baixa para Camila - Isso era o que ela tinha para mostrar.

**Continua. **


End file.
